


[譯文]戰爭遊戲(War Games)

by Loquor



Series: seperis的ST重啟系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, M/M, Mental Coercion, Pon Farr, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquor/pseuds/Loquor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（假以時日）終至千里續篇。星際聯邦與羅慕蘭帝國之間的戰事濱臨爆發邊緣，這僵局似將亙古不變；直至此處被應許為和平終焉之所。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65014) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> 此篇為seperis所創作的The Reboot Series系列作之三，系列作之一《（假以時日）終至千里》You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While)的譯者為Marga，感謝她的翻譯讓我知道了這部作品。  
> 翻譯這個系列的過程讓我對作品，甚至是原先TOS及AOS的二人有了更深一層的感觸，也更加佩服作者seperis創作了這樣一個完整的世界，希望我的版本沒有辜負了作者跟它。  
> I'm so honored, so proud to have the chance translating such a beautiful and epic story series. Hope I didn't just ruin these beautiful moments of the series.

####  **現在：**

Jim閃動手指關掉他的操作面板。「安多利人。」他語調緩慢，視線略過Spock肩膀片刻。「我不相信。」Spock看著Jim站起身，將他的椅子摔到身後牆上。「該死的 _ **安多利人**_ ？」

「艦長……」

Jim厲聲打斷。「說真的，你別想再 _ **提**_ 。他們竟然抗議 _ **支援殖民地**_ ？在所有搞砸了的……」

「許多星聯補給物資被運往瓦肯殖民地，」Spock公平地回應，Jim的怒氣似乎已包容了一切，沒有再留什麼餘地，控制自己的反應意外地輕易。「他們的論點不無道理……」

「他們竟然趁殖民地的需求被搬上檯面，提出終止援助的動議，那真是……」轉過身，Jim走至窗邊朝外看向星空。「像我們在星聯還缺這種鳥事擋在前頭似的。」

「艦長……」

「如果你敢叫我冷靜下來，接著我就要扔這把了，」Jim指著翻倒在地的椅子。「就砸你身上，而我的準頭可是比你好的。」

這確實為真，只要與談話內容扯得上關聯，Jim就從不猶豫提醒Spock；有時，即便無關也會。

「我們將在三小時內抵達星聯三號基地，」Spock溫和地說，Jim皺起眉。「你已預定在我們到達時與Mitchell艦長[1]會面，也許他手邊有更多新訊息。」

Jim頓了頓，接著Spock感覺到Jim正試著確認他的心思，一道隱約的撫觸輕刷過他的心靈後，Jim點點頭。「說不定。然後他會跟往常一樣跩得把它們都丟我臉上。」

過了一會，Jim離開窗舷，靠向他的桌邊。「問題是，我真的搞不懂。」

Spock挑起了他的一邊眉毛。

「為什麼安多利人會選擇現在來提。也許他們只是為了針對瓦肯殖民地，但我實在不……」Jim停了下來，手指捏住桌角，藍色目光飄向遠處。「當我還是個孩子時，曾跟在芝加哥的奶奶一起住了幾週。我記住了那一帶的長相，包括交通路線之類的全部資訊。有天，我在從──好吧那不重要──回去的路上睡著了，」Jim邊說邊對Spock咧開笑容。「總之，當我醒來發現坐過頭時，就在下一站下了車。」

Spock攏緊眉頭。「你為何不……」

「嘿，這可是我的故事，」Jim駁回。「總之，我下了車發現我人在陌生的城市一角。長話短說吧，八小時後我不得不承認自己完全迷了路，然後搭上一輛計程車回家。」

「你當時可以搭乘下一班……」

「Spock。」Jim耐心說道。「我當時才 _ **十四**_ 歲，身處一個完全不熟悉的 _ **城市**_ 裡。我當然不可能做出什麼有條理的行動。話說回來，我什麼時候有條理過？你第一天認識我嗎？」

Spock微傾他的頭，被逗樂了。「理由通過。」

「感謝支持。」將自己推離桌邊，拍了下手。「所以……對，我迷了路，花費天殺得長的時間想找回車站，還走了像是有半個城市那麼遠的路。結果卻只能放棄、搭了計程車、回到家，然後被禁足。」

「這真是個非常引人入勝的故事，」Spock說：「艦長。」

Jim瞪眼：「我在星聯學院的第二年──對那些沒通過大部份一年級跟二年級課程的人來說大概算第三年吧──回去想找出當時我究竟是到了哪裡。但問題是，它看起來跟以前幾乎一樣，但又不像是同一個地方。」

「經過十年之後……」

Jim翻了白眼：「是啊，不過不，記憶還清晰得很。所以我不停地確認四周想找出哪邊更動過了。你知道嗎？那感覺是那麼地明顯，就像是它明明已經近到就在我眼前，但我還是漏掉了它。後來我在學院找了一些資料，才明白原來車站已經整個被換了位置，移到比原先還要往東一哩的地方。所以我當時一直從錯誤的角度在看整件見鬼的事，這也算得上是某種隱喻了。」

摔進沙發裡，Jim往後躺著盯住天花板。「我看的方式錯了，」Jim說著，Spock瞭解Jim已經不是在說芝加哥街景的事。「我知道我錯了，但我想不出來癥結點在哪。」

不是說安多利人這次的行為沒有夠具邏輯的解釋，事實上有而且Spock可以輕易列舉出好幾條。然而其中最重要、最不能說出口的，也是他認為最有可能的。遠在現今的星際聯邦之前、地球統合之前、甚至於人類首度接觸群星之前，成立星聯的初始成員們即已存在。持續著武裝中立的幾個種族間，對彼此的疑心已蔓生了數百年之久。也許星聯的成型是因應地球對身處這些古老太空種族之間的緩衝需求而生，而地球當時才剛從險些自毀的處境中生還，對和平的想望不計任何代價。

但瓦肯跟安多利之間幾千年的歷史齟齬，是不能指望僅靠同盟百年就能消解的。

「艦長……」

Jim眨了眨眼，轉頭看著Spock若有所思。「唔我想現在是γ班時間，而我們都沒在值勤。你理應知道，如果你這麼想叫我艦長，下一次我們……」

「Jim。」

Jim邊假笑邊伸著懶腰。「你想跟我一起去見Mitchell嗎？」

「Uhura上尉徵求我協助她識別你之前從太空站搜到那批資料磁片裡發現的算式，她認為她快解密那道傳送給我們的通訊。」

「你會想說如果他們真心要我們去讀的話，就不該把它搞得這麼難解，對吧？」Jim嘆息，站起身：「也許我們該試著找Gaila[2]來看看，她在她的所屬艦船修好之前──或是她的腦袋無聊到乾枯之前──會一直被困在舊金山。」

Spock點頭跟著Jim走出艦長待命室，目光掠過γ班值班人員，看著他們似乎因為他與Jim出現在艦橋而格外緊張。Jim直到他們進入高速電梯前都成功咬住笑意：「所以你接下來一小時忙嗎，中校？」

Spock若有所思地看著Jim。「我不記得有任何會衝突到的行程。」

Jim慢慢漾開笑：「很好。」

 

* * *

 

「你會想，」Nyota一臉挫折緊盯著中控螢幕說。「如果讓我們讀這條訊息有這麼重要的話，他們就該把它做得更容易破解點。」

這已經不是第一次Spock認知到此項讓人不安的事實：Nyota與Jim之間有著明顯相似的人格特質。「也許此項訊息的重要性是讓它設計得難以被接觸的原因。」Spock答道，回到自己的螢幕前。「妳曾試圖……」

「全試過了。」她聲音發緊。「這條訊息的加密方式符合艦長從Dar那裡拿到的磁片，但我們的資料庫裡除了粗略相似的東西以外找不到更接近的了。」

「這真是……出乎意料。」Spock緩慢答道，「也許……」

通道門口突然響起訊號音。「T'Prina學員[3]請求進入艦橋。」電腦嗡嗡提示。

「允許通行」

T'Prina學員點頭行禮，門在她身後關閉。「Scott少校聲稱離子風暴已造成艦上通訊系統的故障。」T'Prina繼續：「艦長命我向Uhura上尉索取他的檢碼器，並讓我告知你他已前往傳送室而你毋需……等門。」她頓住。「我要求進一步闡釋，但他表示你會瞭解的。」

「那是一種人類特有的措詞。」Spock心不在焉地回覆：「Scott少校估計過系統何時修復嗎？」      

「不到一個標準時，長官。」她在Nyota卸下檢碼器時轉向Nyota，接過它塞進口袋裡。「上尉，Pachenko少尉在通訊系統停擺前接收到一條傳訊。她指稱訊息被風暴影響且她無法復原。」

「唔嗯。」Nyota在鍵盤上快速敲擊。「找到了，讓我檢查看能不能……」Nyota突然停下：「Spock，過來這裡。」

Spock離開他的站台繞過工作檯，越過她的肩膀看向螢幕。「這種加密方式有佛瑞吉人（Ferengi）的特徵。」

「而且不屬於他們的企業或政府組織。」她盯著螢幕飛速鍵入指令。「我能恢復離子風暴所影響的部份。」

「艦長或許該將他的會面時間延後。」T'Prina突然說道。

Spock轉身，好奇地看著她：「學員？」

「目前艦船正因通訊癱瘓而出現安防弱點，」她續道：「如果艦長能等到Scott少校確認艦上通訊恢復再行離開會較為適當。」

 「T'Prina，」Nyota聽起來語帶笑意。「這裡可是星際聯邦的基地，我懷疑艦長能在一小時裡給自己找來多大的麻煩……」

「但如果他……」

「我會知道的。」Spock說。T'Prina的眼光閃向他又轉開。「妳還有別的理由。」

T'Prina直直盯住牆不放。「Spock中校……」

「告訴我。」

T'Prina一僵，而Spock不是第一次想到，撇開他們之間些微的年齡差距不論，她看起來比他曾記得的自己要年輕許多。「中校……」

「我需要下達直接命令嗎，學員？」

T'Prina吃驚地看著他，帶著微弱──極其微弱──到幾乎無法分辨的叛逆痕跡。「不，長官。我只是認為艦長也許會想知道我們剛收到的這條訊息。」

Spock眼角餘光看見Uhura在椅子裡旋身面對T'Prina。「佛瑞吉人。」她說，而T'Prina點了頭。「妳認為這條訊息來自Jim在那個太空站的聯絡人？被Jim拿走資料磁片的那人？」

「是的。」T'Prina看向他們之間：「艦長曾聲稱他相信Dar的商業嗅覺，如果Dar發出了這條訊息……」

「我懂了。」Spock看了Uhura一眼。「艦長剛走進傳送室，我將通知他有關這條通訊的事……以及妳正在路上。」

T'Prina輕輕頷首，幾乎像是鬆了口氣：「是，長官。」

門再度關上後，Nyota看向他：「那不是她真正的理由。」

「我知道。」Spock回到他的座位，但為了某些原因，他無法專心於螢幕上。遠遠地他能感覺到Jim步入傳送室走向傳送平台，對著值勤中的船員說了些什麼。 ** _Jim。_**

 _ **改變主意了？**_ Jim的心靈帶著微笑回應。 _ **我答應你不會喝任何超過免疫系統容忍度的玩意。T'Prina在哪？**_

_**她應該會在幾分鐘後到達。我們在通訊系統被中斷前收到一條帶有佛瑞吉人加密特徵的訊息，Uhura上尉正在重建它。** _

Jim的心靈傳來數道驚訝的波動。 _ **你認為是Dar傳來的？**_

_**有其可能。你能辨識出來嗎？** _

Jim命令船員等候。 _ **給我看。**_ 過了一會，Jim放鬆下來。 _ **沒錯，這條是新玩意，不過我還是認得出來。等會我過……見鬼的怎麼？**_

Spock在Jim對著傳送技士說話時皺起眉頭。 _ **「我說過先等著！你天殺的做了什麼？」**_

_**「我什麼都沒做，長官！」** _

Spock站起來，注意力來回在Jim的意識與房間之間擺盪。「Spock，」Nyota說著，她的聲音聽起來極其遙遠：「Spock，我解出訊息的部分內容了。」

「是？」

「上面寫著陷阱，還有星聯三號基地。」

_**Jim，離開傳送平台。** _

回應不穩定地混合著確認跟迷惘。沒有記錄描述過在傳送中的去物質化過程時如果進行直接心靈溝通會有何後果，這也許能成為未來相關領域的研究課題。 _ **Jim，快離開那裡。**_

「Spock？」Uhura擔憂的聲音傳來，一手撫上他的肩膀，這時正好Scott少校的聲音自通訊器傳出：「Spock中校，通訊系統已經修好了。」

「電腦，派遣安全人員到第一傳送室。」Spock在Jim的心靈突然開始自身邊消散時勉力支持住自己。

「中校，」T'Prina的聲音出現在通訊器裡。「一艘不明船隻成功鎖定了艦長的粒子模式。我適才未能成功阻擋其訊號，再繼續延遲傳輸將會損壞傳送室的磁抑制裝置[4]。我已將試過的途徑以及這個傳輸的特徵登錄備份，如此你們應能循線找出該為此行為負責的組織。安全人員那裡會有此事件更加詳盡的報告。」

「T'Prina，」Nyota說，Spock隱約明白他們離開了研究室，而Nyota正帶著他們下到大廳。「見鬼的妳究竟在做什麼？」

一片死寂。「安全組，」Nyota在高速電梯開啟時高聲喊道。「我現在就要聽取報告，Evans！下面該死的發生了什麼狀況？」

「艦長與T'Prina學員被傳送離艦了。」Evans上尉聽起來仍處於震驚中。「我……我們阻止不了她。她搶了我的通訊器跟兩支相位槍，還……在艦長被傳送能源去物質化成粒子前跳到他的身上。」

Spock的思緒過了一會仍像在千里之外──會有合理理由的：「Uhura上尉……」

電梯牆面似乎突然抵住他的背。「Uhura呼叫艦橋，紅色警戒，再說一次，紅色警戒，把護盾升起來。Chekov，開始掃瞄是否有不明或任何在傳送範圍內的船艦，如果你找到它們，立即追上。通訊部，用緊急頻率傳送一封安全訊息給星聯艦隊及星聯三號基地，使用戰時加密，通知他們Kirk艦長以及T'Prina學員已被綁架，然後鎖住 ** _企業號_** 進出的全部通訊。我們進入 ** _全面封鎖狀態_** ，我再重覆一次， ** _企業號_** 現在進入全面封鎖狀態。」

「上尉？」Sulu的聲音聽起來非常飄渺模糊。

「快執行！艦橋交給你了，我要陪Spock中校去醫務室，到那之後再跟我回報進度，Uhura退出通話。」溫暖的手捧住他的臉：「Spock，你聽得見我嗎？Uhura呼叫醫務室，我們這裡有緊急醫療需求……」

Spock迷惘著她在指誰。

「……當他被粒子化時……我不知道！找個人來三號電梯，快……」

Spock眨著眼：「我感覺不到他了。」高速電梯突然向他包圍──

「Spock！」緊接著「Leonard，他沒呼吸了，告訴他們 _ **快……**_ 」那是一切歸於闇黑前Spock所能聽見的最後一句話。

 

* * *

 

####  **過去：**

「那是因為妳不懂得賞識天才，」Jim悠遊自在地避過一位帶著孩子們的多觸手主婦。以他小有經驗的眼光來看，最大的那個似乎要掉下去了，還在他們錯身而過時朝他快樂地揮著手。Jim也揮手回禮，後退幾步與同伴並行：「別跟我說……妳從沒玩過遊戲機。」

T'Prina學員給了一個可以看做蹙眉的面無表情，Jim試著不去想這樣很可愛，但他實在是忍不住。即使身穿寬鬆的便服（她跟Uhura借來的）、頭戴安放在大量整齊纏編髮辮上的帽子（為了遮住她的耳朵），她從頭到腳每一吋都依舊是一位星艦學員。「遊戲機。」她緩慢吐字，似乎在測試每一個發音好與聯邦電腦進行比試。「你是否意指全息教育……」

「不是。」Jim耐心地回答，帶著她走到一條小巷──如果你能把變身太空商場的原太空廢棄場裡扭曲的走廊當成是 _ **小巷**_ 的話。某人（Jim誠心希望是個頗具靈性的工程師）使用極化力場包裹住這整個貝格蒙太空站（Begammon Station），將它轉化成一顆擁有奇特魅力的土耳其玉；並成功設以一連串複雜的環境控制系統，建立了這座巨大的露天市場。「我的意思是，屏除一切學術上或知識上的可能性──沒錯我指可能性──而僅只為了享受樂趣。」

「不曾，長官。」T'Prina不像Spock那樣擅長單用一條眉毛即能表達出全然的輕蔑之意，但她離那種境界也不遠了。「這是人類間常有的鬆懈放縱生活模式之一嗎？」

「差不多是如此。」Jim樂了：「總之，Cathis是個天才，而且顯然這邊有人手上有搶先版，所以我們正要去拿。」

「你不是說過這遊戲要上市還得再等半年嗎？」

連記性都可比 _ **電腦**_ 。

「很正確。」他們慢下步伐好讓一位頭上觸角靜不下來、高挑的安多利人經過。如果Jim對安多利人的生理認知無誤的話（他的確是），那人真的算高了，而且他沒走錯路。「不過我之後得到星系的另一頭去，如此一來至少要一年後我才看得到它。」

「這不是不合法嗎？」

他愛極了她使用問句來故意頂他。「是的這不合法，而且是錯誤的，所以妳不該買賣盜版。不過等正版出來之後我會去買一份，這樣就無所謂。」

T'Prina的眉毛都快頂到髮線上了：「你所使用的詭辯本質簡單卻也相當耐人尋味。」

「我愛瓦肯人。」而Jim的確是。越過她頭頂，Jim掃見一個看似漫不經心的佛瑞吉人，他搖了搖頭：「等等，我找到要找的人了，記住──我來自半人馬座α星殖民地，名叫Nogura[5]，喜歡別人叫我上將──還記得妳的嗎？」

她讓眉毛替她嘆了口氣：「我是T'Prina，」接著「前星艦工程師，現在在你的『海盜船』上為你工作。」

「我想再多聽妳說幾遍海盜。」Jim還是不太滿意：「好吧，我們上。」

那位佛瑞吉人在他們接近後不再偽裝閒晃，給了個多半是假名的自稱：Mark。Jim喜歡佛瑞吉人，因為他們相當坦率執著於盡可能地累積自身財富，而Jim一向尊敬目標明確的人。Mark給了他們意味深長的一眼，領頭走進一條更為狹窄的通道。T'Prina實在太聽Spock的話了，Jim得跟她搶著才能走前面。帶著非常不明顯的不滿，她貼藥膏似地緊跟在他身後。

來到一間顯然專門設計給矮小種族的氣密艙前，一扇小小的圓門打開了。佛瑞吉人帶頭進去，Jim一邊跟上一邊忍受著背後T'Prina持續對他輻射的專業級偏執死光。

這房間長得有點像嚴重施工錯誤的輔艦橋室，懸掛著各式各樣Jim能認出來自某些失蹤船艦的科技產物。週邊的箱子以違反安全規範及 _ **乾淨整潔**_ 的方式堆放著，但他不是來管閒事的，可以這麼說。房間再往裡有道窄門，被一堆仿絲及複製儀隔著若隱若現，他記住之後將注意力集中到Mark身上。

「我聽說你需要我的幫助，Nogura？」Mark悄聲詢問。Jim感受著T'Prina噴在他脖子上的呼息，盡可能嚴肅地點點頭。「你要的是片遊戲？」

「 _ **格鬥基地III**_ （Battlestation III）。」Mark指給Jim一張椅子，Jim注視了一會才懶洋洋地坐下：「有人告訴我你手邊有貨。」

「沒錯。」Mark走到角落邊小心翼翼用沙蓋住的星聯標準貨箱旁鍵入密碼，Jim伸長了脖子，發現裡面堆滿了資料磁片。「這片現在很難拿到手。」

「正常，Cathis公司的安保系統比星聯艦隊強多了。」當然Jim清楚得很：「所以你有貨嘍？」

「待我看看……」以略帶戲劇性的手法順了順裡頭的磁片，Mark不經意地切換身體重心，接著Jim看到他用前腳掌牢牢踩下一塊磨損的金屬地磚。「喔，它在這兒。」關起貨箱，他拿著磁片回來：「這是你要的那片嗎？」

你怎麼想得到──該死的他還真有這款遊戲。「我都快覺得是我對不起你了。」Jim一臉沉重地將磁片翻面看著上頭的標籤：「Dar，我以為我們有過共識。」

「Nogura先生？」

Jim站起身將他推到一旁走過去，眼睛往下盯著貨箱：「密碼是？」

「長官！我不能……」

也對，蠢問題。「T'Prina，幫我看著他？」把 _ **格鬥基地III**_ 收到口袋裡，Jim跪下來在貨箱邊接上檢碼器，連上線時散發出的熱力溫暖著手心。他環視左右，只見Mark──也就是Dar──被T'Prina用警惕的目光及手裡的相位槍直指著頭頂，一臉勉強地委頓在那張椅子上。「好吧，他們是誰？」

「長官，」Dar用他相當有說服力的受傷表情抗議著：「我絕不會……」

「Dar。」Jim雙手叉在胸前、斜倚在輔艦橋室的殘骸旁：「我覺得我們的情誼正經受嚴重的考驗。你看，我只是來買一款非法遊戲，然後你就出賣了我──很有可能是賣到那些給了你這批高度保全星聯貨箱的同一群人手裡──它們看起來相當適合裝載一顆曲速核或者十幾隻給孩子玩的新款泰迪熊。給你五秒交代，不然我們就開槍。一、二、三……好吧我煩了……」

「不！」Dar伸出一隻手臂、雙眼瞇細：「這只是場談話，我被要求安排跟你面談的機會。」

「我不搞面談這套。」

「Kirk艦長一向樂於傾聽，」Dar面露精明：「至少我這麼聽說的，難道他不是嗎？」

「拜託告訴我這是場玩笑。」Jim瞄向T'Prina，她極其輕微地聳了下肩。她大概得碰觸Dar才能獲得更多資訊，但如果他們能自己來，Jim會盡量避開這個選項。「Dar，你真的……」

「如果事關羅慕蘭人你就願意聽了吧？」Dar微微笑著，看來這就是重頭戲了。T'Prina身體微僵，但沒有再表露出更多在意。「中立區邊界對星聯而言已經變成危險地帶，不少船在那裡丟了……但不代表它們都被毀了。」

「這倒能解釋來自 _ **貝拉**_ （Bella）的貨。」Jim輕輕踹了下木板箱：「你還知道些什麼？」

Dar艱難地聳聳肩：「我不知道，但要我安排這場會面的人知道。」

檢碼器輕響，Jim蹲下身打開箱蓋，深吸一口氣之後才小心地取出第一片磁碟──裡頭放滿了整整五艘星聯船隻的數據庫，全數被仔細地貼上標籤、完美地依類別分層存放妥當。這裡頭的資料看來全憑客戶心意讀取了，對此只能說祝好運，星聯艦隊的防解密設置根本就是一場笑談。Jim讀著這張磁片背後的標籤── _ **愛因斯坦號**_ ──一艘專司太空氣候分析研究的小型科學艦，它本不該是任何人會選擇下手的對象。

「有人正在靠近。」T'Prina輕聲說道，仍舊盯緊Dar。「四組兩足動物的腳步聲，應該是人型生物……」她略略傾首留意：「他們帶了心靈感應者。」

「那他們想要的就不是談談了。」Jim關上箱子抽出他的相位槍：「Dar，我對你很失望。T'Prina……」

「又有四個人加入。」她皺起眉：「艦長……」

Jim將相位槍調至擊暈檔，在Dar來得及再度做出沒人理會的保證前打昏他。當Dar摔跌倒地時，Jim環視房間：「把他移到牆邊免得被踩過去。」

T'Prina毫不費力地提起佛瑞吉人──沒有比瓦肯人的存在更傷自尊的了──Jim邊想著邊鎖住前門。「艦長，」T'Prina呼吸平穩，把Dar放到牆邊對她而言毫不費力。「我們不是該……」

「趕緊溜之大吉？正打算如此。」現在連他也聽得見腳步聲，這表示他們快沒有時間了。「來吧，我們離開這。」

T'Prina跟著他來到被鎖住的後門，Jim舉起相位槍融化鎖頭、將門推開後進入了顯然曾經是輪機室的空間。一個已經毀壞的曲速核裝在遠處中央，還有……

「哇喔。」Jim深呼吸，抬頭看著四周：「我覺得我入錯行了。」

「偷渡？」T'Prina關起他們身後的門，並用上相位槍封住鎖頭──學得真快──接著走到他身邊：「有趣。」

這裡不只有著星聯貨箱，Jim只能認出他所看見的一半左右。但他猜得出如果把他的組員們丟到這來，他們大概能組織起一個獨立政權，進而征服為數眾多的半工業化星球。「想改行當海盜嗎？」Jim語調緩慢：「我覺得我們能成。」

值得獎勵的是，T'Prina認真考慮了：「這不合乎道德標準。」她巧妙踏著貓步成功地搶在他前頭。在他們下方還有兩層倉庫，也許可以考慮多征服一顆高度工業化的星球，或者兩顆。「前方安全。」

Jim嘆息，他真的得跟Spock好好談談。「我們得找到階梯。」他跟著她搖曳的貓步，試著忽略微弱的暈眩感。「那裡──往左方的樓梯，能一路走到最底下。」

T'Prina輕鬆地盪到樓梯邊，Jim直到她往下走了十呎之前都盯住門不放，將相位槍塞進衣服裡，他問：「有聽到什麼嗎？」T'Prina傾著頭遲疑了一下：「沒有。」

「是啊，我也這麼想。」Jim閉上眼，從記憶裡拉出太空站這一區的地圖。太空站站長電腦裡的檔案已經嚴重過時，但至少這區曾被詳細記錄過──一共只有三個出口，而對方至少有八個人外加一個見鬼的心靈感應者，他不需要靠代數也算得出結果。

一到達底層，Jim觀察著那幾扇門，再研究著加固過的金屬牆板──大概是為了避免一般狀況下被掃瞄器或傳送器穿透。「T'Prina，看著門。」Jim從靴子裡抽出另一把相位槍，旋轉槍身進入超載模式。「輔助光束、輔助光束……該擺哪……就這吧。T'Prina，五秒倒數。」將相位槍設定成五秒後爆炸，Jim把它放在牆邊後小跑到一堆貨箱後方。 _ **四秒鐘、三秒鐘、二秒鐘……**_

一。

「喔去他的老天。」Jim在整個房間似乎全轟轟烈烈地炸開時咕噥著。他隱約感覺到有硬物正抵著他的頭、有隻手揪住他的襯衣。一陣風吹過，他抬頭發現旁邊的貨箱再也擋不住任何東西了，而T'Prina正蹲跪在他身側。

「成功了嗎？」Jim坐起身，摸上發痛的前額發問。好吧，幹。邊瞪著背叛了他、還在晃動的箱子，Jim邊試著回想自己把老骨頭硬塞給他的旅行醫療組放進哪個口袋裡。「星聯貨箱如果存放方式正確的話才不會這麼容易垮。」他感到被這種粗枝大葉的工作態度嚴重冒犯了。「它們可是被檢驗過能在宇宙航行中保持平衡，理應能同時承受十種以上的火力攻擊才對。」

「我懷疑它們真的被正確地擺放了，艦長。」T'Prina冷靜說道，她的手仍然輕輕放在他的肩上。褐色大眼研究了他片刻，Jim在兩年裡花費了大半時光鑽研出該如何解譯Spock的眉毛，他知道自己現在身上不會只有小刮傷。「那裡有路通往外面的走廊。」

「好極了。」在他能阻止前，T'Prina迅速擦乾了血，用內袋裡搜到的彈性繃帶綁住傷口。「妳知道我能自己來的。」

「當然，艦長。」她站起身，扶著他的手肘，在幫助他站立時衣物成了他們之間的安全屏障。「你會感到暈眩或噁心……」她停止詢問──因為天殺的，很明顯他會。

「不會。」Jim選擇說謊，他的視線一直不肯清晰，但這算不上是問題──他知道他正往哪走。T'Prina持續撐著他的手肘直到牆上破開的洞前，Jim將她推至身後走過去，感覺到不規則的尖端劃破他的襯衣──老骨頭絕饒不了他這回。

「安全。」Jim一走出破口就靠上冰冷的金屬牆面，他留意到燈光正確實地變暗，隱約聽見巨大門扉移動的隆隆聲響，以及許多人喧鬧的喊叫聲──說著通往市場的大門被封鎖了。「市場這次收得真早，幸好他們有先疏散人群。」

「極化力場會在每天市場關閉後降低能量。」T'Prina邊觀察著情勢邊毫不在乎地將手伸進他的肘下──這場面快變得有些丟臉了。「全部的門都被設定時間到了才開啟，而空氣在此期間會被抽光……」

「我知道。」他們轉向主通道試著打開大門，Jim毫不訝異它已經鎖上了，就在此時燈光突然全部暗下。「哼。」

「我確信這裡的電腦系統已被癱瘓。」T'Prina用她優秀的天賦將事實輕描淡寫得完全缺乏它應有的恐怖。「看來站長的安全防護措施確有其缺陷。」

「任何從交誼廳終端就能駭進去的系統都算不上有防護措施，星聯學院的學員藏本日記用的方法都比這裡強。」Jim思考著：他們可以回頭藏到倉庫裡間去，但他懷疑那裡大概已經站滿了想跟他談談的心靈感應者，這事大概不能善了。「好吧，有其他想法嗎？」

他看不到她的臉，但他感受得到她的手指在思考與排除可行性時越發緊繃。找一間避難室炸開反而避不了任何難，而且避難室通常不會設得離主通道太遠──前提是他們現在看得見路的話……Jim趁她看不見時再揉了揉額──他知道這該死的頭痛將變得很難忽略。

驟然間他們沐浴在強光下。Jim縮了下，蓋住雙眼──這對頭痛還真有幫助。T'Prina在他身旁繃緊身子。「Kirk艦長，」聲音平滑流暢：「真是榮幸。」

「天啊，我恨他們有禮貌，」Jim喃喃，瞇著眼睛確認這道光線的範圍只在他們身周數呎內；環境開始變得有點沉悶，這要不是腦震盪的緣故，就是空氣正在被抽走。Jim把頭轉朝應該是擴音器的方向：「你就不能直接動手嗎？」

「我有些你可能會感興趣的消息，希望能做個交易。」那聲音說。Jim瞥了T'Prina一眼，她靠著他的距離夠近到能用膝蓋啟動他放在右邊口袋裡的三錄儀。「事關那些失蹤的星聯船隻。」

「羅慕蘭人搶走的那幾艘？那還真是條大新聞，謝謝通知。」Jim回答。基本上只能靠自尊心跟手肘上T'Prina的緊握來讓自己能站得更久一點。「我們能走人了嗎？」

「我想你說不定會對那些船員們的命運感興趣。」那聲音輕語著。Jim靜止不動，感受著T'Prina的手再次收緊。「如果你以為能等到你的船艦來救你──恐怕它現在正被更加緊急的事務絆住了。我建議你接受我的慷慨，我想我們能達成協議。」

「或許可以……」Jim有點喘不過氣，暗自希望他們不會發現他現在只能靠T'Prina才撐得住。「但沒興趣。所以我們要走了，你就開門吧。」

「Kirk艦長……」聲音不那麼平穩了，有趣。「我想你現在對自己的處境認知還不夠深刻。這裡的空氣即將在一分鐘內被抽光，」是啊，試了之後感覺挺好的。「如果你仍舊拒絕，那麼我只需等你們兩個昏迷──這大概會更容易讓你同意。為了表示誠意，我可以讓你的同伴返回艦上以作為回報。」

「我沒有被授權離開Kirk艦長身側。」T'Prina的回應真是出色地展示出為什麼Spock不應該再被允許指導任何一位他們的學員。「你的威脅無足輕重。」她站得更近，一手笨拙地環住他的雙肩，擺成某種表示團結的瘋狂姿勢──一定有某個星聯學院的蠢蛋用族群親善之類的理由教她這招。「我們不會投降」

上頭那些人現在大概不是普通的困惑，而Jim聽到她的呼吸隨著空氣稀薄而越發粗重。「我喜歡最後那句。」Jim呢喃著閉上雙眼，胸口發緊：「非常喜歡，簡直就是致命一擊。」

T'Prina將就著讓他們看似隨意坐下而不像是快窒息了。「艦長。」那聲音現在聽起來一點也不開心──很好，他可沒邀誰來家裡玩。「我再問一次──」

倏地，那聲音被警報器提示降下極化力場的高聲鳴叫打斷了，Jim遠遠地聽見喊叫聲命令著接近氣閘門，T'Prina蜷抱著他像是她能憑意志力阻止真空形成似的──真說不定，她可是個瓦肯人。不要緊──他想告訴她──這時壓力突然開始下降。 _ **一秒鐘、兩秒鐘、三秒鐘……**_

星聯學院設有真空環境的模擬訓練課，那時可沒這麼精彩。Jim現在頗為確定真實狀況比起來可以糟糕糟糕很多，不過往好處想──

再度被空氣包圍的Jim猛然嗆喘起來，同時間T'Prina帶著他們倆翻倒在傳送平台上。其實場面還可以更丟人的，雖然Jim目前還沒想到。

──往好處想，困境不會持續到永遠。

「艦長！」McCoy的聲音錯不了。在T'Prina散發出冷靜跟窘迫的情緒時，Jim睜開眼看著自家傳送室的天花板──以及老骨頭瞬間接近、佔據他全部視線的巨大怒容。「艦長、你究──」

「鎖定追蹤我的檢碼器，」Jim的氣息仍未平穩：「T'Prina──」

「我會輸入正確密碼，艦長。」她聽起來怎麼也不像一分鐘前還無法呼吸──可恨的瓦肯肺。「McCoy醫官，他有輕微的腦震盪且曾嚴重缺氧，除此之外並無大礙。乘務員，請讓我來，你們不清楚該怎麼做。」

他被兩個老骨頭的瘋狂醫護人員扛站起身──醫務室就像個天殺的邪教組織──還有一個把三錄儀擠到他腦袋上。背後傳送聲吵得像在開演唱會，突如其來的劇烈頭痛讓他眼前一黑，但緊隨著出現的暖意相當及時，它隔開痛楚好讓他能正常思考。

 _ **我很好。**_ Jim回應著──因為他的確是而現在每個人都該冷靜下來。 _ **收到了，順帶一提，時機真準。**_

「已確保該貨箱，艦長。」Jim瞇眼看著非常靠近的T'Prina，然後掙扎著用被抓住的手摸向口袋。「艦長？」

「讓艦橋用上八級曲速，我們說不定難得能準時到達集合地點一次。T'Prina，把這台三錄儀拿給Uhura看她能不能從那個人的聲音裡找到些什麼。」Jim在擔架出現時說著。T'Prina點點頭，直等到老骨頭逼他像個重傷病患似地躺上去後才接過三錄儀，完全不理會醫護人員也緊盯著她。「向Spock中校報告然後……」

「喔看在老天的份上，」老骨頭粗魯地把T'Prina推到一邊：「Jim，給我閉嘴。」

無針注射器，又是這招。

 

* * *

 

T'Prina在一旁耐心等候，而老骨頭正對Jim咯咯嘮叨著暴露在真空環境對健康的危害。（也才五秒！而且T'Prina幫我擋掉了！）、（喔拜託！那不是相位槍，她 _ **擋不掉真空**_ ！）對著他頭上的傷口時就更苦大仇深（當然會有疊得像山一樣高的木板箱差點壓垮你，不然呢？這可是你耶。）還大驚小怪得像是Jim只差一點就腦死而非輕微腦震盪似的──他真的不想再聽了謝謝。在打了一劑治頭疼、塞了一瓶Jim沒打算吃的止痛藥、跟一場更像對T'Prina說的教訓後（如果他敢跑到艦橋上，就使那招瓦肯掐），老骨頭總算瞪著眼允許他離開，而醫護人員們以非常討人厭的效率在一旁有樣學樣。

「我不需要人護送。」她在他試圖破牆而過前導正他的方向。「那邊一直有道牆嗎？」

「McCoy醫官給你的嗎啡藥效很強。」T'Prina鎮定地將羊趕進高速電梯吃草：「我將確保你回到床上，而不是跑去──『指點江山』──依照Uhura上尉的說法。」

「Uhura要率眾嘩變了。」Jim背靠電梯苦澀地嘆息。頭不痛了是好事，也不是說老骨頭的強力藥劑有什麼不對，但──「那個貨箱……」

「Scott少校已將它保存以便進一步分析。」T'Prina語調平穩：「Uhura上尉說她會馬上開始解析三錄儀裡的音頻；我們目前已進入八級曲速，將在目的地與 _ **驍勇號**_ （the Valiant）集結；Spock中校將於早上完成他的報告；另外Sulu上尉不悅於自己沒有得到成為海盜的許可，希望日後能就此議題詳談。」高速電梯輕響顯示到達，接著一隻強而有力的手扶住他的肘下：「如果你允許，艦長。」

「好吧，」因為說真的，有什麼好爭的？無視一些經過他們的船員臉上的莞爾，Jim讓T'Prina伴他走進艙房，並在他進到浴室時耐心地等待。

「妳可以用我的終端機。」Jim邊對著門大喊，邊倚著洗手台穩定身體。脫掉制服走進浴間，Jim靠在牆上洗了一場音波澡。他一向比較喜歡水洗，但這樣得 _ **動來動去**_ 而且現在睡覺這主意聽起來真的真的很讚。

他走出浴室時已經有一套整齊疊好的衣物等著了。Jim瞪了它們一會，決定不去想像T'Prina是如何邏輯地檢視它們，他換好衣服後跌跌撞撞地滾進床裡。

Jim蜷到床右側、躺在柔軟的枕頭上，他暗暗詛咒著老骨頭的針筒進入沉眠。「好好休息，艦長。」是他睡著前聽到的最後一句話。

 

* * *

 

Jim自童年早期就相當善於估算時間──在農場長大你就自然而然了──現在時間像是γ班，可見他整整睡了有九小時。懶洋洋地睜開眼，他越過開著的門看了Spock片刻。那人正清醒地在終端機前工作，而不是選擇把Jim叫起床好來場性事──Jim幾乎肯定這是約定俗成的規矩，見鬼的，他說不定已經把它寫進規章裡了。

「我有叫你去睡沙發嗎？」Jim連聲音都懶得放出去，Spock在結束打字後抬起目光。「因為不管怎樣我都原諒你了。」

「我剛完成那日的事件報告。」Spock回答後站起身。有道撫觸正輕輕刷過心靈，Jim想著事到如今他也該習以為常了，但他從未真正適應──實在喜歡它帶來的感受。「藥及水杯在你旁邊，」Spock邊說著邊脫下他的外衣：「請服下。」

Jim有個不是很確定的想法──Spock把解衣這事包裝得像獎勵好寶寶的某種奇特小紅花──話說回來這招真的 _ **非常**_ 有用。邊看著纖長手指撫向黑綿襯衣的下擺，Jim邊撿起藥和著水吞掉：「我不喜歡止痛藥，」Jim告訴Spock，然後伸長脖子等著長褲──這應該是他一天裡最棒的一刻。

「讓自己持續體驗不必要的痛苦是不合邏輯的，它不只會中斷你的睡眠，還會讓你極端不穩定。」這大概是形容：『我不想應付一個失眠的James Kirk』時最體貼的說法了。但Jim不能怪他，他自己都不想跟自己打交道。「T'Prina學員回報你並未與她爭論。」

Jim聳聳肩：「也許我只是想偶爾聽話一回。」

Spock給了他銳利的一眼，跟多到可算是人身攻擊的懷疑思緒。但Jim不怎麼在乎那個──因為Spock正有效率地整理著抽屜，那模樣家居的程度有些令人驚嘆。

「貨箱的分析結果出來沒？」Jim問。已經過了九小時，他瞭解他的組員。

「初步分析已經完成，除了失蹤的幾艘船隻以外，其中也有數間與星聯艦隊及獵戶座聯合組織[6]（Orion Syndicate）相關聯企業的資料庫。」

「獵戶座聯合組織。」Jim弓起他的膝蓋。哼嗯：「資料庫有加密嗎？」

Spock在上床前穿了一件長袖襯衫──Jim瞇眼，從棉質衣料的磨損痕跡認出是他的。「有。」理所 _ **當然**_ ──不確定思緒的走向，決定暫且先擺一邊。Jim放任自己沉浸在最愛的消遣之一：Spock的視線裡。

大概是腦震盪害的，Jim留意起他『幾近已婚』差不多一年了，還有了個孩子──好吧，學員，兩者差不了多少──他們還在床上討論公事……有很高的機率他們倆接著會像理智的成人一樣迅速地直接入睡。

「是啊，不。」Jim在Spock靠得夠近時抓住他的領口，將他拉得更近到能吻住Spock的唇。 _ **我們真的在床上也工作？真的？**_

 _ **這有什麼問題**_ ──一道心靈的自我檢討，這總是讓他感覺古怪。Jim舔舐著Spock的下唇，將他推回床墊上。 _ **我懂了，你覺得那代表──浪漫已死。**_

 _ **你用浪漫這個字還是會讓我想笑。**_ Jim可以感覺到Spock在回應前正確認著他身上有沒有更嚴重的傷處──當你待在某人的腦子裡時總是很難真的瞞住什麼──而這的確毫無疑問是他一天裡最棒的時候了。 _ **那邊挺好玩的，你真該一起來，我在他們倉庫裡看到了瓦肯冥想石，你正好需要換顆新的。**_

「我無暇抽身。」Spock突然翻過一圈讓Jim躺平，他已經學會了在Jim真的開始暈眩前發現徵兆：「我已經分析完那隻安插到我們系統裡的電腦蠕蟲了。」

Jim在它企圖笨拙地感染系統時要求電腦維修部忽略它的存在，他們沒有哭出來但也好不到哪去。「他們竟然以為它能成功得手。」Jim得承認，舒適地伸展身體時感受Spock的呼息抵著頸窩能讓他愚蠢地火熱起來。「它從獵戶座來的嗎？」

Jim感覺到Spock突如其來的專注。「編譯方式雖然並不類似，但在架構上的運算模式有其相近之處。」Spock回答。Jim想這顯示了對瓦肯種族來說好奇心與欲望差不多可以互通有無。Jim嘆了口氣，抓起他的手抵著自己的臉直到Spock懂了，手指滑至定點。 _ **好吧，這就是當時發生的狀況。**_

口頭上的簡報可做不到這般詳盡──而且也沒這麼好玩。Jim在倏臾間重新經歷在太空站的兩小時，清楚認知到Spock在觀察的同時也正陪他一同體驗著。啊，那的確是個錯誤──他們現在又回到工作模式了，而且那該死的小藥片正像個喝醉的葛恩人（Gorn）一般狂揍著Jim。

天啊，這次他們真的 _ **會**_ 準時乖乖睡覺。

把手放到Spock肩上，Jim用身側為支點旋身將Spock留在床上再翻身背對他。藥物造成的意識模糊已經近如咫尺，Jim試著不去把強力止痛藥的著名副作用視為他個人的失敗，這樣一點幫助也沒有。

「我要睡了。」Jim大聲對著牆壁說。有那麼一瞬、在Spock想起跟自己『幾近結婚』的並不是一個天殺的瓦肯人而把它阻隔住之前，Jim已經感受到那股混合著同情的愉悅，那一剎那已然足夠。

_**Jim。** _

無論如何微弱的溫暖依舊伴著Jim入眠。

 

* * *

 

T'Prina正如她加入這個隊伍之後的每個早晨一般等在門外──三錄儀及資料板在手、雙肩背著星聯艦隊制式包，髮絲被完美盤編於腦後──藍色科學官的制服身影就像每一個學員所能想像的那樣明亮而專注。

「早安，Kirk艦長。」她迅速出聲：「你正處於醫囑休養期間，但我瞭解你並不在乎，特此做了相應的日程安排。」

Jim小心翼翼地看向她提供的咖啡：「謝謝。」這可是新花樣，加上她是瓦肯人──太可怕了。啜了一口（他想瓦肯人是不會毒害他們的艦長的──即使是會邏輯地幻想他被火燒死的那類。）他領頭走向高速電梯，當做沒發現這杯咖啡既黑又甜還非常剛好是他喜愛的口味：「妳早上過得如何？」

T'Prina跟著他進入高速電梯。「相當高效，長官。我已經完成關於昨天的事件報告以供你檢閱。」Jim盡力不要露出牙疼的表情。「且已另行準備好適當的剪輯版本待你同意後便發送至星聯學院，我瞭解當關係到──」她停頓好一會搜尋措詞「──『臥底變裝』時，其任務內容應視為機密資訊，因此我已慎重行事，艦長。」

Jim讓自己記得要盡快去看那份報告，這一定能讓他樂 ** _一整週_** 。「我懂了。」再喝了一口，Jim雙手抱胸：「妳今天到艦橋值勤。」

T'Prina遲疑：「去觀察見習？」

他一定會後悔的，但Jim實在忍不住。他自己從未實習過（倒是蘊釀過一些毀滅性的壞主意），但他聽說過這檔事，而且聽來實在頗為無趣。「今天工作空檔很多，等Sulu帶妳通過模擬測試之後，妳可以在他的監督下掌舵看看。」

T'Prina直盯著他──如果這時對她擠眼睛的話應該能真的嚇到她。「長官？」

「妳在上學期通過了星座級星艦認證。」Jim試著不因為使用冷靜自持的專業表象而抽搐。「讓我們看看妳在場外的表現如何。」

「我懂了。」Jim等著她開始引用晦澀的條文表明為何不該任由一介學員駕駛一艘星艦──她在找出它們這方面有著Spock的遺傳──但她反而說：「我感激這份特權，艦長。」她似乎想了一會才加上：「謝謝。」

「很好，那好好玩吧。」

幸虧通往艦橋的門在咖啡被喝完前打開了。Jim鬆了口氣，示意她先走。邊對她的猶豫感到有些奇怪，邊點頭對Sulu說：「Sulu先生，來跟T'Prina分享點你的祕訣吧。她已經通過資格認證，讓她在模擬器上測一下之後教她怎麼操控，然後放開讓她試試手，別撞上什麼就好。」

在Jim沒喝超過兩杯咖啡前，Sulu的熱情總是讓他心裡不太安定。「是的、長官！」

「艦長，電腦正對錄音進行第二階段的分析。」Uhura出聲，她在椅子裡優雅地轉過身來：「我們應能在α班結束前得到確認結果。」

Jim跳進座位裡大口喝乾他的咖啡：「好吧，那賠率開多少？」

「三比一，」她相當慷慨，Jim歎息。「如果你抓得到方言特徵的話就給你五比一。」

天啊他恨外星語韻對對碰。「男性、獵戶座人，使用雷木思星[7]（Remus）南陸方言？」

Uhura露齒一笑──代表他輸了。「你弄反了，是男性、羅慕蘭人、獵戶座主星第三大陸方言。不過也算猜得挺準。」她輕觸螢幕：「通用翻譯器在遇到有羅慕蘭語音結構的第三大陸方言時會變得有些不正常，經驗豐富的人來聽就會非常明顯。」

他恨她，一大早就精力旺盛的人都是 _ **爛人**_ 。「午餐我請。」Jim需要更多咖啡來應付這個：「還有別的事嗎？」

「McCoy醫官聲稱你需於時刻0900在醫務室進行檢查，」T'Prina的眼睛沒有離開過模擬器：「你將在0930陪同他進食早餐，1000與娛樂活動負責人會面，然後從1030休息至1200。」她抬起她毫無表情的木然面容：「屆時你將同管理級幹部用餐，到了1300──」

Jim終於想起來他是能說話的：「非常好，學員。」他勉強答道。沒人在笑，因為他們都打算把它留到午餐的快樂時光。Sulu則是沉浸在T'Prina穩定地穿過一組虛擬羅慕蘭艦隊時就對她產生的瘋狂愛意裡，Jim不禁隱隱揣想Spock還在學院的時候有沒有哪邊像她──天啊，他需要更多的咖啡。「好吧，你們繼續。」他起身，逮住他不放的隱約頭痛自起床後就以驚人的速度膨脹，而他的待命室──還有裡頭的複製儀跟沙發──是那麼地誘人。「我去看看星聯艦隊能給我們什麼。還有，McCoy他說謊，我正在值勤中。Uhura，艦橋歸妳了。」

T'Prina突然出現在他身側，眼前則是一塊資料板，還有隻鋼鐵般的手鎖住他的肘部不放：「如果你能核實。」她說著：「失陪了，Sulu上尉，我將在片刻後回歸。」她停頓了一會：「你的虛擬測試製作得相當複雜精妙，我很──印象深刻。」

Sulu看起來像是要搶在她回學院之前就娶她為妻，而在那之前大概會有幾場決鬥，Jim _ **感覺**_ 得到。「謝謝妳，學員。」Sulu完全被征服了，而T'Prina正成功地用讓人看不出來她正在以下犯上的方式把Jim拖進他的辦公室裡。「你的頭痛自我們走出電梯後即以指數方式快速增長。」她陳述。

「妳究竟是怎麼……」Jim在她移開目光時放下杯子，她的膚色較Uhura還要深上幾分，但這樣近的距離下臉上的淡淡綠暈不容錯認。他自己大概也臉紅了──雖比她少一點微妙多一些難堪：「因為我沒有在心靈防禦。」

她面無表情地看向他肩膀後的牆壁：「你昨天一受傷後它們就變得不穩定，我假設Spock中校曾協助你修復它們，但它們在你開始感受痛苦時崩塌了。」

如果他知道的話大概會讓Spock來檢查它們，但有T'Prina在艦上之後，Jim就持續維持自己待在防禦底下，加上他自己不是心靈感應者，這實在是讓人 _ **筋疲力竭**_ _，_ 所以昨天上床時他根本懶得檢查。「我的錯。」Jim語調生硬。Uhura曾跟他大致概要說明過瓦肯人與心靈感應種族對這方面禮節的幾個微妙細節，雖說事實上瓦肯人在看待跨種族結合的態度並不和善細緻──說實話Jim才他媽的不鳥他們──但禮節這碼事是他能做到的。

「既無冒犯何來見怪。」她冷靜地看進他眼底深處：「你生理上的痛楚表徵肇因於繃得過緊的心靈防禦。」她傾首緩緩說著：「我未曾察覺它造成你的痛苦。」

「它通常不會。」Jim聲音發緊：「T'Prina，妳可以離開了。」

「我將在此等待你的連結伴侶到來。」她堅定不移，在沙發的另一邊坐下。Jim嘆了口氣，他已經感覺到Spock焦點的轉移而且正在過來的路上。老實說，這還真像是他理想中會有的美好一天。

「妳看過羅曼小說嗎，T'Prina？」Jim邊問著邊想拿起他的咖啡杯，但中途被T'Prina截走，她拿著走到房間另一側的複製儀旁。

「我曾研習過此類體裁的文學修辭，長官。」T'Prina對著複製儀鍵入一序列顯然並非咖啡的要求。「Spock中校推薦我修習人類文學相關課程，而我的指導者認為重視他的建議是謹慎之舉。」

「這類書裡常有種情節。」Jim認命地看她拿著某種綠色的、大概非常健康也非常難喝的東西回來。「每當女主角頻頻昏迷，男主角就會剛好在場接住她；或是從賊人手裡撈走她；或是……好吧。」Jim試著喝了口之後什麼表情也做不出來，口感也太糟了：「這啥鬼玩意？」

「一種營養補充品。」T'Prina迅速回答，似乎在克制自己不要告知他裡頭有些什麼原料，這讓他決定絕不去追究它的成分為何。「請繼續，女主角們需要被拯救？」

「經常地。」Jim看著Spock走進門：「最近幾天我跟這些攝政時期的女主人公們有著許多相似之處。」

「艦長。」Spock出聲，十足地端正：「學員，請恕我們少陪。」

「是的，中校。」她起身拾起她的資料板、輸入一組代碼後夾於腋下：「精神緊繃曾相當明顯。」她面無表情說著，而Spock也以相同的面無表情頷首回答：「我未曾認知我的在場導致艦長致力表現出超過人類所能忍受的極限，請接受我對忽略此事的歉意。」

「這沒關係，T'Prina」Jim說道。雖說Spock還沒抬起他的眉毛，但Jim約略感覺到他隨時都會：「去煩Sulu吧，別接受任何求婚就好。」

「我不會的，艦長。」她挺直著背離開了，Jim斜瞄著門在她身後闔上，輕微的不同意情緒也隨著她一同消失。

「至少她沒再用『次等人類身體機能』這個字眼了，也算是種進展。」Jim若有所思地說著，想知道為什麼Spock看似被逗樂了。他黑色的眼睛好奇直盯著杯子。

「你在喝什麼？」

Jim看著幾乎全空的玻璃杯，T'Prina的視線效果跟Uhura差不了多少，他可沒膽停下不喝。「像鬼在喝的，Spock先生。」把杯子放到地板上，Jim把頭往後躺，輕揉著自己太陽穴上脆弱的皮膚：「抱歉，我沒發現自己沒在防禦了。」

「你並未出錯。」Spock拾起杯子研究過裡頭殘餘的液體後，將它放進回收器。Jim盡自己所能地對他發送著 _ **咖啡**_ ──這招總是能讓Spock身體一顫──但他沒帶著咖啡回來。Jim瞪著天花板，想著如果能擔任一艘大家都願意做你要他們去做的事的艦船艦長會是個什麼滋味──去他的，一艘即使不願意也會去做的船也行。

「是我疏忽了。」Spock語調十分輕柔，Jim驚愕於他心靈中直對自身的忿怒痕跡。「我理應堅持檢視──」

「我真的不是什麼攝政時期的女主角。」Jim在Spock坐下時疲倦地說，根本懶得堅持什麼私人空間：「我只是在這方面很不擅長。要我辯解的話──而且大家也一直這麼說──我頭上可是有著一個可怕的傷口。」

「這讓你持續處於相當大的壓力下，」Spock冷靜說道。「而我也有所不足──在勝任指導者的能力上。」

「我清楚自己被卷進了什麼狀況。」 _ **順帶一提，我們可不是在談T'Prina。**_

修長的手指輕撫過他的額角。 _ **攝政時期的女主角？**_ 近乎偶然般，Spock的指尖移動定位，尋找著他的感應點。Jim將眼睛睜開到能甩給他平板目光的程度。 _ **我希望能理解其相似之處。**_

Spock想引開Jim的注意力好做──不管他正在做的什麼。Jim在心靈碰觸下放鬆──關心、惱怒、煩憂──但在那些底下，困窘於T'Prina發現了一些他從不曾注意過的事；以及非常、非常輕微，掩在其它事物下的領域線痕跡。Spock認為Jim真的很擅長隱瞞，而他剛剛並沒有。

_**我很好。** _

Spock在片刻後退了出去，Jim留戀著。連結是個好東西但這個……

_**我心亦同。** _

Jim微笑了，睜開他的雙眼：「那還真浪漫。」

Spock嘴邊的一角略略動了一下，這若是在他們值勤時幾可等同微笑了。「有趣。」他並未移開，望著Jim若有所思：「今天不要再嘗試自行建立屏障，晚上我們一同冥想──」

「喔殺了我吧。」

「──以及重建你的防禦。」

Jim想起T'Prina還在他的艦橋上跟著α班：「我知道你不想談這個，但是──」

「我不認為T'Prina學員對我們連結關係的意見有何緊要之處。如果這冒犯了她，她可以自行約束在艙房裡直到我們回歸星聯艦隊。」

至少他不是想把她扔出艦外。

「我目前未有如此行事的理由。」Spock將姆指輕柔地按在他的太陽穴上，剩餘的疼痛也漸漸消失、被某種瓦肯人的怪異方式封閉起來。這就像是能同時提供性高潮跟美好對話的鎮靜劑。「那真是──一種相當奇特的比喻。」

「只要還能讓你困惑，我就覺得做好了本職工作。」Jim確認下時間：「該去找老骨頭了。」

「我將與你同行。」Spock語氣肯定地站起身。Jim想直接舉手投降──只有Spock他也許還應付得來；老骨頭的話大概也行，但兩個人一起他就──Jim拋給複製儀哀傷的一眼，起身去面對他的命運。

 

* * *

 

幸運的是老骨頭曾同他們約法三章，除非他們其中誰沒忍住，不然他自己會盡可能地避免提起Jim的幾近婚姻。但因有Spock在旁邊緊盯著每一筆讀數，像是他過去一年不知從哪拿到醫學學位似的（也不是沒有可能），在場還是進行了一次逼人發瘋的關於 _ **精神緊繃**_ 跟 _ **連結**_ 還有 _ **神經重塑**_ 的可怕談話。在老骨頭跟Spock研究著寫得如天書一般的Amanda Grayson[8]常規醫檢記錄時，Jim的腦袋一連被檢查了三次。

「我沒看到任何異常讀值。」老骨頭放棄了。因為讓人遺憾的是，它們現在看起來全都這麼 _ **正常**_ ，而老骨頭老早見識過何謂 _ **怪胎級異常**_ ──這大概是唯一有其價值的常態了。「我會寫封信給星聯艦隊醫學總部的Lyra[9]，好在下次回地球時跟她約時間碰面，反正她會需要他的更新病歷。」

「我人可還在這呢。」Jim在Chapel[10]對他揮動醫用三錄儀時抱怨，她偷偷把一杯咖啡藏在底下遞過來，像是五秒內他的病情一下好轉似的。喝了一大口，Jim偷偷看著那台三錄儀，他的讀數跟每次腦震盪後差不了多少：「聽著，我們能不能都直接承認兩項重要事實：一、你們都是瘋子，二、沒有二，就是你們 _ **兩個都失去理智**_ 了。」

「Jim。」老骨頭又來了，緊抱雙臂而且（還）沒拿著針筒。「我討厭當那個提醒你的人，但你是──」

「給我閉嘴。」

「── _ **非常特殊的存在**_ ──好吧，你，還要加上這些。」老骨頭指向那些檢測結果：「我們手邊有的訊息非常少，加上殖民地不願意釋出更多資料。所以我的工作比對樣本就只剩 _ **一個人**_ 。順帶一提，那個人大半人生裡常駐有不下於五位的獨立治療師，更別提──」

「想聽聽我怎麼渡過 _ **pon farr**_ 嗎？」Jim絕望地問。Spock方位傳來一道隱約的警告痕跡，但Jim真的顧不上在乎了：「整整四個標準日，老骨頭──」

老骨頭臉色發白，但他是個混蛋，所以他 _ **繼續說下去**_ ：「──你在一艘星艦上，而且可以說你的腦袋還得負責運作它，我們承擔不起失誤，即使那些失誤再小也一樣。」

還有些不能提的是──星聯艦隊仍舊想對Jim突然被半正式地套牢這狀況有所動作，只不過目前還沒找到方法。Jim自己懷疑過： _ **精神失控不宜任務**_ 之類的詞曾經劃過腦海。像是Spock窮盡畢生就等著把魔手伸向一位星艦艦長的腦袋，好伺機掌控一艘船艦似的──如果星聯艦隊不曾在他們每次停泊時巴不得他能輕輕拋個媚眼，好順勢丟艘艦船給他的話。可惜星聯艦隊不但有過，至少以比例來說還是很大一群瓦肯人──非常、非常多瓦肯人。

從目前Jim運作取得的消息來看（Pike可不是他唯一的情報來源，只不過是挖苦等級最高的），那些普遍希望能正式把他們的關係提出來討論的意見，導致殖民地得到了一部全新的星聯級超級電腦，所以Jim並不太擔心他的指揮權。瓦肯以極其安靜顯眼又長遠的方式表達出對他跟Spock的不認同──瓦肯實際上不允許星聯艦隊再插手更多瓦肯事務，而James Kirk那非常人類的檔案就這樣直接掉在這團複雜的瓦肯私隱條例上、還待著不走了。在我們忙著重建家園恢復科技專治烏托邦的時候，祝你們生生不息繁榮昌盛，又及，管好自己的閒事吧。

這訊息又響又亮地打在星聯艦隊臉上。

Jim想著不知Amanda Grayson曾不曾被這類糟事煩得自嘲。她也許沒待過星聯艦隊，但她可是同時被星際聯邦 _ **以及**_ 瓦肯科學院認證其外交等級的口語能力。她也許沒有指揮著一艘能毀滅世界的艦船，但她能單靠一個被不當誤植的副詞引發星際戰爭。

_**她欣賞其諷刺之處。** _

Jim對Spock一笑，接住那份記憶。

「我說過別在我面前搞這種眉毛眼睛小動作，」老骨頭哀號：「這很──怪。」

Jim翻了白眼喝完整杯咖啡，滿懷對Chapel的感激看向她：「我能走了嗎？」

「還有早餐。」老骨頭把他的資料板丟到生化醫療床上：「Spock，滾去別的地方團團轉吧，Jim──」

「獵戶座。」Jim往後靠到醫療床上盯住那塊資料板，這就是他昨晚試圖想起的事。

「Jim？」老骨頭一臉熱切地看向他的三錄儀，但Spock振作起來（差不多那樣，精神上的），帶著興味看著Jim。Jim拾起資料板輸入自己的個人登錄碼後快速搜索，找到Spock（當然會）對那條攻擊他們系統的電腦蠕蟲所寫的報告。它已被隔離於系統外──令人沮喪地簡單，但是──「獵戶座式的運算模式、獵戶座的口音、獵戶座的企業加密。加上羅慕蘭帝國對星聯船隻的攻擊，這裡頭每一件事看似無關，但現在卻都湊到了我們眼前。」

「艦長？」

Jim瞪著那塊資料板：「給星聯艦隊發訊通知，我們在獵戶座聯合組織的聯絡人已經沒在做事了。」他強迫自己鬆開那塊資料板，仔細思索起來：「所以他們還真是想談談。」

「你認為他們有其誠意？」Spock半信半疑，但他已經在心裡把訊息內容加亮框起來好盡可能地驚嚇那些不幸得閱讀它的人。

「如果你指他們現在怕得很，那對。」Jim清掉資料板的內容後還給老骨頭：「那些人沒被賣掉，他們大概還在某個三級行星陷入沉睡。」

「Jim？」老骨頭聽起來頗為擔憂：「你究竟在──」

「那幾艘船的船員們，他們大概還活著。」Chapel變出另一杯咖啡，Jim愛死她了：「謝謝。一小時後管理幹部會議，Spock，取得貨箱裡所有初始資料跟三錄儀錄音檔第一階段的分析結果、還有我們手邊有關那五條失蹤船隻的每一條細節。然後寄一份船員名單副本到我終端上。我想有人正試圖阻止戰爭。」

 

* * *

 

「我不明白。」T'Prina跟著他走進大會議廳，Jim接過指揮權之後這裡就沒一天發揮過該有的功能。顯然Jim本應在這裡接待外交官們，順帶確保他們不會在真的喝醉時吐露出什麼天大秘密來。這裡又寬闊又舒適，而且最重要的是，這是個在私人艙房以外Scotty能確保絕對隱密，又不太會對星際艦隊財產造成顯眼破壞的絕佳空間。不是Jim想當偏執狂，他只是不笨而已。

而且它真的是很棒的房間。Jim看不出為什麼那些來拜訪他、增加他的壓力而且逼他不得不穿上可笑正裝的傢伙們，會需要比跟他組員談話時更好的地方來會面。這裡甚至還設有三台複製儀，光這點差不多就能拍板定案了。

「會議都很無聊。」Jim承認，一屁股坐到長桌邊上。T'Prina審視著那個金白雙色的泰勒人（Tellarite）牆飾跟數個推測是讓人平心靜氣用的抽象式壁畫──Jim看來只覺得像印壞的羅夏克墨跡測驗──「但有些時候，我們就是得開它不可。我需要妳等會報告妳在我們變裝成海盜那次臥底任務時的所見所聞，而且記得使用『海盜』這個詞至少兩次。」

「我懂了。」她看向長桌，再看向在牆邊整齊排成一列的椅子：「我該坐──」

「想坐哪就坐哪。」這有些讓他著迷，Jim曾試著跟Spock解釋過當瓦肯學員們在他艦上徘徊著企圖使用邏輯、然後不贊同，最後徹底失敗的一連串行動其引人之處。它不太能被量化，看起來更像是一種情感。他頗為確定如果一個瓦肯人能放下身段去表達厭惡之情的話，她大概會對他吐口水──為了他腐敗的人類壞影響、對瓦肯傳統的侵犯，以及基本上就是用瓦肯人嫌棄的所有人類特點包裝成艦長形狀的一個大禮盒。但他可算是完全不在乎。

片刻後她選了一張椅子，優雅地將它放在桌子數呎外，安坐於約離他跟Spock座位一步，而且能綜觀整張長桌跟其居民的地方，並將位置的角度旋轉得足夠讓她不至於背對門口。

好吧，如果他不是幾近已婚的話，他會說Spock的迷戀推論開始有些依據了。坐好後她打開資料板：「會議理應開始。」她帶著一絲絲對他對自己組員全然缺乏控制力的非難環視整個房間，這他倒很常從她那裡得到。

「是啊，沒人聽我的。」Jim聲音歡快：「淨是些瘋狂的組員，總是各忙各的。聽Sulu說你掌舵的表現非常完美。」

她點頭。當然了，她是瓦肯人。

「我看過妳的記錄，」Jim說了，想來她也知道。為了些Jim不能理解的理由，學員們 _ **競爭**_ 著 _ **企業號**_ 上的兩個空缺職位。說來也是，畢竟一提到任何形式的通訊溝通，不論是現今已知的有感生物（以及部份只是太憂鬱不想講話的無感生物），Uhura都成功達到盡善盡美；還有些關於Sulu的特異傳奇，聽說他能讓一艘星艦完成一些他不相信做不到的事──例如 _ **挑戰極限**_ 之類的；而Scotty就是個怪胎，沒人能猜透他到底對引擎做了什麼，讓它能違反神、人以及至今每一個已出生的物理學家所制定的規則；星聯艦隊醫學總部持續寄蛋糕花籃給老骨頭；Chekov甚至還有個自己的粉絲俱樂部。

最後就是Spock……如果現實中有那麼個柏拉圖式理想完美的星聯軍官存在的話，那差不多就是Spock的形象了，他的成就得用整整 _ **五頁**_ 超小字體印刷才列舉得完。其他瓦肯人也許不見得 _ **喜歡**_ 他，但他們一定見鬼地不反對將他的傑出歸功到自家種族上。

基本來說，Jim能理解這一整艘瘋狂天才之所以願意讓他指揮，是因為他們自己有更多重要的事得做，他毫不介意。他們讓他假扮成海盜，還允許他滲透獵戶座犯罪集團……說實在的，還有什麼能比這更棒？

「天體探測學是個相當有挑戰性的領域。」這說法還過於簡化了。Jim在瞄過她第二年的在校成績後做了些調查。「一般狀況下，想走科研方向的學生會選擇上勘測船實習。」

「當時 _ **企業號**_ 有實習缺。」她平靜地給他全然的專注：「在研究完所有有空缺的船艦後，我認為它富有價值去──我想你可能會說『能開闊我的視野』。並且你的天體探測部門在星聯艦隊裡是最具經驗的團隊。我冀望能在旁觀察被如此完美應用的研究方法，很少有船艦能成功複製你們完成的成果。」

主導天體探測部門的人是個理論物理學出身的學者，在一次頓悟後回到星艦學院顛覆了每個人所知有關在宇宙領航的一切。Jim還有點當初面試她時的模糊記憶，其中大多包含得體地點著頭，接著給了她一個部門來帶，希望她以後能對著別人而不是他來談那些不管是啥的玩意。

「那妳覺得它們開闊妳的視野了嗎？」Jim好奇地問。

T'Prina遲疑著審視那個問題：「是的，你分派給我的任務儘管兼容並蓄，但高度具啟發性。」

「即使身處星聯的領空範圍，星艦任務也可能會同時需要多項技能。瞭解其他人在做些什麼跟瞭解妳自己在做什麼一樣重要。」T'Prina同意頷首。「妳什麼時候畢業？」

「我將於二十二個標準月內完成學業。」她說：「 _ **瑪莉波沙號**_ （Mariposa）的Tvl艦長在天體探測方面有個適合新晉軍官的職務空缺。」

「不錯的船跟非常不錯的艦長，這是個頗有邏輯的選擇。」Jim在門打開時滑下桌子、拉出他的座椅；Uhura跟Spock快步走進，二人的肢體與表情間帶著十足十語言學深度。Jim從不知氣場也能被納入語言學範疇，又一件你會在星艦上學到的新知。Scotty跟在他們後頭進來了，看來被拉離他的引擎讓他有些鬧情緒，接著是Sulu跟Chekov，他們兩個都馬上盯住T'Prina不放。Jim拿不準她是真的察覺不到人類男性的癡迷表現還只是單純地不屑一顧；八成是後者，沒有有感生物能遲鈍到那種地步。

Spock在坐下時對她冷靜頷首，接著：「艦長。」他示意確認後輕擊資料板。

「很高興每個人都能趕來。」當Jim滿足地環視長桌時，老骨頭正一臉不爽地在他右首坐下，他恨Jim不買醫囑休養這套。「今天我要給你們講一個暖人心脾的故事，關於羅慕蘭人跟顯然很害怕他們的獵戶座人；以及可能會發生的一場戰爭。問題留到最後再發問，請打開你們資料板裡T'Prina所寫有關昨晚事件非常詳盡的報告，然後我們就開始。」

 

* * *

 

「所以等等──為什麼他們沒被宰掉？」老骨頭搞糊塗了：「羅慕蘭人對囚犯一向審過就殺，而不是審過就賣。」

「沒錯，那是我理論上的一個小小漏洞。」Jim輕鬆答道：「我還在研究細節。」

「你的理論差不多充滿了矛盾。」老骨頭往後一靠，雙臂頑固地在胸前交叉：「但我不會買你輸。」

「那是因為我在上屆全艦級撲克錦標賽把你的籌碼都掃光了。」Jim回擊：「Chekov，當個聰明人來告訴我那五艘船艦有些什麼共通點。」

Chekov花了點力氣把眼珠從T'Prina身上拔開：「艦長。」他的語調比平常要少了點俄羅斯腔：「除了最顯而易見的地方以外它們沒有其他共同要素。」

「這──比我想要的來得不聰明點。」Jim把頭轉回來將T'Prina映入眼簾：「學員？」

T'Prina抬起頭，非常瓦肯式地愣住了──沒跟Spock住過的話多半看不出來。在她的口頭簡報後──就Jim的口味而言其中包含了過多不必要的「協助艦長行走」──她開始專注於觀察眾人，好奇心急速增長。「艦長？」

「那些艦船之間的共同點。」

T'Prina表情空白地瞪大眼睛，Jim覺得有些過意不去，但話說回來──他其實並不真的覺得抱歉。「它們都是有曲速航行能力的船隻。」她放棄般的口吻像個知道自己正在講錯誤答案，但還是不得不應付教授的學生：「它們也都是與星際氣象相關或研究太空深層空間罕見現象的科學艇。」

「黑洞研究。」Uhura緊接著說，Jim瞪向她。「Gaila上尉最近在研發一組原型系統，專門預測恆星在何時演化成超新星，跟計算後續塌縮成黑洞的可能性。」她對Jim緩慢勾起一道嘲弄的微笑：「某些人不會一年只跟他們的同學通信一次。」

Jim不理她，他可比一年一次多多了：「T'Prina？」

T'Prina近乎絕望地瞄向她的資料板：「所有船的船員都是人型生物，所有──」她停下來，對著螢幕慢慢眨著眼：「船員組成很不尋常，所有船隻都有此共通性。這些船上沒有任何一個地球人類或是其殖民星後代。」她碰觸資料板點出船員清單，快速瀏覽後抬起頭：「根據這份清單上列出的種族，裡面沒有一個船員出身自聯邦成員星球。」

「完全正確。Chekov，記得呼吸。這很不明顯，他們都是小型艦船，而且其中還有幾艘是以成員星球的公民身分註冊的，這是因為──」

「他們的母星並非星聯成員。」Chekov突然接上：「它們要不就是獨立星球，或是──」

「獵戶座人或是被俘種族。」Jim愛他能驚嚇到他組員的每一刻：「而依獵戶座法律規定，奴隸的後代還是奴隸，這你們也清楚。我們知道這些船會被羅慕蘭人搶走是因為他們很難自衛──可能是因為其船員的種族別。他們認定我們不會那麼在乎，這也難怪，當狀況發生在非成員星球公民的種族身上時，星聯這方面的記錄就──」

「艦長。」Spock出聲了，很有可能只是因為他現在不能直接使用心靈踢來制止Jim──Spock（至少目前為止）認為在值勤時這樣做並不得體。

「總而言之。」Jim繼續：「我來做個大膽猜測：羅慕蘭人想親近獵戶座人，所以送給他們那些船員。」

「為什麼要在聯合組織跟星際聯邦還維持著互不侵犯協定的時候冒這種風險？獵戶座人很有可能會直接轉向我們、並交出那些船員以示善意，好希望我們能就此不去管他們對那些獨立種族的狩獵行動。」Uhura說著，但她臉上明顯寫著她不只是口頭說說而已，畢竟她可是跟Gaila同住過。

「為了得到獵戶座人的支持。」Jim短暫看向Spock又轉開：「一場羅慕蘭人征服星盟取樂的預演；一間大家都想要的吃到飽自助餐廳，菜單是各種有技能或沒技能的勞動力。」Jim把咖啡杯放到左近，吁出一口長氣：「問題是現在還沒開始打仗，所以那些極其有價、身具高度訓練的星聯軍官們還派不上用場，即使在他們自家裡也不能公開販賣這些人。至少在我們擺明態度要與羅慕蘭打仗、並真的在乎起星聯居民在聯合組織的場子上被交易之前還不需要。」

整個房間寂靜無聲。

「所以我們有兩個目標，但它們都取決於同一件事：我們得救出我們的船員，因為我天殺的敢賭獵戶座人會從羅慕蘭人手上接過他們；或羅慕蘭人一旦覺得事情發展不如己意而除掉這些人，那也對他們不痛不癢，到最後就是我們仍舊無法證明他們真的曾經出現過。另外我們得找出三錄儀裡那道羅慕蘭嗓音究竟是誰，因為看來他似乎是我們目前僅有能證明那些船員們還活著、而羅慕蘭帝國正在備戰的人了。」

Jim靠回椅子上看向他的組員們：「在跟 _ **驍勇號**_ 集結前我們有二十四個小時，而對星聯艦隊報告時我需要比直覺更多的證據。你們知道接下來該做什麼，解散。」

T'Prina一開始想跟著出去，接著猶豫起來，等到屋裡都淨空之後才走近、坐到Spock的座位看著他：「我不能理解為什麼你能根據那些資訊得出這個結論。」

「這嘛，」Jim想了一下：「如果妳因為一些莫虛有的指控去服了幾段星聯刑期的話會有所幫助。妳會遇到一些真正有趣而且消息靈通的傢伙，例如說像Dar。雖然他本人還沒發現，所以妳下次看到他時不要提起，我當初對他用的也不是本名。」

T'Prina接連眨著她的眼睛，驚訝他竟然還能被允許當上一艦之長。他不能怪她，有時他自己也奇怪著。「Dar，那個佛瑞吉人──他對你撒了謊、還背叛了你，一個對我們有威脅的人沒有理由說實話，為什麼你會相信他跟他介紹的人？」

「我不信他的為人，」Jim看著他的資料板回答：「但我相信他的商業嗅覺。佛瑞吉人也許寡廉鮮恥，但他們不是傻子。獻出一個星聯艦長並不會讓你的生意長久，他一定有理由確信那些人不會傷害我們，而且手上真的有我們用得上的情報。如果當時不是因為裡頭有心靈感應者，我可能就會抓住機會等著看看他們要說什麼了。反正如果我猜錯的話，他們在那點時間裡也做不了什麼，我們會在力場降下時就逃出來。」

T'Prina緩緩眨眼好消化那些字句：「你的指揮官心防訓練應該能讓你抵抗大多數的心靈強制手段，加上你的連結──」

「就是那個。」Jim歎了口氣：「我對心靈強制手段不太感冒。」

「我不能理解。」

Jim閉上眼，也對。「T'Prina，」Jim緩緩說道：「瓦肯法律對人類連結伴侶也有效力，介入他人的心靈或連結罪可致死。Spock是星艦上排第二順位的指揮官，如果可能的話，我不會讓他被迫在責任跟──」

「保護他的連結伴侶中選擇，是的，這我能理解。」T'Prina點頭：「你認為他可能會有不邏輯的表現並嘗試拯救──」

「不，我會殺了他們。」T'Prina頓住。「就像我剛說的，我不會讓他在責任跟我之間做選擇，我會直接劃掉選項。」

T'Prina緩緩頷首。

「還有別的事嗎？」

T'Prina慢慢眨著眼，然後搖了頭：「不，艦長。」她站起來緊握著資料板：「我應該向Sulu上尉報到嗎？」

「不用。」Jim嘆著氣撿起他的咖啡杯，將它丟給回收器：「官方記錄上我還在病休，所以比起執行實際勤務，我打算去煩其他部門，這能讓他們更警惕一點。要一起來嗎？」

「是的，長官。」她認真說道：「我將同行。」

 

* * *

 

「你並未放鬆。」Spock朝後坐下，手指拂過他的臉頰帶來一連串纏綿的熱意。「冥想將無法達到應有的效果，如果你──」

「我真的很放鬆了，我花了整整一天啥都沒做，而某個不願具名人士拒絕陪我在練習室玩，因為某個我會叫他做老骨頭的人說我的腦袋現在很纖弱──好愛無事一身輕的日子。」

「T'Prina學員的陪伴不夠刺激嗎？」

如果是其他人這樣說，Jim大概會懷疑那人吃醋了，但這可是Spock，那麼主要應該還是好奇心作祟。Jim挪到床上考慮著他是要回答問題，還是為了尊嚴保持沉默。

_**我僅是單純好奇。** _

_**你是在釣我，我不會上勾的。**_ 他會，至少已經有那麼點。枕著一邊手臂向後躺，Jim想起那些他還沒認真看過的報告，然後決定要拖久一點再說。「她挺安靜的。我想她在試著找出為什麼你們都還沒嘩變。」

「這有違規章。」Spock認真說著，那麼Jim得為了這吻他不可。Jim從未認為陷入情網是個好主意，也沒打算要自己嘗試──他的母親差不多親身證明了這玩意能怎樣搞糟你的人生。

但實際上他從未以好主意源源不絕而聞名，即便是，Spock也將是他生命中擁有過最好的那一個，Spock是──

Spock一手托住他的頭讓他枕著，像是底下的床墊棉料可能會突然變成石頭或別的什麼。Jim本該惱火，但他總能另找時間地點來做這類事，而性可不算在內。

 _ **我想我能協助你，放鬆自己。**_ 語調裡有一些心靈上的成分，讓這句話比Jim曾聽過的任何事都要來得淫穢下流。那暖意倏臾間在天殺的每一秒燃動成更加絕望飢渴的高熱，而他一向對Spock坦誠以對。他從未如此渴求一個人，他不確定自己是不是該變得如此，他甚至不確定世上有 _ **任何人**_ 理應變得如此。

但他並不真的在乎。 _ **請來吧。**_

 

* * *

 

Jim從未真的期待他們能在與 _ **驍勇號**_ 會合前得到什麼進展，倒是Uhura跟Spock想當然地雙雙把這──無法僅靠三錄儀上不到三百字的聲音模組辨識出這個擁有神秘獵戶座口音的羅慕蘭人其身分、資歷，跟也許……他的飲食習慣──當成是他們生涯上的污點。

Jim完成報告並附上相關證據寄了出去，已經猜得到星聯艦隊將回應以點頭讚許，然後要求他那顆漂亮腦袋不要煩惱太多諸如政局之類的複雜事，因為星聯並不想要戰爭，並真誠地相信如果他們假裝戰爭不會到來，它就會老實地離他們遠遠的。

Jim也真誠地疑惑為什麼星聯能有辦法維持這麼久。

拿起遊戲控制器，Jim在椅子裡向後一躺、單腳踩在桌邊， _ **格鬥基地III**_ 實際玩起來就跟他原先期待的一樣讚。他滿足地哼著小調，將資料板拉得更近一些好記下另一個測試成功的金手指碼。

門邊的提示音就不怎麼受他歡迎了，Jim頭也沒抬：「進來吧。」

Jim從沒真正喜歡過Gary Mitchell，這人在四年級時先是不定時騷擾Jim，完全像個標準『星聯世家』三代惡少該有的那樣自大傲慢。Jim曾打破他還在星聯學院時的每項記錄──讓人失望的是，那些記錄並不太多──又逼得Jim不得不朝外去找些更有挑戰性的事來做，這差不多就是Jim會在畢業時成為班上第一名的真相。某種程度上，這原非本意打下的學院風雲史只是為了能把某些學員惹人嫌的嘴臉給搧進泥裡（比喻性修辭），也許這種想法算得上某種精神不穩定的徵兆。話又說回來，他可是Winona Kirk的兒子，如果有誰或哪認定他不能成為一個好勝的混球，那他們一定不認識他母親或看過她在學院造就的輝煌記錄。

「嘿Jimmy。」Mitchell快活地打了個招呼後逕自就座。Jim能感受到Spock不甚成功地制止自己對Mitchell的無禮言行投射不以為然的情緒。「最近過得如何？」

「挺不錯。」Jim臉抬也沒抬，一手將資料磁片滑過桌面：「 _ **格鬥基地III**_ ，敢說是從我這拿的，你就別想我給金手指。」

Mitchell是個自大的混帳，但他並不蠢。幾近虔誠地把資料磁片收進口袋，他向椅子一攤，瞄向Spock：「能給我們一點空間嗎，中校？」

「不行。」Jim無情的鐵拳摧毀了最後一顆星球。存好檔，他輕彈關機，終於願意轉頭看向兩人：「他留下。」

「喔我都忘了，純稚的愛啊。」揉揉鼻頭，Mitchell拋了個被逗樂的眼神給Jim：「你還真……傳統。」

Jim把腳甩下桌子嘆息：「這是艘憲法級星艦，而據我所知，我的大副需要對所有艦上事務瞭若指掌，甚至有時候還得先我一步。現在有屁快放，不然我就會忘記給你打開遊戲用的安全認證碼，然後你就得花上一個月在亞空間頻率哭哭啼啼，再被Uhura完全當你不存在。」

Mitchell雙眼瞇細：「你真得學著圓滑點，Kirk。」Spock以要命地正確儀態來沉默指責回敬Mitchell──對無禮之人何需 _ **圓滑**_ 。即使如此他還是直到Spock就座後才出聲：「艦隊要你去瓦肯殖民星。」

Jim眼皮緩緩閉上又張開：「好吧我服了你，我現在只知道我們正為了一些物理學者航向星聯三號基地。」

「費了我一番功夫繞過聯席會那邊才挖到消息，你至少也裝得更吃驚點。」Jim瞄向Spock後做了個深呼吸──老天保祐他們吧，Mitchell也會有 _ **真誠**_ 的時候──Jim不禁緊張起來。「三個月前，星聯醫學總部的Lyra Uloi醫生被指派到殖民星接受一些瓦肯自家治療師無法處理的病理咨詢。她當時希望McCoy也一起去，但這個要求被那重達五噸的私隱條例埋住了，所以能聽到任何風聲都算你好運。別問我怎麼知道的，我什麼都知道。」

實際上Mitchell還真稱得上消息靈通，艦隊鼠輩們也許厭惡對方，但他們同時也彼此聯繫互通有無。「我相信你，我只是看不出為什麼他們會要 _ **企業號**_ ──」

「星聯艦隊正一腳踩進泥坑裡。」Mitchell帶著輕微的厭惡表情。如果說他跟Jim之間有什麼相似之處，那就是他們都非常驚異於星聯聯席會的醉生夢死。公平點講，如果這些人當初在指揮艦船時也只用這套的話，他們真的會在掌艦第一年就因令人難以想像的愚蠢方式害自己被宰。「整件事爆出來的時候我正好人在艦隊。」這算是善意提起， Jim當時是如何能趁執行遠在星系另一端的任務出發前三小時趕去登記伴侶關係。「而我很清楚當初那事是怎麼解決的，順帶一提，你還沒謝過我那超凡絕倫的事件報告。」

Jim翻了個白眼，試著不要笑出來：「我送了你遊戲不是嗎？將就點吧。」

Mitchell又瞄了Spock一回：「議會剛通過一件提案，它還在跑例行的簽章流程，不過被駁回的可能性很低。那樣一來星聯人權憲章將加上一項例外條款──瓦肯殖民地提出針對某條人民自由選擇法規加以限制。」Mitchell停頓片刻：「更確切地說，Grayson判例的條文效力將受到挑戰。」

Spock身體僵住了。Jim茫然地想，這次真的有事能打擊得他無話可說。「憑什麼？」

「他們的理由其實頗具說服力。爭論中提到有種族正面臨滅絕的危急關頭，得將人口已遠不如容許判例存在時興盛的現況納入考量。該例外條款甚至還定下了時間期限：他們在提供的人口成長規劃裡計算出人口危機何時結束──三個世代或一百年內，端看哪項時間先到。」Mitchell拿出一塊資料磁片，帶著些若有似無的嫌惡看了一眼，才把它丟到桌上。「資料都在裡頭了，包括議會場上的辯論──可以當笑話看看，他們花了更多時間在吵中午要叫什麼來吃。」

Jim快速睨了資料片一眼：「他們要怎麼繞過Grayson判例？光是提出執行期限是不夠的。」

「把它變成個人自願行為。」Mitchell聲音冷酷：「如果你不願意遵守條款，沒問題。但你將會喪失殖民星球的公民身分，甚至可能連在殖民星大陸上的居留權都保不住。而且還有……」Mitchell又看了一次Spock，接著深呼吸：「他們爭辯說殖民星球並非母星，失去殖民星公民身分並不等同於被種族拋棄。」

「一堆狗屎，對瓦肯人民來說現在除了殖民星哪來的母星。」

Mitchell傾著頭：「Jimmy，你這話對著我說是在白費力氣。但它能一聲不響地就順利通過，你也想像得到他們是怎麼操弄的，星聯成員──」

「有著他媽的特權渠道。真是 _ **婊子**_ 養的。」Jim強迫自己不要看向Spock，讓他的思緒就鎖在腦袋裡。「所以他們要我們去殖民星球做啥？無意義地瞪著他們以示不滿嗎？」

「不是，但實際上也差不了多少。」Mitchell再次看向Spock，這動作已經變得既重覆多餘又教人擔心了。「你瞧，大家先前沒理這條近乎可笑的小條款。直到Lyra提出需要McCoy幫忙後，每個人才突然想起你那戲劇性地屬於個人卻又不那麼私人的人生來。瓦肯人不想要星聯艦隊在瓦肯習俗跟傳統上指手畫腳，所以他們把你的檔案納入他們的私隱條例下，而想要做到這一點，他們只能……」

「你在開玩笑。」Jim看向Spock：「你知道我現在算殖民星公民？」

顯然Spock並不高興被稱作有意隱瞞的混帳：「艦長……」

「你知道嗎？」Jim雙臂交叉：「我覺得現在應該要好好爆一些猛料這場談話才能進行下去了，比如說，究竟是什麼組成了那明顯比你引述給我的版本要來得複雜得多的 _ **私隱規則**_ ？我自己也做過些研究，當時我可沒看到有什麼關於 _ **殖民星公民權**_ 的內容。」

「範圍的確挺含糊的。」Mitchell嘴一咧，自己樂在其中。「但它的確被包括在內，至少現實中是這樣做的。問題在於不可能讓你既擁有它卻又不納入私隱條例的範圍內，而我恨不得能找出到底天殺的發生啥事，讓整個瓦肯議會的長老們一致對被星聯審查的可能性如此敏感。你是除瓦肯人以外唯一擁有公民身分的星聯成員，所以這項搞笑政治情勢的尷尬頭彩非你莫屬。恭喜，你總是能把日子過得這麼蕩氣迴腸多彩繽紛。」

Jim想了想，他自己也覺得夠好笑的。「所以他們要我以一介公民身份去無意義地瞪著他們以示不滿？那真是太有幫助了，光是看到我本人大概就足夠讓全體人民一致倒向我們了。」

Mitchell的笑容轉淡：「也許，我不知道。但他們真的非常希望你能過去，甚至到了在你人到達之前都將任務命令瞞住不給議會的地步。一旦McCoy在地面上跟Lyra會合後，他就能提出緊急醫療援助，不論議會態度如何你們都能不受影響地待在那。」

Jim靠向桌子思考：星聯醫學總部、Lyra、McCoy、緊急醫療援助……「McCoy又不是心靈感應者，而Lyra的專長是心靈感應類……喔。」Jim身體裡有什麼凍住了他。「McCoy不是心靈感應者，」他緩緩說道：「但他現在成了個專家，因為我。」

「Lyra的病患都非瓦肯人，那邊現在正吹起一股瓦肯跨族婚姻的離婚風潮──拉斯維加斯閃婚閃離式的──目前已經有十對了。公開說法是自願離異，但因為Lyra無法跟病患中的任一人取得語言或精神上的溝通，加上私隱條例從中阻撓，我們現在算是被卡得動彈不得。那十位非瓦肯人都是瓦肯公民──至少現在還算──所以我們被相當禮貌地要求滾遠點。」

「無法想像。」Spock的聲音自控到Jim為他感到痛楚。「此種行為可憎下流，沒有瓦肯人會干預已被建立的連結。」

「這我不清楚，」Mitchell防禦般地舉起雙手：「我只是告訴你們我所聽到的，還有Lyra那邊的說法。他們尋求協助的特殊病例裡並未提到非自願離異，或是包括直到最近才結束的婚姻，但自從瓦肯長老們同意人口成長解決方案後，已經有十位離異的非瓦肯配偶出現連治療師都無法處理的對外界無反應症狀。而我能說的是──Lyra提起他們已經盡了天殺的最大努力去幫忙。一定有什麼地方出錯了，Jimmy。根據星聯資料庫原先的記錄，目前本應有五百一十四對瓦肯異族婚姻，其中有三分之二的人口註籍在殖民星球。突然間他們的記錄都被算到隱私條例裡加密起來，包括你在內。我們現在連接觸資料庫清單的權限也沒有。」

這倒是沒有什麼誤解的餘地。「正式命令多久會下來？」

「八小時。你接到命令、接受它，然後用曲速八級把你的屁股挪到殖民星去，這已經定案不能更改了。帶上McCoy去找Lyra然後宣佈緊急醫療援助，好讓我們能找出該死的事實真相。」Mitchell起身後丟出第二塊資料磁片：「這塊是Lyra要給McCoy的，好讓他搞清楚被扯進什麼鬼狀況。」

Jim舔著唇瞪向那二塊磁片：「我欠你的。」

「沒錯你的確欠我，而我要你這麼還。」Mitchell挺直背，臉上艦隊鼠輩的面具消逝無蹤。「她叫Sarah Clemens，是個外星植物學者，跟連結伴侶在瓦肯星毀滅時逃了出來，二年前跟他們的孩子一起搬到殖民星上。她不在那十人裡，幫我確保她沒事。」

Jim點頭：「我保證。」

Mitchell粗魯地點點頭：「得走了，遊戲的事多謝。」靴底一轉，Jim看著他轉換姿態：雙肩蓄意垮下、嘴角略微提起假笑，他悠悠然漫步出房間還不忘送了個秋波給Uhura，她回以全然的輕蔑不屑錯身而過，常見的風景。

「我將持此資料給McCoy醫官。」Spock音調十分穩定，Jim在他拾起資料磁片時點點頭。「我將報告……」

「去吧，我知道。」Jim自己瞪著另一張磁片：「我會看一下這裡面發生了什麼。」

「很好。」Spock離去的姿態看起來就跟他進來時一模一樣，但自從他們的幾近婚姻開始後，這是Spock第一次完全將他擋在心靈之外，而Jim的腦袋裡現在除了自己以外別無他人。

 

* * *

 

「艦長？」T'Prina喊了他多半不只一次，但Jim完全沒有心思注意。沉思不是他的嗜好，但這磁片裡的內容實在值得他一想再想。「你似乎正被分心。」

Jim一臉空白地看著她：「沒錯。」環視整個艦橋內部，Jim考慮著他手頭可行的選項。他其實沒當值，所以這樣耗在β班不動也不妥當，但他實在沒有其他事可忙。手裡有一份多半是T'Prina交給他等待審核的報告，也許他應該要好好讀一下。「妳不是正輪休嗎？」

T'Prina的表情提醒他休息時間這種概念不存在她腦袋裡。「我剛完成……」

「去冥想吧，或是去思考一些我搞不懂的瓦肯哲思之類。Jacobsen，艦橋歸你了。如果星聯艦隊那邊傳來任何通訊要求都馬上聯絡我。」把資料板交還給T'Prina，他走向高速電梯思索著殖民星Lyra醫生那裡沒有反應的十個人。

他覺得他有些猜得到為什麼會是現在。

「到……妳來做什麼？」T'Prina不知怎地在門關起前成功滑進電梯。「去做些別的事，我不在乎是啥。」

「你表現出苦惱憂慮。」她的眼睛閃動著不贊同及擔憂：「是你的頭傷──」

「它沒事，我也很好。」想對一個星聯學院學員抗議瓦肯長老的行為大概不太妥當，但他實在是有點想，她是唯一一個黏在週圍不肯離開的瓦肯人。心裡時鐘已經在倒數，他只剩五小時而且沒有任何可用計畫，他甚至不確定他現在的思緒夠條理分明。「電腦，到娛樂區甲板。」

T'Prina沒有針對娛樂活動的無用性發表什麼評論，這差不多是他今天遇上唯一一件好事了。門一開Jim就注意到幾個快樂的乘務員，他試著不讓自己去嫉恨他們。一路走過懸浮球比試、最近舉辦的跨部門級無重力籃球總決賽，還有五個人正在進行的冥想競賽，後者是Jim至今看過最沒資格被稱為運動的無意義活動。

健身房正被使用中，這很好，因為說真的，沒有任何運動比得上老派暴力。「大家放輕鬆。」Jim在成員們的快樂喧鬧因他現身而變得沉默緊張時安撫著。官方說法，這個活動是為了增進安全部門的團隊意識，但基本上這不過就是把人員分成兩組然後揍得對方哭爹喊娘。邊上正坐著三個人一臉懊惱地冰敷著受傷的手腳──Jim計算兩邊人數後下了個獨斷決定：「這僅限部門成員，還是我也能參加？」

Evans上尉[11]──艦上安全部門主管──敬了個禮，綻出大大的微笑：「長官，來我這隊。」

 脫掉外衣，自Mitchell離開後，Jim頭一次開始覺得放鬆：「我加入，進行到哪了？」

 

* * *

 

「現在。」Jim喘著氣、挪移他的膝蓋好愜意地維持將泰勒人副官壓制在健身房地板上動彈不得。「我可不會是那個說：『我告訴過你』的人，除非我正好在說。」Jim等待著，讓自己的呼吸保持小心輕柔。把身側緊繃的刺痛、肺部裡的灼熱感，跟再生儀將離他個人十分接近的不遠未來都當不存在── _ **因為這真他媽的值了**_ 。「想被放過的時候該說些什麼，少尉？」

他沒繼續反抗，感謝上天。Jim現在真的想倒下去了，謝謝。「拜託……」Jim不計較這句話悶聲悶氣地幾乎只有地板聽得到，他彈跳起身。看著泰勒人緩緩翻過身來，大睜的雙眼說不定還瘀傷了，Jim對他伸出手。

「做得好，少尉。」Jim輕聲咕噥。我的神呀，這傢伙到底多重？Jim在他站起身前努力維持自己的平衡，順便確認 _ **企業號**_ 安全部門還倖存的成員。讓他驚訝的是，竟然已經沒有其他人站著了。Evans小心地伸展左手在角落行了個禮，看起來比任何一個五分鐘前才被葛恩人坐在身上的人要開心得多。「有人需要醫療照護嗎？」真是個傻問題，他們全都需要。「好吧，換個說法──所有人，到醫務室去。剛剛比試很精彩，我們的肌肉等到明天感覺會更精彩。」

當他們都站起來後，Jim穿過人群走向Evans，掃視他身上的傷。有二道淺淺的瘀痕分別在他的眼下跟顴骨上，但當Jim眼睛無法聚焦的時候，Evans的深色皮膚讓傷痕更難被看見。Evans笑著擦去前額上的汗水，有幾綹亂髮散離練習時綁起來的深棕馬尾，即使身高與Spock類似，他纖瘦的體格還是會給人少許瘦弱的印象，對那些因此看輕他的人來說是他們的不幸。他經年練習身體挪移技巧，即使Spock來，十次裡大概也只能擊倒他七次，算是黃金標準了。「我早知道你很強，剛才最後的組織行動相當不錯。」

「那個，」Evans抬頭斜瞄著他：「我把跟您出任務時的經驗當作訓練參考，長官。」

「不是每次出事都我的錯吧？」Jim伸出手來。

「但長官，十有八九。」輕輕哀叫了聲，Evans讓Jim拉他起來。「提醒我哪天讓你表演那些瓦肯擒抱術，Spock中校有自願示範過，但他來做連汗都不滴一滴看了只會讓人沮喪。講到這個，我週五有一小時空檔，看你想不想來一次德比安（Debian）訓練。」

「你有證書？那就決定了，跟Rand[12]說一聲，她會確認時間。」Jim才剛陪著Evans微微跛行至門邊，就被T'Prina無預警的出現驚得連連眨眼：「學員。你為……喔對，Evans，你先走吧。」他在上尉停下時說：「我會在McCoy嗓子吼啞之前上去。」Evans離開後，Jim環顧空曠的健身房想著他大概會被維修部門抱怨牆壞得太快。「妳來這做什麼？」

「我陪伴你。」她瞪著他說。大概是因為精疲力盡，他現在完全看不出她在想什麼。「你需要醫療照護嗎？」

「可能。」他現在多半是靠安多酚才能站著，但之後可以吃藥來補充。他看著自己的外衣一會，才明白T'Prina剛剛替他拿著。「謝了，我的通訊器在妳那嗎？」他邊套上外衣邊問。

T'Prina遞出通訊器，她的前額出現一條淡淡的折痕：「你理應尋求McCoy醫官協助。」她在Jim走進大廳時認真說著：「近日的傷口很可能會因此惡化……」

「喔拜託晚點再唸，T'Prina。」翻開通訊器，Jim問：「Uhura，妳現在忙嗎？」

單憑通訊器裡隱約聽到的背景聲來判斷一切均有可能，但以跡象推論多半是她通常在做的。「我沒值班，Kirk。」她聽起來非常不悅：「有什麼……」

「嗯，有特殊狀況。五分鐘內到我艙房見。」

一個因思考而出現的停頓。「要列入記錄嗎？」

「不列入，帶一塊內容乾淨的資料板跟妳的笑容來，Kirk結束通話。」掃了T'Prina一眼，Jim想著要拿她怎麼辦，而且看在老天的份上，為什麼她還黏在這。「T'Prina，」他在高速電梯門開啟時說：「職責與跟監是有區別的。」

T'Prina在跟著他走進高速電梯時身體僵了一下：「長官……」

顯然他是逃不過當個混賬長官的命了：「算了。」他繼續：「我剛剛太情緒化，人類有時候就這樣，我們會喜怒無常。去找些樂子或是瓦肯式的類似消遣活動，好嗎？之後再到大會議廳來，差不多……」Jim計算了一下：「……在兩小時二十分之後。」

「是的，艦長。」T'Prina一臉好奇──瓦肯人天生就是用好奇心捏出來的。「你確定你不需要……」

「我很確定。」電梯門打開時T'Prina退了一步，Jim想他永遠會感激這一刻。「到時記得帶資料板來。」他在門關上前附註。

Uhura已經等在他艙房外頭，Jim把穿著星艦圖樣小碎花睡衣還赤著腳的她領進門。她的長髮自臉側扭到後腦綁著凌亂的結，手臂夾著一塊資料板。「我們能辦個睡衣趴了。」

白他一眼，她在看清他時仔細確認了一會：「McCoy會宰了你。」邊閒聊邊跟著進門，她直接步向浴室而不是終端機，等她帶著濕毛巾走回來時Jim嘆了口氣。「好了，概述給我聽。」

Jim笑著隨手抓了件衣服草草擦了臉頰，將桌上的資料磁片遞給她：「把資料另備一份起來再通讀一遍內容，妳有一小時。二小時十八分後，我們會轉航殖民星球。」

現在提到殖民星球只會想到一個地方，Uhura的手頓了一下才帶著疑問收回去。

「沒錯，狀況很糟。」他看著染上血痕的衣服：「先看過一遍我們再談。」

 

* * *

 

Spock不在醫務室，但不幸的是McCoy在。他抬起頭來時，Jim還來不及說服Chapel把該死的再生儀交給他。

「你搞什麼 _ **鬼**_ ？」老骨頭趕在Jim能溜掉前抓著再生儀衝過來：「給我他媽的坐好讓我……你是做了啥？跟整個安全部門打架嗎？」

「這嘛……」

「早該知道，他們會搞成那樣只會是為了讓你印象深刻。」老骨頭兇惡地用姆指啪地打開再生儀：「真奇怪他們忘了提起你也有份。」

Jim迷人地笑著：「真怪。」對著醫治他的人好聲好氣一臉諂媚，Jim在生化醫療床上雙手抱胸：「Chapel，讓我跟他的壞脾氣獨處一下。」

Chapel給了他同情的一眼，回到醫護人員們通常在救治生命的不管什麼地方──Jim對此不甚瞭解也不想瞭解，他問過一次的下場是被叫去看他胃黏膜細胞樣本在顯微鏡下的畫面，而那真的不是他的菜。老骨頭扔給他一記怒容，但握住Jim下巴轉向的手指還是相當溫柔。「你幫得了Lyra嗎？」

「還不知道。」他後退一些好檢查Jim的手，研究腫脹的指關節後輕蔑地噴著鼻息、拿出一卷紗布。「我希望幫得上。」McCoy的眼睛直直盯住他的手不放，用著比綁繃帶所需更多的專注。「還剩多久？」

「一小時四十四分。」Jim回答：「Uhura正在看資料，等她報告完之後我會讓她過來找你。這樣我們大概能找出我們接下來該做些什麼，雖說……」

老骨頭將繃帶固定好，確認Jim的手掌能順利活動伸展。「雖說？」

「我在猜他們會找什麼藉口命令我們過去。」Jim對上老骨頭的眼睛。「畢竟他們不太可能實話實說，而且他們也不確定我過去之後實際上得做些什麼。」

滑下醫療床，老骨頭抓住Jim的手臂：「你跟Spock談過沒？」

「你不是要我答應別跟你討論我的私生活嗎？永遠都別？我記得好像還發了血誓之類的。」Jim試著抽開手，但老骨頭滿面擔憂地制止了他。

「Jim……」

Jim繞過他：「我得走了。」Jim到了門口後轉頭說道：「Uhura看東西很快的，一小時四十一分後找我，準備好報告。」

 

* * *

 

Spock在他的待命室找到他──天知道為什麼Jim討厭那個名字──五分鐘內才又征服了兩顆星球。待命室那張沙發原先是外交招待室裝潢的一部分，但新的招待室實在太小了，直到兩盎司鹽酸損傷它導致被要求移走後，原本可能出現的悲劇才得以倖免。它坐起來難以置信的舒適，除非不得不，否則Jim沒有任何要搬走它的計劃。

當Jim設置好遊戲裡的下場戰役時，房間因畫面的轉換而暫時暗了一下──Jim的手指在螢幕朦朧發著光時滑到控制器上，他的注意力倏地往內移動到那塊被人棄置的心靈空洞──他花了七小時五十五分鐘來假裝它的存在不會讓他發狂──第二次的轉移更強烈了，Jim腦裡出現二個人在低聲認真爭論瓦肯的模糊影像（在腦袋裡要比在外頭聽來得有趣多了），McCoy從Spock手裡接過資料磁片，Uhura在Jim告訴她需要做些什麼之後走進McCoy的辦公室加入他們……

然後待命室的門打開了，還帶進大量不受歡迎的光線。Jim坐起身伸直脖頸：「哇喔，所以你在為了太過混蛋而道歉？還是只想讓我頭痛？」

只剩三分鐘，Jim的心靈有建設性地提醒他：你現在沒空去傷春悲秋把自己當成攝政時期女主角了。

「燈光。」Spock在Jim丟下控制器時（當然先存過檔了，他進度已經打到四分之三通關，而他的個人目標是在到達殖民星前把整個遊戲破關）輕聲喚著：「Jim……」

「我說頭痛是開玩笑的。」Jim站起來走向辦公桌，拿起資料板後轉身面對他：「我手上已經有了McCoy跟Uhura的初步分析結果，管理幹部會議在我們進入曲速的時候馬上召開，我會讓Chekov跟Sulu也加入。」

Jim敲著資料板，他忽視那道藏在柏拉圖般理想的星艦軍官底下快速消失的銳利拒絕。Jim從未真正認知到這個嚴重不平等不僅存在於現實，還將一直這樣梗在他們當中。他對Spock沒有秘密可言，他無法隱瞞或是阻隔Spock，他僅能倚賴心靈感應種族的道德自制力；但Spock對他卻非如此，而且永遠不會。這樣的教訓Jim不需要學第二次，一次就夠讓他銘記在心了──而Spock大半人生給他的，正是其中讓他學得最艱難的。如果他曾需要任何人來提醒他，那麼殖民星醫院裡那十位病患已經替他清楚描繪出遺忘教訓的下場。

 _ **精神受創**_ ，Jim悲哀想著。即便當初早知道，他依舊不會改變任何一個決定。

「艦長，你的命令是？」Spock聲調冷靜。如果那話語裡有任何譴責的成分在，Jim決定自己也要當作沒聽見。

「我會派你跟Uhura上尉陪同McCoy到殖民星醫院去，找出你們能發現的所有相關線索跟可能性。」Jim看著手上的資料板，他想畫面裡的資料大概是艦上籃球的庫存報告，但他無法確定。

只剩一分鐘了，Jim的心繼續企圖建設性地提醒他。剛剛那根本不算計畫，但至少構想有了個開頭。把資料板丟在一邊，Jim深吸了一口氣：「Spock……」

終端機突然響了起來，Jim瞪著Spock，有那麼一秒，他想他能就這樣不理那聲音，也許它甚或一切都會放過他。

天啊，這大概就是為什麼人們會開始像個星聯將軍。Jim向後一靠，把終端機轉向讓他們兩個都看得到。如果星聯艦隊以為他還沒得到消息，那他們就比他想的還要蠢得多。

輸入他的個人碼，Jim在Spock靠近時半倚著辦公桌邊：「這裡是星艦 _ **企業號**_ 艦長James T. Kirk，」Jim親切出聲：「有什麼能為你服務的嗎？」

時間到。

 

* * *

 

瓦肯殖民星（官方正式名稱：Ɛ513，M級行星，勘測日期65440.12。 _ **星艦阿斯圖里亞斯號**_ （Asturias）Bradwick艦長註記： _ **她有些像多了海洋的沙丘星，瓦肯人應該會喜歡。**_ ）在 _ **企業號**_ 進入軌道時正值黃昏，他們險險趕到，不然官方接待人員就要馬上用非常瓦肯的語氣，生硬問候他們是否能就此滾蛋。緊接著就有訊息以星聯緊急頻率轉送。Uhura馬上連進該封訊息，這時Jim還在跟St'vok頷首為禮，此人雖說讓人恨得牙癢癢，但他至少維持住風度表現得相當從容，比起一旁某位大副持續徘徊在Jim肩後，還猛輻射著某種不認同要來得好多了。

「T'Van醫學中心曾請求Leonard McCoy醫官的協助。」在Jim一臉毫無興致跟Spock的空白瞪視下，St'vok總算放棄嘗試進行任何有進展意義的對話時，Uhura出聲了：「他們希望McCoy醫官能前去，其他細節要等到實際情況評估完成後才能提供。」

老骨頭現在大概正在醫務室的哪個角落憎恨著每個人，即使Chapel已經把相關器材都打包好了。

「通知他們他已經準備好過去了，Spock中校、Uhura上尉跟Chapel上尉將會陪同。」Jim說：「St'vok，請原諒我的冒失，規章要求 _ **企業號**_ 必須回應任何以及所有醫療相關的緊急要求。」

「這是當然之舉。」St'vok平板回應。那邊大概有誰正在查著規章，看能不能找到其他條款能反駁這個說法。祝福他，如果真有這麼一條的話，Spock早就找到了。在更多的生硬應酬寒暄之後，Jim結束通話，看向他的高階軍官們：「你們有你們的命令要執行。」Jim疑惑自己怎麼有可能已經這麼疲憊：「出發去解決謎團吧，每六個小時報告一次。Spock先生將會整合分析你們的成果，如果遇上任何麻煩，聯絡Spock或Uhura幫你們解決。我來的話你們只能等到天荒地老，我的瓦肯語糟透了。」

有些人勉強笑了，大概是為了配合他。「解散。」

Jim站起身對上他的大副以及T'Prina：「Spock，」Jim一出聲就知道這場對話會有的走向。「我會直接去大使住所，不需要人護送。」

「我傾向讓T'Prina學員陪同你，艦長。」Spock回答，其態度解密之後就是『最好你能從這完美無缺的邏輯中逃脫』。Jim看向他們之間，但兩張毫無表情的面容將他所有不邏輯的憤懣都吸收掉了。「如果你未有異議……」

是指符合邏輯的異議吧。「T'Prina，到傳送室等我。」Jim說著，讓β班開始工作，Jim一直等到高速電梯空了才有隱私空間好讓他當個完全的混蛋來應付這椿爛事。

「你天殺的以為我會去做什麼，Spock？」Jim平等、平靜、無理性又憤怒地說著：「到外頭去晃蕩侮辱你們瓦肯人作樂？我不需要人看著我。」

「我會傾向避免冒任何不必要的險，艦長。」Spock看似對Jim所說的一點興趣也沒有。「你的安危為第一優先。」

「而你以為大使自家住所會隨便塞滿刺客？……好吧，我剛混帳了，別管那句，但我知道這不是為了安全理由。」

Spock一僵：「請將此視為一項個人的……請求。允許T'Prina學員陪伴你。」

Jim猶豫了，想推測出到底發生啥鬼狀況。沒錯他瞭有些事值得擔心，但似乎還有些更複雜點、帶著使人不安跟無奈的弦外之音。它很重要，至少對Spock個人，而非僅只於他的大副而言。Jim會為自己的專業能力而爭──沒有理由派一個學員來護衛他，他們有安全部門能做這類事──但如果是因為私人方面……

「好吧。」

至少Spock鬆一口氣的模樣讓這值得了。「你們在醫院告一段落之後就過來吧。」Jim告訴他。

「我有此打算。」

高速電梯門滑開，在Jim對如此斷然不加思索的回應感到驚奇前，Spock已經與Uhura跟McCoy站上傳送平台，而T'Prina開始說話：「我瞭解到我們將與Spock大使見面，他是Spock中校在平行宇宙的未來自身版本。Spock中校聲稱你會提供一個完整的解釋其矛盾悖論及相關而生的事件詳情。」

喔天啊。

 

* * *

 

從現在開始十年後（以及橫跨一個完全不同的宇宙），有位Kirk艦長將會首次遇見Spock中校，二位資深軍官會發現他們能共同達成獨自行動時無法企及的偉業。Jim記得這些，就像記得Spock記憶裡瓦肯的盛夏酷熱、Gol[13]高原的荒涼壯麗、Amanda Grayson的宛然笑顏──這些遙不可及的事物非他亦是他。他記得那些為和平而戰又痛恨著爭鬥，經由對彼此的意義與他們所效力的星聯而鑄鍛自身定義的人們。

他們都是好人，遠超過他希冀自己能成為的最佳期望。

三個月的努力不懈給了他這麼多──讓他了解自己，以一種前無古人後無來者的方式。Jim Kirk近乎完整地倖存下來了，但這不代表他不懂有些事物會從生命裂縫中悄悄溜走，那三人的碎片至今依舊棲身在他腦海裡，每一天他都在感受著他們。

大使住所的門打開時，Jim不禁微笑：「嘿、老朋友。」

這一刻會成為其中一個裂縫，也許還是他寧願深埋不再觸碰的一瞬間。

Spock大使沒有回以微笑，但反正Jim感覺得到。「Jim，」他說著，歡迎的暖意迎面而來。「能再見到你很好。」

 

* * *

 

Lyra Uloi醫生在他們到達醫院時正等在門口迎接，她是位身量頗高的女性，較她兩位同事略矮上一頭，深棕色的短髮下有張堅強面容，相對距離稍寬的綠色眼珠裡飽含憂慮，她深色肌膚上有些雀斑分佈在顴骨一帶。

「歡迎，」她的目光在他們之間跳躍，直到停駐在McCoy醫官身上。「以及謝謝。」醫者的專業面具在呼息間滑落，流露出她在同事及病人面前戰戰兢兢守住的恐懼：「McCoy醫官……」

「我看過那些病歷了。」McCoy醫官觀察著醫院前的安靜前庭時說。Spock還記得這裡以前不過是些赤裸的岩石與貧瘠的沙地，對他們的人民而言不必去浪廢大陸上已然稀缺的豐饒土地，是個建造城市的理想之處。「這位是Chapel上尉，我的護士長；她是Uhura上尉，我們艦上的通訊官，此次將擔任我的口譯；以及Spock……」

「Spock中校，我知道。很高興見到你。」Uloi醫生待在瓦肯的日子夠久，知道不要像對他的人類同僚一般以伸手來致意。「這位是Sorin[14]治療師以及T'Sai[15]治療師──他們都是那些病患們的專屬醫療團隊高等成員。」

Spock想起他在離開 _ **企業號**_ 前瀏覽過的檔案，T'Sai治療師畢業自瓦肯科學院，以專精心靈感應而聞名，其移情能力尤為突出。她所選擇的研究領域讓她在Gol侍僧那裡研習了二年，直接在 _ **克靈納行者**_ [16]（kolinahru）以及高等女祭司眼底下修行，這項機緣讓她能近距離為瓦肯人施行最為私密的心靈治療，且免於成為其中一員。她在三十歲時與自小的連結伴侶，知名的神經學學者Teren治療師成婚。現年一百零二歲的她重回學徒身份，學習基因工程及婦產學科以彌補現今瓦肯的人才空缺。她的金髮藍眼（遙北大陸出生的瓦肯人常有的外貌特質）總會讓那些來拜訪她的外域非瓦肯人大感不解。

她被緊急請來為十位非瓦肯病患重新建構生命模組──他們曾成就過的實績──Spock對此非但未感安心，反而因院方請到她來協助、她就此留下、而如今進展卻如此之少──上列事實讓他不安更甚。

Sorin治療師的在場則更讓人驚訝，他的學院記錄儘管值得讚賞，但並非典範──一位有執業資格的內科醫師，輔修藥理學及生物化學。非常有用的人才，尤其對他們現今被大幅縮減的世界而言。唯有一點是他本身的獨一無二，他幼時即被發現是瓦肯三千年有史以來心靈感應能力最為強大的瓦肯人，返祖自他們改革年代前的先人血脈，這樣的天賦能力可同時被看作天賜厚禮及戰爭籌碼。

強大的心靈能力者總是受到歡迎的──任一家族都會樂意接受這等優勢。天賦覺者（Adepts）的存在提醒了他們曾成就的，以及尚未再次達到的。通常這些覺者會加入 _ **克靈納**_ （kolinahr）[17]的行列，這樣一來他們能力的危險幅度將會被完美的邏輯栓綑降低，從此過著為他們的人民服務而活的日子。

Sorin自小就進行克靈納訓練，投身Gol侍僧眾行列，在Gol高原的荒涼簡樸中成長──就此成為一個瓦肯人本是他與生俱來的權利義務。但他卻選擇離開，加入那些恐懼他能力的人，在遠低於他原先擁有的社會地位下完成學業，並四處航行於宇宙中，到任何可能需要他的地方行醫。

現在他來到這個小殖民星，它再也不能像從前那樣或恭敬忽視、或輕蔑屏棄他──Spock料想他跟Sorin在這點相當類似。高挺而近乎蒼白瘦削的Sorin以超然的冷靜表情睥睨所有針對他的指責，Spock疑惑Sorin的病人們要如何跟這樣一位如臂使指地運用著純然邏輯的醫生相處。

隨著他們進入醫院內部，Spock瞄向促進空氣自然流動，寬廣通風的空間，這樣在互通的建築群裡延伸遍佈的內建設計，過去人口稠密的瓦肯都市是不可能做到的。病人們在室內花園裡進行冥想，園裡被Gol原生沙漠植物及沙地玫瑰妝扮出一番新黎明景色，草坪中央，噴泉汩汩涓湧而出。學生們跟著指導者步入兒童病房時，窗外潑進的陽光在鋪得平整的地板上灑得白暈點點。

T'Sai帶著他們靠近院區南端、通過配備有視網膜鎖的關卡、穿越一條略為狹窄的廊道後，進到一間寬敞明亮的房間。牆上漆著撫慰人心的藍綠色調，整個空間裡散置著軟墊座椅跟一些亮色方塊，四週還有些珠串以及填充玩具。

五個身形瘦弱的人焦距渙散地望向他們，柔軟色調的外袍包裹住鮮明的白色病患服。

其中一位男性病患手上的方塊從無力的指間掉落，一邊的護士耐心地替他撿起、放回手裡後，她降下精神屏障繼續對他低聲獨白，等待著任何有可能的反應──對放在手掌裡的方塊、對她說話的聲音、對她心靈的歡迎呼喚、對什麼都好。「他們全都像這樣嗎？」McCoy低語。

一時間回答他的只有靜默，Spock別開眼。

「不。」Ulio醫生說：「在這邊的都是其中對治療有所反應的病人。」

McCoy張嘴後又閉上，抿緊唇。Uloi醫生帶著他們來到另一道門，她遲疑地望向他們：「我已經在報告裡解釋過升起精神防禦的必要性，你們在學院時的相關訓練已經足夠應付等會跟他們見面的狀況。」她將手按向牆上的控制面板，喃喃唸著一個詞後，門就在他們面前打開。

Spock認得裡頭的三名治療師，但他的注意力已經全被房裡的五張醫療床吸引。這五位看來並不如外面房間的五人那樣幸運，治療師照顧他們時只能聽見螢幕在背景低聲嗡鳴。

「他們是僵直性精神症（catatonic）[18]患者。」McCoy靠近第一張病床凝視著螢幕：「沒有反應？」

「這裡頭有些……緣故在。」T'Sai邊答著邊接近其中一張病床留意讀數：「在我們開始嘗試精神接觸時，有兩位護士被捲入他們的心靈裡，現在只允許最為訓練有素的人員挑戰更深層的溝通。」

「但那件事故實際上讓我們對病人們的症狀更為瞭解，」聽到Sorin治療師的低語，Uloi醫生瞇細了眼睛。「兩位護士的遭遇協助我們找出新的治療方向，也因此才有病患能重新恢復部份意識。」

「你把那叫作 _ **進展**_ ？」McCoy醫官的懷疑之情溢於言表。

「是的。他們已經能在旁人提示下自行進食、在意起個人健康及衛生、也對他人的照顧行為有所反饋。他們能辨識自己的姓名聽起來的音調，並能認知到那些詞代表自身。一個月前，他們以上一項都達不到，依定義來看，這的確是進展。」

Spock想起外面那位眼神空洞的男性，與他握住方塊時的萎靡遲緩舉止，比較起眼前這些一動也不動的身體。是的，這是進展。

Spock辨認著病患們的種族別：一位獵戶座男性、一位泰勒人女性，以及三名人類，其中有兩位是女性──外面的房間那五人裡沒有人類。「他們的種族差異是具影響性的變因嗎？」Spock在Uhura協助McCoy醫官翻譯圖表時出聲詢問。

Uloi醫生點頭，神情嚴肅：「一開始我們假設超感能力的高低是影響他們對外界反應能力的差異要素，後來發現這個假說有部分是正確的。泰勒人跟人類的超感能力較低，而根據我們手邊的數據，他們所有人在連結前都沒有感知能力。獵戶座人看似有略為明顯的反應，其他人的種族則並不一定會出現心感能力者，但他們在超感領域有較高的起點。」

「就是說沒有心靈能力者，」McCoy醫官輕聲說：「都只是些沒有心靈防禦能力的普通人。」

T'Sai身體微僵：「McCoy醫官……」

「從本質來看，」Sorin停止研究較遠病床上的病人，轉身答道：「這個說法是正確的。自首件病例被承認後的三個月內，尚未再出現其他人登記連結分離，模式確實存在。」

「Sorin。」

Sorin抬眼看著T'Sai：「 _ **科思亞**_ （Cthia）[19]要求真實，即使是那些令我們厭棄的。現今在殖民星球，有百分之四十二的異族配偶是無心感能力者，而其中的百分之一點八已經在這裡──他們其中沒有人是心感能力種族，也不是登記過連結分離或正在治療的心感能力者。如果妳冀望反駁上述事實，那麼妳必須提供相對支持的數據，但妳並未擁有。」

T'Sai退縮了些：「事實間有相關性不等同它們具因果關係，Sorin治療師。」

「滿足願望也不等同於現實真相，T'Sai治療師。」Sorin語調依舊冷若清泉，接著轉身回到病人旁。

Uloi醫生略帶些渴望地瞄向門口：「如果你們願意……」她出聲後，McCoy醫官遲疑一會後點頭，抓緊手上的三度儀──同時Chapel上尉快速擦拭著眼睛。Uhura上尉與Uloi醫生領先一同走出房間。

T'Sai治療師在離開前給了Spock意味深長的一眼，他躊躇後開口：「Sorin治療師？」

Sorin直到結束手邊的計算式後才抬起頭來，褐色的雙眼帶著探究。Spock過去關於Gol侍僧們的記憶還很鮮明，他們身上古木般的沉靜氣息在眼前的男人身上呼應回盪著，也喚醒了Spock心中某些一度追尋而尚未能再得的回憶。

「你對我與T'Sai治療師之間的分歧感到好奇。」Sorin止步於某位人類女性的病床尾端：「我們之間純粹是哲思上不一致，而非專業領域上。T'Sai治療師反對違背Grayson判例。」

「而你並不反對。」

「我在被問起對新法案的意見時表達了支持，」Sorin回答。身為一位前侍僧，他的意見必定會被詢問並重視，也許遠在長老以外的任何人之上。「新法案並未溯及現今已有的連結關係，你跟你的連結伴侶不在法案限制範圍內。」

「我並非只為了己身著想而反對它，」Spock回應：「這有違我們所相信的，瓦肯應是……」

「瓦肯曾是。」Sorin訂正：「瓦肯已經不存在了。存留下來的我們將朝曾經的方向努力，但於現在此刻，我們只是濱臨滅絕危機的種族；為了重建被毀去的，許多堅持必須被犧牲。」

「但剝奪我們所信仰的原則是……」

「科思亞（邏輯）要求我們認清事實的真相，而非我們想相信的。為了達到並認識到真正的科思亞，其它一切均可為此犧牲。你在選擇了另一條道路前用了一整個四季與Gol侍僧們相處，在所有我們僅存的人民中，你理應能理解我們所須承擔的。」

Spock的目光游離到那些病床上：「你在這裡說得出這些？」

「是的。即使在這個房間裡，我也可以十分肯定地說出相同的話。」Sorin略歪了歪他的頭，研究著Spock：「我懂了，你想像你的連結伴侶躺在這裡，而這嚇到了你。」

Spock本能地確認起自己的防禦，它並未出現任何缺口。

「我不需要感知你的感受才能理解你反對的動機，看到這些讓你想起連結伴侶的弱勢是很自然的。」Sorin猶豫了一會：「我向你的連結致以遲來的祝賀，長期以來人們都認定你不會遵循瓦肯傳統。」

Spock驚異於能如此靈活解釋所謂的瓦肯傳統，想給出除了頷首以外的回應時，Sorin向身旁的病床示意：「已經到了嘗試溝通的時刻，我要求獨處。」

Spock點頭同意，意識到自己也希望離開，馬上。不只是離開這房間，而是整棟醫院──這些破碎的心靈所在之處。關上身後的門，Spock重新掌握自制力，並試著找回在與Mitchell艦長會面前曾存在身體裡的寧靜安定。

「Spock中校？」Uloi醫生擔憂的聲音倏地穿透他的內省，Spock這才發現他的心靈正不由自主地探向Jim、感受著光明那端的隱約閃光，它難以置信地離他如此遙遠。恐懼於自己如此缺乏控制，他強迫心靈冷靜下來，並棄置那頭Jim心靈的溫暖。

「致上我的歉意，Uloi醫生……」

「我沒有被冒犯，毋需道歉。」她在他們穿過外側安靜的病房時跟上他的步伐，病人們自剛剛首次見到以來看似沒有任何移動。「這整個區域都在靜電屏蔽下，我們從無到有自院區邊緣建立這棟南側病房，是為了能與院方的其它區域完全隔離開。在這裡沒有人會好受，尤其是對那些已有連結的人。」

他們離開南側病房時，Spock覺得醫院尋常的繁忙景象現在看來幾乎可說是刺目──也許這樣的反應並不邏輯，但在那令人窒息的安靜之後，這裡實在太過喧鬧。「McCoy醫官與我的同僚在？」

「他們正在檢視新的數據，」Uloi醫生和聲說：「如果你想要加入他們……」

「我……另有職責在身，」Spock回答，而這並不算謊言。「請通知Uhura上尉我的離開，如果他們需要我在場，她將會立即通知我。」

Uloi醫生點頭：「當然。」

Spock轉身沿著來時的路徑走出醫院，情緒的不安定與時俱增，他能隱約感覺到昏昏欲睡的警示，於是他在打擾到Jim休息前迅速切斷了心靈連繫。自從他們知道這裡的事後，Jim一直睡不好──雖說他已經嘗試用痛感去掩飾。如果跟大使的會面一定程度上能讓他放鬆自己，Spock不應對此有任何怨恨。

 

* * *

 

T'Prina學員正如預期一般，在大使住所外等著他。

「Spock中校，」她從寬闊的門廊邊起身，門廊安設的方向正迎著傍晚的微風。「Spock大使指示我通知你，Kirk艦長已接受他招待 _ **企業號**_ 全體高層組員的請求。你允許後，我會待McCoy醫官、Chapel上尉與Uhura上尉傍晚完成任務時，將其邀請告知他們。如你需要支援……」

「不，學員，妳可以離開了。」

T'Prina肯定點頭，轉向大門卻又遲疑。有那麼一刻他幾乎希望她在重新考慮，但她並不是。「中校，我有一個問題。」

「我不認為……」

「我希望瞭解……」

「T'Prina學員，妳能 _ **離開**_ 了。」T'Prina閉起嘴，雙眼大睜。「當妳完成妳的任務後，妳可以選擇回到這裡或是艦上，全憑妳的意願。我將在早上跟妳談話。」Spock停頓：「學員，妳理解了嗎？」

「是的，長官。」她低聲回答，這一次她毫不遲疑。Spock自心靈屏除她的存在，轉而追尋起他所感知到的Jim的存在──特出於世上所有事物，每一步都比上一步更加清晰明確──在屋舍無數闇黑的房間裡，準確地導引他走向那早已熟稔的靈魂。

打開靠近房子後端房間的最後一扇門，Spock能看見Jim已經坐起身，雙臂環著膝蓋。「狀況那麼糟？」

「病患裡有五名已經獲得進展，」Spock開始報告，但Jim揮著手把話掐掉了。「McCoy醫官……」

「我問的不是這個，過來。」

Spock猶疑著步向床尾。也許這樣並不邏輯，但他不想讓Jim看見那兩個房間壓得人喘不過氣來的寂靜無聲、看出那些曾是某人的丈夫或妻子的無助軀體意味著什麼──所謂的連結伴侶們失去所有，就連他們自己。

沒有人在那裡能好過，包括那些擁有連結的人，包括那些選擇的伴侶是如此有可能被輕易地……

 _ **T'hy'la。**_ 即使身處黑暗，Spock也能看見Jim眼裡令人驚嘆的藍。「過來。」

第一下碰觸帶來的是幾近疼痛而不滿足，在那些房間、那樣的死寂之後，這絕對不夠。Jim揪住他的外衣、拉他到床上後跨坐在髖間、手指與他的糾纏成結、雙唇與他的輕觸成吻、呢喃低語：「好吧，現在讓我進去，好嗎？」

「Jim。」

_**讓我看，別把我擋在外面。** _

Spock猶豫不決：「我不希望……」

 _ **你真得給這張嘴找點別的事做。**_ Jim輕舐他的唇、戲弄挑逗著，輕巧而許諾。伸向Spock的手，他將它按向自己的臉頰。 _ **像這樣。**_

 _ **Pon farr**_ 偷走的是自制而非記憶，至少對Spock是如此。他記得Jim第一次吻他的方式，就跟最後一次一樣清晰，以及這之間的每一回──而它們沒有二次相同過。開口迎接Jim唇舌的壓迫，就跟接受他心靈的明亮邀約一樣不可避免。

_**給我看。** _

過程相當快速，也比言語要來得輕鬆很多，而且在這裡他能表達出看見那些受損的心靈時，身體內部燃燒起來的忿怒，以及當確認到為什麼另五位病人醒不過來時，心底深處逐漸爬升的恐懼，還有深埋在一切底下，連串的 _ **這不會是你，我絕不、絕不允許任何人、任何人……**_

 _ **我知道。**_ Jim從自己的襯衣裡滑出，沒有斷開他們之間的連繫。 _ **我知道、你知道，我們都懂，來吧，讓我……**_

_**我絕不讓你從我身邊被奪走。** _

Jim笑開了，用膝蓋跪起身好脫離他的短褲──儘管在黑暗裡，那金色的存在依舊耀眼──他握著Spock的手到他臉上，然後他的心靈……

_**我要你。操我吧，像這樣，在我腦袋裡、在我身體裡，Spock，現在、現在，就是現在……** _

他已經記不清自己是怎麼丟棄制服了，Jim的心靈持續輕聲鳴動著鼓勵，語言減少到隻字不剩，只存畫面與感受。當Jim緊密包裹著他、因他的觸碰而拱進更深時，先前的連串碎語便停在這剎那永恆。Jim的精神圍繞著他，而一切──他們已存在和將成為的──都在 _ **這裡**_ 。

 _ **是的，只有我，只有我們，只有這**_ ，Spock不能確定他們裡的誰這樣想，他在Jim的指甲劃過他的背脊時發出嘶聲。 _ **我的心靈進入你的心靈**_ ，而Jim低語： _ **是的**_ ，Jim的手指緊包住著他的， _ **我的思緒連接你的思緒**_ ，接著一瞬停頓後── _ **他們是共同體、是單一的奇；毋需倚賴觸碰，他們……**_

為了達到真正的 _ **科思亞**_ （邏輯），其它一切均須犧牲，包括自我。他從未猜想過它能在這裡被找到──在Jim身上、在他們遠比可能的分離來得美好許多的結合中。

_**……他們恆久相依。** _

思緒不再存在，只要感受。

 

* * *

 

離天明還有數小時，Spock感受到帶著詢問的撫觸隱約傳來；那撫觸輕到不夠喚醒他，但他也未曾睡著。曉得Rand文書官曾確認過Jim的行李，Spock在合理的位置找到適當的衣物，放輕腳步朝向傳來探詢的方位調查，直到他到達燈光調至最弱的廚房，大使正將兩杯茶放到桌上。

「大使，」Spock看著自己某天可能會成為的男人，這概念是如此抽象，即使已經具化成肉身活生生出現在他眼前。「我祝賀你的連結建立，以及令嬡的誕生。」

大使微笑了，向小桌的另一邊伸手示意：「同賀你的連結建立。」他謙和優雅地回應。

帶著非邏輯的謹慎，Spock就座拾起他母親最愛的茶、淺嘗炙熱的茶湯後擱下杯子，在大使研究他時栓住心中的焦躁。Jim幾天以來首度得以安眠，Spock希望能與他共享。

自前次見到這個男人──也是第一次──已有二年十個月，相當奇特的是，他的改變是如此之少。

「他還不會醒，」大使溫聲說著Spock尚未學到的，他對Jim的瞭解。怨懟並不理性，Jim不屬於這男人，他們的差距遠不止於年齡或源自不同宇宙。「他沒有築起心靈防禦，」大使朝自己的茶杯伸出手，而有那麼一刻Spock能假裝他聽不懂對方的意思。「你也沒有。」

對著自身可能的另一個未來，感到窘迫是不合邏輯的──這也許是Spock現在一點感覺也沒有的原因。「是我的錯，」他冷靜回應：「由於Jim的精神緊繃，我要他停止常駐防禦，而沒有想到要再提醒他。」

至於自己，他沒有任何理由，也不打算給出理由。

「這不要緊，」嘴角出現短暫的微笑，大使閃動著理解與愉悅。「我希望為你的疑慮提供協助：近期殖民星上紛紛擾擾的事態我並未知曉，由於吾妻近日佇留於星聯醫學總部，以渡過姙娠期直至吾女滿月。在我們這般年歲，盡量降低可能的風險是較為──穩妥的。」

「她們尚且安好？」Spock從未考慮過生育後代，他沒想到所謂的未來會改變這點，至少沒想到會是因為這個跟他共享人生的男人。

「她們很好，選擇去醫學總部僅是為了預防。需要有人照應是考量到我──我們獨特的基因，而非有何擔憂之處。」

Spock再度啜了一口，讓茶香沉澱在身體裡：「Jim也喜歡這種茶，」他想起Jim第一次品嚐它的模樣，懷念的暖意在心底慢慢擴散。「他覺得這茶讓他心平氣和，還能幫他……『清空腦袋』──依他的說法。」

「我同時希望致上我的歉意，」大使邊說邊凝視著茶杯：「因為我的不當舉動而造成Jim的……狀況。我太過大意且未考慮到，與如此接近我連結伴侶存在的人精神融合可能造成的後果。我不會辯稱……」

「我……」Spock住口不言──事實總是困難的──但他提醒自己必須面對，即便認知它是如此令人不快，更別說承認它。「也許對Jim來說，你欠他一個道歉。但對我自己……你的行為並不影響我的任何決定。」

大使抬起頭，目光閃爍：「當Jim終於能對我敘述原委時，他也說了同樣的話。」

Spock本能地尋向Jim沉睡中的心靈──筋疲力竭，當然。但他饜足的低鳴彰顯了今晚是難得的良夜，對他們倆都是。

「這不曾容易過，」大使柔聲道來，Spock的手指緊按著桌面。「對Jim跟我而言。多年來，我們之間的關係一直……無法確定，肇因於初見面時我們自身、與我們所存在的世界。你們是不同的，你們所在的世界也是。但Jim……」大使停下，重新拾起他的茶杯：「過了很久之後我才如你看他那般看待他。」

Spock曾得以一瞥那些仍影隨著Jim的記憶，它們總是在璀璨與傷痛之間變幻。Jim的焦躁不安遠甚於與他對應的那位，他太年輕就學得一身鋒銳的憤懣，可能這輩子再也甩不脫。他過去一路掙扎走來，也許另一位Jim從未有相同的經歷、但那讓Spock很早就認清自己。

「他和他是不一樣的。」

大使抬起一邊眉毛，神情中苦甜參半的興味與欣悅共存：「是的，他們並不相同。但他們的本質都是James T. Kirk，所以我會愛上他們──直到現在也還是。」一個以安撫意義而言過長的停頓。「這讓你困擾嗎？」

真相總是困難的。「是的。」Spock小心地考慮著他的答案：「但已比曾有的要輕微了。」

「可以理解。」大使喝完手上的茶，將茶杯放到水槽裡。「我詢問過那些成員裡有非瓦肯連結伴侶的家族。由於吾妻交遊甚廣，其中部份家族我已與其直面確認，他們並未有我們所察覺到的不滿跡象，但吾妻已主動提起要再替我更深入探究。」大使轉身倚著流理台。「你已研讀過相關數據，也見過那些病人──你的結論是？」

「他們被解除連結時的手法相當拙劣，」Spock沉默了片刻才說：「T'Sai治療師懷疑會出現如此嚴重的傷害，有部分原因來自於施術者的經驗不足。只有Gol侍僧才具備分離心靈連結時必要的施術技巧與距離，好讓雙方承受的創傷降到最低。切斷已相連的連結有違我們的天性，而做下這些事的人並沒有習得足夠的技術去克服這種天性。」

「那你做得到嗎？」

這不是一個隨口提出的問題。「也許能，」Spock根據眼前男人的存在來考慮答案──他拋下侍僧之路時，相關訓練才剛開始。「在經過一定的練習後。我假設你會問起表示你擁有該技巧。」

「我曾研習過 _ **克靈納**_ 數年，」大使語調裡帶著輕微的興味痕跡。Spock發現自己被衝擊到沒有給予任何回應。「是的，我見識過我們能成就的掠影，在站上代表一切知識的巔頂時，我失敗了。成就它需要我並未準備好要做出的某項犧牲，而後來我才瞭解到，即使有所準備，我也不會選擇去犧牲。」

「我不懂你所說的。」Spock的聲音淡然不生波瀾

「你懂的。」大使走回來收起Spock面前的空杯，他都沒留意到他已經喝完了。「控制你的怒氣，Spock。我的出現……」

「不是為了成為我人生的嚮導。」Spock心不在焉地回應，複頌與Jim談天時聽說的句子──這回憶久到像是上輩子的事了。「Jim的確抱怨過，你告訴他你並不具備成為先知的天分。我發現自己很能理解他的不滿之情。」

「你們還很年輕。」

「而你並不如你自稱的那般年長。」Spock起身：「感謝你提供的情報，大使。請恕我失陪……」

「我無意再耽擱你更久，我的連結伴侶不會高興我拖延這麼長時間。」大使示意離席：「我們將於早晨再度交談。」

Spock走向房間回顧適才的對話──似乎相當充實，實則不然。但他們先像這樣見面，總比其他狀況下好──Spock不太確定地猜想。

Jim稍微清醒了點，帶著探詢的思緒觸碰著他。「你常聲稱他拒絕成為一名先知，」Spock思索片刻後說：「我已理解為何你經常在接到他的傳訊之後，轉而自行獨處詆毀我的同胞了。」

Jim直到再度入睡前都還笑得停不下來。

 

* * *

 

比Jim更早起床後，Spock在安靜的庭園渡過一段相當滿足的冥想時間。為了因應幾乎不曾止息的自然風，這一帶的私人住宅大多以房舍圍著園景的形式建構而成──此種園景風格曾風行於瓦肯改革前期、或地球的羅馬共和時期。以當地石材鋪鑲出的長矩形通道連往大片瓦肯植披，上頭生長的青草被改造成在貧瘠土地也能順利存活。從數顆乾燥行星移植的苗木已經開始綻放花蕾，噴泉週邊還有幾叢矮生果樹，用來培育它們的介質是被搬運來加沃過的土壤。水資源的耗費相當值得，Spock認出的數個品種裡也有地球的無花果樹，園側一角還開闢了正蓬勃生長的小巧蔬菜園。

懸在頭頂的白色耀日並非、也永遠不能替代舊瓦肯的太陽，但Spock想他的同胞許能在這塊土地找回種族的驕傲；也許，有天他們的後代能毫無罣礙地將此地視為家園。

一起身，他立刻發現有位女性正在等待。「T'Sora，」他認出Jim從大使那得來的全息影像裡的身影：「生生不息、繁榮昌盛。」

「生生不息繁榮昌盛，Spock中校。」她走下石階、拉近他們之間不遠的距離：「我久盼有此一會。」

全息影像並未完整傳達她的神貌：身形高而瘦削、深色肌膚、眼睛有著瓦肯東部沙漠部族的特徵，她的身上帶有與大使相似的平靜優雅，自制而不像年輕瓦肯人那種承自長久安逸之地的拒人於外。整齊盤起的黑髮間帶大片斑白，但就像大使，她的外表年齡相當難以捉摸。

她同時也，Spock發現這並不……並不…… _ **並不**_ 讓人震驚──再度身懷有孕。

「在我這把年紀，」她此時語氣如同大使一般乾澀：「時間不能被等閒視之，我們決意孕育五個孩子以滿足期待，那麼坐等辰光消廢是不符邏輯的。」

「此等結論……相當符合邏輯。」他想不到更加得體的回應。

她沒有笑，但他懷疑那是因為她想那樣會嚇著他。「我們的早餐即將開始，」她說：「你有意參與嗎？你的艦上同伴們希望等你一起。」

Spock點頭跟著她走回室內，雖未啟動任何環境控制系統，屋舍裡依舊令人訝異地舒適。「這個家與裡頭大多數的設置都由我的連結伴侶設計並建造，夏季時節一到，我們就格外受到客人歡迎。」T'Sora在他們穿過一道寬敞門廊時說道。Spock在早晨的自然光照射下留意到挑高的天花板，以及每道牆上都安設一排、兼具採光及通風功能的機製加工窗格。「他在晚間總會教我一些工程學上的技巧，而我則以指導他植物學及農學作為交換。他提過比起年輕時，他現在覺得這些科目要有趣多了。」

「我懂了。」Spock無法想像研習植物有何樂趣可言，不論它多實用。有很多理由讓他最終選擇了一項幾乎等同於住在星艦上的職業，Jim也曾坦白過他對有關食物生產鍊的一切同樣不感興趣。

在他能想到什麼能補充的論點之前，隔壁間的喧鬧吸引了他的注意力。走進兼具廚房與餐廳功能的開放式寬敞空間，Spock看著多到似乎快滿出來的人群，懷疑地眨著眼睛。

「吾夫與我想要見見你跟Jim的同僚，」T'Sora語氣平穩。Nyota跟大使在廚房區爭論著瓦肯改革年代前諺語集的優劣──對於此論題，Spock覺得應該先警告大使，若沒有數小時的空檔跟至少四頁的參考書目，不要與她繼續深究比較好。Sulu上尉與Chekov少尉跟著T'Prina學員待在桌邊，他們仍然競爭著想贏得她的青睞：她正為他們辨識著桌上的各式菜餚。Scott少校與McCoy醫官持續滯留在咖啡壺附近，一旁的Chapel上尉試圖說服McCoy醫官，那些菜餚都是能讓人類消化吸收的。Evans上尉跟他的長年伴侶Harrison少尉忙於以精妙的密語對談，同時以謹慎的專業態度照看著整間 _ **企業號**_ 指揮成員。

_**Jim** _

房間另一端，Jim的視線從手中抬起，Spock猜測他懷裡抱著的襁褓是大使的血脈。「Spock、過來這。」

T'Sora加入她的丈夫，為該場爭論增加了她自己的理性意見（他不確定她為哪方增援，雖說Nyota看起來被取悅了）。他則走到遠處牆邊的小沙發上Jim的身邊，拉開包裹的毯子，Spock俯視著那張小小的圓臉，大大的褐色眼睛好奇地仰望著他。「T'Mana，」Jim笑著說：「她很快會變得相當難纏。」

小嬰兒眨了眨眼，Spock希望他適才沒有因為其他人吸引了Jim的注意，而感到微妙的怨意。冷靜地凝視一會後，那孩子將視線轉回Jim身上，發出高分貝的嗓音，其音調令人不安地頗像正在下達指令。

「妳，」Jim輕點她的小鼻子：「讓我想起妳的某些親戚，我看他們看得不夠時，他們也會鬧脾氣。」轉向Spock，他將孩子捧近：「想抱抱她嗎？」

懷疑她會就此損壞是不合邏輯的。「也許……」

Jim將孩子遞過來，直到Spock接過她前，她的臉短暫地輕倚著他的肩頭。「她不會被你弄壞的，」Jim在Spock掙扎著平衡臂間的暖團子時碎碎唸道：「沒錯吧，小鬼頭？他是妳的Spock叔叔。等妳大點，我們會跟妳解釋這個稱呼不夠正確的地方；但現在，我想當扯上時空錯誤的因果關係，還涉及到所謂的相對論與時間結構時，這些話就有點太進階了，也許等到妳一歲生日再說？」

T'Mana似乎不太高興被迫換了地方待著，但當Jim對她伸出一根指頭後，小小的手立即伸出來使勁抓住，接著她用非常類似心滿意足的神情望向Spock。

Spock想也許該歸咎於他缺乏應對幼兒的經驗，才會在感覺到被評定未符要求時如此不自在。

Nyota像是突然變到他們眼前，鐵面無情：「Jim，輪到我了，把她交出來。」

「Spock才剛抱到她！」Jim反駁。Spock毫不理會，立即試著將孩子遞向她。但T'Mana極不邏輯地緊緊攢著Jim的指頭。「拜託……」

「你說過只抱十分鐘的，現在都二十分鐘了。」Nyota頗為專業地把小嬰兒成功收繳回自己的懷抱。雖說沒了Jim的手指讓那張小嘴開始不滿地噘起，但Nyota的長髮似乎也算是可接受的替代品。她抓住髮束後仰頭望著Nyota給予肯定。「這才是我的好女孩。」Nyota用瓦肯口語說著，T'Mana歡樂地咯咯直笑。Nyota抱著開心的她坐到一臉興味的Chapel上尉與面帶渴望的McCoy醫官中間，。

「我喜歡小孩，」Jim說著讓人不安的話，視線隨著孩子在眾星聯軍官間移動，然後站起身：「我是說，別人的小孩。那真是最棒的一種。」

「確實。」Spock跟著Jim走向長桌，開始仔細檢查著桌上的餐點：全都符合人類可消化的安全標準，但考量到Jim食用瓦肯菜餚的經驗，過去最好的結果也不過功過參半。於是當大使跟他的妻子也入席開始用餐後，Jim每一次看向別人的盤子，Spock都會對他解釋那道菜所使用的原料，最終Jim只得謹慎聽從Spock的建議。

這是一場儘管吵鬧卻相當愉快的餐會。T'Prina將自己調度到Jim的右側，為他辨識著桌上種類眾多的蔬果，解說其原產地及成功培育所需的環境，之後建議他每種都取樣一份。Spock目眩神迷地看著Jim多次企圖拒絕後終於投降退讓，每一次試吃時都貌似毅然決然準備慷慨赴死。Spock記下那些不會讓Jim努力掩飾驚恐的種類，好將它們加到艦上的複製儀菜單裡。

T'Prina對Jim的體貼關懷，正是讓Spock早先留意起這個群體入迷現象的源頭之一：只有Jim會驚訝她申請到 _ **企業號**_ 實習。Jim簡述過他們在他課堂上的交流，其過程即是相當具啟發性的線索。在他們再次回歸星聯修整期間，Spock檢閱過申請到 _ **企業號**_ 實習的名單，完全不訝異Jim的學生全都自願報名以供挑選。

Spock曾因好奇，要求對所有應徵者進行面談以取代最終書面篩選。面談結果相當耐人尋味：裡頭有許多名字是Spock注意過，希望能在他們畢業後納入 _ **企業號**_ 的潛在人才，這些人無不學有所成、聰明、具求知欲、大膽無畏，並且──現在想來也不奇怪──他們還都是有創新精神的思想家。沒有人在受Jim教導前有過指揮方向的願景──星聯仍舊否認他們不允許、且永遠不會讓Jim去指導一班未來的艦長──但結果其中五名在上完課後立即更改主修方向，另有三名在畢業後又回去學院選習指揮。

Spock想因此而感到相當的心滿意足並不妥當。

那些人裡頭不包括T'Prina，Spock看著她在實習期間仔細研究著Jim，推測她應該已經準備對自己的前途方向作出決定。他不能妄自猜測，但他懷疑她自己也還在迷惘中。

最終餐會結束，Spock起身協助T'Sora及McCoy醫官清理桌面，他看到大使抱起自己的孩子，帶著極其內斂的滿足看著他們。「吾妻與我將於三天後主辦一場晚餐會，屆時將邀請見過面的幾家家族成員參加。」他說：「如果你們能都抽空前來，我將甚感快慰。」

雖然話中並未表明，不過與會者裡應該有不少非瓦肯的連結伴侶，T'Sora在留意到Spock的目光時微微頷首證實了他的猜想。

「大使，」T'Prina從椅子裡站起來，放過Jim免於試吃 _ **amjen**_ 切片，它是一種殖民星原產的水果，其味道讓人想起酪梨[20]加上草莓糖漿。「我想替我的連結伴侶徵求出席晚餐會的許可，他曾表達過與你以及我的同僚會面的意願。」

在大使同意時，T'Sora將一個空碗放到清潔機裡。「我很驚訝，」她低語：「你曉得那個氏族嗎？」

Spock小幅點頭，看著Sulu上尉努力吸引T'Prina注意。「關注過，他們正積極挑戰Grayson判例。」

「當初對議會提出這個構想的就是他們。」T'Sora在Spock收拾銀製餐具時柔聲附和。躊躇少頃，她續道：「該氏族相當重視與Sarek間的社交往來，我與我的連結伴侶至今仍拒絕他們的邀約──為了你也清楚的緣由。他並不……贊同他們的觀點，自從我們回來後，他跟Sarek幾乎缺乏互動。」

「他們之間的不協是由於我先前的決定嗎？」

T'Sora視線低垂：「自從Sarek拒絕接受你選擇的連結伴侶、你接著公開宣佈脫離氏族獨立後，他們就再也沒有交談過，我也並未積極修補他們的關係。」她娓娓道來，目光在丈夫跟女兒間閃動。

Spock頷首，她沒有義務替他的行為進行補償。

「這並不邏輯，但……」她停下來若有所思，才道：「我過去未曾有接受連結伴侶或是生育子女的打算，當時的我認為人生最大的滿足，是在工作上有所收獲，以及能認識更多不同的人。當我們來到這顆星球後，將協助我們的人民重建人口視為己責是不言可喻的。我不知道我會有反對議會或長老們決定的一天，直到遇見我的連結伴侶。」她抬起頭來，深色眸子裡隱有淚光閃爍，Spock覺得有那麼一秒，他看到裡頭被謹慎自控的怒氣一閃而逝。「在我的世界崩塌潰散後，在我們為所失去的哀慟悲號後，我被贈予了這樣的厚禮──如此獨一無二的男人成為我的連結伴侶、以及我們的女兒。如果判例從未存在，我不可能擁有他們。受個人私務影響，而改變對我們的人民何者為要的觀點是不邏輯的，但於我而言事實如此。意圖恢復舊制、合法化種族自私仇外心態的人應被譴責，在Uloi醫生的病人們身上發生的可憎下流之事，也將或已經發生在我們自己身上。我們不能退步回頭擁抱過去的缺陷，以倖存的人民之名，若我們真如此作為，那麼我們就不配繼續存在。」

「以個人為重……」Spock停住，明白過來自己正望向Jim──他目前忙於跟T'Mana互動。「是不合邏輯的，」他承認：「但個人也是政治的一環。那些以拯救我們人民免於滅絕名義的口號，不過是為了將那些曾為匪夷所思之事合法化的藉口。」

過了片刻，T'Sora又放下另一個空碗。「令尊有一封訊息於今晨送至，我不願不必要地打擾你的平靜，故我延宕至此刻告知。」

Spock抬起一邊眉毛：「感激妳的細心考量，我將立即觀看。」

「它已經直接轉到你們房裡的終端機上。我們歡迎你跟Jim，以及你們的同僚們，在這裡陪伴我們多久都無妨。」她的嘴角未露出微笑，但相同的溫暖在眼裡閃耀：「我們，我跟我的連結伴侶，堅持希望你們能將我們的家當成自己的。毋需另行邀請，我們期待你們能以家人的身分回來，歡樂如此、哀慟亦如此──你們能接受嗎？」

Spock感受到Jim的注意力轉移過來，同時還有他的同意。「當然。我感謝妳，T'Sora。」

「符合邏輯之事不必稱謝。請你們見諒，我必須開始為今日行程做好準備──我自薦擔任你連結伴侶的『嚮導』。我的連結伴侶覺得這個用詞另有意趣，也許Jim能解釋其來龍去脈。」

「他會的，終有一日。」完成任務後──花的時間遠久於盤子數量所需的──Spock走回桌邊：「大使，請恕我們失陪──」

「當然。」T'Sora加入她的連結伴侶，而Spock等著Jim。他逗完孩子後從座椅起身，向世界輻射著滿足。Spock猜想Jim是否將充足的食物連結到睡眠，進而平復原本較不穩定的情感平衡機制──

_**以我的標準而言那也太過邏輯了一點。** _

_**的確如此。**_ 進到他們的房間得回隱私，Spock對他伸出手──也許這是個弱點，但──

「我愛弱點。」Jim喃喃碎吻。 ** _都是家居氛圍的錯，對吧？懷疑它藏在空氣裡之類的，我早上花了二十分鐘學習現今最先進的清潔技術。他們有二個機器人專門負責拖地，我有點被抄下廠牌的自己嚇到_ 。**

稍稍拉開了些，Spock輕咬下唇好止住笑意，前額抵向Jim的。 _ **你是如此奇特。**_

Jim竊笑：「那就是你喜歡我的地方。」二人分開身體後走向終端機，Jim在這短短時間裡讓他們的手指持續交纏。「在你確認你爸想做什麼的時候，讓我看看我被Rand逼得都打包了什麼。而且沒錯，我知道是你教唆她隨機查勤，好看我有沒有把該帶的都帶上，所以啥都別想講。」

Spock坐到終端機旁，鍵入自己的代碼：「Rand文書官作事極度有條理及高效，依循她的方式是較佳選擇。」

「等她服役期一滿，我就要送她回星聯學院，」Jim反答：「她的權威只對我一個人施展實在太浪費了，她需要一整船人給她指揮得團團轉。」

Spock驚訝地轉身看向Jim：「她的學院成績……」

「這只代表她小時候有過很糟的老師們，新的殖民地也會有有限的教育機會。」Jim在衣櫃裡找到他的靴子，輕微的驚訝傳遞過來。Spock推論T'Sora已經為他們將行李裡的衣物都打開歸位了，他在心裡記下要為了她的先見之明表達感謝。放任Jim自己處理的話，物品很容易會變得不在其位。「反正Uhura跟Scotty現在每週都在傳道授業，他們 ** _愛極_ 了**有人對著他們乖乖點頭。我會確認一下目前有意願的人，看人數夠不夠正式開班。」回頭一看，Jim正在拉平自己的襯衣，看起來很高興能穿上平民裝束。「Spock先生，別小看族閥主義的力量。不是每個人家裡連五代都是星聯成員，還有個慷慨殉職的好爹──那肯定能讓事情順利些。」Jim微笑：「我會在他們準備好之後安排妥當的。」

Spock思考著可行性：「你有計劃了。」

「我有，但還需要花些功夫。雖說只要你跟Uhura有空的話我怎樣都能辦起來，有興趣嗎？」

停止構想課表規劃，Spock將個人性向測驗以及入門課程的粗略輪廓暫放一旁：「是的我有。」

Jim露齒一笑：「我想也是。」他走到房間另一頭倚著桌邊：「想要我陪你看嗎？」

Spock盯著未開啟的訊息好一會：「是的，我會傾向你在場。」

「看吧，現在這才叫進展。」Jim輕聲道，但那股溫暖不容錯認。「因為我沒有打算走開。」

 

* * *

 

留下Jim跟T'Sora去探索持續高速擴展的殖民星首都，Spock要求 _ **企業號**_ 直接將他傳送到Sarek在城市另一邊的住宅。雖說有大眾運輸可用，但Spock不認為使用它所耗費的時間會對他的心境有何益處。

Spock承認這並不合邏輯，但就如T'Sora提醒他的那樣，私人事務並無邏輯可言。

城市現今已被分為兩區：Sarek選擇的那區已經幾乎被那些瓦肯毀滅時並不在瓦肯星上、且在其它星域保有相當數量財富的人所佔據。不像大使所居住的舒適街坊，依舊在缺失了大半人生後掙扎著適應新生活。這一帶有股城市其他角落見識不到的奢華氣息，附近的建築物享有的科技比城市自身的公共設施還要更加高級，Spock不禁帶著微弱的不滿研究起寬敞的綠色廊道以及那些頗有年代、進口所費不貲的非本地樹叢。

按下他父親所建造的宏偉屋舍門前的到訪通知面板，Spock驚訝回應來得如此迅速，門打開後，出現了一位面無表情的女性，她身著瓦肯上層階級的傳統禮服。這讓他突然想起T'Sora所穿、平實耐用的褲裝，相當適合整日追逐Jim（的確算是追逐，他已經二次與Jim一同休假出遊，且從中學到如何讓自己準備妥當）穿越城市，以及在自家花園裡照料蔬果。

「Spock中校，」她說：「生生不息繁榮昌盛。」

「生生不息繁榮昌盛，T'Ren夫人。」Spock回應、並隨著她的手勢進門。環境控制器的低鳴聲意外響亮，但Spock懷疑是因為大使家裡並未使用才讓他注意起聲響。跟著她穿過眾多富麗堂皇的房間，他聽從她的指示，在正式的會客廳裡就座。

Spock想像他母親會對這房間的拘謹死板有何反應，她遵循一定程度的傳統，即使他父親也不會逼她更進一步。過了許多年Spock才發現，他母親為他建立的家，遠比他們的社會地位應有的標準要來得純樸許多。而再過許多年他才懂得她給他上的這一課──當他進入星聯艦隊，身邊圍繞著因社會階級跟種性皆相異、而造就擁有百般性格的百般種族後。

「吾夫將於片刻後蒞臨，」T'Ren聲音淡然：「需要我為你提供些飲品嗎？」

「水就足夠。」Spock立即回應，拒絕的話會被當成侮辱。當她離開後，Spock從寬闊的窗櫺看向外頭枝繁葉茂的庭園景象，眼前盡是些需要相當水量來維持生長的異星花樹。

也許瓦肯人並不崇尚奢侈，但他們也不會拒絕滿足自身的審美感官。

當她回轉後，Spock接過水杯。聽見從不那麼正式的一側、專屬家人使用的通道傳來接近他們的腳步聲。他完全清楚讓他來到這裡的，一是為了執行他的份內職責，以及提醒自己早已選擇的歸處。對Sarek的連結伴侶以及Sarek，他並不是家人。

「中校。」Sarek身穿正式瓦肯大使袍服，在進入房間時出聲。Spock起身，對撫養他成長的男人回以同樣的、與陌生人應對用的禮節。

當三人就座後，Spock決定縮短此次拜訪：「你要求我到場，但並未提供具體詳情。」

「是的。」Sarek看似挺得更直了些：「我瞭解到你艦上的醫官已要求將醫院那遺憾的不幸現況宣佈為緊急醫療狀態。」

「正確。」

「我不認為這有其必要，雖說令人擔憂，但我們所談及的這些病患已經有能幹的治療師們照應。我瞭解到那邊的治療狀況已經有了進展。」

「是已有了，」Spock同意：「但是，T'Sai治療師與Sorin治療師二人都要求更進一步的協助，在諮詢過Uloi醫生後──她是治療心靈感應類創傷的專家──也同意他們的評估。McCoy醫官最近正在檢查那些病人好做出最終診斷。」

「你是第二順位的指揮官，你所下的決定也會被重視。如果過目相關文件，你就會看出類似效應被限制在外星人口裡的很小一部份。除了因分離造成令人痛心、但可以理解的創傷以外，他們之間並沒有相似模式。」

外星人口。Spock將它歸檔以便深思：「這群體中的五人有僵直性精神症狀，而另五人也只重新取得某種意識型態，考慮到與他們連結伴侶間的連結被破壞……」

「他們的前連結伴侶，」Sarek打斷他：「破壞已建立的連結會對受到影響的人造成創傷是為常態，社會會竭盡一切資源來協助他們重獲心靈，好讓他們能順利離開、繼續生活。」

Spock停頓了：「離開？」

「隨著他們連結關係的結束，他們沒有理由繼續居留在殖民星。」T'Ren的回答依舊冷淡。

「其中有些人有家人在這裡，」Spock語速緩慢：「我瞭解到裡頭還包括孩子。」

「當然會制定相關規則。」T'Ren說道。讓他驚訝的是，Sarek開始顯得有些不太舒服。「隨著與殖民星公民間的連結關係結束，他們……」

「原諒我，但他們也是公民。我不曾得知殖民星的公民身分是依據種族別來給予，請闡明。」

T'Ren猶豫了：「其中是有些誤區，」她終於說道：「這屬於法律事務，我並未有權去瞭解詳情。」

「我想身為一位星聯大使兼任長老的連結伴侶，妳會比其他被拒絕的人，包括星聯軍官在內，要更有權去瞭解詳情。與連結伴侶分離的人就不再擁有公民權──對此沒有任何爭議存在嗎？」

「曾有過相關的議論，」終於Sarek開口了：「考慮到近日我們人民發現的種族現狀，會想去尋找星聯憲章的例外條款也並非不理智──」

「以及反對Grayson判例，」Spock聲調平板：「三十年前，一位地球公民為了她自己與她未來的連結伴侶，向星聯議會提出直接上訴。她的判例條款內容被編纂成法，且通用於全宇宙。使得星聯公民能自由選擇他們的伴侶，並與其孕育後代。他們不會因此失去他們的公民身分、他們不會因此失去他們的母星、他們不會因此失去他們的參政權、他們不會因此失去他們的生育權、他們不會因此失去他們的家族親屬或是後代的撫養權。」

「Spock……」

「我懂了，挑戰Grayson判例不是為了避免種族滅絕的措施，引進與其對抗的法條只是為了先弱化判例的條款效力，好讓它能徹底地被推翻。」

Sarek極不明顯地抿緊嘴角──這已足夠。「這不是通過例外法案的目的……」

Spock站起身來：「這應被強烈譴責。如果你們允許我失陪，我將即刻離開。我發現這場會面十分讓人不快，而我並無意願再多加久留。」

「Spock，」Sarek起身跟著他走向大門：「我要求你以瓦肯人的身份考慮此事。你的個人選擇雖說令人反感，卻並未影響我們全體人民。」

Spock想起T'Sora：「在此狀況下，大使，比起我的個人選擇，這項告知決定本身的偏見所代表的意義要更為重大。我無意成為其中一份子，如果該例外法案通過……」Spock猶豫了一下：「我將放棄我的、以及我連結伴侶的公民身分。我不會成為為了權衡而墮落，違背讓我們信奉的所有信條的人民一員。」門一打開，Spock就轉身面對Sarek：「生生不息繁榮昌盛。」

當他闔上身後的大門，Spock打開通訊器：「要求傳送一人到 _ **企業號**_ ，」他告訴當值的技師：「立刻。」

 

* * *

 

Mitchell艦長所給的資料片裡，只記錄到對例外法案的第一次審查會議為止。使用他們艙房裡的個人終端，Spock更仔細地瀏覽檔案內容，並研讀其中引述的法律爭議。法案所訂下的執行期限沒有漏洞可鑽，公民身分、以及母星從屬倒是頗多可質疑之處，但整個爭論的過程可說是以強詞奪理行固步自封之舉。

公民權的發放條件亦已確定加以局限，而這項舉措將導致第二點，即為剝除前連結伴侶的居住權──並且在實質上，可以說等同於限制他們探視過去所建立家庭的權利。

第三點尚未在此次會議被提出，但就目前已知的會議進度，已經有了足以通過的法律基礎。非瓦肯人的公民權以及住宅權將會被剝奪──枉顧他們連結伴侶以及雙親的身份。從現在住院中的十名病患就能聯想到──未來將會有更多的他們出現。原本存留的Gol侍僧數量已然稀缺，其中僅二位得以倖免於瓦肯毀滅。受過切斷連結訓練的人現今減少到只剩下這二位──以及Sorin治療師──接著Spock想起還有大使，然後也許，還有他自己。

三十年前，Amanda Grayson博士帶著她唯一一台存有星聯憲章內容的三錄儀，在與星聯議會的上訴聽證會中要求、並得到了一位旁聽觀眾參與。在大多數人類才剛要開展自身事業的年紀，她已被公認擁有語言學上的天分，並在對通訊基層結構的直感理解力上獲得了不小的名聲。身為一名二十五歲、未曾學過如何在法庭辯護的語言學者，她立於整個新星聯面前、以一個有感生物的身分為她的自決權而戰。

在四十五分鐘裡，她基於存續至善的概念，主張法律理應保護屬於她的權利，從此改變了數百億人的人生。Amanda Grason判例是將個人自我意志置於文化、種族、甚至公民權之上的標竿，至今沒有其他法律條文能夠成功撼動附屬於其下、簡單的五條子項內文。

而讓她為其做了這許多的男人──她愛到能為之向星聯律法挑戰、向她自身同胞的偏見挑戰、向她丈夫同胞的仇外情緒挑戰，為了他移居到對她懷有敵意的星球，將它的傳統視為自己的接受，並教育兒子也遵守這樣的傳統直至成人。而這男人卻允許、鼓勵、甚至 _ **支持**_ 毀滅她人生的立基點──當年讓他與她共同生活並育有一子成為可能的源頭。

將磁片收進口袋，他清空終端機、返回傳送室。「目的地T'Ven醫院，」他平靜說出：「傳送。」

 

* * *

 

Spock在僵直症患者的病房裡找到Sorin治療師，他注意到治療師眼前搜集數據的那張床位，與前一日午後待得最近的床位看似是同一張。

「Spock中校，」Sorin治療師的視線沒有轉向他，Spock留意到那個幾乎毫無表情的臉上極其微弱的疲憊痕跡。「現狀並無任何改變。」

躺在這張醫療床上的人類女性年約二十五以上，不會超過三十五歲。黑色髮絲下是一張討喜但算不上美麗的臉，蠟黃的面容上憔悴的雙目微微凹陷。Spock目光落到圖表上頭的名字── ** _Melody‧黃_** [21]，就像其他病人一樣，她前連結伴侶的姓名未同列其上，近親欄卻列了 _ **Sorin**_ ──沒有標明氏族，但Sorin並非一個常見的名字。「你與她熟識？」

Sorin治療師頷首：「她曾是我兄弟[22]的連結伴侶。」

Spock遲疑著發問：「我以為你的私人關係……」

「我們過去只見過一次面，我的兄弟需要我在他們連結時給予協助，」Sorin治療師回答：「身為一個侍僧，能運用我的技能幫助他們是件好事。我兄弟的精神力等級一直不強，但他們之間的心靈相配度非常高──即使是以瓦肯標準判斷。」

「他們成為連結伴侶多久了？」

「十年五個月，他們在我放棄侍僧之路的前一季時進行連結。由於我的弟從事外交相關職業，他們之後沒多久就離開瓦肯了。」Sorin一絲不茍地研究著那位病人：「我曾希冀她的心靈能認出我是家人並予以回應，但目前為止從未成功過。」

「她來到這裡後，你便要求參與醫療團隊？」

「當她被確診時我不在殖民星上，」Sorin回答，看過醫療床邊的讀數之後做了筆記。「我的兄弟請求我回家幫助他與他現今的連結伴侶進行連結。」Sorin抬起頭：「他們嘗試多次依舊沒有成功。」

即使是幼童時期進行的連結過程，也很少出現那種需要旁觀者不僅止於單純照看的情況。「那──很不尋常。」

「他們雙方都剛與前連結伴侶完成分離。她的前連結伴侶病情進展遠比Melody更好。」Sorin沉著冷靜地評論。

Spock艱難地控制住他的驚訝之情：「是先前的連結關係造成他們此次連結的──困難嗎？」

「是的。當開始與他們精神融合以診斷他們無法連結的成因時，我發現了癥結之處。故我依據雙方心靈能允許的最大限度，盡可能徹底地完成連結。」Sorin停下來又作了個記號。「歲月會決定，最終他們的連結是否能像各自曾有過的那般完整。」

Spock看向年輕女性的面容，她與Sorin的兄弟連結時年紀不會大到哪去，她的人類心智那時應該尚未完全成熟。「他們的分離關係是雙方自願嗎？」

「如果你想問分離本身是否有違她的意願，那麼這個問題較為複雜。我從我兄弟的心靈裡所理解的是：當家族明顯已經不再接受他們繼續連結關係、而我兄弟屈從於他們的意志後，她同意了分離。她對會發生什麼沒有心理準備，在她心靈裡執行的分割動作也並不專業，並且在進行到更脆弱的階段時不夠謹慎。我兄弟的……不情願也是其中一個影響要素。她本能地抗拒分離，而我的兄弟也對她的悲傷予以回應。他的超感中心在那次分離中受到永久損傷，她的則是被摧毀，並導致延伸至短期及長期記憶的連鎖反應。實際上，她已經沒有意識可以恢復了。」

Spock闔上雙眼：「為我提起此事的考慮不周致上歉意。」

「毋須為陳述事實致歉。」Sorin低頭望著Melody：「我已得到許可，使用自活動中的超感中心取得的捐贈神經細胞，以進行神經再生。神經細胞經移植後，能引導──我認為可以這樣定義──她自己的神經細胞再生並恢復被毀去的部份。記憶中樞的構造更為複雜，但經外力協助後，中樞的連接應能被重建。」

「人類的大腦組織不能被再生。」

「有了能再生的捐贈組織從旁協助，它能被引導去再生。以本質而言，它將在對神經學瞭如指掌的心感治療師引導下，學會如何再生。當手術完整並開始再生過程時，Teren[23]治療師與我將對她進行精神融合。如果這方法能成功，我們將向其他病患們的前連結伴侶徵求他們的組織樣本並重複同樣的過程，他們的心靈會更容易接受曾共享不分彼此的心智一部份。」

這方式相當大膽創新──但聽來可行。Spock記下要向McCoy醫官問詢：「但以你兄弟的情況，如果他的心靈已然受損……」

「我們將會使用我的組織。我協助過他們的連結，並建立了與他們相連的心靈通路。她的心靈應能視其為可接受的替代，而有我參與精神融合將會鼓勵她認知並接受它。」Sorin結束檢查後平靜看向Spock：「身為精神感應領域的覺者，極少心靈對我而言稱得上神秘。Teren治療師與我將維持對她的精神融合，直到我們能確保組織再生過程已經起步，以抵消任何非預期的問題。」

「我很……訝異你能以如此激進的實驗性術式獲得許可。」

Sorin抬起一邊眉毛：「我對其他治療師所作的簡報相當完備，其論點的邏輯能說服他們。他們理解對於這些病患們，我們已經沒有其他能提出的治療方針。」

「我期待你的成功。」

「成功是必定的，成功的程度仍有疑慮。恕我失陪，我必須完成我的評估。」

 

* * *

 

「那是哄騙戲法，」McCoy醫官抓著已然雜亂無章的頭髮：「但它也是具邏輯性的哄騙戲法。神經學從不是我的領域，但我這些日子有在跟進年輕人們正熱衷的。瓦肯人的腦組織細胞能自行再生，所以沒錯，我見過相關理論表述它能教人類的腦組織跟著做同樣的事；但以我目前所知，這理論還未被真正實踐過。」

「我認為排斥反應會是個問題，」Spock在McCoy把一部三度儀與三塊資料板掃到桌子一邊時就座。「但Sorin似乎並不擔憂這點。」

「所以精神融合這招就派上用場了，」McCoy醫官語氣冒著酸：「他們只使用極少量的細胞，而Sorin覺得Teren能引導他到那些細胞上，讓他說服它們不是外來者，且不管那實際上天殺的是怎麼操作的。Teren說這方法可行，而Sorin身為天賦覺者，已經受過你們人民所有的心靈訓練，以及相關的再生治療法──類似於你們的昏迷自療。」

「類似，但所需的能力遠勝後者。要引導自身的細胞再生需要十分堅強的心智，而引導細胞為他人再生會是相當令人敬佩的成就。」

覺者就有可能做得到，運用對心智如此強大的影響，讓它相信自己能做到本來做不到的事。人類的心靈可能比瓦肯人的接納性更強──他們先天缺少需要克服的障礙。

「另外五位病人有任何進展嗎？」

McCoy嘆息著倒回椅背：「有，也沒有。他們的反應變得更加頻繁，而且意識狀態也顯示出進步的徵兆；但記憶卻……我們也無法確定。心靈損傷的程度有限，所以他們的意識狀態應該能完全恢復，可是我們可能得讓他們從頭開始而且持續支持他們。他們不會當回本來的自己了，但他們將能活下去，總有一天能正常生活。」McCoy閉上眼：「我們暫時還看不出來，大概要持續多年的治療後他們才能真正好轉。」

「在此地定居有其必要嗎？」Spock謹慎提問。

「不見得。必要的是有心感專家的照應、安全可靠的環境，以及與家人跟熟人的頻繁定期互動。如果他們在其他星球有家人在，那麼當他們在這裡已經沒有其他親人陪伴時，他們可以被轉移到更接近親人的地方。如若不然，這裡的確是比別的地方來得好。」

Spock也將這項資訊在腦內歸檔。「Uloi醫生提到你的協助非常珍貴，你辨識出損傷的特定模式，還建議了多種更廣泛全面的修復方法。我相當……敬佩。」

McCoy扔給他一張懷疑的表情，接著緩慢而確實地融成一抹微笑：「每次Jim出去找揍之後，定期盯著他的掃瞄報告能讓你學到一些東西。當受傷的肇因不同時，有時讀數呈現的模式會相似於我以前對付過的少數腦震盪臨床病例。此外，看來我們說好不提的那碼事，比起讓Jim趁我喝醉時濫用來造成我的心理創傷，它其實可以更有意義點──Sorin檢查Jim過去的記錄時，他留意到Jim傷後的復原時間要比早期至少縮短一半，他認為很有可能是因為你的影響。」

「我並未發覺……」Spock停下來思考。當他成為大副後，他就已辨識出Jim輕描淡寫自己傷勢的積習；並特地為此同McCoy醫官諮商討論──在不觸犯醫療守密範圍的前提下。隨著他們之間的關係轉變後，他可以屏除第三方，直接以觸碰的方式確認Jim的身體是否安康。「有趣。」

他從未想過這個特定的習慣也許有著更深層本能的理由。

「別這樣看我……我本來也沒發現。」McCoy醫官的愉悅像是在幸災樂禍般叮鈴作響：「Jim授權開放他的全部病歷資料，而Sorin在辨識出模式之後向我商議。」McCoy的表情轉為介於快樂與隱約的驚嚇之間。「總之，如果Sorin的理論成功的話，我們在幾天內就能看出效果。五位僵直症患者裡Melody傷得最重，假如這方法在她身上有效，那麼對所有人都會有效。」

「我假定你將希望旁觀施術過程。」

「天殺的當然要，這場術式將會被寫進歷史裡。他們希望院方參與的人員能減到最少，施術的房間也要加上防護設施，所以他們將會在午夜開始，徹夜進行到隔天早上。Sorin認為如果成功的話我們很快就會發現徵兆，雖說實際上需要一段時間才能真正復原。」McCoy滿懷希望地看著他。「你要回大使那？」

「是的，我已向大使及T'Sora提供協助準備晚餐會事宜。部份餐點所需的材料他們的複製儀還不能製作。」

「我得承認，」McCoy醫官與Spock一同起身，他伸了個懶腰：「我挺好奇瓦肯聚會長什麼樣的。」

Spock想到出席者名單：「我認為你會發現它很……熟悉，McCoy醫官。」他謹慎回應，在心裡記下要問大使屆時是否會提供酒精飲品。

「很期待，我在重看一遍手術流程前會先瞇一下，所以大概會趕在Lyra結束晨間巡房時過去。」

「我將告知他們。」Spock衷心說道。McCoy醫官打開朝向職員休息室的門，隨意揮著手消失在門後，而Spock也啟程離去。

 

* * *

 

T'Prina仍然待在大使住所；由於在推廣農業的環境裡長大，她對此有相當多知識願意傳授。不過讓Spock驚訝的是，她的連結伴侶也出現在花園裡陪著她。

T'Prina線條俐落簡潔的長褲邊沾滿了泥漿與植物，她在他接近時抬起頭來，給了他一個正確到無可挑剔的頷首，她將掉到前側的辮子拂至耳後並站起身，前額留下了一抹泥污。她的連結伴侶也站起來，身上同樣髒兮兮的。Spock認為他感受到了不甚明顯的緊繃。「Spock中校，」她的語氣正式得像他們都穿著制服，且並非站在滿地泥濘的菜園正當中。「我想介紹我的連結伴侶Torren[24]給你認識。」

「生生不息繁榮昌盛，Torren。」

「生生不息繁榮昌盛，Spock中校，」年輕男性回應，略挺了挺胸：「T'Prina在她的通訊裡敘述地相當鉅細靡遺，我早已期待能與你會面。」

有意思。「T'Prina是位相當能幹的學員。」T'Prina的臉稍稍綠了些，這新奇得讓Spock繼續說下去：「她的工作實績可為楷模，Kirk艦長曾聲稱我們有幸才能招待如此優秀的學員。」

T'Prina低垂著眼接受了讚美後蹲下身，繼續他到來前自己在忙的移植作業。Spock想讓男人不那麼緊張，他加入他們，好奇著──這也不是第一次了──為什麼有人能對植物培養出這麼大的興趣來。

「這般年輕即達成此等成就的你們已樹立了標竿，科學院諸多學員立志將你們當作學習目標。我也相當期待能與Kirk艦長面識，」Torren脫口而出，協助T'Prina將預備好要移植的坑洞邊坍塌的土壤重新扒開。「我知曉他同時也是你的連結伴侶？在此給予我的祝賀。」

Spock為他明晚可能將接收到大量為表團結與支持的祝賀而疑慮不安。但他假設無論如何，應該也不會較他們自愛荷華回 _ **企業號**_ 三天後，McCoy醫官與Nyota共同組織，要求全艦船員出席、全艦船員致賀的慶祝活動要來得更讓人不安，有時驚人的圖像細節仍會浮現眼前。「據我了解你剛完成學位，已立定職業方向了嗎？」

Torren拾起一株生得細小、看起來不像能支撐自己的綠色植物。「星聯學院已接受我研讀科學方向的申請，」在T'Prina為那株植物準備空間時，Torren才無預期地出聲：「目前研究曲速核相關理論的主工程師裡，極少人願意轉往實際應用。我的興趣一直都在應用面向，一艘星艦會是我運用所學時最符邏輯之處。」

Spock看向T'Prina若有所思：「那決定值得讚賞。」

「我不會否認，」Torren續道，將植物放進適當的位置並扶住它，直到T'Prina在它週遭多餘的空間補滿土壤。「T'Prina的通訊也是影響我決定的原因之一。而且我也……」Torren暫停一會，好能在T'Prina安插支撐用的木條時托起植物幼弱的莖枝。「……開始想要見識這星系更多的面貌。」

Spock制止自己問詢其家人對這個決定的反應，他想他能猜測得到：「我期待與你共事，Torren，」他誠摯回應，在他的預備人才清單裡加上一個名字。

Torren抬頭看向他，雖然沒有露出微笑，但褐色的眼睛裡充滿欣悅。「我亦有同感，Spock中校。我承認我的部份動機是希望能有機會與Scott少校共事，他在不完美的硬體條件下對曲速理論的運用已經引發科學院工程部門的強烈興趣。」

突然T'Prina身體一僵、跪立著撐起上身。Spock跟著她的視線，看見Jim跟T'Sora自寬敞的玻璃門裡走出。

T'Prina站起來，在田畦邊繞著圈子（Spock留意到他來時她可沒有這般）。她的連結伴侶也直立著拉挺自己的襯衣，如果是人類，這可算做是緊張的舉動了。Spock想，如果這一套標準對瓦肯人也通用的話，Torren可能正處於緊繃焦慮。

「Kirk艦長，」T'Prina一板一眼，接著不甚明顯地補上：「T'Sora，請予我殊榮介紹我的連結伴侶Torren。」

「T'Sora夫人、」Torren站到她身旁：「Kirk艦長。很榮幸能結識你，先生。」

Spock想：也許這個場面十足令人著迷是有著充份原因的。

「Torren……工程學，對吧？」Jim微微蹙眉：「喔！你畢業時的研究論文──如何於曲速行進時平衡離子風暴影響？──在星艦工程師間可是造成了相當大的轟動，那個理論相當引人入勝。」

「我希望能有機會旁觀實際應用之後的效益，」Torren的背幾乎挺得更直了：「我期盼於你駐留此地期間，我們能更為熟識。」

「我也是，」Jim對被二個瓦肯人這麼專注盯著，隱隱覺得困惑：「今晚我的輪機長會過來……遇見那篇論文的作者會讓他很興奮的。」

「我期待同他會面那刻，」Torren小心控制住他的狂熱之情：「我在開始進行理論研究時使用了你的船作為參考模組──Scott少校的成果讓過去未被考慮的數種探索方法成為可能。你歷來遭遇的各種狀況讓你的船成為檢驗這個理論的最佳對象，局限於現今的科技水準，它一度被認定成功機率過低。我能理解你鼓勵他對理論物理學的改革舉措。」

「Scotty就喜歡讓物理乖乖照著他想要的來，被他的強力扳手打擊過幾次之後它快投降了。」Jim帶著一點絕望瞄向Spock，Spock想如果他是個人類，應該會覺得這場面頗具娛樂性。「如果你們沒意見的話……Spock，」Jim的聲音滿懷希望：「我需要和你私下談談。」

「當然。」Spock伸展身體跟著他走進屋舍，T'Prina跟T'Sora開始熱烈交流起她想培植的一種稀有蔬菜。「你今日過得滿意嗎？」

「我想我們已經把整個城市都掃過一遍，」Jim咧嘴一笑：「瓦肯科學院的進展很大，這邊的科技比星聯學院強得多了。」Jim回身瞄向玻璃門，外頭T'Sora跟T'Prina兩個正忙著移植另一種植物。「順帶一提，謝謝你留了Torren的論文註釋給我。」Jim在他們抵達房間時柔聲說著：「剛剛T'Prina對你的態度好像有點……僵硬？」

Spock邊關上門邊評估他該如何反應：「具我觀察並無此種現象，」Spock小心回答時，Jim開始先在他們空了的行李袋裡找著什麼，然後換往衣櫥。「你在……」

「我是說，她剛剛很……好吧，我猜瓦肯禮節要求她得介紹我們…… _ **見鬼的**_ ，T'Sora把我的遊戲擺哪去了？」

Spock沒有嘆氣，他選擇直接打開書桌抽屜，取得被問起的遊戲控制器。「就在很容易找到它的地方，」聽到他的話Jim露齒一笑，接過翻轉過來研究起它的背面。「T'Prina的連結伴侶將就讀星聯學院。」Spock轉朝Jim的方向觀察他的反應。

「Scotty會很激動的，提醒我跟他說聲。」Jim坐到床上皺起眉：「給我你的工具組好嗎？我需要確認一些事。」

拿出（放在同個抽屜裡的）工具組，Spock遞過去，好奇地看著Jim拆解移除過去幾週持續待在Jim（還有他）生活裡的遊戲片。「你尚未完成……」

「我破關了。今天T'Sora在看一些功能升級版的回收器，然後……」Jim將遊戲片沒有任何標記的封蓋翹開，挖出裡頭小巧的資料晶片：「……我思考起它的編譯方式，一時心血來潮。Dar偷了尚未編譯加密的遊戲拷貝，好避開針對已編譯版本的安檢措施。所以必須要有人來把這些磁片拆開編譯，而我敢賭這人也處理過那五艘船的資料庫。」Jim走向他們的終端機，面帶挑剔地看著它。「我需要看一下裡頭，好確認他們是怎麼辦到的，以及編譯的特徵。」

Spock無奈看向招待他們住在這裡的房舍主人牆壁，也許T'Sora希望他們能把自己當做這個家的一份子是項優勢。「如果你把我的工具給我，」蹲跪下身在牆上逡巡尋找接縫處：「我將試圖找到可用的連接存取點（access point）。」

Jim從床上抓起工具組的盒子：「下次你會懂得別告訴我，在學會說話前你就經常組裝電腦了。」Jim在他旁邊挑個舒服的姿勢坐到地板上：「現在解說一下你在做些什麼我好記住，以前沒玩過瓦肯電腦。」

 

* * *

 

結果Jim手上那支可疑的檢碼器功用不僅止於破解星聯跟佛瑞吉人的密碼。連接完成後，Jim設定它去分析整個資料結構跟辨識加密方式。「別擺那種臉，」Jim在檢碼器輕響顯示啟動後心滿意足地說：「我只拿它做好事，跟破解非法程式──即使是你也要承認這種使用方式合乎道德標準。」

「我並未質疑這類企圖的不符道德之處，」Spock在他回到椅子上觀察分析畫面時試著解釋──相關論戰已經不是頭一回。「我質疑的是此項物品的存在本身是否有違道德。」

「但它已經存在，所以我們要解決的就剩內部矛盾了。」Jim試探的視線看向他：「也許我能幫你做一個，」他加註：「當然只在符合道德時使用。」

光盯著分析進度並不算有效利用時間，特別是考慮到這將耗上數個小時才完成第一階段。「你認為編程方式跟加密過程將會揭露那個試圖謀殺你的個體身份嗎？」

「挺確定他沒打算要宰了我，」Jim對著把抽掉空氣當成刺殺手段的整個構想翻了個白眼。「也許無法斷定是誰，但能判斷出他們加密時的地點跟方式。我很肯定他們原本想在交易時用那些資料磁片做為釋出善意的表示，包含這片遊戲在內。」

「為什麼他們要花時間去……」

「偷一款遊戲？偷了它的是Dar，但他找了別人來做編程跟加密──而如果我是對的，他找了編程及加密資料庫磁片的同一批人。再一次，如果我是對的──而我的確是──那組人跟那個並沒有打算殺我、但總之因為純屬意外差點做成了的傢伙有所關聯。」

這個推論很……符合邏輯，也很符合Jim的思維模式。「這並非不可能。」

「因為Dar，他總是只在非常狹窄的信賴人脈圈裡活動。這就是為什麼他的犯罪記錄要比他實際犯下的要來得短很多。」Jim盯著門口好一陣子才站起身：「我相信你目前沒有其他時間衝突的行程，」他邊說著邊將Spock坐著的椅子推離終端機、跨坐到他的大腿上。

「Jim……」Spock才一開口Jim就吻住他，緩慢、舒適，一手搭向他的椅背，而另一手在他的下頦流連。這很不得體，但Spock不太能清楚聯繫到為什麼。

Jim──常讓Spock驚異於他的多工能力──拉著他從椅子挪向床邊。這麼短的距離不足以讓Spock記起為什麼現在不是個適當的時間去進行……

「老天，別再 _ **思考**_ 了，」Jim喃喃著將他推倒在床，然後隨之而上。「好不容易有一次，我們不是正在被攻擊、或是正 _ **奔向**_ 一場攻擊、或是正在恢復──因為，對，一場攻擊……」Jim停下來好能以唇舌沿著他的下巴攻城掠地。「……而且現在很安靜，又只有我們兩個……」

「我的異議，」Spock邊回答，邊捧住Jim的後頸，皮膚溫涼著他的掌心。「是基於對我們東道主的尊重……」

Jim不禁竊笑：「在我看來，我們的東道主可不會在那方面浪費光陰。」Jim突然停住，好奇地抬起頭：「說起來，T'Mana到底該怎麼稱呼你？叔叔……外加相同基因的過去版本……」

Spock帶著Jim翻過一圈互換位置，迅速扼止他這次跑得過遠的思緒。「你的注意力幅度相當變幻莫測。」

Jim笑著投入另一場親吻。 _ **你知道，T'Mana可不是唯一一個得不到專注就鬧脾氣的人。這可是被寫在基因裡的，你覺得呢？**_

「我不知道，」Spock在Jim的牙齒輕劃過他的下顎時忍不住呼息，當它們巡往喉頭時雙唇變得更加輕柔。「我也不認為現在是合適的時間去推測……」

_**那就讓我分心。** _

手滑向他們之間，Spock解開Jim的長褲，看著Jim在手指拂擦過他的腹部時輕顫，將心靈專注在他們能進行的多種活動──Jim為著那些畫面猛吸了一口氣。 _ **也許你能說得更詳細點，你想要我怎麼分你的心？**_

釉色的藍眼睛對上他的。 _ **Spock……**_

隱約的刮擦聲倏地傳來，Spock在房門打開時抬起頭，充分意識到沒有人會誤會他們正在做的。Jim在他身下一縮，對上McCoy醫官的閃躲。「你們在……天 _ **殺**_ 的，之前二次就很夠了，你們……」

Jim貼住Spock的頸子好掩起他的竊笑，Spock深呼吸之後才應答：「McCoy醫官，如果你能關上門……」

_**問他想不想一起來……他會馬上昏過去，場面就變得更搞笑了。** _

McCoy醫官最後以帶著受驚的瞪視甩上房門，無疑向所有人宣告了為什麼這道門就應該一直關著。

 _ **才不在乎，**_ Jim回應──腿勾住Spock的臀，舌滑入Spock的唇──挑逗著。 _ **我現在得到你的注意力了嗎，中校？**_

他得到了。

 

* * *

 

他們走出房間時並未見到McCoy醫官的身影；Sulu上尉、Torren跟T'Prina學員正野心勃勃地計劃擴建庭園。同時Scott少校與大使在檢測著家居生活系統，打開的工具箱放置在他們腳邊。T'Sora則跟Nyota徵用了大半起居室空間，被數量驚人的攤平文本環繞著，她們正以流利的古瓦肯語進行會話。

「我們應該更常來訪，」Jim若有所思地環視著房間，視線久久停留在Chekov少尉與Chapel上尉在一起逗著T'Mana笑的模樣。「好久沒看到大家這麼輕鬆了，自從那件我們沒談起過、不在參宿七[25]上，然後現在還有條規定以它為名的糟事發生後。」

「而你仍舊提起了它。」

Jim考慮著：「等你跟Uhura哪天同意要再次合演的話我就不提。」跟Spock走到一張空沙發旁，他改變了話題：「所以你相信Sorin關於這事脈絡的說詞？」

「至少有關那位病人，是的。其他人的遭遇若相符也並非不合情理。」

Jim緩緩點著頭，思考著他聽到的答覆：「我想我知道為什麼星聯艦隊要我們來這了，」最終他開口，望著T'Mana：「為了其他病人們。我需要評估他們日後待在這裡會不會出事。」 _ **我們都清楚，他們將會被私隱條例埋住出不了聲。而如果這次的手術幫到了他們，老骨頭就沒辦法堅持緊急醫療援助，那麼一切會像是從沒發生過。**_

「他們的治療師會盡力讓他們獲得最完善的照護。」 _ **如果他們的公民身分被撤銷，他們將不再為條例規章所挾制。**_ Spock猶疑了片刻。 _ **如果我們宣佈放棄我們的公民身分，那麼我們也相同。**_

「我會考量你跟McCoy醫官的建議後再作決定。」 _ **你認為到了這個地步，我們宣不宣佈會有影響？**_

Spock對上Jim的雙眼：「不，我不認為。」

 _ **是啊，**_ Jim疲憊地回應。 _ **我也這麼想。**_

 

* * *

 

這三天讓 _ **企業號**_ 船員們得以沉浸於預定外的上岸假期。由於位處星聯領空深處，Jim只留下最資淺的船員做為基本執行班底輪值三班，另外還指派了擁有豐富經驗的乘務員Rand、Michaels，跟Temer來督導他們。

Jim關於休息有益的看法是正確的──過去數月間一連執行了六項任務，加上經歷了貝格蒙太空站那次事件之後累積而來的緊繃感，似乎也在這次難得的機會中慢慢消融。Nyota跟T'Sora待在科學院的語言學部門消磨了整日，埋首於古代典籍及研習瓦肯與羅慕蘭共同源頭的遠古語言。Spock大使邀請Sulu上尉以及Evans上尉去旁觀科學院的學生對練 _ **lirpa**_ [26]，Spock懷疑這將導致 _ **企業號**_ 上組織起相關課程。即便McCoy醫官也在醫院巡房的空檔間偷閒，與Jim及Chapel上尉一同漫步出遊、走賞風光，回來時還帶了新闢葡萄園出品的首批樣酒，酒酣耳熱的Jim咯咯笑著入睡時，嘴裡還滿是水果的發酵氣味。

陪同一位進入癡迷狀態的Chekov少尉到科學院、緊接著伴隨Nyota到本地書店進行艱澀書籍的收購遠征──瓦肯星毀滅後倖存的極少量資料庫裡，日前剛復原了部分文本。Spock隔日清晨趁著天色仍灰、其他人尚未醒來的黎明之際，叫醒了Jim一起離開住所。

他永遠沒有機會帶Jim認識他的母星，它如今只存在他的回憶裡。眼前的這個新世界，對他們二人而言同樣陌生，但卻是他理應給予的全部。他們到了城市北方、佔據這塊陸地絕大多數面積的沙漠，看著熾白的巨日自灰褐的沙地上昇起炙燃，讓熱光的指尖燙拂灼燒他們的雙足。Spock對Jim訴說於期待進入瓦肯科學院前，他與Gol侍僧一同度過的那四個季節──沙漠高原的寂寧、鎮日的靜坐冥想，以及不斷嘗試向內在找尋生命裡總是避開他的那股平靜。

在城東眺望群山景色時，Spock告訴了Jim有關T'Seleya的傳奇──那些他的同胞為她傳頌的故事，而這些軼聞是如何引領他渡過他的 ** _kahs-wan_** [27]試練。他們搭乘交通工具前往極南大陸──位於行星唯一一片海洋邊緣──探索座落在開闊金黃色草原間、於豐沃山谷區開發的農地。Spock在那裡為Jim展示了過去瓦肯歷史幾萬年間逐漸完善、並傳播至星聯各個角落的傳統耕作手法。它惠及許多如現在這顆行星般，一度無法輕易安頓下來的星球，讓它們的土地更宜於栽植作物。最後，Spock小心翼翼地帶著Jim來到新落成的婚姻之地，他的同胞現今會在此處實踐他們文明中最古老的傳統，新開採的巨岩自數公里外拖曳至此，矗立紀念他們所遺落的過往。

看著Jim探索著金石組成的圖紋，以及被精心平整、好能舉行婚姻儀式亦或發起決鬥的地面──Spock驚嘆如此簇新的場所，如何仍能包含如此豐富的歷史。至今已有數十人來到這裡，以新連結的誕生聖潔此地，揮別逝去的世界、邁向他們嚮往築起的嶄新未來。

是的，Spock認為這裡能成為他們的、以及日後誕生的孩童們的家園，並延續傳承他們世界的傳統。

Jim停在中心的岩石支座前，微傾著頭。幾乎像是心不在焉，邊抬起手揉著胸口，邊繞著柱子一周後回來。「跟記憶裡一樣，」Jim評論著，手落回身側：「我要大使告訴我……記得的是否正確。」藍色的眼睛閃爍著對上Spock的目光。「用口述。」

Spock越過被磨平的石塊走到Jim身邊，研究著那支柱；不論對何人、在何處，包括觸碰Jim的心靈在內，本能反應都與理智無緣。但Spock很早就接受這個事實：他內心裡有些地方，除非其本源毀滅，否則永無邏輯介入的一日。

「 ** _koon-ut kal-if-fee_** [28]，」Spock緩緩說出這個詞：「是為這個宇宙裡萬年未被執行過的挑戰。」

「是啊。」Jim與他肩抵倚著肩。「所以如果我在五年十個月又六天內向你挑戰──哦，我愛你仍舊以為我不懂減法，說真的，你這樣很可愛──我需要在這裡提出決鬥？」

「你會指派何人為你而戰？」

「Spock先生，我代表我自己。」Jim的表情變化了，嘴角翹起：「來殖民星的路上Uhura給了些關於瓦肯法律跟傳統的文本讓我研讀。」

Spock回想著Nyota書籍收藏的廣度，試著不去感到憂心：「它們頗具教育性嗎？」

「哦是的。」

Jim的愉悅流淌過他後到一旁靜待。Spock本考慮保持沉默，但──「我視為你從中找到了某些樂趣？」

「非常多。顯然，我被當成了某種有形財產，既然愛荷華實際上並不算是……被瓦肯認定的結婚場所。」

Spock努力控制住衝動，不去詢問Nyota是否曾標明了瓦肯法律裡的特定章節──就像Jim，她有著相當令人遺憾的幽默感。

離開他，Jim轉身靠在石柱上：「有形財產，」Jim得意揚揚到幾近幸災樂禍地說著每一個字：「隸屬財產的物品──當更合乎邏輯的附屬品出現時，一件想丟就丟的 _ **方便小玩意**_ 。」

「它是一條遠古法律，其具體細節未被實行已有……」

「萬年左右？」Jim將身體撐離岩柱：「你沒有別句可用了嗎？」

Spock看著Jim特意再次在場上繞行──也許，他正在回想另一位身處此地的Jim Kirk。Spock對那些記憶只剩極為微弱的印象──他未曾去追究其中細節。「你記得哪些？」

Jim回頭望向他：「這與他們無關。他們從未舉行過正式儀式，他們不認為那有其必要。」Jim隨意揮舞著手：「而且他們對這裡有著不太好的回憶──有關lirpa以及鑼還有鐘之類的。[29]」

Jim走回來，遲疑著，目光鎖定岩柱上方的某處。

「這對他們並不重要，」Jim徐徐說著：「但我覺得……我覺得這對我很重要。而且雖說你不會承認，但我想這對你而言也同樣重要。」

Spock吁出一口長氣：「這並非必須……」

「如果你有得選的話，你會希望在這裡正式來的。」Jim沒有看著他：「別想騙我，我懂你，你知道的。也許我不總能把這事做對，但偶爾我也有走運的時候。這個地方……代表了現在這一切是怎麼發生的──你們領著人民跟傳統，建造了屋舍、城市、醫院和 _ **婚姻之地**_ ，你們讓這裡 _ **成為**_ 你們的家園。這一切是它的一部份，也許我正在走上我媽的老路，但如果這屬於你，那麼我想要它也成為我的。」

興許Jim永遠不會停止讓他驚訝。伸出手，Spock將雙指刷撫向Jim的：「那麼，在五年十個月六天又二十三個標準時內，我們將回到此地。」考慮到Jim所閱讀的文本材料，Spock猶豫了：「你之所以能準確判斷所剩時間，是基於詳讀過 ** _koon-ut kal-if-fe_ e**的內容？」

「只有Uhura強調過的那部分。」

Spock沒有嘆氣，他早已料想到。「你意識到如果提出挑戰，那麼你將保持有形動產的身份──依從該詞最古老的定義──我將提供可啟迪你的文本。」

Jim得意笑著，手指與他的相互穿梭纏繞後，將他拉得夠近直到能感受到Jim用唇磨蹭著他的。「你真的會為我而戰？」

「我會贏得你，然後我將會領你站在此處，」推著Jim直到他伸手抵向石柱撐住自己。「於所有前來見證的眾人面前宣證我的所有權。」

Jim舔著嘴唇，瞳孔放大：「我想我漏看了那一段。」

接著Spock吻向他，用自己的唇舌打開Jim，像是將身體的熱度推擠進去般地灌輸著他口內的溫暖。就在 _ **這一刻**_ 品嘗他、需索他；如此不顧一切地希冀著某人與邏輯並不相符，但這就是他們開始的方式，且自從第一次見面到第一次碰觸，他們之間的角力未曾單純過──他們從未學著去成為這之外的任何事物。

Spock想他理解，當大使說出有些事不能放棄的時候，話語背後的真意。Spock無法想像失去如此傑出耀眼的心智、失去如此複雜難解的男人，失去這個緊抵著他、包容著無垠宇宙、卻看似如此脆弱的人類身體。

Spock略略退開控制住呼吸，接著前額與Jim相倚：「我將帶你來此，」Spock呼息著。Jim是對的──他想要這樣，想要帶著Jim來到這個地方，讓這個先人書寫下種族的第一個字符時即已存在、縱然追求邏輯也不能讓他們丟棄的傳統包圍他們。這就是他們的 _ **本質**_ ，犧牲它將等於否定他們自身。「就如我的同胞於歷史間所為一般──當我們的血開始沸騰時，我將帶你來到此地，並確認你屬於我。」

Jim微笑，手指蜷繞他的頸後，散發著人類特有的涼度。「多跟我說說那個有形財產，」Jim說著，他的心靈滿載著光芒，像是轉化超新星之際的星辰之心，璀璨耀眼無法直視。「我好像讀到過項圈之類的內容？」

 

* * *

 

第三日傍晚，第一批賓客精確地準時抵達，這個事實似乎讓Jim有點覺得離奇。而深諳於人類遲到慣習的Spock，覺得自己有些想念起Rand文書官的存在來。相當精通於預測Jim拖延症傾向的她在面臨正式場合時，掌握著幾種對付他相當有效的策略。

如同Spock曾推測的一般，對他的祝賀之聲一再地重覆出現，並且，至少從非瓦肯人那邊，還增添了過多的熱烈情緒。完美身著軍禮服的T'Prina，以幾近惱人的正確姿態協助大使和T'Sora為眾人引導介紹，她的連結伴侶則在她身側。長時間待在 _ **企業號**_ 上後，她與人類交流起來已輕易許多，將來賓們高效地依著職業或興趣分別引領至多個談話圈。

議會的決策理所當然成為了熱門議題，但Jim的出現帶給人們的討論興致也不遑多讓。碰見一位星艦艦長本身對眾人而言即已足夠新奇，但單就Jim本人吸引到的注意力與前者相比也難分伯仲；而他自身並未意識到這等現象，更是讓人不禁更加關注於他。

「別變得過於得意，」大使在遞給Spock一杯水時低聲道：「不過是因為直接接近你太讓人緊張罷了，給他們點時間來放鬆。」

「為什麼他們會……」

大使眼睛裡閃著被逗樂的光芒：「就跟使得年輕的T'Prina重新考慮起她的生涯選擇，以及Torren已然改變職業方向的理由相同──傳奇對人們擁有這樣的影響力。」

Spock握緊他手裡的杯子：「我不明白。」

「你會的。確保Jim不會逃到盥洗室去──你們得習慣這個。還有記住傳奇也有他們的作用，就跟他們的短處一樣多。我們花了更久的時間才弄明白那點。」大使若有所思地看著眼前的諸多談話圈子：「星際聯邦的情勢在我們交談當下正產生變化，而這只是個開始──它將經受考驗，並因此建構轉變成全新的型態。別假裝你們對世事沒有影響力，否則終有一日你們會真的什麼也影響不了。」

Spock考慮著：「贏不了的絕境，」Jim抬起頭來，微笑著與他的目光相碰。「正如Jim會說的，只有當你相信時才存在。」

大使抽動嘴角：「你們已經有了開始，繼續放手去做，你們會做好的。」

「你曾告訴Jim你並非先知。」Jim沉默的求援變得有些瘋狂。

大使聳聳肩：「興許只有今天。有間盥洗室距離他現在的位置五米，而他已經開始進行一系列的複雜戰術好伺機接近，如果你打算阻止他前往，我建議你盡快。」

Jim的解脫幾乎肉眼可見，只因克制才讓他沒有拽著Spock走向那些好奇的群眾。「……而且Spock在那之後馬上把一間糖果店炸開了花，所以你們應該能看出為什麼我被逮捕不是我的錯。」

也許他拖得太晚才介入了──當比想像中更多的目光期待地鎖定他時，Spock這般想著。

 

* * *

 

餐點上齊之後，人群紛紛開始落座，主題琳瑯滿目的諸多議題競爭著成為桌上焦點。Scott少校在發現Torren不僅就是那份離子曲速理論的論文作者、他還計劃要進入星聯學院後，就開始了一場熱烈討論：關於引擎設計的近期變化、以及如何肆虐星聯任意數量教職人員們的才智與能力。Jim制止自己對此加油添醋，靜聽Nyota熟練地將談話重導至他們希望的方向。

最後，McCoy醫官飄移向他們，倚到Jim的椅背上、帶著愉快的微笑俯身：「我去醫院了。等結果一出來，我就盡快聯絡。」Nyota抬眼、放下她的杯子。「別，Nyota，好好玩， Lyra會在那兒。放心享受吧。」

「McCoy醫官，我們祝你們成功。」T'Sora愉悅地點頭示意。Jim站起來陪McCoy醫官走到門口，幾秒鐘裡聊了些話讓McCoy醫官突然臉紅起來。他瞇起眼離開，而Jim回來後帶著滿足的笑容坐到Nyota旁。

「從前未曾聽過Sorin治療師有創新方面的名聲。」有位人類女性出聲，Jim已經知道她是曾讓Mitchell艦長頗為關心的Sarah Clemens[30]。她以人類的標準而言頗為克制拘謹，跟她的連結伴侶Sekar[31]雖說在參與的幾場談話裡都很專心，不過兩個人整晚都出奇地安靜。

Jim面帶思量地看向她：「他是高等醫療團隊的成員，」Jim告訴她：「而且還是一個……天賦覺者（Adept），對吧？」

「那是正確的。」Sarah Clemens喝完水，俐落地將她的杯子放到附近桌上。「然而他未曾在心感治療領域方面表現出興趣來，儘管他擁有在心靈訓練方面的專長。」

「在危難關頭，他能克服自己的厭惡去運用早年的訓練成果，這是值得稱道的。」T'Sora回答：「他畢生致力於星聯領空範圍四處協助災難救援──他自覺更適合他的道路。在災害期間，他的行為對星聯的貢獻是無價的。」T'Sora讓自己沉浸在遺憾的情緒裡片刻後才續道：「類似的災情已然太多了。」

「然而他並沒有回到他的同胞身邊，直到他的兄弟要求他回來。」Sarah Clemens面無表情地回應：「他自行承認在這裡僅是暫時居留；而當他們發現了一種可以幫助那些受影響病患的方法後，他的意向卻是按照他與星聯艦隊之間的合約，為了下次任務分派而回到地球。」她停下向她安靜的連結伴侶瞄上一眼：「曾聽人言，他在與他母親的新連結伴侶，以及他們所組的家庭之間無法得到平靜。」

「謠言並非事實，」她的連結伴侶無預期地開口：「我並未發現他們是可取的團體，因此如果此事確認為實，我也不能為此非難於他。若他們的影響力導致了Melody的現今狀況，那只會使他愈加嫌惡。」

「妳認為他會在這裡，只是為了想修復他兄弟的所做所為？」Nyota直率地問出口，抬起眉毛，她略略低下她的頭：「沒有冒犯的意思，但如果這是他的動機，那麼它很令人欽佩。」

「它不合邏輯，」Sarah Clemens說了之後，又瞄了她的連結伴侶一眼：「但是很少個人事務會符合。儘管如此，他甚至可能會為他家人的行為感到羞愧。」

這似乎是大家的普遍共識。

「他曾協助了他們的連結過程，」她的連結伴侶補充說明：「有可能他當時的努力招致了傷害產生。若果真如此，那麼運用他的天份才是正確之舉。他已對外公開提供幫助身懷破碎連結的人──只要對方有意──且對象不僅限於因失去連結伴侶而悲痛欲絕的那些。」

Jim沒有挺直背，但看起來他很想這麼做。「那些病患的前連結伴侶們如今怎麼了？」

Sarah Clemens非常輕微地聳了聳肩：「我們認識那些分離伴侶裡的其中一位，」她頭一次看起來不太舒服。「他跟他的新連結伴侶……」她望向她的連結伴侶，搜尋著適當用詞：「他們現在是 ** _tel rifihet'es_** [32]。」Spock看見T'sora身體一震，眼睛略微睜大。「標準語裡沒有相應的詞……失調（disharmony），我想勉強可用。」她的連結伴侶嚴肅頷首。「這並不讓人愉快。」

以及極其不明顯地表達了── _ **他們也同樣讓人不快**_ ──雖未曾言說，但聽來非常清楚。

「恕我們少陪，」她的連結伴侶說著站起身：「T'Mir[33]請求我們移席。」Sarah Clemens點點頭，跟她的連結伴侶加入一小群圍繞在Scott少校與Torren周遭的工程師團體。

Nyota將身體靠向T'Sora：「他們所說的……失調是什麼意思？」

「這很複雜。」她回答：「由於在標準語裡並未具備正確的概念基礎，因此我不能提供一個足夠完備的定義。我手邊有參考文獻可以讓妳大致理解其背景環境。它是一種古老的觀念，在一個家庭會用他們自己或他們的孩子們做為貨品來交換的時空背景下，連結有時並非……自願產生。」她看向Spock：「這時不相容的互斥現象將會出現，接著覺者們會派上用場，去強制雙方的心靈渴望同意結合。」

「我猜，這做法已經不再常見了？」Jim自他手上的杯緣看過去，問詢著。

「在改革時期許久之前就已鮮有人知了，Jim。」她冷靜道：「參與這類行為會是……不可置信的。」

談話接著轉向殖民星當前的出生率，Spock帶著淡淡的疑慮看Jim接過另一杯飲品，希望不是（但多半是）酒精，看來這將是一個熱門話題。

 

* * *

 

「鄭重聲明，如果你敢搞大我的肚子，」Jim疲憊地靠著門板：「我就宰了你。」

Spock本在專心檢視數據分析報告，未期被這場宣告拉開注意力。Jim擺擺手：「聊了太多人口成長預估，」他疲憊地說：「它分析到哪了？」

「完成四分之三，」Spock一邊回答，一邊通讀著資料：「初步評估表明它使用獵戶座演算法來壓縮與編譯程式碼，這點相似於那些失蹤船隻的資料庫磁片。」

「讓我比手劃腳跳場譯碼之舞[34]好表達我的震驚。」Jim嘆了口氣，把自己摔到床上：「現在我只需要搞清楚要怎麼聯絡上他們──基於他們花了老大心力想跟我碰頭，這大概不太難辦。」

Spock靜靜看著Jim好一會：「那麼你計畫要如何主動聯繫？」

「貼出廣告寫著『把我們的人給送回來，不然我就開始關切所有黑市，尤其是那些被星聯官方選擇性忽略的交易』這招大概是自己找死，所以現在還沒想法。而Dar會隱姓埋名好一陣子，他老巢那邊也多半沒什麼希望。」揉了揉眼睛，Jim瞪著上方的天花板：「Sorin曾是個 _ **克靈納行者**_ ？」

「他在達成 _ **克靈納**_ 之前已結束修業，但這與心靈訓練的學習無關。」

「所以他能做到那些失調配對……的事嗎？」翻身側躺後，Jim的表情變得不容易解讀：「做這種事似乎不太符合邏輯，對一個只差半步就成為瓦肯聖者的人來說……喔拜託，如果你想搞所謂靈性比較那一套的話，我們完全可以來。我知道這個詞並不準確，我不在乎，這樣才有趣。」

「你的幽默感很不同尋常，即使是以人類而言。」Spock承認：「你曾私下與Sarah Clemens談過嗎？」

「有就算我好運了，」Jim嗤之以鼻：「她跟她老公自始至終都黏在一起。但他們似乎稍稍被逗樂了，如果瓦肯人能被逗樂的話──據我的瞭解是不行。」Jim抬起頭一會好露出笑容：「她要我幫忙向Mitchell艦長轉達她的感激，並謝謝我為他表達關懷之類的。所以一場荒謬的尷尬談話算是解決了，後頭還有很多場在等著。Uhura跟其中一些聊得更深入，畢竟她能說他們的語言。」

Spock不願提醒Jim他的瓦肯語也說得非常流利。在他們初相識不久，Spock即以某種程度上也許不當地過於挑剔的方式，提起了Jim的口音。而該插曲發生後的一年四個月以來，Jim拒絕說出任何一個瓦肯單字讓他聽見。

由於他跟Nyota早已在非常和平友好的條件下分手，那場插曲之後不久，他曾請她協助以瞭解Jim對這個建設性的批評意外生出的負面反應，還因此目睹一場持續了不恰當得長的娛樂展示。她未曾進一步闡釋，僅只評說他最終會為自己發掘出答案。

「失調，」Jim輕聲說著，然後安靜了片刻。「 _ **Tel rifihet'es**_ （連結不穩）。」Spock發現自己已不再專心在數據分析報告上了。「如果他明知這樣配對會失調，為什麼還是要做呢？」

花了一點功夫，Spock才回到手邊的話題上。「我並不清楚。如果參與者足夠堅持，也許他覺得自己有責任協助他們。」然後：「這個詞並不常被使用，自從完成中等教育後，我不認為我有再聽說過它。」

「唔嗯。」Jim枕著雙手：「所以一個 ** _tel-of-kat_** [35]，也就是連結破裂之所以會發生，總是由於 _ **tel rifihet'es**_ （連結不穩）？或只是因為……Spock，你有在聽我說話嗎？」

「是的。」他在聽，而且還有個問題要答。「並非如此。但 _ **tel-of-kat**_ （連結破裂）的必要性很少存在。我父親的首次婚姻便是一個例子，二人間的不相容已經致使他們的連結不穩定，因此當它被打破時，是……受到雙方歡迎的。 _ **tel rifihet'es**_ （連結不穩）是正在破裂的連結力求避免的。」

Jim滿懷思緒地翻身側躺：「失調──聽起來就讓人不舒服，」他試著為這種情緒尋找理由。「我們明天一早去醫院，」最後他說：「我需要在對星聯提出建議前作出最終評估。」

「如果這方法成功，緊急醫療援助的聲明將不再滿足條件。」

「我知道。但我也不想把他們留在這兒，如果殖民星未來的方向是……」Jim無奈地看著他。

「是的，」Spock回答：「我同意。」

 

* * *

 

McCoy醫官目前正忙碌中，留訊給他之後，Spock陪同Jim來到醫院，由於這是Jim的首度來訪，一位護士帶著他們參觀了整個院區。她神情之中雖未明顯流露出自豪之情，但也未加掩飾她對院區的建築與設施有多麼滿意，更別提現今院方已擁有一個規模雖小但持續成長的醫療社群，其主任導師及學生成員來自星聯各個角落。Spock認為這無可厚非。

回到大廳，在Spock研究著牆上複雜難解的抽象壁畫時，Jim準備去找位護士談談，接著一道清冷平穩的嗓音打破了靜謐：「Kirk艦長？」

Spock轉身看到Sorin治療師立於待客室。他眼睛下方的慘白皮膚被淺綠陰影染成深色，但除此之外沒有其他可見的疲憊跡象，潔白無瑕的外套底下是樸素的無菌手術衣。Sorin治療師掃視左右，馬上發現了Spock。「還有Spock中校。請你們跟我……」

「Sorin？」突然間，一位男性自一小群人中走出，他身後包括了一位年長女性、一位年輕女性，以及一名幼童。Spock靠近Jim，辨認出這名男性與Sorin治療師面容上的相似之處。「Sorin，我聽說……」

「你不應來此，」Sorin治療師說道，瘦長的手指以幾乎看不見的程度捏緊了資料板：「這裡不屬於你。」

那個男人安靜了片刻後回答：「我會去請求寬恕，」與Sorin相比，那男人顯得出奇激動，閃爍的視線自Sorin轉向Jim、到Spock，再轉回Sorin身上。「我……我關心她的福祉。」

Sorin治療師微傾著頭：「我明白了。我無法滿足你的好奇心，現在請恕我們失陪……」

「我不只為自己而問，也為了我們的兒子。」那男人繼續說著，就Spock聽來他的音調過度壓抑；讓Spock驚訝的是，那人伸手抓住Sorin的手腕：「我要求……」

在Sorin回應前，站在另一頭的孩子擺脫了攏住他的年長女性直直跑過來，驚人的藍眼珠仰望著Sorin，深深看進他的眼裡。那孩子雖說看起來不超過五歲，但他彰顯出對父親卓越的約束力，他輕柔地將他父親頑固的手掌鬆開。「請原諒我的父親，」那男孩姿態莊重：「我理解你於此處立場上的道德困境。我……我還不能探望母親嗎？」

Sorin治療師的表情沒有轉變，但他遲疑了片刻才給予回應：「她才剛完成手術，Selar。[36]」緩慢的聲調在Spock耳裡，還另感受到了推諉之意。「當她完全康復時，我將聯繫你。」

那孩子慎重地點點頭，在年輕女性加入他們時退開。倏地，Spock理解了Sarah Clemens的評說： _ **它讓人不快。**_ 那說法，實際上，已算是輕描淡寫了。越過那股怪異不適的感覺，在心靈間幾似金屬相碰撞的刺耳碾磨聲後，他能感受到Jim近乎爆發的精神反衝，身旁的軀體緊繃著。他伸出手指拂擦過Jim的手腕，並為他擋住那股投射的力量。

「我們會離開，」年輕女性輕聲說著，手探向孩子。然而在被她碰到前，那孩子挪移開、帶著他父親轉身走向門口；較年長的女性凝視Sorin治療師好一陣子後才跟上他們的腳步。

Sorin治療師注視他們片刻才轉身面對Jim：「我很遺憾耽誤到時間，」他續道：「我們已得到初步結果，如果你們能隨我來，McCoy醫官與Uloi醫生將會向你們簡報當前進展。」

「所以有進展了？」Jim問，踏步跟上，但視線不安地閃向身後那家人走出的大門口。

「我將授意McCoy醫官與Uloi醫生解說詳情，有些……併發症狀，我不一定能解釋得更為詳盡，而我需要持續監看復原進度。」當McCoy醫官與Uloi醫生一踏進視線裡，Sorin治療師即頷首：「請恕我失陪。」

Spock點頭回應，但Sorin已然動身邁出另一道門。Jim微皺著眉看他離去，直到McCoy醫官靠近、帶著他們到數張座椅旁，自己倚在桌沿：「我們認為這法子多半有效。」

Jim精神一振：「多半？」

「斷定成功仍為時尚早，」Uloi醫生坐下檢視著她三錄儀裡的數據，但從手掌的緊握以及聲音的震顫，都可以看出被她壓抑住的亢奮流露的痕跡。「不過在其餘三位僵直症患者身上已經有了相當積極正面的成果，二人曾短暫甦醒過，並且據分派照顧的護士們所說，他們已經顯現出對周圍環境的認知徵兆。另一人現正處於快速動眼期（REM）的淺眠狀態，能有這般境況是……」她停了下來，嘴唇在她拚命扼住過早的期望時微微顫抖:「目前說什麼都還不準確，但這十分令人振奮。」

「那麼還有兩位？」

Uloi醫生看著McCoy醫官欲言又止：「五位病患的手術都很成功，他們全都出現了細胞再生的徵兆。但有兩位至今尚未對外界有任何反應，也沒有意識復甦的跡象。」

「Melody？」Jim看向McCoy醫官。

「沒錯，什麼都沒發生，」McCoy醫官垮下肩膀、萎靡不振：「她跟泰勒患者都是，也不清楚原因。不過泰勒人也許過程要久一點，泰勒人跟瓦肯人之間的基因相似處要遠少於瓦肯人跟人類間的。結果出來需要時間，所以我們還不能排除這個可能性。Melody是他們裡頭最早、也是傷得最嚴重的一位，有可能她只是需要更長時間來復原。」

「也對。」Jim揉著額頭看向Spock：「好吧，我們分頭行動。McCoy，整理好報告，然後你跟Uloi找Spock討論後給我個建議方案。大概需要多久？」

「我今晚應能完成數據分析。」Uloi醫生說著自座位站起。

McCoy醫官疲憊地點頭：「我也一樣。」

「我要回艦上發道訊息給星聯艦隊，因為他們大概正好奇著我們到底在這玩什麼把戲，」Jim看起來有些煩躁，就跟他每回得跟官僚指令打交道時一樣。「給我一份目前能對他們交代的簡報？」

「已經給了，應該在你終端上。」McCoy醫官困乏地用手搓著臉：「內容不太多，但……」

「我會讓它聽起來更有料的。」Jim站起身看著Spock：「晚點在大使那碰面，我有預感這次不論碰上哪位將軍都有得談了。」

「如此甚好。」

Uloi醫生及McCoy醫官針對再生技術、及其未來應用方向展開了熱烈議論。Spock在收到方位後離開他們前往恢復室，毫不訝異Sorin也在這裡。

沒見過Sorin如此時間上頗有餘裕的模樣，他放緩了腳步，坐到Melody的床邊進行演算。他在演算完畢之前並未抬起頭，但Spock知道他很清楚Spock的到來。倏地Sorin出聲：「細胞再生較原先預估的更為徹底，」Spock望著那位女性，想知道她兒子的藍眼睛是否遺傳自她。「其他四位將會康復。」

Spock好奇地看向Sorin：「你為何能肯定……」

「我在離開你們之後檢查了所有人，那位泰勒女性應能於午間甦醒。」Sorin的眼睛定定凝視Melody：「Melody則不會。」

Spock謹慎措詞：「你曾說你不認識她……」

「我並未說過。我聲稱的是我只見過她一次，為了完成她與我兄弟的連結。如此便已足夠瞭解她。」Sorin抬眼看向Spock：「你避開了顯而易見的問題，如果你問起，我不會說謊。」

「你這麼做是為了家族榮譽嗎？他們的行為並不會損及你的……」

「我是無氏無族之人，」Sorin冷淡地回答：「當我兄弟與他現今的伴侶連結完成後，我便已如此聲明並註冊登記。他們的榮譽由他們自己負責。」

Spock消化著資訊：「為什麼？」

「為了她，當然。」Sorin平靜地看著他：「你不曾這般假設，他人也與你相同。這對我來說有利，我的客觀性不會受到質疑，而我也不會因此被禁止進行能幫助其他患者的手術。」

Spock看向那病人平靜無波的面容：「你確信她不會甦醒。」

「我瞭解自己的技術，中校。」Sorin鎮靜地說著：「我過去在她心靈中創建了渠道，協助她接受我兄弟的心靈進入她的。我做得仔細並且徹底，而儘管他們是如此不同，她心靈的年輕與包容適應起瓦肯人的心靈信手拈來般驚人地輕易。其中主要歸因於我兄弟天生較弱的超感能力，而他們的相容性又是如此之高，我用盡了所有技巧，確保他們的連結能與任何瓦肯人間的連結同等穩固且持久。要毀滅這樣的連結需要極大的決心……也會造成極大的破壞。中校，她剛建立連結時非常年輕，而他伴著她的人類心智一同成長。它不……」Sorin沉思了一會：「它不懂得如何獨處。」

「你在專業上感到有責任嗎？」

「是的。但那並不是我想看到她張開雙眼的原因。」Sorin的目光專注在她臉上：「她的兒子承繼了她的眼睛，我母親的連結伴侶認為它們生得太過人類。我推測他認定那是恥辱。」

Spock緩緩頷首。

「我希望她醒來，如此一來我許能再次看到它們。」

Spock以冷靜的克制闔上雙眼：「吾與爾同悲，Sorin治療師。」

Sorin沉默了幾分鐘：「鑒於星聯憲章提供緊急醫療援助，我有一項乘運請求。我將帶著Melody到貝塔索[37]去，Uloi醫生推薦那邊一間心感治療專門的醫院。他們已經同意我在該院任職，以抵償Melody的後續治療。」

「她的兒子還在這裡。」

「她的居住權以及公民權有被撤銷的可能性，而我的兄弟不會保護她，除了我以外無人能為她發言。等到達貝塔索後，我即正式否認公民身分。移民申請回應相當正面，他們已表示將在居住滿三年後接受我們兩人成為公民。」

「你準備得十分周詳。」

Sorin冷冷地點頭：「我總是準備周詳，中校。儘管她已與我的兄弟離異，星聯法律允許我以她最近的在世親人身份承擔她的監護與照顧。遺憾的是，法律並不讓我同樣照看她的兒子。我的……問詢並未成功，而我兄弟拒絕考慮放棄他的權利。由於Melody的病情，我不認為向星聯議會申訴會被通過，但我將持續嘗試。」

「我將代你向Kirk艦長說明，」Spock回應，知道Jim的答案將會是肯定的。「我們的啟程日期尚未決定……」

「我們將準備好隨時等你們通知，中校。我已經大致完成照護她所需的措施，McCoy醫官向我保證他的醫務室空間足夠使用，並將數間研究實驗室在這次旅程中交給我支配。」片刻後Sorin站起身：「中校，我的巡房時間已然遲了。」Sorin猶疑著：「我發現要離開她相當困難。這並不邏輯，但也不會讓它的真實減少任何一分。」

拾起他的三錄儀與資料板，Sorin將座椅挪移到合適的位置。轉而面向Spock，他微微鞠身：「我要感謝你以及你的連結伴侶，讓她，與其他病患能獲得如今的進展。McCoy醫官所保存的Kirk艦長病歷啟發了我們，找出沒有實證便聯想不到的治療方法。我遺憾因此喪失的隱私，並感激所作出的犧牲。」

「Jim會願意付出更多，而我亦同。」

Sorin垂首思索：「那麼我提出進一步要求……據我瞭解McCoy醫官對你們兩位都有詳盡記檔。我想請你開放在與Kirk艦長連結期間，你自身的數據記錄。除了我以外，它們不會被提供給任何人閱覽，而且將只用在我對Melody病情的研究上，Kirk艦長的記錄亦是如此。在不被洩露給他人的前提下，他已授權記錄以作為使用，對你我也能同樣保證。從前未曾有過如你操縱Kirk艦長健康這般能力的先例，這可能有助於我發現一些從未想過要去探索的途徑。」

「我將給與McCoy醫官權限，」Spock說。在Sorin頷首後，Spock回到McCoy醫官處，聽到Spock的要求後他露出疲倦的微笑。

「他為人的確很有條不紊。如果Jim想知道的話，我們能幫Melody的大概會比醫院要多。我不常這麼說，但他做為一個普通內科醫師實在太屈才了。如果不是她沒好轉，我會把他們兩個都招募進醫務室。」

Spock抬眉：「她是醫生？」

「曾是，就我所知直到她的孩子出生前都還是。」McCoy揉著眼：「寫過一些頗有意思的學術論文，關於在災難救助中的緊急醫療照護。」

Spock不由自主看向走道，以及其上方的恢復室：「有意思。」

「不得不說，如果不是那個Sorin，我會對這個巧合有些聯想。」McCoy搖著頭站起來：「我把記錄拿給Sorin，然後就去睡一覺。你要回大使那？」

「是的。」

「那等等我跟你一起。大使會想要知道現在狀況如何。」撿起三錄儀後，McCoy醫官在往恢復室的方向追上停下腳步靜候的Spock。

 

* * *

 

「所以不再是緊急醫療狀態了？去他的。」Jim站起來走向起居室的另一頭：「那麼現在？」

「照這個順序：收拾好、拿報告、滾出去。Lyra會再待一陣子，但隨著現在病人們的病情好轉，我們沒有理由留在這裡了。」McCoy一臉難色地看向自己的三錄儀：「因為病患的前連結伴侶們拒絕負起責任，Lyra已經聯絡上他們原先的家人，所以那些強健到足以應付星際旅行的人會跟Melody一起上艦。Sorin也同意在艦上持續他們的療程，直到他們抵達星聯醫學中心。他們的家人會在那邊會合，想讓他們搬到近一點的地方的話也好安排轉進其他機構。等留下來的人狀況好到能旅行時，Lyra再帶上他們。」

Jim嘆息著走到窗邊：「好極了。」長出了口氣，他轉身看往Spock：「等我報告完，星聯艦隊會下令要我們馬上離開。還有什麼是我們能做的？」

「我並未設想到其他方案，」Spock承認，想起Sarek的堅決：「我認為，我們停留此地與否不會動搖最終定案。」

「是啊，我就怕你這麼說。」

始終在旁沉默的大使此刻看向他們之間：「我將持續讓你們知悉殖民星的後續時事變化，」他緩緩說著，看了一眼T'Sora後又道：「如果最終決定要剝除非瓦肯出身的公民身分……」

「只要說一聲，我就會來這裡接走任何需要離開的人。」Jim雙眼定定朝外看向某一點，語調冷硬堅決。

「我的家人們也將需要乘載，」大使說，Spock訝異地看向T'Sora。「我們──跟我們其他的熟人──已經議論過此種可能性以及相應的後續反應。」

Jim轉身，眼睛瞇了起來。「多少人？」

「肯定的有一百四十二名，另有二百一十九名曾表達過對長老們、以及現今星聯議會行動的擔憂。我估計目前人口的百分之二裡會出現移民效應，或是選擇維持著公民身分移居它處，以期待當前的情勢自行轉向。」

「大使，你曾將現時的星聯艦隊人員列入計算嗎？」T'Prina的聲音倏地傳來。Spock抬頭見到T'Prina跟她的連結伴侶走進房間，門正在他們身後關上。「現在有二百一十六位瓦肯學員與一百一十七位瓦肯星聯艦隊軍官，實習期間我持續與同學們書信往返，而他們已然得知目前在殖民星發生的一連串事件。」

「T'Prina學員，妳能代表他們發言嗎？」Spock好奇地問。

抬起眉毛，T'Prina坐下來接過T'Sora遞給她的果汁：「我只為我自己發言，Spock中校。不過據我估計，其中有三分之二的人不同意挑戰Grayson判例。我發現這些結果令人鼓舞，當我們返回地球時，我將請求他們協助。」

Jim突然離開窗邊：「T'Prina，」他若有所思地說：「妳的記憶力有多好？」

「我是瓦肯人，我有全像記憶[38]（eidetic memory）。就跟你一樣，雖說你隱藏得很好。」Jim聞言瞪大雙眼；有時Spock會想，Jim自認比他更善於隱瞞自身才能。「為什麼這麼問？」

「妳只用這裡的一台終端連到資料庫一次，一共用了二小時十五分鐘，之後就寄了一封傳訊到星聯學院。今天下午我假裝在聽星聯艦隊講話時注意到的，說得更具體點，妳瀏覽的是過去曾挑戰Grayson判例法的歷史記錄。」

T'Prina瞄向她的連結伴侶後，像是對著她自己般點點頭：「我決意讓人現身去對星聯憲章的例外條款提出異議是符合邏輯的。」她續道：「在諮詢過Uhura上尉、熟稔星聯議會流程後，我指示同學們立即對議會提出正式控訴，抗議一項侵犯我們星聯公民權益的額外法條即將通過。在我們談話當下，他們正起草回應書以及徵集支持者。這些舉動應該足以拖延法條通過，直到我實習結束回返地球。我認為要保護Grayson判例的直接做法，應是聯合上訴手段，而為此我斷定自行向議會表述論點才是合乎邏輯的。」

Jim慢慢走到Spock身邊落座：「妳不是法律學者，T'Prina。」

「Amanda Grayson也不是，艦長。」她小口抿著果汁，真誠地看向他們：「她曾是瓦肯最偉大的公民之一，能跟隨她的腳步是我的榮幸。」

「我總是好奇妳在休息時間都做些什麼，」Jim的嘴角彎出一抹微笑：「說不定在想著怎麼推翻瓦肯長老們？如果妳有需要，我可以放妳幾天假。」

「我假設你正在讚賞我的能力，」T'Prina想了片刻才續道：「我接受這份美言。」

Jim咧開嘴大笑：「隨時效勞。」

 

* * *

 

協助Sorin治療師與Lyra醫師運送三位病人到 _ **企業號**_ 後，Spock向東道主辭行，並將他們的啟航事宜協調收尾。一點也不讓人訝異的是，直到艦上其他成員都傳送回去的數小時後，Jim仍待在殖民星上。

Spock不會承認他急躁了；幸運的是，Nyota跟McCoy醫官已經用了冗長的時間以及強烈的情緒表現來傳達相同的想法。因此作為回報，Spock不打算提及啟航時醫官在艦橋毫無作用、或是Nyota並不需要他的協助才能完成職責的事實。

倏地，高速電梯門打開了。「想我嗎？」Jim煞有介事地問道。T'Prina不由自主想開口回答，但跟他們相處時間夠久到讓她選擇閉上嘴再揚起眉。把自己摔進艦長椅裡，他擺頭向後方朝著Spock露齒一笑。「Sulu？」

「是的，艦長？」

「全速前進。」

Sulu咧開笑容，雙手在操舵檯間挪移：「是的，長官。」

 

* * *

 

Jim有一個長期積習──離在實驗室裡散發才華與邏輯光芒的Spock遠遠的。不是說Spock在當個天才時就不火辣了，更多是因為盯著天才工作並不如想像得那樣有趣。另外實驗室本身也是主要對象之一，Jim試著閃躲任何可能需要用到三個音節以上用詞的高深對談，而待在實驗室附近似乎只會讓這份努力付諸流水。

這聽起來不合邏輯，但其實它合得很。就像Jim幾次跟Spock解釋過的，很多時候所謂的勝利是得自於對手犯了錯，以及保證自己不犯錯。你以為人們應該會留意到（看在老天份上，他的學院紀錄可是 _ **公開**_ 的），但他們從不花費心思，這正證明了Jim是對的，一向如此。

一邊輸入代碼，Jim發現這間實驗室近期沒人使用、沒人預定、也沒有剛使用完畢重新整理過的痕跡，正適合他。「燈光，」門自動在他身後闔上時Jim出了聲，一屁股坐到冰涼的金屬實驗桌上，隨意找了個舒坦的姿勢。「嘿寶貝，想我沒？」

「艦長，」電腦暫停了一下。「我已留意到你的缺席。」

「夠好了。」他愛她，真的。「好吧，我手邊有件東西不確定是啥，我大概猜得到，但我需要妳確認。」拿出重新組好的遊戲磁片，他把它安進桌上的插座裡。「我要妳跑一份它跟我們之前尋獲船隻磁片的整套比對運作數據，我得知道它們來自哪裡。」

「確認製作者？」她問詢。如果她不是一台電腦，他會說她正好奇著，而他願意相信。

「差不多，我得試試雙管齊下。我上傳了自Dar那邊取得的遊戲裡的加密算法，從所有已知的星聯跟非星聯加密特徵裡尋找相符結果。假設，有那麼個羅慕蘭人跟獵戶座聯合組織旗下的公司有著緊密聯繫──如果不是公司雇員的話。」Jim停了一下：「來作交叉比對吧……Dar Abon、佛瑞吉人，用他所有的化名交叉比對所有已知他接觸過的羅慕蘭個體或公司，再加上James Kirk。如果我給妳我的化名，妳會告發我嗎？」

電腦給了一個類似困惑的情感表現：「我不理解這個問題。」

「只是在印第安納州的一件小事罷了，不用煩惱。」Jim滑下桌子，逮住一個鍵盤：「我們就從我的少年記錄開始好嗎？這大概要費點時間。」

「是的，艦長。」她迅速回應：「等候輸入條件。」

Jim笑了。

 

* * *

 

既然他們得耗上約一週才能回到地球，而在一艘完美運行的船艦裡，已經沒有比維護檢修更有趣的事可做了，於是Jim宣佈舉辦一場《跨部門象棋生死鬥》，採三敗淘汰制，免得他們先被無聊打擊致命。雖說輸的人其實還活得好好的，但總比叫它《跨部門之誰來輪值象棋賽》要來得有趣多了。而且輸家會象徵性地摔到他們的計時器上，大多數人會落到一身淤青留在醫務室的下場。這真的挺有趣的。

跟往常一樣，Jim仍舊被禁止出賽，因為很顯然的，當你與一位象棋大師幾近已婚時，意味著每個人都認定你將利用你的高手伴侶作弊。

T'Prina困惑地望著他：「為什麼他們會懷疑？」

「因為我在玩撲克牌時作弊了，」Jim在交誼廳裡悶悶不樂。這裡有半屋子人都偷偷恨著棋盤另一頭的對手。「順帶一說，這可不能拿來相提並論。每個人玩撲克都作弊，它實際上算是規則之一。」

T'Prina飽受衝擊地點著頭，無比訝異於為什麼他沒被流放到星聯殖民星上服刑。

「公平點講，」Jim說了，因為他真的試過公道點，偶然福至心靈的時候。「有可能是Spock每次都把他們打得一敗塗地的事實導致的餘恨作祟，所以說真的，怪Spock吧。」

「正因如此，」Spock坐到他身旁的椅子上：「我已將自身屏除於賽事之外。」

「為了值勤優先權去比賽，結果卻對上負責排輪值表的長官，這只會讓人更沮喪，」Jim同意，邊把一盤象棋主題造型的點心推向他，既然最終Spock還是會逮到他們，那又何必無謂抵抗？而且Jim發現了雕刻成棋盤形狀的蔬果，上頭有著整套完美再現到恐怖的精巧棋子，真讓人心底毛毛的。「雖說正式裁判是我。偶爾換個口味，能手握主導權讓大家都聽話的感覺還挺不錯。說到這個……」Jim站起來：「Mlk，你不能在那邊 ** _吃過路兵_** [39]，罰停手一次。我對天發誓，下回得先辦場低標技能檢定證實每個人都懂規則。我才不 _ **管**_ 照德涅比安人（Denebian）的規則來的話，第十步之後士兵可以當另一個主教用，別想跟我爭。」

T'Prina拾起一片裝飾用棋格餅乾審視，同時Jim再度坐下，感受威權的正義力量。「我懂了。」

「時辰已晚。」Spock觀察著遠處牆上，一邊已經邏輯高效地將盤子清理乾淨。

「β班開始前都是我的休息時間。」即使已經重新站起身，Jim依舊沒有放棄抗辯，有點希望至少能留住一塊餅乾。「T'Prina，我現在任命妳為助理裁判，妳被授權當發現作弊行為時，可以折斷他們的手指作為懲處。」

T'Prina看向Spock尋求神志清醒的指示，這讓Jim真的覺得被侮辱了。

「自從我們離開殖民星之後他就沒睡好，」Spock告訴她，然後竟然頗引人注目地扶住Jim的手肘， _ **引導**_ 他走向門口。「別折斷他們的手指，學員。」

「是的，中校。」她服從地說，不過Jim察覺到了一絲失望。「晚安，艦長、中校。」

「我有睡！」Jim在門關上時抗議。

「在你的待命室睡三點六個小時並不足夠，」Spock波瀾不驚，這個渾球。Jim放棄地看著高速電梯接近。「我理解你享受擔任裁判職務……」

「說真的，主要是因為我喜歡嘲笑那些輸家。」他們步入電梯、Spock下達指令前往他們的甲板時，Jim承認了。「如果他們不肯讓我下場玩，他們就得讓我釘得滿頭包。」

「也許如此，但我確信他們會承認：當你並未值勤時，我在獲取你全心全意的專注上擁有更高的權利。」

Jim看向他：「你幾乎一整天都在跟Sorin諮商。」

「我現在不是。」當他們走出高速電梯時，Spock沒有放開他。聲調滿懷思緒，聽起來像檢測結果出現不合邏輯的失敗似的，他加註：「也許我妒嫉了。」

「你才沒有。」Jim看向Spock，但實在找不到什麼線索。「你有嗎？」

當他們艙房的門打開時，Jim環視著可稱為史詩級的整潔空間，試圖回想上一次他在這裡待超過幾分鐘、而且不是為了解決生理衛生之類的需求是什麼時候的事。懷抱著一點內疚，Jim走向浴室的方位，留意到一些小地方的改變：一塊之前T'Sora跟Spock入手的毯子、某個大概是停在初始狀態的水舞雕塑放在房間角落（他跟Spock都沒什麼創意，他們可能得找個人來這裡對它好好重新編程）、一顆新的冥想石，以及隱約成形的家居氛圍，這讓他驚恐地想起，他曾經把那台機器人的製造商名字留給Rand。

「我們無聊了嗎？現在還不到二點，而我甚至沒在值班！」Jim脫掉他的制服外衣，憑著妥協精神把它放到要洗的衣物堆裡、再將靴子擺進衣櫃，湧起一股為家庭平靜生活出到力的淡淡成就感。回到主臥，Jim在看到矮桌上的象棋組時停下腳步：「哇喔，美好時光再現。」

Spock已經坐在桌邊交疊雙腿，有條不紊地繼續擺好每個棋子：「我想也許下一盤棋有助你放鬆，至少直到我們退休前。」

坐下來後，Jim試著回想他們的前一次棋局：「玩到目前為止我們差不多29比99，對吧？誰開場？」

「採獵戶座規則，」Spock從容回答。略顯愉悅的眼神深深看進Jim眼裡片刻，接著滑移向身體，再悠閒地逡游回他的雙目；帶著淡淡的衝擊，Jim意識到自己正在臉紅。「棋局開始時，身著最少衣物的人執先手。」

Jim低頭看著自己（沒鞋、沒襪、沒襯衣），然後咧嘴一笑：「脫衣象棋？我輸的話懲罰會是？」

「將於我勝利時提出。」就Jim所知，Spock下起獵戶座版脫衣象棋還沒輸過；當然，就他所知，Spock也只跟他下過。「我相信現在該你來了，Jim。」

 

* * *

 

McCoy跟Sorin正對著某張長得五顏六色、複雜難解、看了就眼花繚亂的玩意商討著，它讓Jim隱約聯想起緬因州的高速公路系統示意圖，然後他才意識到這是某位病人的腦部掃瞄。

「再生過程已經比我預期的更加徹底，」Sorin在McCoy醫官切換螢幕畫面時說。Jim時常看到（天殺的太常看到）自己的掃瞄，他能認出其中左方鮮亮的區域是所謂人類版的超感知中心。「所有病患的超感知中心都在活化並開始運作，這實在……出乎意料之外。」

「你可能正好發現了製造心電感應者的方法，」McCoy語氣平板：「三位病人本都零感知；現在其中二人能立刻聽到交誼廳裡的即時對談，而第三人才剛評論完我的感情生活，或可說在批評它的空洞乏味。這種事讓你用不著咖啡也能在一大早清醒過來。」

「我已經引導他們建立起精神防禦，」Sorin心不在焉地應答：「你其中一位護士原本引進的學院級防護措施不足以應付他們新獲得的能力，它們還在逐漸增長。」

老骨頭一臉難以置信地看著Sorin：「人類的腦袋不……」

「人類腦部 _ **有**_ 超感中心；就像你們的闌尾，它們在進化過程中變得不發達甚至萎縮。」Sorin嚴肅地看著報告：「病患們腦部成長的方向比Kirk艦長在與Spock中校連結後所發展的要更為激進……」

「我不是心靈感應者，」Jim大聲說著，把自己擠進對話裡。Sorin毫不訝異地看向他，倒是老骨頭被嚇得跳起來，對著Jim猛皺眉頭。「跟那一點也沾不上邊。」

「然而你對你的連結伴侶具有高敏度感應力，」Sorin冷靜回道，棕色的眼珠裡讀不出情緒。「據我瞭解，診斷出你正處於 _ **pon farr**_ 期的部分線索是仙特理斯[40]太空站（Centurius Station）上發生的那場意外，你當時開始讀到麾下士官們的思緒……」

Jim猶疑著看向老骨頭，他正過度用力地死盯著那些掃瞄圖表。「我不大記得有這麼回事，老骨頭？」

「我讀了Spock跟Nyota給出的報告，跟他們倆都談過，」McCoy終於承認：「沒正式記檔。我也拿到了那個星球的逮捕記錄，還有Sulu想辦法把你救出來之前蒐集到的目擊者證詞報告。你的超感知中心當時全面活性化，至少以高強度持續了十二個小時，而且你還讀到周圍十公尺範圍內每顆腦袋裡的念頭，不管是正在想的、或是潛意識裡閃過的思緒。」

「什麼？」Jim來回看著他們：「你從來沒跟我提過……」

McCoy陰著臉：「因為這只發生過一次，當時還有其他事得煩惱，像是那場天殺的死刑判決還懸在你這混帳頭上。那之後沒發生過第二次，而你的表現也不像它有再出現……」

「等等，首先一、我又沒有再生什麼腦部組織；然後二、我那時可沒有跟任何人連結中。」

「然而當時你的身體正在回應，向記憶中曾有過的連結，」Sorin毫不激動地說著：「科學院裡許多醫學人員已經為這個現象而著迷。」Jim真的不想知道這事，謝謝。「雖說我們未找到如你一般的先例，但有可能正是由於缺少連結而導致這樣的變化出現。你必須理解：本能對我們的影響非常強烈，而且我們潛意識將盡極大的努力去完成……趨向完整。」Sorin傾首思索：「如果將 _ **pon farr**_ 擬人化，那麼它知道你實際並未擁有連結，於是它做出了必要的改變，向適合的伴侶人選進行吸引並連結。」

Jim面無表情地反覆望向McCoy跟Sorin：「請告訴我，這場談話是我幻想出來的。」

「你非常輕易就能以心靈感應與Spock中校溝通，」Sorin回答，Jim一震，感覺到McCoy的眼睛正對他用力瞇細。Sorin看向他們，不過霎時就轉而面向Jim：「我明白了，你並未告知McCoy醫官此項發展，我曾因此對你醫療檔案的結論產生疑惑。那麼，我相信這場會談應私下再續。」

「天殺的當然要，」McCoy瞪著Jim，眼神尖銳如刀：「你從沒提過……」

「Sorin，」他搶先道，因為McCoy會需要一場非常長的談話跟大量的酒精。「我不認為……」

「我已與你的連結伴侶協商過，」Sorin謹慎地看著Jim，想確認他是否真的理解其箇中含意。「以及獲得許可對你提及此事。我本計劃今日找你來請求會面討論。」

Jim深吸一口氣；Spock對隱私的在意程度快及得上他了，這可有著很好的理由在裡頭。「好吧。」

「Jim，」McCoy語氣越發險惡：「你該死的……」

「待會就談，我發誓。只要……」他朝門口揮了下手。得要很多很多酒精了，他在McCoy的瞪視下不自在地想著。他可以感覺到身在遠處的Spock焦點正移轉到他身上。「Sorin，半小時後去我艙房見。老骨頭……」

「緊緊跟著呢，」McCoy惡毒而顯眼地看向注射器。是啊，他得到警告了。「你最好有個好藉口。」

Jim嘆氣。沒錯，非常多的酒精。

 

* * *

 

「我致上歉意，」Sorin平和說道，坐到Jim指給他的小沙發上。Jim不是頭一次這樣想：在所有他遇見過的瓦肯人裡，Sorin可能是第一位真的把人類概念中的漠然冷情給具像化的。實在很難將Spock了解到關於他跟Melody的事和這個形象調和在一起。「我並未察覺……」

「沒事，」Jim擺手打斷。「他會看開的。好吧，現在這究竟是怎麼一回事？」

「Spock中校就你的心靈抵禦問題向我諮詢，」Sorin回答。「直到McCoy醫官與我發現了我們治療的那些病人的超感知讀數在增長，他才意識到當你嘗試建立心靈防禦時，造成你精神壓力的不僅是由於不熟練導致。」

「我沒有壓力，」Jim答，眼睛瞇了起來。「那只不過是……」

「疲勞。但它不應如此。」Sorin望向Jim的眼神彷彿看透了什麼。「Spock中校於接受進階心靈修練時還在初期階段，他不會知曉僅只升起防禦對非超感知敏感的心智並不會如此困難。他也不曾意識到，當瓦肯人與未具有相同精神感度的對象溝通時，如同你們所享有的那種層級的對話方式是……與眾不同的。」

「與眾不同。」

Sorin略傾著頭：「在未進行精神融合時，與非心靈感應的物種精神溝通是極其少見的。若連結伴侶是此類種族，那麼得耗費多年讓他們的交感神經系統去適應。從你們連結以來才僅只過了一年，以定義來看極不尋常。」

Jim幾乎能 _ **感受**_ 到Spock發現這事那瞬間完全不露聲色的懊惱。他看得出來，這趟航程會變得非常有趣。「我不是心靈感應者。」

Sorin傾首思考：「在患者們出現超感能力增強的最初跡象後，我向McCoy醫官詢問你在 _ **pon farr**_ 期間那個事件的細節，你當時聲稱無法記起……」

「Sorin，我 _ **不是**_ 心靈感應者。我想我還算有說這話的權威性吧？」

「此點值得商榷，」Sorin說著恐怖的發言。「你的連結……從許多角度來看都很不尋常，不僅僅是它形成的起因。在 _ **pon farr**_ 期間意料之外成形的連結極為罕見，而且從未有你所忍受的那類併發症狀。我對發掘出你能力的範圍廣度相當感興趣，但我看得出你對此並不自在，因此扼要來說，我希望以指導者的身份提供協助。」

Jim嚇了一跳：「為……」

「引導你升起精神防禦。儘管Spock中校已盡其力，你仍持續遇逢障礙。他感到也許你需要的是比他現有水準更為高階的技巧。在評估過後，我很有可能能幫助你。」

「那樣的話得要？」

「我將需要與你進行精神融合。」

「不行。」Jim扼阻住命令他離開的衝動，但怎麼也無法讓身體的震顫停止。「我不……我是指，我 _ **真的**_ 不喜歡讓人進到腦袋裡。」

Sorin偏著頭若有所思：「你在緊繃焦慮。」

「我……」Jim止住不言，感到自己無能為力，他不知道要怎麼解釋這個。「這……我跟Spock一起的這事……不是出自他的選擇，不真的是。也不算是我的──如果回到當時我有得選的話。別誤會，我沒打算去改變任何一個決定，但這實在……」Jim咽了咽口水。「你們瓦肯人不是不 ** _談論_** 這種事嗎？」

Sorin的表情不改，但Jim隱約覺得正在被研究。「我並未意識到，它曾如此嚴重地影響到你。」片刻過後，Sorin輕輕對著自己點頭。「Spock中校同樣默許此方式，如若他現身參與指導過程的話，你會較為容易接受嗎？」

「定義何為現身。」

「他將一同精神融合。」Sorin停下來思慮著：「鑒於你們近期都未接觸心靈治療師或侍僧，那麼如此一來也等同協助指導他進行更為進階的修練。」

Jim深吸口氣，感受到Spock正小心翼翼地同意了： _ **這並不尋常，**_ Spock承認。 _ **但過去在Gol侍僧們間即以此法交流傳遞修練，因此並非沒有先例。**_

好吧。汗濕的手掌搓著膝頭，Jim看向Sorin眼神銳利：「你現在能讀得到我在想什麼嗎？」

「如果我選擇去讀。」Sorin平靜地面對Jim：「精神防禦已是我的一部分，要憑自覺才能卸下它去全面讀取他人思緒。我可以向你保證，我所受過的訓練嚴格且全面。除了評估你的心靈，好發掘該如何教導你迅速有效地武裝保護自己以外，我不會做出其他行為。你的連結伴侶擁有足夠的訓練以及天份，他能輕易地察覺並瞭解我的一舉一動。」Sorin遲疑了一會才續道：「即便我想罔顧吾等族類的道德理念，我也不能侵襲你們的連結。Spock中校會被允許修習 _ **克靈納**_ 有著許多原因，包括他本人強悍的超感知能力，因此即使是一個手法嫻熟的覺者，也不能在他眼前動搖你們的連結，他能在任何潛在的傷害造成前快速反應。」

Jim吐出一口長氣。「好吧，Spock會跟Rand確認我的行程。」

「感謝你，艦長。」Sorin正要站起來，然後猶豫了一下。「我知曉你過去身為未連結的男性，在 _ **pon farr**_ 期間忍受了什麼。你允許你的經歷被科學院記檔及研究的舉動非常慷慨。科學院並未以善意回報，我相信他們也未曾告知你這些資訊有多珍貴，特別是現今這個時期，有那麼多因連結伴侶喪生而出現的未連結者。對我個人而言……」Sorin呼出一口氣，而有那麼一瞬間，Jim覺得他看見了什麼閃過那張毫無表情的面孔──一道未愈的傷痕，它原始且入骨，埋於無垠深處。「希望不再是毫無邏輯的。」

「邏輯之事不需稱謝，」Jim尷尬地說：「這……那個指導……是不是也……」

「不論是否有益於Melody的症狀，我都會提供這次協助，」Sorin回答：「在指導期間，同Spock中校研究你們的連結即能幫我發現協助Melody的新方法。」他站起身嚴正頷首：「我將與你的連結伴侶談話，以及安排你們兩位都方便的時間，如果你有其他問題想問，我隨時效勞。」

「我說不定會用得上。」

 

* * *

 

「所以你算是個覺者嗎？」Jim懶洋洋地問，盡可能不去盯著Spock與水舞雕塑之間完全失敗的對抗。

水、石頭、力場，跟一組控制元件──它們又不是曲核理論，話說回來，如果是的話他們二個可能都會比現在更擅長一些。水舞雕塑就相當於成人版的手指繪畫──它應該要有趣而且讓人放鬆──可惜一點也不。在終端機旁站起身，Jim繞著雕塑轉，看著那些水在空中形成一套幾何方塊的排列後，再依精準的直角落進盆裡的石堆間，他已經開始覺得頭痛了。

Spock的視線沒從控制元件移開：「不算。」

「Sorin似乎很佩服你。」髖側輕頂開他，Jim看著那串程式碼好一會後，切掉頂端方塊的一個邊角想看看有沒有幫助，結果沒有。至少他們兩個已經成功創造出二人有生以來最接近美觀標準的藝術設計來了。「天啊，我恨水舞雕塑。你知道，我在學院時差點沒拿到藝術學分。」

Spock瞇起眼，但那是因為他的藝術課也差點沒及格，加上嘿，男孩總是討厭坦承 _ **那種事**_ 。

截去另一個角，Jim瞪了它快一分鐘：「這玩意應該要讓人看著頭就暈嗎？」他問了之後，Spock動手把它再改回來。「你可是七級電腦技士，而我自星聯學院畢業時是 _ **班上第一名**_ ，對付它不應該會 _ **這麼難**_ 。」

Spock本想開始一場關於藝術、冥想，和腦力激盪的演說，但在靜下心看清他目前的進展之後退縮了，帶著重新來過的決心回到控制元件上。把它留給他來對付，Jim轉而整個人摔坍進沙發裡，思考著其他人是不是也有這類家庭問題。Jim想，在某種程度上，他們兩個人都缺乏對一般同居規則該有的基本瞭解，這個事實算是項優點；從長遠來看，對如何成功維繫正常關係茫然不知反而減輕了他們不少壓力。

「Sorin？」他提醒Spock。

「我的感知數值相當高，」Spock回答。「但一個真正的覺者非常罕見，Sorin是近五世代來誕生的唯一人。對我的族人而言這並不是一個能輕鬆以對的天賦，尤其是面對那些此等天賦的擁有者。」

Jim沉思著往後躺下，隨手撿起一塊資料板假裝在讀：「你沒有提過你那麼擔心我的精神防禦。」Jim觸碰螢幕，打開其中一份請大使幫他搜集的歷史文本資料。他的瓦肯書面語變得出奇得好，這不過是顯示出他過去浪費了三年時間去學習，還比不上單純坐等Spock把自己整腦袋的知識倒給他了事，連口音校正全包。「你擋住不給我知道。」

Spock猶豫著，比起眼前表象，Jim更可以用感受察知他正內省自身。「我並未希冀……」

「我知道你不想讓我擔心。」嘆了口氣，Jim把資料板丟到沙發另一邊：「但你在告訴我之前先跑去找Sorin，這樣不好。你懂的，對吧？」

Spock轉身看向他：「我知曉此舉會讓你不悅。」

「我不是攝政時代女主角，」Jim翻身側躺，頭枕著胳膊。「我懂你需要心靈空間跟一些有的沒的，那不成問題。但這事不是那樣。」

片刻審思後，Spock關閉控制元件，而Jim把腿收回一些好讓Spock能坐下，然後自己盤腿坐著，意味深長地盯住Spock。

「我曾認為缺陷是我自己造成的。」

Jim緩緩眨著眼：「你曾認為……」

「認為我……認為當我們連結時，它進行得……並不正確。」在那緊繃的控制下，Jim可以察覺到與Sorin間的談話大概是怎麼開始的，然後覺得暈眩欲嘔。「他不認為那是問題所在，然而……」

「所以這就是為什麼他這麼堅持。」Jim皺起眉，往後躺向沙發扶手。「我想如果你當初做錯的話，我們會知道的。」他試著在想起Sorin的兄弟跟他的連結伴侶時控制住戰慄。「我說真的。」

Spock沒有顫動，但如果他是人類的話那就會了。「我們之間當時是在相當……不尋常的狀況下進行的，」Spock委婉回答：「你的意志當時正在潰陷……」

「我們不會再談這事了。」Jim可以看出話題的走向：總是停在一個非常惱人的關卡，然後常見的下場是他們之中會有一個跑去睡沙發。「我 _ **告訴過你**_ ……」

「我並不懷疑你接納我，」Spock平靜道：「但如果你有選擇的餘地……」

「天啊，我們還真的 _ **在**_ 談這個。」

「……你不會選我作為配偶。」

Jim直瞪著他整整有一分鐘：「你真是個大白痴。你以為我 _ **後悔**_ 了嗎？還是說如果我早知道……」Jim停下來，覺得有些無力。「好吧，換個對你而言夠合理的說法：我會邏輯地──真不敢相信我得說這個──選擇同一條路。並不只是因為它比丟盡臉面的死法要來得好，雖然說沒錯，它也的確比那要好多了。」

Spock以猜測機率的眼神審視他的主張。「Jim……」

「你知道我對你的感覺是什麼，別表現得像你試都沒試過就斷定行不通。」

「我知道。而我也知道，在我們之間發生這一切之前，事實並非如此。像我們這樣的連結需求在瓦肯極端罕見，加上你並非心靈感應者。它違背你的意志這點並無疑慮，問題在於被逼迫的強度，以及是否仍有損傷殘存。」

問題是，那樣說沒錯，但也離正確答案遠得很。感情從來不是Jim的長處，而Spock平日已經耗費大量的閒暇時光假裝這玩意完全不存在。這既好也壞；對Jim而言，能夠跳過感情不談是個超大優點。缺點是，當他們 _ **真的**_ 得坐下來好好談談時，二個人主導談話的技巧都蹩腳得很，而且如人飲水冷暖自知，事到臨頭，他人的經驗談屁大點用處都沒有。關於這碼子事平常該怎麼維持，Spock至少還有Uhura可以比對參考；換成Jim的話，他頗為確定如果得單靠他來弄清方向，那麼他們大概已經『幾近離婚』，或可能直接宰了對方。

「那不要緊，」Jim放慢語調，捉摸著正確的字詞：「我們當時所做的──記住是 _ **我們**_ ，不是只有你，所以別再一副要去殉道的模樣──它只……我不知道，也許不過是加速了會發生的事。有些人彼此邂逅之後，像是在學院或是執行勤務，他們花了好幾年去摸清對方，然後才考慮互許終身。所以我們是作了弊，我在這方面可是頗有名聲。」

Spock沒有抬起眉毛，但Jim覺得他想要。「Jim……」

「你沒有傷害我，你沒有強迫我。那只是個選擇。」Jim深吸一口氣：「你知道，大使問過我，關於所有發生過的一切。結論就是，我不會改變發生過的任何事──除了在我把我們都逼到發瘋之前，得先讓我了解到你打算提供給我的究竟是什麼。而那部分，你知道是你的錯對吧？」

抬起上身，Jim爬到沙發另一頭，跨坐到Spock大腿上。Jim喜歡身體接觸，因為他是人類，而人類們大多喜歡這樣；他懷疑Spock也喜歡，因為他能把這類舉動當成診斷工具使用，而且(有可能)因為以瓦肯標準來說，這樣親近地去愛撫人類之類的行為頗為前衛。顯然Spock在青春期時是個反叛的青少年，而且他的叛逆期到現在還沒真的過去，這讓Jim覺得相當好笑。「跟Sorin約在什麼時候？」

「明天傍晚，我向Rand文書官確認過你那時沒有其他安排。」

「因為如果你沒先跟她確認過，她會狠狠踹你的屁股，」Jim笑著說：「就像我說過的，她需要一整艘自己的船去欺凌。」站起身，Jim把Spock也拉起來：「來吧。」

「你在想什麼？」Spock的目光閃向那座水舞雕塑──他還真不打算放下它。

「你不會再聽到我這樣講了，」Jim邊說著，邊更恨自己一些：「但我想我最好還是來冥想。」

此舉得到了Spock一心一意的專注，連水舞雕塑也不能與其抗衡。「真的。」

「別養成習慣了，」Jim警告著，坐到床沿脫下他的襯衣。「不過如果我得讓其他人跑到我的腦子裡……」他需要Spock先待在那，就在今晚，這樣他才能在不得不讓其他人對他做同樣的事時回憶起現在此刻。

Spock接過他手裡的襯衣，指尖以完美的理解拂刷過Jim的手指。「我明白了。」

是啊，他的確是。

 

* * *

 

目前棋賽進入準決賽，這意味著整艘船艦瀰漫著緊繃氣氛，船員以及士官們在大廳和食堂裡相互敵視，每個人都表現得格外好鬥。

在Uhura的工作區停下，他越過她的肩膀看起那些像是為了來年準備的暫訂課表。「語言學精研（一）跟（二）？」Jim發問，身體貼向操作檯。Uhura一抖，為了他鬼鬼祟祟的混帳行為皺起眉。「負擔似乎有點大。」

「他們做得來的，在一艘星艦上，實際運用能教的比坐在教室更多。我會讓學生們輪流嘗試通訊勤務，我現在在調整他們交叉培訓，好讓新入伍的船員們都能在當前的課程裡跟著相關部門一起工作。」

「好主意。」星聯艦隊規定交叉培訓必須強制執行，可惜大多數的星艦對這個主意都停留在口頭應付應付。讓部門主管們特地為此進行長時間的協商跟增加大量的案頭工作非常不切實際。而過去眾所週知，部門主管們一向愛霸住手底下的人不放，即使只是些剛入伍的新手也一樣。這種態度一向為Jim所理解且不理會，在他艦上的每一個船員都得定期輪換工作部門，包括初階士官在內，那些部門頭頭們要不就接受，要不請另謀高就。星艦職務可以變得宇宙級無趣，Jim可是吃過苦頭才學會這點的。但它也能變得宇宙級變化萬端，而如果Jim不得不學著如何在二艦對轟時躺在J氏管裡，一邊焊接電導管，一邊 _ **持續**_ 對艦橋上的Spock _ **下達命令**_ 的話，那好，他看不出來為什麼其他人得以倖免於此等樂趣。「把最終草案寄給我，一份副本給Rand，這樣她跟Spock才能重新修訂船員值勤表。」

「會的。」

站直身子，Jim離開操作檯、晃向自己的座位，格外覺得自己派不上用場。不管那個決定艦長職責的人是誰，他她要不就是已經在政界認真鑽營了，或就只是個 _ **有史以來**_ 最懶的混球。也不是說他組員的現況就好到哪裡去：現在操舵檯前擺設了一個接近昏迷的Sulu；而Chekov正邊玩著三維數獨，邊假裝在掃瞄著前方看似死寂、死寂、死寂的太空。

不知怎的，Pike過去擺出的花架子看似比這工作實際上做起來的要有趣得多，Jim默默地怨恨著Spock必定早就看清事實真相。科學官跟大副的工作把所有樂子都搶走了，他的第一副官現正在自己的實驗室玩耍著，還裝成這只是公事、而不是瓦肯人能享受的最大娛樂。「目前狀態？」Jim問了，試著讓聲音聽起來威嚴有力。

「沒事，」Sulu垮著臉回答，接著警醒地直起身。「呃，一切正常，長官。」

Jim暴躁地擺擺手，屁股更往椅子裡下沉一些。「是啊，跟我想的差不多。」

「艦長？」忽然間Uhura出聲了。「我們正接收到一道加密過的通訊。」她停住不說；Jim將椅子轉向，看著她的手快速在控制板上鍵擊著。「你會想看這個的，通訊裡使用的演算方式跟貝格蒙太空站裡收回的資料磁片有相似之處。」

「你在說笑，」Jim表情一片空白；在所有考慮過的可能性裡，還真沒想過他會被直接聯繫。「把它送到二號實驗室然後跟我來。Sulu，艦橋歸你管了。」

Uhura在她的代理人接管位置時站起身，跟著他走向高速電梯。「為什麼是二號實驗室？」她在電梯門關上時問道。

「電腦已經在搜索比對資料庫裡我們已知的每一種加密演算法，」Jim回答。「我們來把這一個加進去看看會出現什麼。」

「我們知道它出自獵戶座，所以你正在找出它跟某人間的直接聯繫，」她邊思考邊說。「你認為他們每一次都使用同樣加密模式的不同變型嗎？」

「即使是星聯也不會每當被人破解就馬上創造出一個全新標準來，」Jim在高速電梯門打開後答道。「電腦能給我們可能的對比項，我需要妳告訴我，哪些也許是出自同一人物或組織。」Jim走到門口時停下：「解鎖，密碼αAβB123，並加設Uhura上尉為允許通行人員。」

跟著他走進門，她站在實驗桌的另一邊看向他：「我們現在在講的可能對比項一共多少筆？」

「上一次我看的時候，有一百零一萬六千筆。」Uhura瞪著他。「我們之前只有一個樣本！通訊是妳的專業，可不是我的。」

邊翻著白眼，Uhura邊坐下來，調出終端上那封訊息。「好吧，」她嘆口氣，擺手把他揮向門口：「有狀況會通知你的。」

Jim一瞥：「妳在踢我離開我一手創建的機密計劃？」Uhura聞言只是看看他，再相當明顯地望向門口。「好吧、好吧，這就滾。我手頭邊已經有來自星聯艦隊跟Mitchell兩邊的公報在等著呢，多半是想聽瓦肯那邊的發生的狀況，跟為了遊戲的金手指密碼。」

「Mitchell？」Uhura尖聲道：「所以我們現在得向那個被慣大的紈絝報……」

「嘿！」Jim被冒犯了：「讓我幫妳回憶一下，在妳面前的是 _ **家傳第五代艦隊成員**_ 。我可比他要紈絝多了。」

Uhura丟給他一個不堪其擾的表情：「但你的表現並不像那樣，艦長。」

Jim靴底一轉，回身訝道：「哇喔，妳剛剛是在恭維我嗎？」

她沒有回應，不過Jim會把那當作是一次勝利。

 

* * *

 

Spock帶給他一份十分樸實、極其合乎邏輯的午餐，Jim瞪著下方營養均衡的食物。「所以、沒炸雞？」他邊說著，邊試著辨認餐盤上的蔬菜，其中有一些他認出來是自從拜訪過Spock大使後，新編進複製儀裡的。

「你的健康為第一優先，」Spock的答案從某種角度來看，可說是瓦肯版的自鳴得意。

「肉食健康得很，」Jim以叛逆的語調回敬，同時把叉子戳進沙拉裡。「最近有什麼有趣的事嗎？我被那些星聯艦隊送來、新奇刺激的文書工作埋到快窒息了。你知道我們專為遭遇外星花粉新增設了反應表格嗎？說真的？這玩意真的 _ **那麼常**_ 遇到？沒有些真正好玩的新聞嗎？不管哪來的都行？」

「Uhura上尉報告指出，該封訊息的加密特徵與太空站得到的樣本以及你的遊戲片之間，有百分之二十二點六三八的機率具備共通性。」

Jim把整匙沙拉戳過去：「為什麼我問起來的時候，某人要我別再跟監她，但換成你就能得到一場解說？」

Spock拒絕為此辯白。「據我了解，新的指派命令已經下達。」

「艦隊要我們前往星聯三號基地，」Jim試著讓自己的語氣聽起來不那麼酸溜溜，但完全沒成功。「畢竟我們還是得去接那群物理學者，因為他們找不到其他能用的運輸艦可用了。順帶一提，Mitchell也在那……我猜他的船現在稱不上運輸艦？狗娘養的。」

Spock帶著淡淡的譴責瞄過來：「Mitchell是位稱職的軍官。」這倒沒錯，而且以Spock的標準而言，這大概算是他能給出的最高讚譽了。但這不代表Jim就得喜歡Mitchell這麼明擺著動用關係走後門。「毫無疑問，他希冀能與你討論有關殖民星的現況，在沒有……」

「是啊，我知道。星聯艦隊留意到我們太常閒聊了。」再咬一口午餐，Jim看見兩位船員正惡狠狠地互相瞪視；看樣子輪機部的Myran少尉昨晚贏了準決賽。「你還記得嗎？當時我覺得無聊，然後說我們需要找些事來做？然後我想到舉辦一場艦內競賽會是個很棒的好主意？」

「這對船員們的士氣向來很有益處。」Spock的回答滿懷惡意。「在標準課程上增設的……」

「說到這個，」Jim用叉子戳向Spock。「我看到Uhura編的課表了，為什麼我會被指派教導 _ **指揮學新手需知**_ ？」

Spock一臉有甚問題的坦然。

「好吧，在星聯艦隊史上，或不管叫什麼名字的背景下，他們會稱這種狀況叫『倫理情境』[41]，」Jim回答：「它對有志走指揮系統方向的人來說是個重要的核心理念。什麼時候決定要開這門課的？」

「你是這艘船艦的艦長，」Spock開口，看起來既邏輯又惱人。

「然後差點被我的教授當掉。多虧Pike跟一場評議會才保住我的優等成績，讓我還能繼續唸指揮！更別提……」

「我審核過你的課堂報告，」Spock說道，吃完了沙拉，還對那種Jim連吃了三個月依舊沒躲過的全麥麵包產生過多不必要的興趣。「我不認為這與你的教課資格有所衝突，你跟你的指導教師僅只在星聯艦隊的政策上看法大相徑庭。」

Jim往後靠上椅背：「你看過我的課堂作業。」其實他早該猜想得到，畢竟他也查過Spock。「什麼時候？」

「當我接受這個職位時。」

當然了。「那你還覺得我該去扭曲一些年華正盛的幼苗？不是我反對那樣或別的什麼，我只是懷疑星聯艦隊會同意。」

「不論星聯艦隊承認這裡開設的課程與否均無關緊要。這些課程將引領他們瞭解身為星聯艦隊人員可能遭遇到的共同倫理矛盾，並給他們機會決定他們是否適合擔任艦隊軍官。」

Jim瞥了Spock一眼：「你知道，我只是在想，如果我們想 _ **鼓勵他們加入**_ ，也許我們該給他們看見某個更適合，你懂的，當那種激發崇拜嚮往、閃閃發光的偶像。比如、我說不準，像 _ **你**_ 之類的。」

Spock眉頭略略提高：「我不這麼認為。」

「你只是因為能讓人稍微了解物理相對論的只有你一個，所以在鬧脾氣罷了，」Jim笑答，拋開這個話題。「你跟Uhura決定好我們什麼時候開課？」

「我們應能在三個月內開展初級課程，我已衡量過組員間的興趣，並開始調整組員們的工作內容以互補。」

「可以確定的是，別等到你的墳頭都長草了[42]。」Jim又咬了一口，這次連著某種盤飾餐點一起嚼，應該不會太難吃才對。「別裝作你聽不懂那個引用；你母親曾經是星聯口譯，而且我可是非常瞭解你對諺語的病態狂熱。那麼，目前的報名人數足夠我們開一班嗎？」

Spock面無表情地看著他：「看來你還未閱覽我的報告，儘管事實上你聲稱過你總是……」

「在無聊乏味的日子裡，你的兩萬五千字報告完全沒有幫助，」Jim斷然回道：「上一份寫得比《戰爭與和平》還長，但不可否認的是比它更好讀些──那本我只看了序言、作者簡介跟大綱。到底有多少船員報名？給我個大概數字。」

Spock雙手抱胸，然後時機實在是太巧了，因為在Jim剛咬下另一口時，他說：「已有二百名船員表達過興趣。」

Jim抓起餐巾紙，被萵苣跟切成片的 ** _turuiq_** [43]嗆住氣管。

「你需要協助嗎，艦長？」

Jim透過餐巾紙狠狠瞪他，知道他歇斯底里的咳嗽正在吸引四週目光。 _ **你真是個混球。**_

雖說Spock的臉上沒有任何波瀾，但Jim察覺得到他的愉悅。 _ **你期待響應的人要更少一些嗎？**_

Jim顫抖著擦拭嘴邊：「你在說笑對吧？我是指，這笑話也太難笑了，充滿瓦肯風格。」

「不，我沒有。」

Jim把餐巾紙扔到一邊：「這可超過了船員總數的三分之一，還沒算上軍官……」

「我很清楚船員的確切數量；你需要我進一步闡明嗎？」

「不用。」Jim的眼神在安靜的食堂左右打轉了好一會，試著找出說得通的脈絡來：「兩百名。」

「他們還需要作個人評估確認其教育程度，以及找出興趣方向，」Spock說著，口氣就像完美的閒談：「但除此之外，我並未預見有何困難之處。」

Jim看著Spock片刻；Spock隱藏得意洋洋的技巧有點糟，而且他現在甚至沒有嘗試掩飾。「你早就知道會這樣了，是吧？」

「是的，我懷疑過。」

Jim等著下文，但看樣子Spock 全部要說的就只有這句。振作起來，Jim抓住他的叉子：「我就沒有，」他承認，邊想著是不是等Spock一回自己實驗室玩之後，他就趁Spock沒發現，找台複製儀做些完全不健康又美味的好料。「終生志業跟五年任務可是很不一樣的，而且大多數入伍的兵員都不太喜歡艦隊軍官們──當然我也不怪他們，」Jim加上，邊玩弄著沙拉殘餚。「如果我當初也在那些軍官底下做事的話，現在大概已經被革出星聯艦隊了。好吧，除了你以外的軍官。」Jim丟了個勝利的微笑給Spock：「我敢肯定，在你麾下我會是個很棒的部屬。」

Spock瞄了他一眼表示懷疑Jim是否神智清醒：「也許有什麼改變了他們的想法。」

Jim對他的高見嗤之以鼻後把沙拉吃完。

 

* * *

 

不幸的是，Sorin抵達的時間分秒不差，Jim想過這大概總比他早來得好，但也沒真的好到哪裡去。把注意力轉回水舞雕塑上，他假裝沒看見Spock走過去開門，二人背著他無聲交談。直到他發現自己造出某個很像正被黑洞拆解的船艦形象來。

也許他該就此停手了。

_**Jim？** _

Jim讓自己關掉控制面板，轉過身；有一部分真實的他正在考慮，也許現在要求進行點對點傳送，目的地就設到一間被好好鎖起來的安全房間，也算不上是有史以來最糟的主意。

「好吧。」強迫自己移動腿，Jim穿過房間然後坐下，想讓外表看起來不那麼像被嚇壞了，至少得比他實際上的感受要來得好些。儘管事實上他面前就有兩位心靈感應者，沒什麼見鬼的事能瞞過他們。「我該怎麼做？」

Sorin越過Jim的頭頂給了Spock一眼，那看起來著實惱人。「Kirk艦長，我將需要你放鬆下來……」

「Jim，」Jim很快打斷他：「你都要進到我腦袋裡了，叫我名字吧。」

「Jim，」Sorin從善如流。「Spock將先開始進行精神融合，當他覺得你的狀態足夠舒緩時，我將加入你們。如果你在任何時候感到緊繃，我便即刻退出。我們會依你的需求儘可能地放慢步驟。」

在膝上擦著汗濕的手掌，Jim慢慢點頭：「唔、好吧。讓我們就……就趕緊完事吧，好嗎？」

_**Jim……** _

閉上眼，Jim專注在腦子裡Spock佔據的那一處，提醒自己至少，在這裡，沒什麼是神秘的，他們這樣做過的次數已經多到他數不清了。 _ **如果我抓狂了，你能壓制住，對吧？**_

Jim感覺那些熟悉的瘦長手指觸碰著他的臉。 _ **這稱不上明智，去干擾你的……**_

 _ **就做吧，只要你認為這麼做很重要，我只想讓它趕快結束。**_ Jim深吸一口氣，跟上Spock呼息的節奏，這時融合的第一階段正好開始，熟悉的字句滑順地穿過他的腦袋。 _ **我信任你。**_

彷彿隔了一層，Jim感覺Spock的手指拂移至定位。不論是……即便是現在……這個部分，Jim永遠不會厭倦 _ **這個部分**_ 。宛若永恆，但就算亙古般久長也遠遠不能足夠，他可以感受到他們的心智完美接合的那一剎那，比起各自過去的成績，他們兩人在一起所能成就的一切是那麼地浩瀚無涯。

另一個心靈的接觸拉開了他的注意力，然後Jim抽搐震動著，為外來的存在闖進他們的思想裡而驚惶不已。有那麼一刻，他知道怔愣的恐慌只不過存在霎時間，而後就像從未出現過般地消失了。最終是一道安靜的催促，要他放鬆、接受。 _ **毋需害怕。**_

 _ **好吧，**_ 他有些恍惚地回應，接著在堅定的撫觸下慢慢放鬆。 _ **我相信你。**_

 

* * *

 

一陣強烈的迷亂擊打著Jim的意識，坐起身的動作過猛到幾秒鐘後眩暈感才消除，然後他明白了他正坐在床裡，以及現在γ班剛過去一半時間。

眨著眼，Jim抬起手來，摸向他的頭；那邊還留有些微溫柔的感觸，一點也不像頭痛時會有的感覺，但頭痛卻也是他能想到最接近的詞了。有些像他記憶中的學院第一年：加倍的課業、總是攝取過量的咖啡、以及迷惘著這地球上到底還有誰，是他想要證明給他看的。有很長一段時間，他曾認為是Pike；現在回想起來，雖說只是也許，他覺得那個人是他自己。

「Jim？」

精神碰觸到他目前過敏的心智，讓他不禁退縮；Jim用掌跟推揉著額側，想控制住震顫不已的痛楚，那甚至不是 _ **肉體上**_ 的痛，所以天殺的到底……

「會痛是正常的嗎？」Jim緩慢而謹慎地吐出每一個字。

他能感覺Spock坐到身側，拿開他的手然後輕柔地按摩著他的太陽穴。Jim深深看進那對嚴肅的褐色雙眼，試著不要為了那小心翼翼的心靈碰觸而退卻。

「對瓦肯人來說，並不會，」Spock回答，眼睛快速眨了眨之後閉上，然後那股痛楚漸漸減弱。「然而對你而言……你並未習慣於這類長時間的心靈接觸運用。今天傍晚的事你還記得多少？」

既然他現在說起……「一些？」那股不算痛的痛感慢慢轉變成隱隱約約的痠疼，Jim皺著眉，往回搜索著。那些模糊的記憶比起現實中發生的其他事，感覺更像是場夢境。「實在不多，究竟怎麼了？」

「Sorin聲稱他將需要時間來評估他的發現，」Spock緩緩說道。Jim吐出一口氣；雖說他對所謂的瓦肯覺者瞭解不多，但他猜得出來那並不算是好消息。「不過，他也提起教導你自保理應能改善你所經歷的困境；只要你被引導使用了正確的技巧。」

「儘管我們連問題根源到底是什麼都還不清楚？那挺……怪的。」

「心靈相關的修練並不總是合乎邏輯，」Spock帶著淡淡的窘迫說，像是那都怪他個人的失敗一樣。「他希望能開始進行我們在幼兒時期被教導過的冥想訓練，如果你未有異議。」

Jim用著越發驚恐的表情看向Spock：「你是說那種長達三小時的冥想練習，那種你在幾歲…… _ **二歲**_ 時就開始做了的？那種即使是 _ **你**_ 也不想再做、因為它們實在是無聊到爆的？ _ **那種訓練**_ ？」

「它們有益於培育耐性，」Spock說著，完全不需要加上「就像你一點也沒擁有」。

Jim瞪著Spock：「我對天發誓，我有時候會忍不住想，所謂的瓦肯傳統就是因為這種凌駕人類的道德優越感才特地創造出來的。明天晚上有象棋決賽，到時一定會很精彩，而且如果像去年一樣，我將會把至少四個人給扔進禁閉室。為什麼你要在我開心的時候跟我作對？」

「你正處於異常的非理性，」Spock觀察後，移開他的手。「你在休息過的早晨後會更加清醒。深層的精神融合即使是對瓦肯人而言也相當耗費精力；不熟悉這種應變張力的心神需要時間來適應。」

Jim讓Spock幫他躺下放鬆，主要因為Spock是對的；他能感受到腦袋裡的角落有股睡意正拉扯著他：「跟你一起就從來沒這樣過。」一陣沉默。「Spock？」

轉過頭，Jim看向Spock，他像咫尺之近，又如銀河之遙。翻身側躺，Jim伸出手想牽住Spock。出乎他意料的是，指尖很快便翻繞上他的，還將他整個人拉進到無法抵擋的距離。把一邊膝蓋跨過Spock的大腿，Jim用一邊手肘支起上身。「跟你一起時從沒這樣過，」Jim緩緩重複：「是因為大使先融合了一次，然後我們第一次融合時，我仍在被大使的回憶影響。再之後，經過了那在一起的三天，你對我而言已經見鬼的夠熟悉了，對吧？」

肯定的答案不需說出口；Jim能在寂靜中直接感受它。

Jim躺回去，閉上雙眼，注意力集中在Spock在他手裡攢緊的指端：「我曾經嫉妒過Uhura，」Jim聽見自己說，感覺到Spock的關注跟他手裡的溫暖一起震動著：「我清楚你過去對她的感覺，以及你現在是怎麼看她的。」

「我不知曉你曾這樣想。」

Jim淡淡笑了：「絕望無奈，就像自尊一樣，是虛構捏造之母；我想過是不是我把這些情緒都藏起來了──以前認為它挺丟面子的。我從來不 _ **瞭解**_ 為什麼人們會因為這類事就抓狂，你懂的……我看不出來擔心失去某人有什麼意義。問題是，過去從未有那麼一個人，是我禁不起失去的。這，」Jim輕聲續道：「差不多是搞砸了我過去的理論，我還以為能對這種破事一笑置之。但你卻出現了。」

「Jim。」手指握緊他。「我永遠不會……」

「我知道。」Jim舔著唇深吸口氣。「我知道當你下來找我的時候，你等於放棄了……能跟其他任何人在一起的可能性。」Jim睜開雙眼：「我再也不能為此感到抱歉了。」

Spock傾身向前，唇摩挲著唇，溫柔到發疼、甜美如同故事裡描繪的初戀。而在那類故事裡，結尾總是有某人拾起破碎的心，以及放手讓對方離開的人生訓誡。這也難怪，唇與唇在親吻加深時分開，Jim茫茫然地想，他得到的人生教訓並不是學著如何放手；取而代之的是，他深切感受到自己真的是他母親的兒子。

稍稍退開，Spock俯視著他；Jim為著那眼神帶給他的而感受到些許痠疼，一次比一次更熱烈而震撼。「我從來沒有後悔過，」Spock的吐息吹撫著他的頰邊，聲音比呼吸更為輕微。「即使我能重新來過，也沒有任何事是我會選擇改變的。」

Jim慢慢點著頭，手指在Spock髮間糾纏著，將他拉回他的唇間。 _ **是啊，我也不會。**_

 

* * *

 

Uhura運作起來像部 _ **機器**_ 一樣，不過一天，她就把潛在結果縮減到不超過五千筆。邊想讓自己看起來不像實際上那樣驚呆了，Jim邊研究著她目前的結果。「唔呣，五千筆？」

「這讓你鬱悶到生不如死對吧？」

Jim越過螢幕上方對著她瞠目，然後一臉威嚴肅穆地鳴金而退，主要是由於他想不出可供回擊的答案。「所以我現在在看的是什麼，除了大量重複的字符以外？」

「使用該種加密特徵的人型種族，粗估約有七十八個，」她的音調滿含著親切的勝利。「我還沒把資料庫裡相關數據全部比對完，所以我大概能在午餐之前再把範圍縮小到約一千筆。」她往椅背一靠對他微笑，散發著滿足的微光，提醒他真的該再好好考慮去上有機密碼學的高級課程，即使它的上課時間是該死的早上六點。

Jim心不在焉地敲擊著桌面，滑動頁面上的捲軸。「我漏掉了什麼，」最終他說著，將頁面關上，免得他因為電腦並非萬能而敗給想砸些什麼過去的誘惑。「我只是想知道為什麼一個 _ **羅慕蘭人**_ 會轉而反抗自己的同胞。」

「你以為帝國裡的每個人都熱衷於能跟星聯打仗？」

Jim皺起眉：「當然不是。我只是覺得，要嘛他很確定他們贏不了──我嚴重懷疑這點──或者他就像個羅慕蘭版的甘地之流，這倒是有可能，但一個羅慕蘭版的甘地能在他們的政府機構裡爬得夠高，讓他擁有管道瞭解軍方動向嗎？他們可不會真的在軍隊裡鼓勵每個人獨立思考。我只是看不出個所以然來。」

「你覺得他當時在說謊？」

「不。Dar是個商人，他經營自己的生意可不是靠愚蠢行事。如果他當初出賣我，那就會是他這輩子能做的最後一筆生意，不管他人在哪；他耍的可不單只是個星聯艦長，還同時是他的顧客。就算他能夠逃離星聯領空範圍，他也不能再建立起自己的聲譽來了……」

「盜亦有道？」Uhura被逗樂了：「這麼說也算合情合理。」

「是啊，而且……我已經認識他有一段日子了。」Jim別開眼。「他不會耍我。他會促成那場面談一定有個相對正當的理由。」

Uhura一臉不可置信：「接下來你就要說你後悔跑出貝格蒙了。」

「我的確開始在想，當時選擇離開是個錯誤決定。」Jim承認。

Uhura的微笑轉淡：「艦長……」

「如果身邊不是有T'Prina在，我可能會留下，」最終Jim開口，沮喪地望向Uhura。「自己冒點險還行，但我不能把她也拖下水，尤其有心靈感應者在的狀況下。她還只是個孩子。」

「她只比你小上三歲。」

Jim拋給Uhura一抹虛弱的微笑：「總感覺要多得多，」他聳聳肩：「不論如何，現在仔細想來，我應該要在談判時讓她走，然後留下來看看會發生什麼。」

「後果會不堪設想，」Uhura毫不猶豫；她不是單指他的船艦，或是星聯艦隊那邊會有的反應。

「這裡有你們來確保沒有事會脫離控制，」Jim輕聲回答：「而且我不能信任其他隨便什麼人來做這件事。」他也不會。「當我們離開地球後，我想去一趟那個太空站並且傳送下去，看看我能找到些什麼。」

「當然可以，前提是帶上嚴密的全面安全保護。」Uhura同樣輕聲回應，而且每一個字都是認真的。

「這有點破壞我的一貫風格了。」

「我們比較想看到你的風格完整地好好活著，長官。」她回答，聲音響亮堅定。Jim愣愣地看向她。「你知道的，我們在幾個月內就會有登岸假期，我寧可不把它花在穿越整個星系就為了去救你回來，我可是已經計劃好了休假安排。」

「Uhura……」

「當你開始在腦子裡轉著那些新奇刺激的念頭，害自己被宰或是被綁的時候，只要記得：沒人想要再去訓練一個新艦長；我們才剛把你打磨好。」Uhura回身面對她的螢幕：「現在給我滾開，讓我能好好做些工作。你不是還有艘船得管理嗎？」

站起身，Jim對著她的方向笑得相當得意：「妳知道這些都是Spock在管的，」他續道：「每個人都這麼說。」

「總有一天，」她回敬：「你會再也沒辦法擺脫它的。」

「但不會是今天。有新消息就跟我報告。」草草地對著她的背行禮，他知道她能從螢幕的反射看見，Jim趕在她意識到手邊有根鉛筆能拿來砸向他前逃之夭夭。她的射擊 _ **真的**_ 很準。

 

* * *

 

所有星聯艦隊的學員都曾在學院研習過冥想；它是所有未來軍官的必修課程，艦隊（徒勞地）希望他們能付諸實際運用，好盡可能避開萬一不幸面臨的壓力情境，比如在期中考期間全身脫光爬到學院長辦公室屋頂，大聲吟誦著無韻詩讚美他們初生的信仰──關於無政府主義的美好之處。

但經星聯艦隊授權、由貝塔茲人教導的冥想課猶如藝術；而瓦肯人眼中的冥想更像是一門硬科學。Sorin就把冥想視為具有物理實用性的嚴謹科學項目；在第一個小時的練習結束後，Jim睜開雙眼，睏倦無神地看向Sorin：「這才不叫冥想，這根本就是被拉著跑的精神折磨。」

Jim感覺到自左方傳來的歇斯底里，混合了恐懼與被勉強逗樂的成份；Sorin略略傾頭研究著Jim，而這並不是第一回，Jim實在無法想像這傢伙能幹出什麼不合邏輯的事，像是跟任何人陷入情網；大概永遠也不行。

「我們目前運用的技巧已然因應需要而經過精簡濃縮；原本所應遵循的規律週期通常耗時數年之久，而非僅止數週。」Sorin回答：「我所教導給你的只限於其中最為關鍵的部份。如此一來所耗費的心神甚鉅，但這些步驟均非無關緊要。精神防禦的展開過程理應同本能般自然而然，毋需分神思考，有如呼吸。」

Jim瞄向Spock，他正恭敬如儀地沉默傾聽著。「這我懂，」Jim出聲回應，希望自己不要聽起來太像在抱怨，雖說這時候交誼廳那有人正在贏得棋賽冠軍，接下來勢必會出現由此而生的口角紛爭，而他卻通通沒辦法看到，更別說去執行裁判權力了。「我只是……聽著，試著從我的角度看吧。你在要求一個瞎子光靠手摸就辨認出大象來──這是我那邊的說法。」

Sorin微微皺起眉：「我並未……喔，我明白了。一個不尋常的比喻，但驚人的簡潔。」雙手輕擱膝間，Sorin看向他們：「艦長、中校，我認為我們應該就此結束這次課程。讓自己不必要的疲憊並不會有助進展。」

Jim鬆了一口氣：「有進展嗎？」

「是的，雖說你可能並未意識到。心靈就像任何一塊肌肉，它會對訓練有所回應。你目前做得出奇得好；我敬服Spock中校只受過初期修練就能如此徹底地引導你，致使現下的進展比預期得更為順利。」

Spock沒有因此挺直背，但Jim有點覺得他不是瓦肯人的話八成就會。「你想用些茶點嗎，Sorin？」Spock問著，一個單純的輕盈動作就讓自己流暢俐落地自地板站起身，這舉動總是讓Jim忘記該怎麼呼吸。

「此刻恕我不能接受；直到我能就寢前，病人們還需要我持續關注。」他表現得一點也不像當他完成一日職責後，會轉而再去查詢資料庫，搜尋著他能接觸到的每一筆星聯醫療記錄，從中找尋希望，直到不得不因為身體對他的邏輯要求而強制入睡。McCoy提起過他為病人們的奉獻精神，而Jim默默點頭同意；對隱私的尊重制止他告知Sorin一心一意專注的理由。

趁著Spock跟Sorin步向門邊，輕聲交談著──反正不會是在聊那個理由──時，Jim確認了天文鐘的時間。如果他趕一趕，應該還能來得及去看決賽下半場。

 _ **Sorin希望我能提供見解，他近日發現一篇心靈感應的相關治療法，**_ Spock毫無預期地告知。 _ **我假設你將去旁觀在交誼廳舉辦的賽事？**_

 _ **天殺的當然要。**_ Jim笑嘻嘻地走去穿上靴子：「他們大打出手的時候我會告訴你的。」

 

* * *

 

「艦長，」他接近T'Prina身邊的裁判席時，她一臉嚴肅地問候。帶著一盤根本懶得偽裝成蔬菜或是其他健康食品的零嘴，Jim坐進她與老骨頭之間的位置：「我曾以為你無法出席。」

老骨頭抓起一塊餅乾，靠到他的肩側，悄聲說道：「他們已經在相互罵娘了。」

Jim瞄向擺在桌上的參賽表：乘務員田村琉美子[44]，一位外表漂亮精緻的控制中心成員，也是大量被分派到登陸外遣隊裡的其中一名船員；對上來自電腦維修部的Roo[45]少尉，Jim依稀記得他在學院時是個頗有天賦的運動員──還是個在象棋聯合總會（FIDE）擁有不可思議高分的運動員。

「三比二，目前她領先，」McCoy續道。他對著Jim驚訝的表情低聲竊笑：「更棒的還在後頭，去年比賽過後，教會她怎麼下棋的是他。」

Jim撿起另一塊餅乾：「為什麼我總覺得最近看過他們的名字？」

「那應該是因為Roo少尉鄰寢提出的申訴，」老骨頭回以一道假笑。Jim聞言一嗆，還想用咳嗽掩飾過去，結果一屋子的人都瞪向他。抱歉地擺擺手，Jim趕緊把食物吞下去。「看樣子他們非正式的同居生活有點過於……吵鬧了。」

「你他媽的在耍我。」

「沒咧。甜膩膩黏乎乎的也挺可愛，不是嗎？」

Jim看見她的眼睛在Roo吃掉她的主教時瞇細，裡頭迸發的滿意光芒有點太亮了。「看來有人今晚會睡沙發。」

「才不……他們見鬼的就愛這樣爭來鬥去。早該預見他們第一次約會會有的後果：我得治療他們連續三小時的懸浮球對抗造成的戰績，放他們離開醫務室之後還在用銳吉利人（Rigellian）版的例外規則相互對吼。」老骨頭對他們扔了道嘲諷的表情：「順帶一提，Roo遊說了她報名你的那個小小教育體驗課程；她是地球殖民星移居者第二代，而她住的星球在居民十六歲之後只提供職業相關訓練。這已經是她第三次以船員身份執行任務，考慮到年紀、加上不像地球上其他孩子接受過中學等級的義務教育，她想都沒想過會有那個機會進學院念書。」

Jim再拿塊餅乾時順帶掃視了一下房間，觀察著正專心觀看比賽、數量驚人的入伍兵員。「殖民星球一向是星聯艦隊逮人入伍的最佳獵場，誰能在連離開星球的機會都見不著時，拒絕『航向前人未至之境』的承諾？」

「你一向對這種事敏感得很，貴族老爺特有的使命感作祟？」

Jim翻了個白眼：「隨你怎麼說。」

「與其堅持什麼緩解無趣的狗屁說法，偶爾承認你心裡有利他傾向不會少一塊肉的。」

Jim搶過McCoy的杯子，嚐了一口裡頭淡綠色的汁液，然後被那股混著薄荷跟穀物酒的強烈口感打擊到全身抽搐：「味道也太噁了，」他邊說著邊又吞下一大口：「這啥玩意？給我來一杯。」

「你在轉移話題，」老骨頭含著趣意反答：「你還真把Pike的觀察結果放心上了是不？」

Jim喝完那杯飲料作為報復，假裝沒有因此遭受強烈灼燒感跟少許暈眩，那該死的 _ **是**_ 啥鬼？「老骨頭……」

「我只是想說，單憑純粹意志想去改變整個星聯艦隊的內在組成──你實際上認為這是對你智慧的一種挑戰，而不是某項瘋狂的極限運動。我敢打賭當你告訴Pike你的打算時，他八成感動得都快抱住你了。那是他會想去做的事。」

「那是他曾想去做的事。」Jim將視線定在兩個對手身上，他們正用力研究著棋盤局勢，像是它裡頭蘊藏了宇宙和平的秘訣，以及無限供應的巧克力。「他想過要做的事可多著呢。」

「這就是原因嗎？」

Jim看向他空出來的盤子，暗自想著早知道就吃得更慢些：「當我們回到地球……在那件事之後，」他開口，知道老骨頭完全瞭解他在指什麼。「我們談起我擔任指揮官的第一年，然後我去委員會那裡接受審查……」

「還在丟出一份遲交的伴侶關係申報書後就溜之大吉。」

Jim奸笑，拿起自己的杯子：「我喜歡每個人都以為那是我的主意。」

「Spock才不會……」老骨頭頓了一下，接著瞪大眼：「基督啊，他那個操縱成性的混球。而且你看，我們又離題了。」

Jim嘆口氣：「喔，天……我們聊了聊，還玩了『如果全宇宙任你控制，你打算做些什麼』的遊戲。我說我大概會想要幾名軍官，一些不會以為只要自己有個發現了新行星的好爺爺，就能跟優秀軍官劃上等號的傢伙；然後可能還想要個『宇宙最屌艦長』封號，不過我後來發現有店家要把這名頭直接印在馬克杯上當商品賣，所以我打算未來專注在前者就好。」

「你第一年的確刷掉了不少軍官。」

「審查委員會也注意到這點，」Jim微笑的嘴角鋒銳如刀：「接著Pike開始高談闊論起我老爹作為一個部門頭頭的見解，突然間大家都閉嘴了。真不曉得為什麼這招能管用。」

「Jim……」

「他沒完成，」Jim的聲音毫無起伏：「Pike本該能跟他的船處上數十年，但他現在只能被綁在辦公桌旁，附送一扇窗，讓他能往外看向學院的庭園，看著其他人去做他曾經唯一想做的事。他曾……他曾是個偉大的艦長，而且他有願景，對星聯艦隊、甚至是整個星聯能成就的高度。」

「他是個理想主義者，」老骨頭碎碎低喃著：「而你可以成為的有那麼多，唯獨理想主義者不在其中。你我都知道你對星聯的看法和他並不相同。」

Jim看見Roo又走了一步。「我知道，但我認為我想要這麼做。」

「那又……如何？你跟Spock還有Nyota──別用那種眼神看我，我知道她也有份──認為只要你們 _ **想要**_ ，你們就能改變星聯嗎？」

田村倏地從座椅裡半站起身，微曲的手指裹住一枚騎士，然後將它移到國王的範圍裡。「將……」她說著，看向Roo的眼底深處：「死。」

Roo瞪著棋盤，雙眼大睜；然後他慢慢地伸出手，Jim看著他碰翻自己的國王。

整間交誼廳爆出呼聲，船員以及軍官們如洪水一般湧向賽場，歡呼聲浪大到Jim幾乎能感受電腦在調整音響的音量。田村眨著眼像是才剛清醒，她帶著驚恐低頭看向棋盤，然後再看向Roo，這時T'Prina宣佈田村乘務員贏得第二屆年度 _ **企業號**_ 象棋生死鬥錦標賽。

「沒錯，」Jim輕聲說道。Roo此刻將桌子推至一旁，上頭的棋盤及棋子滾落在地，然後一把將她抱起，擁著她快步旋起小圈。「我覺得我們能行。想加入嗎？」

 

* * *

 

「一場離子風暴？」Jim在他得到第二杯咖啡時問起，試著在閱讀報告的同時聽Sulu說。「我們現在討論的這玩意，它的程度是像夏季陣風還是颶風暴？」

「呃……」

「我們能順利穿過它嗎？」

「是的，長官。」Sulu把報告拿回來並往下捲動：「Scott估計了可能會造成的損害，都是些小東西。另外就是通訊跟部份導航系統會有些干擾，但都不算嚴重。」

「Scotty急著想試試Torren的公式對吧？」

Sulu歎息：「長官，我沒看過有人面臨離子風暴還能這麼亢奮，那真的挺怪的。」

因為大夥對Scotty跟他的引擎之間的情感關係一向能避且避、沒人會樂於想像，Jim倚著自己的辦公桌、喝乾第二杯咖啡才回道：「我還不知道這一帶會出現離子風暴。」

「是不常見，但的確有過幾次。」Sulu邊查著自己的資料板，邊企圖讓自己看起來不那麼急切；Jim想自從過了總是直線航行的一整週後，即使一場離子風暴也讓人覺得是個適合駕駛的好天氣。

「也行。」Jim考慮著再喝一杯咖啡的得失：「我們的預定抵達時間是？」

「十八小時後，艦上時刻0200。他們的午餐時間，長官。」

「很好。好吧，發一封訊息到星聯三號基地。還有，當我們靠近風暴邊緣的時候，我要艦橋上都是高階軍官，讓Spock把輪值表調整一下。即使是個小風暴我們也不能隨意輕忽。」Jim對著他的空杯歎息：「你可以離開了，上尉。」

「是的，長官。」

閃不掉的T'Prina正在門口徘徊盤旋；Jim邊倒了他的第三杯咖啡，邊揮著手掃掉向他輻射的微弱反對。「去二號實驗室向Uhura報到，」Jim告訴她：「這可是個非常機密的計劃，告訴她通關密碼是『海盜』」

T'Prina猶豫了一會：「我知道了。還有其他事嗎？」

老實說，在這時候Jim就算掏空老底也想找到點事給她，瓦肯人哪。更別提他們的 _ **無所不能**_ 了。「沒咧，我們目前沒事。」

「你希望我陪同你執行任務嗎？」

Jim皺起眉：「星聯基地不太算得上是……」

「我所指的是等我們返向貝格蒙太空站時。」

Jim眨著眼一臉訝異地看向她：「妳怎麼會知……」

「我們還未獲得足夠的資訊去推導出正確的結論，」她回答：「你會希望回返那裡是合乎邏輯的，而由於你很有可能並不希望引起外界注意，你將不會配置安全人員同行。我會……讓我陪同是符合邏輯的。」

Jim帶著靈光一閃後的眼神研究著她：「妳喜歡當海盜，不是嗎？老實承認吧。」

「為著眼大局而行欺瞞之舉，其重要性公認等同於嚴守道德準繩時亦難以避免的繞航。我發現此種欺瞞形式不僅頗不尋常，亦有相當程度的趣味性在。」

「妳 _ **真的**_ 喜歡，」Jim驚奇著，今天的運勢還真是 _ **大有起色**_ 。「那一次很好玩、也很刺激，所以妳就 _ **愛上當一名海盜**_ 了。」

T'Prina的表情沒有動搖，而她肌膚染上的那抹淺綠也許只是恰逢其會。他是個好艦長，他會放過她一馬的，至少這回。「是的，妳能同行。反正我們還得維持上次的偽裝。」

「感謝你，艦長。」

Jim裝作沒看見她的解脫：「解散。」

直到門完全關上，Jim才放聲開懷大笑。

 

* * *

 

在他能假裝吃過早餐之前，老骨頭就直接把他拖走了。順道接受了一回腦部快速掃瞄，以防萬一他其實私底下偷偷把自己搞得腦震盪，還扣著消息沒肯乖乖吐實。

「就像沒記得跟我提起，你能和Spock在 _ **你的腦袋裡**_ 聊天，」老骨頭邊說著邊惡意剝奪他的鬆餅，還把他驅趕到一張桌子旁，桌上擺了個看起來像是某種穀物澆淋上牛奶跟香蕉的大碗。「你這個白痴。」

Jim皺著臉，拿起一勺穀物。這就跟他預料的一樣可怕。「我用羅慕蘭啤酒道歉了，就忘掉它吧。我有跟你糾結過你的性生活嗎？」

「有。無時無刻，每回當你看到我。」

一指：「老骨頭……」

「給我閉嘴。」老骨頭把湯匙揮向他：「我被通知今天我得要 _ **教課**_ 。」

Jim用湯匙把微笑掩住。他已經有預感那份通知是Nyota發的，老骨頭拒絕起來會更加困難。

「像我還不夠忙似的，」老骨頭抱怨著，以極其明顯的愉悅吃著蛋跟培根。沉默了幾秒鐘後，老骨頭再次放開情緒，帶著不確定的表情看向Jim。「去跟學院協調的是Pike？」

「他玩了些官樣文章讓許可推行通過。他錄用一些高年級學員來作進階戰術訓練，以此換取學院理事會的一個席位。比起他們拒絕，我更擔心的是有人會打著四處遊說的主意，褫奪以考試換取學分的權利。不然即使我們沒辦法發放學分，他們還是能靠自己考出來。」

老骨頭輕笑：「他們不會原諒你居然拒絕像個普通學員一樣精神崩潰，或是乾脆點直接不及格。你真該給他們些甜頭──酗酒鬧事導致停學一學期之類的好事──就夠使那些緊咬著你後背不放的臭嘴鬆開了。沒人會喜歡艦隊鼠輩裡有渾小子表現比同齡人更突出；這會讓他們面目無光。」

Jim暗暗竊笑，將那碗穀物麥片吃完。它還真的能越嚼越難吃。「也許吧。」

跟著McCoy回到醫務室，Jim想看看Sorin的患者們的現狀如何。他們已經轉移到兩間較大的病房，是專給那些不具傳染性或重大疾病的患者居住及休息的艙室。越過觀察窗，Jim驚訝地看見他們大部份人看起來有多正常，如果你能忽視他們不需要發聲也能進行交談的話。Sorin正在檢查那位泰勒女性，據老骨頭所說，雖然她的細胞花了不少時間才再生完成，但她的進展可說是十分神速。

這跟Spock在一起時並不一樣；那些心聲感覺距離更遙遠，屬於他腦袋裡的則更少一些。閉上眼，他拿出Sorin跟Spock教過的內容，建立起自己跟外頭聲音間的屏障，還加上他在學院時模擬過的練習來加磚添瓦。那些聲音漸漸淡出只留一片靜謐，但當他張開眼，房間裡的居民全都轉向觀察窗這邊，表情茫然不知所措。

往後退了一步，Jim看見那位獵戶座人走近觀察窗，直到其中一位護士引開他。幾分鐘後，Sorin自房間告辭；Jim一點都不訝異看到觀察室的門被打開。

「艦長，」他開口，也站到窗前。儘管護理人員已經盡力，每隔一段時間，病患中還是會有人以不可思議的準度透過窗，凝視向Jim的雙眼。

「他們看起來好多了，」Jim極力想讓自己聽起來像沒事人一樣。

「的確是。目前的好轉程度已經超出我最樂觀的預估。」片刻後Sorin看向他：「艦長……」

Jim禁不住緊繃：「Sorin。」

「你能聽到他們的聲音，」Sorin輕聲道：「毋須緊張；他們並不能聽見你，僅止於能感知到你的存在。突如其來的空洞讓他們……沮喪，他們之中大多數不習慣在場有人這麼突然地屏蔽自己。」

「也對。」Jim深吸一口氣：「我能聽見他們，從進醫務室門口就開始了，那樣差不多有十公尺對吧？」

「十點一三公尺。」Sorin把目光轉回房間。「我已思慮過在精神融合時，以及昨晚冥想練習後的發現。雖然並未有方法能夠確信──如同這等狀況並無前例──我並不認為你所經歷的症狀是源自於連結時造成的損傷。」

「我想後頭還有個『但是』在。」

「我認為在你受傷後，Spock那種縮短復原時間的能力被延伸到你的超感知中心，它將其視同『受傷部位』治療，並在之後接連被施展來醫治其它傷口時，順帶緩慢地刺激再生超感中心。」Jim不禁愣住。「我們在病患身上施行的術式原理，被你與Spock的連結自然而然地運用了，雖說速度上要緩慢得多，也不穩定得多。在研究過他們的報告結果並拿來跟你的讀數比對後，它們之間絕對存在相似性。我將需要運行更多測試以證實……」

「不。」Jim先讓自己放鬆下來才續道：「我的意思是，好耶，更多的測試，讓我們來開一場神經掃瞄派對吧。」

「我理解你還未能感受它的真實性，但……」

「如果你打算告訴我這沒什麼大不了的，先通知你Spock每週都要跟我對練二回，而你會驚訝我現在有多瞭解瓦肯人體結構。」

Sorin保持沉默。

「真是太好了，」Jim深呼吸：「我還巴望後頭有更多狀況等著來呢……不能再這麼下去了。」

「艦長，你的精神穩定性並未出現問題。當你不在心靈感應者的感應範圍，並正常地維持精神屏障時，我不認為你會留意到與過去有任何區別。」Sorin在他的資料板上合起雙手。「這的確讓人不安，」Sorin觀察後評說：「要開始適應所謂的內心隱私不再絕對，尤其對並非出自心靈感應種族的人更是如此。但不論你有沒有屏蔽自己，星聯沒有任何種族會在未經你許可的前提下去讀取你的思緒。」

「我不擔心星聯的心靈感應種族。」

「Kirk艦長……」

「你終於說對了。 _ **艦長**_ ……」Jim能聽見自己聲音裡的挫敗，但他沒有辦法控制。「我是一個星聯艦隊的艦長，我身懷能左右一艘足以毀滅星球的船艦其行動的指令密碼。」

「Spock中校也一樣，」Sorin溫和的回應近乎指責：「你與其他服役於星聯艦隊的心靈感應種族並無不同……」

「只除了我是人類，」Jim出聲打斷，想著Sorin是不是能理解其中區別。「我是個人類星聯艦長，而且出自一個並非全民都身懷心感能力的種族。」Jim停下來做個冷靜深呼吸。「而這個種族從未為此發展過專屬的道德標準。出身瓦肯的星聯艦隊軍官永遠不會被星聯要求違背他們的人民道德觀感而運用能力……雖說沒錯，我知道他們有時候還是不得不這麼做，但相對的那依舊必須承擔 _ **破壞**_ 某些道德準繩的風險。如果星聯艦隊發現……發現我有這個能力，那麼我不能依據文化背景而拒絕遵從命令。我很想認為我寧可被丟到軍事法庭也不會乖乖聽命，但如果他們命令背後的理由足夠好到說服……」

「我……明白了。」

「你真的明白了嗎？」Jim轉身不再面對觀察窗。「這就是為什麼我一直拖著不跟老骨頭講，而且這也是為什麼如果你查過官方記錄，關於在那場 _ **pon farr**_ 期間的報告會有些疏漏的原因。瓦肯科學院拿到的是沒刪改過的版本，但那份也被私隱密封起來，就跟你拿到它的途徑一樣。老骨頭可以很有創意，他還略過了一些仙特理斯太空站事件能被忽視的細節。但讓他在知情時故意撇開這事不提？也許我還沒有機會決定到底要不要被軍事法庭審判，更別說還得在一大桌不是全都毫無疑慮地喜歡我的星聯上將面前自辯。但至少他們可能顧及到如果想詆毀George Kirk的孩子，會有個公眾形象問題留待他們解決。老骨頭可沒有這種護身符，能保護他的只有我。」

Sorin抿緊嘴角：「我從未這般考量過。」

「而我有。」

「你的顧慮是合乎邏輯的。我尚未將過去至今的觀察提交到你的官方文件裡，我也將持續避免，但由於此等警示在前，我必須請求你同意我保留未曾刪改過的完整記錄。」

Jim小心翼翼地點頭：「那好吧。」

「而你可以要求McCoy醫官在你的資料上註記：如果你或者Spock中校被認定喪失執行勤務能力時，我能以心靈治療師的身份診察。」

Jim大吃一驚後皺起眉：「為什麼？老骨頭自己就能……」

「我並非星聯艦隊成員，」Sorin回答，褐色的雙眼對上Jim的目光。「星聯法律以及瓦肯道德允許公共──亦即星聯艦隊──的記錄可以根據隱私法做出修正。如若你被判定無行為能力，且你的精神防禦由於某位心感者的存在而消失，或是你開始對外投射……」

「現在我有新的惡夢可做了，」Jim的呼吸加快：「還真多謝你提供素材。」

「假定你的傷勢源自於神經系統，那麼尋求我的診斷會是必要的。這將讓McCoy醫官不用犧牲自己也能繼續治療你；同時讓你擁有一位McCoy醫官並不適合擔任的專科醫師。」Sorin停了一會：「在星聯艦隊，指派瓦肯心靈治療師給瓦肯人看診本為常事，那麼身為瓦肯連結伴侶，你有相同的待遇也並非異例。」

Jim緊繃地點著頭：「你是對的，我今天就會加上。」

一陣沉默後，Jim轉身走向門，沒幾步又停下來。「Melody，」他有點尷尬地問：「你有……我是想問，她現在怎麼樣了？」

Sorin的表情毫無波動，儘管如此，Jim覺得他幾乎能感到Sorin內部的緊繃。「即使整個再生程序已經完成，她的狀況仍然毫無變化。她的超感知中心出現了跟其他病人相同的成長現象；有鑑於此，我已向McCoy醫官請求將她移至設有靜電屏蔽裝置的隔離室。雖說以她……目前的狀態不太可能聽得到他們，但她目前並不能保護自己。」

Jim一縮：「我很遺憾。如果有什麼我能幫上忙的，請不要遲疑。」

Sorin頷首：「我會記住的，艦長。」

感覺氣氛更尷尬了，Jim動身離開，回去路經前台時，附近正有位一臉肅穆的護士仔細照顧著幾名植物人病患，他謹慎地把大門輕輕帶上。

Jim頓住，忍不住因為看見的景像而停下腳步：五位滿臉不滿的軍官全身貼滿淺綠色的新葉，縫隙間隱隱可見形狀略微噁心的肉色。「我會想知道這是怎麼一回事嗎？」

「不，長官。」Powell[46]少尉恨恨答道，瞪向一名最近正被老骨頭照顧的泰勒人少尉。「但我肯定如果你想知道詳情的話，Rel少尉會非常樂意給你個人報告的。」

Jim把壞笑緊緊抿在嘴裡：「我知道了，你們繼續吧。」

Jim認為他聽見後方傳來Chapel笑得嗆到喉嚨的聲響。

 

* * *

 

午餐後對二號實驗室的拜訪讓他贏得一份Uhura的瞪視，為著他打擾了他們非常重要的計算過程。因此他再也沒有好藉口能逃避他的待命室，只得乖乖去看星聯艦隊最新送達的傳訊。雖說他還挺期待跟Pike間的鬥嘴通訊，但很遺憾的是那總會強制附送一些星聯艦隊要他立即知情的乏味瑣事，而且通常數量還 _ **不少**_ 。

把訊息依照各種緊急等級整理排序，其中有非常急迫的公文，也有 _ **不趕緊讀你的船就會自動爆炸**_ 的公文，Jim將它們按最惱人到最不惱人的順序重排一次，然後靜下心開始閱讀。愉快地看見Spock已經高效閱覽過其中大半，裡頭還附加了不少註記──Spock始終假裝它們除了激勵Jim繼續閱讀以外，還擁有其他未知的謎樣功能──讓他不禁笑出聲來。

而一件未被註記的公文引起了他的注意力；皺起眉，Jim將它調出來放到螢幕上；一份安多利大使的要求，他主張於星聯議會召開一場聽證會，主題是……」

「喔、去他的搞什麼。」Jim按開通訊廣播：「Spock中校，你立刻前來我的待命室。」

「遵命。」

把訊息捲回一開頭，Jim冷冷地開始第二次、也是不必要的、閱讀；看到第三段時門被打開了。Jim等到門關上後才命令電腦啟動隱私鎖。「你已經看過它了。」

Spock走到待命室正當中，以例規般完美的儀態立正站好：「是的，長官。」

「然後你選擇不告訴我。」

「當我們進入離子風暴範圍時，Scott少校需要我的協助。」Spock回答，眉毛微微抬起，帶著極不明顯的指責痕跡。Jim定定看著他的終端機，然後吐出一口長氣。

「安多利人，」他說，然後在氣到做出像用拳頭揍螢幕之類的傻事前，他把畫面關了。「我不相信。」

站起身，Jim聽到他的椅子甩到牆上時發出令人快意的迸裂聲。然而，這實際上並沒有讓他感覺更好一些。「該死的 _ **安多利人**_ ？」

「艦長……」

Jim看著Spock：「說真的，你別想再 _ **提**_ 。他們竟然抗議 _ **支援殖民地**_ ？在所有搞砸了的……」

Spock的神情巍然不動；就算他們在聊Da上將最近的八卦，也許也不能讓他的表情有所變化，雖說後者大概要來得比任何人願意承認的更有現實感些。「許多星聯補給物資被運往瓦肯殖民地，他們的論點不無道理……」

「他們竟然趁殖民地的需求被搬上檯面，提出終止援助的動議，」Jim趕在Spock把這種暴行轉化成某種具邏輯的理論前出聲說道。他們兩個都清楚，沒什麼能把這種事邏輯化。「那真是……」望向窗舷外浩瀚的太空，Jim想知道為什麼他們都有能力航行跨越一整個星系了，但仍然還是這麼不可理喻地氣量狹小。「像我們在星聯還缺這種鳥事擋在前頭似的。」

「艦長……」

Jim指著他的椅子：「如果你敢叫我冷靜下來，接著我就要扔這把了，就砸你身上，而我的準頭可是比你好的。」

幾乎察覺不到，但Jim想他看到了Spock在抽動嘴角。

「我們將在三小時內抵達星聯三號基地，」Spock說著，聲音聽起來更正常些了。想起Sorin的課程，Jim猶豫地將心神擴展過去，試著察知Spock目前的情緒。「你已預定在我們到達時與Mitchell艦長會面，也許他手邊有更多新訊息。」

「說不定。」收回感知，Jim嘆了口氣：「然後他會跟往常一樣跩得把它們都丟我臉上。」

回到他的桌邊，Jim考慮過要不要把椅子扶正，但又懶得去在乎。「問題是，我真的搞不懂。為什麼安多利人會選擇現在來提。也許他們只是為了針對瓦肯殖民地，但我實在不……」Jim停住，想起安多利人要求裡的措辭，然後感到一陣挫折。擺手讓Spock坐到沙發上，Jim深吸了一口氣。

「當我還是個孩子時，曾跟在芝加哥的奶奶一起住了幾週。我記住了那一帶的長相，包括交通路線之類的全部資訊。有天，我在從──好吧那不重要──回去的路上睡著了。總之，當我醒來發現坐過頭時，就在下一站下了車。」

Spock攏緊眉頭。「你為何不……」

「嘿，這可是我的故事，」Spock抬高一邊眉毛，但點頭默許。「總之，我下了車發現我人在陌生的城市一角。長話短說吧，八小時後我不得不承認自己完全迷了路，然後搭上一輛計程車回家。」

「你當時可以搭乘下一班……」

天啊，這些 _ **瓦肯人**_ 。「Spock，」Jim耐心回答。「我當時才 _ **十四**_ 歲，身處一個完全不認得的 _ **城市**_ 裡。我當然不可能做出什麼有條理的行動。話說回來，我什麼時候有條理過？你第一天認識我嗎？」

「理由通過。」

「感謝支持。」感到有些焦躁不安，Jim將自己推離桌邊，緩緩踱步至左近門邊。「所以……對，我迷了路，花費天殺得長的時間想找回車站，還走了像是有半個城市那麼遠的路。結果卻只能放棄、搭了計程車、回到家，然後被禁足。」

Spock一臉清醒地點頭道：「這真是個非常引人入勝的故事，艦長。」

「我在星聯學院的第二年──對那些沒通過大部份一年級跟二年級課程的人來說大概算第三年吧──回去想找出當時我究竟是到了哪裡。但問題是，它看起來跟以前幾乎一樣，但又不像是同一個地方。」

「經過十年之後……」

Jim翻了白眼：「是啊，不過不，記憶還清晰得很。所以我不停地確認四周想找出哪邊更動過了。你知道嗎？那感覺是那麼地明顯，就像是它明明已經近到就在我眼前，但我還是漏掉了它。後來我在學院找了一些資料，才明白原來車站已經整個被換了位置，移到比原先還要往東一哩的地方。所以我當時一直從錯誤的角度在看整件見鬼的事，這也能算是某種隱喻了。」

坐到Spock身旁，Jim盯著天花板，想知道如果拜託大宇宙能饒了他至少一天， _ **別**_ 老是給他壓力，到底算不算是過分的要求。「我看的方式錯了，」Jim說著，聲音輕得像在自語。「我知道我錯了，但我想不出來癥結點在哪。」

「艦長……」

「唔我想現在是γ班時間，而我們都沒在值勤。」Jim轉頭，幅度小得剛好能把Spock裝進視線裡：「你理應知道，如果你這麼想叫我艦長，下一次我們……」

「Jim。」

好吧，他總得試試才甘心。「你想跟我一起去見Mitchell嗎？」

「Uhura上尉徵求我協助她識別你之前從太空站搜到那批資料磁片裡發現的算式，她認為她快解密那道傳送給我們的通訊。」

「你會想說如果他們真心要我們去讀的話，就不該把它搞得這麼難解，對吧？」Jim嘆息道，站起身：「也許我們該試著找Gaila來看看，她在她的所屬艦船修好──或是她的腦袋無聊到乾枯之前──會一直被困在舊金山。」

穿過艦橋室走進高速電梯，Jim考慮著消磨接下來幾小時的可行選項：「所以你接下來一小時忙嗎，中校？」

「我不記得有任何會衝突到的行程。」

「很好，」當Spock距離恰為正確的二英呎遠，將他們的甲板號碼輸入電腦時，某位十分專業到無人能單憑想像描繪出的星聯軍官，傳送了令人不禁戰慄的一指意念──它是那樣壓制著Jim，就像有一隻手單憑肉掌輕易抵住他光裸的背，讓Jim禁不住喘息。

「說不定會超過一小時。」

 

* * *

 

感覺輕鬆多了，Jim在門前傳來提示聲時從終端前抬起頭來：「進來，」他邊告訴T'Prina，邊把剩下兩個作弊碼跟兩條有趣的巨集指令傳輸到一片資料磁片裡，然後站起身：「有什麼狀況嗎？」

「艦上的通訊系統由於離子風暴的緣故，目前無法正常運作。Scott少校命令我組織志願者充當艦橋室及各高階軍官間的信使，然後向你報告目前的維修狀態。」

Jim嘆息；大宇宙 _ **就愛**_ 給他壓力。「他們能在預估到達時間前修好嗎？」

「一小時內即可。輪機部能夠修補大部份的潛在損傷。」

「這就夠好了。傳送室準備完成了嗎？」

T'Prina遲疑著：「是的，艦長。但也許……」

「我們在進入風暴範圍前已經發了一封訊息給Mitchell，」Jim揉著額頭回答。去他的凌晨兩點。「他會等著我們，而且我想快點把這事做完好能休息一下。順帶一提，妳被安排了登岸假期，Uhura已經自願確保妳會好好休這個假。把我這話當成命令吧。」

T'Prina點著頭，順便輻射著不滿情緒；Jim已經太累了想不到原因。「是的，長官。」

「告訴Spock中校跟Uhura上尉我要傳送下去，」Jim在他們啟程離開房間走向高速電梯時說道：「喔，還有替我從Uhura那邊拿回我的檢碼器，在我離開前把它帶下來；Mitchell想在卡達西（Cardassian）高熱箱上試試它的效果，我的面子就靠這一回了。」

「好的，長官。」

讓她離開後，Jim半攤半倚在高速電梯牆上。這次跟Sorin的長時間冥想只比前一晚的更不疲勞些，等到離下去基地已經不到幾小時後，他已經太亢奮到睡不著了。也許他應該反省之前對他的大副要求履行伴侶間的互惠義務，但這已經是唯一一件讓他這一天不那麼糟的好事了。

Scotty那邊派來的一名少尉正在傳送室等著，認真向他報告Scott少校將在十分鐘內修復通訊系統。

「艦長？」傳送室技士在Jim站上平台上定點時問起：「只要你準備好了隨時可以傳送。」

「先不要，給我幾分鐘。」Jim隱隱感覺到Spock在檢查他，試著別因此翻起白眼。

_**Jim。** _

_**改變主意了？**_ Jim自己笑著否決了這個。 _ **我答應你不喝任何超過免疫系統容忍度的玩意。T'Prina在哪？**_

 _ **她應該會在數分後到達。**_ Jim精神一振；雖說他不總能辨認 _ **出**_ Spock也許不肯承認的情緒，但事實上它就在那，而且以人類的標準而言，他會說那很接近所謂的興奮。 _ **我們在通訊系統被中斷前收到一條帶有佛瑞吉人加密特徵的訊息，Uhura上尉正在重建它。**_

Jim幾乎要走下傳送平台。在所有他考慮過的事情裡，Dar會直接跟他接觸的機率曾經低於所謂的隨機值，或是低於宗教領導人物被取代的可能性。 _ **你認為是Dar傳來的？**_

_**有其可能。你能辨識出來嗎？** _

「再等等，」當Jim覺得他感受到地板在輕微震動時分心告知船員。 _ **給我看。**_ 可說不過一瞬間，Jim就能看見那組複雜的加密算式。 _ **沒錯，這條是新玩意，不過我還是認得出來。等會我過……**_ 震動開始加劇，一路傳到他的小腿上；嚇了一跳，Jim看向一臉驚訝的船員…… _ **見鬼的怎麼？**_

「我說過先等著！」Jim怒叱，感到一陣不安；震動的嗡鳴聲轉成某種更低厚、有如鐘響的鳴動，一點也不像他們的傳送器正常運作的聲音。「你天殺的做了什麼？」

船員無所適從地舉起雙手再放回操作檯：「我什麼都沒做，長官！我連去物質化協議都還沒打開。」

把咒罵硬吞回去，Jim開始走下平台，但嗡嗡聲倏地深化，然後某種冰冷的東西似乎包裹住他的皮膚。這很古怪；他不能動彈了，但他現在也沒心思去管。「長官，它……它像是來自其他地方。」

 _ **Jim，**_ Spock突然說道，心聲被拉長延緩，彷彿越離越遠；Jim想試著抓住它，但思緒就像水一樣從他指間滑落。 _ **離開傳送平台。**_

天啊，他倒是很想。嗡鳴再度加深，Jim試圖集中力氣去……移動身體、走下傳送平台。有什麼地方 _ **不對**_ ……但沒一件事是有道理的。遠遠地，他看著門因為T'Prina而打開，手裡還握著檢碼器。她很快就停下腳步，褐色的雙眼在閃向他跟傳送技士時大睜。

 _ **Jim，快離開那裡。**_ Spock對他說著，但Jim沒辦法集中思緒去記起該怎麼回應他。

「艦長？」驀地，她轉過身將船員推離傳送操作檯。「即刻呼叫Scott少校及聯繫安全人員，」她冷靜說道，雙手在控制鍵鈕上飛快躍動著。「通知他們有人試圖將艦長傳離艦上，我將嘗試拖延傳送過程，直至他們將能源耗盡。」她抬頭看了一小下，眉間增生一道細痕，如果Jim已經瘋了的話，他會說那表情看起來很像恐懼。

「艦長，請原諒我作此假設，」她對上他的眼：「但我不知道我們是否正被監聽。」一道絲般的思緒碰觸著Jim──是那麼像Spock，但又一點也不像──接著T'Prina的心靈聲音就在他腦袋裡迴響。

 _ **如果他們有著這等技術，那麼很有可能他們也能聽到我們對話。現在有一道來源未知的傳送波正試圖捕獲你的粒子模式。根據我所見的讀數，該波束已被修改成具有與輕微抑制劑相同的作用，它能減緩你的神經系統，這也是為什麼你不能移動並且發現很難思考的原因。我正嘗試去彌補中和它的效果；他們使用了大量能源，在不損壞引擎的前提下應該不能繼續維持太久。**_ 她停住，手指在控制板上飛躍。 _ **我定位不到波束的來源** 。_

那……聽起來挺合理的。

船員只來得及轉身，門就再度被打開，Evans跟三名人員組成的安全小隊衝進房間，手持相位槍，這……大概派不上什麼用場──Jim客觀地想。

「學員，這怎麼回事？」

T'Prina的手在她檢查讀數時慢下來：「有人試圖將艦長傳送出艦。我不能在避免降解艦長的粒子模式下再繼續延遲傳送過程多久。」 _ **他們必定備有另一份動力來源來補充這次行動所需。我正將延遲動作設定直到電腦保險系統重置權限。**_ 她看向Evans：「通訊系統已修復了嗎？」

「是的，」Evans在他接近傳送平台時一震：「學員……」

「謝謝你。」 _ **艦長，保險系統將在四十五秒內取消延遲設置。**_ 「上尉，請給我你的通訊器。我需要立刻與Spock 中校交談。」

Evans一臉迷惑不解地遞過去：「妳是要……」

翻開通訊器，T'Prina直直看著Jim。 _ **三十九秒。**_ 「中校，」她邊說著邊一手在操控面板上輸入：「一艘不明船隻成功鎖定了艦長的粒子模式。我適才未能成功阻擋其訊號，再繼續延遲傳輸將會損壞傳送室的磁抑制裝置。我已將試過的途徑以及這個傳輸的特徵登錄備份，如此你們應能循線找出該為此行為負責的組織。安全人員那裡會有此事件更加詳盡的報告。」

關上通訊器，她將它塞到口袋裡，轉身面向Evans：「上尉，」T'Prina說：「我希望你日後會明白這是我的職責，我對你並無惡意。」

Jim憶起昔日曾告訴Spock，在他第一次訓練T'Prina時的感想：難以置信的迅捷、輕而易舉地控制她自己身體的每一個部分，以及如同捕獵者般完美的專注力……但回憶永遠比不上臨場。不過數秒，Evans已經委頓在地板上，而T'Prina正將一把相位槍塞進她的制服裡，設定第二把時仍然沒有將目光從Jim身上移開，接著把它朝向愣成一片的安全小組：「請別讓我不得不向同僚軍官開火，」她平靜說道：「這把相位槍已經設定到擊殺檔，而我不會失手。」

_**艦長，故障保險系統將於二十五秒內終止延遲設置。我假定在傳送完成後，你將能重新控制你的身體，並有能力使用武器。** _

「T'Prina，」Uhura的聲音從通訊廣播裡傳出來，恐懼擊得她碎不成調；Jim想知道究竟發生了什麼事。Uhura是他見過最為冷靜的人，不算上Spock的話。「見鬼的妳究竟在做什麼？」

三名安全人員全看向T'Prina，相位槍都拔了出來，但完全不能肯定該瞄準哪裡才好。

「學員，」Evans呼喘著氣，在她經過他時抓住她的腳踝：「妳不能……」

「告訴Spock中校，我不允許艦長獨自離開。」

就在這一秒間，每件事都正確歸位、清晰可見──這點時間已經長到足夠讓他理解了她正計劃要做的；長到足夠讓他想要命令她把屁股乖乖停下哪也別來；長到足夠讓他感受到Spock的心靈拚了命想幫他釐清困惑；長到足夠讓他明白已經沒有什麼是他能做的，而老天啊、他見鬼的搞砸了……然後某種溫暖敲擊著他，隨之突然襲來的是恐懼以及寒心的忿怒，在那底下的是絕望，以及心裡時鐘開始連串標記出時間： _ **五、四、三、二、一……**_

_**電腦的故障保險系統權限已經蓋過了延遲設置，艦長。** _

……然後Jim意識到那是T'Prina在說話。

Jim感覺到令人驚訝的感觸時有時無：一隻胳膊緊緊裹摟著他的腰，手指揪住他背後的襯衣，髮辮的幻影刷略過他的臉頰，相位槍的金屬硬塊夾在他們身體之間，接著T'Prina的思緒在他自己的心靈盡可能的近處出聲了，聲音裡充滿了嚴峻的滿意之情。 _ **另一隻相位槍在我襯衣裡。他們不會看到我們毫無準備的，艦長。**_

她會成為一位 _ **棒極了**_ 的海盜，Jim朦朧想著，然後閉上雙眼。

_**一秒鐘、二秒鐘、三……** _

有那麼一刻，當Spock的心靈被猛然拽離時，明亮的痛楚爆發開來，它是如此迅速地撕裂他，讓他除了在震撼中喘息以外無能為力……接著一切都歸於虛無。

 

 

**第一章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words count:107,548
> 
> 備註：  
> [1] TOS原作人物Gary Mitchell，原為艦長學院期間好友及企業號舵手，出現於影集第一季Where No Man Has Gone Before。  
> [2] 獵戶座女性，電影11集中出場，為Uhura學院時期室友及艦長”朋友”。  
> [3] 作者原創角色，第一次出現於終至千里艦長口述。  
> [4] 存放並記錄被傳送粒子的裝置。  
> [5] ST原有角色，上將，名字出現於舊版電影第一集。  
> [6]亦譯作獵戶座黑手黨，因個人喜好故未使用此版本。  
> [7]羅慕蘭系統三級行星。  
> [8] 原作角色，大副他親娘。  
> [9] 作者自創角色。  
> [10] 原作角色，TOS系列護士長。  
> [11] 原作角色，人類男性，出現於TOS劇集Elaan of Troyius及終至千里、調適期。  
> [12] 原作角色，TOS系列文書官。  
> [13] 瓦肯古城市名，亦為高原名稱。  
> [14] 作者原創角色。  
> [15] 原作角色，出現於舊版電影第一集，確認大副情緒淨化儀式是否完成之女導師  
> [16] 瓦肯遠古即存在之組織，精於操控心靈及情緒技巧，並研發克靈納情感淨化儀式。  
> [17] 瓦肯情感淨化儀式。  
> [18] 僵直性精神分裂症catatonic schizophrenia，病患如無外力移動改變，其身體四肢會維持長時間僵直不動狀態、容易緊張、面部無表情、有時會亢奮失序躁動。  
> [19] 瓦肯語，意指「真實的事實」，常泛指邏輯、自我情感控制，及反戰思想。  
> [20] Avocado鳄梨  
> [21] 作者自創角色。  
> [22] 個人認為Sorin應該是弟弟，但找不到任何數據顯示誰長誰幼，若之後找到線索會再行更正。  
> [23] 作者自創角色，前文有提到是T'Sai的伴侶，也是神經學權威。  
> [24] 作者自創角色。  
> [25] 獵戶座恆星  
> [26] 瓦肯古武器。  
> [27] 瓦肯傳統成人試驗，受考驗的瓦肯人不能帶水、食物及武器，在沙漠裡至少待上十天。  
> [28] 瓦肯傳統配偶儀式：成婚或決鬥。  
> [29] 詳情請見影集TOS201 Amok Time。  
> [30] 作者自創角色，前文中提到Mitchell拜託艦長確認她的安危。  
> [31] 作者自創角色。  
> [32] tel rifihet'es，瓦肯語，照瓦肯辭典翻成英文是bond instability，即連結薄弱不穩定。  
> [33] 作者自創角色。  
> [34] interpretive dance，interpretive有程式譯碼的意思，interpretive dance有人翻成形意舞，是舞蹈形式的一種(畫面請自行搜尋)，舞者用肢體動作表演各類物體。猜謎類的比手畫腳也使用同一個詞。  
> [35] tel-of-kat，應該是指tel of'kat，翻成英文為bond break，即為連結破裂  
> [36] 作者自創角色。  
> [37] 星聯成員星球貝塔索星（Betazed），Betazoid意指貝塔索人，成人後擁有心感能力。  
> [38] 對影像或聲音或事物見聞有極強的記憶能力。  
> [39] 國際象棋特殊規則，詳見Wiki。  
> [40] 典出自TOS遊戲，為羅慕蘭中立區附近的星系。  
> [41] Ethical Situations指稱所有在職業上遭遇到的道德衝突情境，與下文提到的倫理矛盾(ethical dilemmas)相似。還可細分成上下的 **責任衝突** (規定或命令與執行者心中的責任觀標準互斥)、以及平行的 **利益衝突** (執行者的私利與職責不相容，或甚至利用職權謀取私利)。在此Jim應指後者，由於這算是本文隱藏核心議題之一，故多話一些。  
> [42] You don't let grass grow under your feet 別讓腳底下都長草了，意在催促行動。  
> [43] 作者自創食材，可以假設是某種瓦肯蔬果。  
> [44] Rumiko Tamura 原型為TOS原作角色安全部門Tamura文書官，出現於影集A Taste of Armageddon。  
> [45] 作者自創角色。  
> [46] 作者自創角色。


	2. Chapter 2

 

####  **現在：**

「這並非史無前例，」Sorin將他放在Spock感應點的手指一根根逐漸收回，以緩和昏迷自療到清醒過來間的過渡階段。「但我未憶及有人曾於傳送過程中測試經由連結心靈溝通的效果。你們也許是第一對。」

「是夠蠢的唯一一對，」McCoy醫官一臉冷硬地讀著三錄儀。「我沒看到任何永久性的神經損傷。你現在感覺如何？」

「我很好，醫官。」Spock回答後，視線對準Sorin堅定不移。

「我並未發現你的連結有任何受損，」Sorin在片刻思考後言道：「你能感受到他的存在嗎？」

「不能。」

Sorin頷首：「他是人類。太過遙遠的距離，結合傳送過程對你們雙方產生的影響，有可能會抑制你們感知彼此的能力。」

Spock不允許自己因為放下心而流於鬆懈：「我能理解，」Spock回道，滑下生化醫療床。立於數呎之外等待的Nyota精神抖擻地向他點頭確認。「感謝你的費心協助，Sorin治療師。」Spock的態度開始正式拘謹起來。

Sorin抬起手：「中校，你身上雖未出現永久性傷害，但不表示你已經完全康復。與去物質化過程中的連結伴侶持續地心靈連繫，造成你大腦皮質數處內出血實例。我將要求你接下來一週每日回醫務室報到三次，如此我們才能評估你的現狀。」

「治療師……」

「在心靈裡將自己逼至理性極限並非邏輯之舉。」Sorin一臉冷靜地看著Spock。「我們尚未得知他現今的確切狀態。如果他正處於緊張焦慮，那麼你惡化的健康也許會造成他體內交感神經的反彈──他不是瓦肯人，你身體狀況一旦衰弱，結合那次不尋常的傳送，很有可能將導致他神經性休克。若他在劫徒面前顯示出不適癥兆，我懷疑他會被交付給心靈治療師來照顧。」

Spock重重點頭：「我瞭解了，治療師。請恕我就此失陪，艦橋那裡還需要我。」

McCoy醫官嘟嚷抱怨著，但見到Sorin治療師點頭同意後還是擺手讓他離開。跟上Nyota，Spock在他們離開醫務室時接過資料板：「目前狀態？」

「我命令Scott少校讓艦上處於全面封鎖。目前已經查明那道波束的來源不是基地，現正進行詳盡的分析檢測，看能不能發現他們是怎麼知道我們為了傳送而降下護罩的確切時間點，」Uhura上尉應答、跟著他走進高速電梯。「我禁用了非關鍵的系統維護、以及船艦核心運行以外的所有電腦功能，先讓維修部仔細梳理過系統。」

「Chekov少尉是否已發現劫走艦長船隻的任何蛛絲馬跡？」Spock問，速讀著重新匯整過的報告，Uhura已經在每一份的開頭標註好摘要。

「還沒有，」她說：「Sulu上尉認為那艘船也許擁有隱形裝置，但他還沒──未能──想出讓傳感器能夠辨識出來的新方法。」她的語調暗指Sulu正把這視作他個人的過失，而非囿於現今物理學的範疇所限。「他們兩個在使用輔電腦系統模擬運算，看能不能定位出當艦長被綁架時，該船艦最有可能的位置來。」

Spock在電梯門打開時心煩意亂地點點頭。

「通訊系統仍舊保持封鎖狀態，不論是送出或寄到艦上來的訊息都會被攔截，」在艦橋上的成員都注意到他們出現時，Uhura說道。擺手讓他們回歸各自崗位，Spock跟Uhura走進艦長待命室。「我已過濾了星聯艦隊寄到艦長終端上的所有官方傳訊。星聯三號基地要求我們給一個說法。」門一關上Uhura就抿緊嘴角。「長官，請求准許叫他們下地獄去？」

「他們會在獲取耐性上有所長進，」Spock回答，將資料板交給她。「有任何跡象表明星聯基地有人涉及其中？」

Uhura緩緩搖頭。「不……還未發現。我建議派遣Scotty的副官帶上一小分隊安全人員，下去要求基地展開調查。電腦維修部目前已經突破星聯基地的三層保全系統，在一小時內可以獲得直接聯結資料庫的權限。」

Spock猛然抬起頭。

「Scotty把他們的成果操作得像是風暴導致的離子反饋，」Uhura說：「除非我敢肯定那裡對 _ **企業號**_ 人員不再具有危險性，否則沒有人會踏足那個基地，長官。」

Spock略作遲疑，但他不能否認她的邏輯。「向Mitchell艦長發出訊息，告訴他我們現正調查Kirk艦長的綁架事件，需要他全力配合。」

「他會想跟你見面。我告訴過他直到我們得到滿意的消息、確認威脅警報被解除為止，一律不許高階軍官離艦。好處是這也確為事實──這條規定是由於你的堅持，之後再經Kirk艦長同意過的。作為代理大副，我加強了它。」

「那是為了保護Kirk艦長……」

「而在此時此刻，作為這艘船艦長的你也需要同樣的保護措施，特別是現在。」Uhura斷然回道。

「好。還有？」

「Mitchell艦長要求在你結束醫療照護之後盡快與你會談。我連同Evans上尉及Scott少校商討後，決議如果他同意獨自登艦，且由我們派遣一位安全人員隨身保護，那麼這項要求是可以接受的。」

「此舉興許略為……過度了。」

「一名星聯艦長、連帶一名星聯艦隊的學員，從自己艦上的傳送室被強行劫走，還是在有艦上安全人員的包圍時、在本應安全無虞的星聯領空裡、在一座星聯艦隊太空站的眼皮子底下。」Uhura話裡帶刺：「我們不會再冒任何不必要的風險了，長官。」

Spock想開口回應，但他發現自己被Jim那張翻倒在地的椅子分去心神。伸出手，他忽略手上那輕微的震顫，小心翼翼地將它擺正。

「還有其他事嗎，上尉？」

「沒有了，長官。」公事公辦的表象須臾間撕裂。「請求允許自由發言？」

Spock對此不是十分肯定；由於失去Jim而出現的空洞死寂比原先預計的更讓他分心，還有股他記得曾在完全不同的時間地點出現過的熟悉麻木感。他不相信自己正面臨情感崩潰；但從另一方面來看，當瓦肯星被摧毀時，他也同樣確信他的邏輯並未受到影響。

「准許發言。」

「我讓Scotty改裝了通訊系統，星聯艦隊發過來的訊息全都顯示成傳送失敗，所以在外界看來我們會像是因為離子風暴影響才沒有回應。但就目前為止所讀到的內容，他們正在命令我們放棄追究任何線索，立刻返回總部報到。」

Spock慎重地坐下：「在與Mitchell艦長的會面後，即刻召開一場管理幹部會議。」

Uhura聞言遲疑了一會：「僅限艦橋成員？」

「包含所有高階軍官以及各部門負責人，」Spock對上她的視線：「艦橋交給妳了，上尉。」

Uhura頷首轉身，靴底敲擊在地板上發出躍動的節奏，待命室的門在她身後關閉。

闔上眼，Spock集中精神，克制自己不由自主尋覓Jim的本能、探究他內在那處曾滿載Jim的地方現只餘留空洞的迴音。有那麼一刻──也僅有那麼一刻──Spock允許自己有餘裕去感受那血流如注的失去。

接著他振作起來，畢生持續不斷的修練成效迅速聚攏圍繞著他，就像喜愛的舊衣那般熟稔。然後Spock轉向艦長終端，開始探究起星聯艦隊的實際意圖。

 

* * *

 

讓Spock不解的是，Mitchell艦長同意了Uhura的條件。他招搖走進艦長待命室，再丟出一句：「你知道他們只差五秒就準備要我命令你們投降再讓我自己來逮捕你們吧？」垮坐到沙發椅邊上，笑嘻嘻地看向Uhura：「說不定會挺有趣的，畢竟這是艘好船。」

Uhura對安全人員點頭示意，他們在離開時將門鎖起。Spock看著她的站姿，心想她非常有可能在身上配備了武器。

「Mitchell艦長。」Spock不急不徐地自艦長辦公桌後立起。

Mitchell的目光閃向Uhura：「能讓我們私下談談嗎，上尉？」

「不能，長官。」她直接拒絕。拿過二把座椅的其中一把、她俐落坐下，以很容易碰觸到右靴的姿態端坐。Spock接過另一把，欣賞著Mitchell現狀與被囚無異這個事實所帶來的心理作用。那雙看著他們的藍眼睛變得銳利而專注，不過一瞬，那聰穎的星聯艦長便脫去了大咧咧軍官的偽裝，在他來回看著他們的時候張揚展翅。

「我已經收到四十五封星聯艦隊來的傳訊，」Mitchell開口：「其中只有五封是正式公函。我們有麻煩了。」

Uhura的眼睛瞇細：「恕我直言……」

「不只是因為Jim的關係……雖說那就夠糟了，那……」Mitchell咬牙切齒。Spock暗自驚訝，他想：除去他們總是針鋒相對以外，很容易忘記在一眾星聯艦長裡，Mitchell是最接近Jim朋友般的存在。確實，他們是盟友，但那份複雜的關係也是導因，它蔓生於自人類初次接觸群星起，為星聯艦隊服務的各家族間。

由於在遠離艦隊那些精英政治與複雜社交的地方被撫養長大，Jim與他們的相似處極少，但他仍是他們的一員。就像Jim曾半趣味半憐憫地說過，他們不喜歡他，但他們也無法真正排拒他──不論他們有多想。

「聽著，」Mitchell鎮定下來：「我希望他馬上被找到，最好是昨天就聽見這個好消息，而這不只是因為他欠我作弊密碼沒給。星聯直到目前為止都在扯自己的後腿，早從Nero開始到處亂轟狗屎之前，他們就一直沒搞清楚我們跟帝國間的局勢有多不穩定。Pike警告過他們、Jim警告過他們……該死的，甚至連我都下場提醒過。現在要面對的不只是一個艦長被劫的獨立事件……這根本是星聯艦隊的一場公關災難。一旦這消息被公諸於世──當民眾聽說從Nero手中拯救他們的那人，連續二年公開表示我們應該要醒過來看清帝國的打算後，在 _ **自己見鬼的船上**_ 被羅慕蘭帝國綁架──他們就得好好應對後續接連而來的效應了。」

Spock掃了Uhura一眼：「目前尚未有證據支持……」

「他們才不在乎什麼證據。他們在乎的是別讓場面搞得像他們害了 _ **星聯艦隊人氣最旺的艦長被殺**_ 。你還沒搞懂我的意思嗎，Spock？我們現在在講的不是：大家都回艦隊報到，然後展開調查著手搜索──這種行動。一封加密訊息被送往羅倫森星系，他們正在召集艦隊。」

Uhura聞言屏息。

「這代表現在羅慕蘭議院必定正有人報告星聯的備戰舉措。我們離星聯議會正式公佈開戰宣告也許只剩兩週，屆時帝國已經組織軍艦前往中立區邊界。我們沒時間搞清楚幕後主使者是誰、他們的動機……或是為什麼羅慕蘭人天殺的以為綁架了Jim就能得到什麼。我們所剩的時間只不過夠讓你們這些高階軍官做出簡報，然後『暫時』駐留總部備詢，他們會趁機重組 _ **企業號**_ ，再把她交給某個準備好要成為戰爭英雄、以Jim的接班人而言還算上相的傢伙來帶。

「屆時再想找Jim會比登天還難。對長期戰事而言，執行任務中被殺害的艦長再怎麼樣也遠遠要比活著的要來得有價值。」

往後一靠，Mitchell以陰冷的快意看向他們：「既然排除萬難見到面，那麼我們能來好好討論計劃了。在我寄信給艦隊，安撫他們 _ **企業號**_ 還不打算要沒頭沒腦地輕率行事、或是謀畫嘩變、或是他們覺得你們可能會搞出的亂子之前，還有那麼一點時間。也不是說你們就真的會……輕率行事了。」

Uhura傾身向前：「你有什麼打算？」

「在你們聯絡上星聯艦隊，跟他們保證你們都還是乖乖聽話的艦隊軍官、也準備好要奉公盡責之後，你們將被分派去協助護送其他議會成員，他們則在這段時間決定要讓哪個迫不及待的艦長得到這艘船……他們不會告訴你們原因，但為了宣佈戰事開始，他們需要每個星聯的成員星球都派出代表前來表現某種程序正當性。你們會先回總部報到，然後領取這件快遞任務。我知道，因為是我建議的。」

「為什麼是讓我們去？」

Mitchell冷笑著往椅背一躺：「這嘛，還有誰的專長是與瓦肯殖民星有著荒謬尷尬的政治局勢？他們需要Sarek大使，而你們被派去接他。接下來要幹些什麼就全看你們自己了，但我會建議你們利用這個時間差去找出誰綁走Jim、還有該怎麼把他找回來。如若不然，下一次我們見到面……好吧，挺肯定我不會知道了。不過嘿，我葬禮那天說些好聽的，好嗎？」

「那有點過於悲觀了，長官。」Uhura說，跟著Mitchell站起來，Mitchell對她回以笑容。

「不盡然， _ **驍勇號**_ 不是戰艦。雖說她的速度很快，但若以太空激戰中的生存能力而言還不夠看。她之後會被改裝再派往前線去吸引羅慕蘭人的視線，爭取時間直到強火力軍艦抵達。我們就是個誘餌。」

Uhura艱難地咽下：「艦長……」

「別擔心，我可是星聯艦隊軍官。我生來就是要為星聯捐出性命，對此我十分樂意，但不是像這樣。如果我們要這麼做──如果我們要用鮮血染紅這個星系──那得要有個夠好的理由。」來回看著他們，他猶疑的目光停在Spock身上，表情變幻莫測。

「中校，如果你准許，」Uhura看向他們：「我去召集所有高階軍官立即前往大會議廳報到。」

Spock頷首：「很好，上尉。解散。」

門在她身後關上，Mitchell尷尬地看向Spock，然後抓住Uhura原先的座椅，將它拉近身邊。「你是個瓦肯人，所以我懂你不想聽這話。但我很抱歉……你知道，它們是一整套的──所有身為軍官的人畢生生涯裡的義務跟紀律，以及特權跟權利，其他都印成精美的條條款款了。總有一天你會失去你在乎的每個人，只要你不先於他們離開這世上。假使他們不在星聯艦隊，那麼他們仍然會因為只能在假期時間談的『二週戀情』而離開你，轉往真正有能力維繫感情的人們懷抱。假使他們也在艦隊服役，那麼你會因為體制而失去他們，或是他們失去你。我們所待的這個體制就是個愛嫉妒的婊子，她不願意屈居任何人之下。」

「他不是罹難者，」Spock語氣平板：「Mitchell艦長……」

「我知道你正經歷些什麼，」Mitchell粗聲打斷。「而且星聯沒有人不知道瓦肯人已經失去了多少。你一回去他們就會拿這事來反駁你的意見。你知道Pike不管你做什麼都會支持，不論後果如何。我也一樣……雖說我猜由於提供了Jim不少艦隊不想讓他知道的消息，我的支持會因為合理懷疑而被否決。」Mitchell的嘴角被漾起的諷笑扭曲。「體制不願意當任何人心底的次要選項，找回Jim也被算在其中。但找回Jim不只是為了阻止我們贏不了的戰爭──我們的確贏不了，Jim就跟每個人一樣清楚這點──而是因為我們是艦隊軍官，而他是我們的一員，這是那些高枕安坐暢談職責的將軍們所不懂的。我願意為星聯而死，因為我作了這樣的抉擇……但我會為我的同僚而死，因為我就是這樣的人。別讓任何人、任何組織說服你任由Jim去死是職責必須。自主選擇跟無謂犧牲之間是有界線在的。」

吐出一口長氣，Spock輕輕頷首。「我了解了。」

「那好。現在，還有一件事……Jim曾提起過想把那位『星聯艦隊為何不該直接把獵戶座母星炸平了事的亮麗實證』給撈過來，你還需要她嗎？」

「Gaila上尉。」Spock訝道。他從未意識到Jim曾同Mitchell艦長吐露這麼多。

「別那樣看我……他只是問起她所屬的艦船什麼時候重新啟用。說到這個，還要好一陣子……誰知道Dezl [1]天殺的對他的曲速引擎幹了啥，烤棉花糖？他們就是會走路的災害……而既然我們兩個都清楚，他們不想給Jim任何跟他同屆畢業的軍官──那群人以對自己人太過友愛而臭名昭著──趁不管到哪都能搞得一團糟的Dezl讓自己醉得一塌糊塗，我讓他把她轉到我手下來。在你們出現的幾個小時前剛拿到轉派許可，我會把她帶來給你。」

「星聯艦隊將會發現這項……異常，」Spock站起身，跟Mitchell一起走向門邊：「你打算怎麼向他們交代？」

Mitchell想了想然後說：「深空偏遠區域的通訊真的很不牢靠……等我下次來的時候幫忙找點藉口，好嗎？」Spock一打開門，Mitchell蔑笑起來，再次躲回無能軍官的外殼裡。「回見，Spock。」

「艦長，」Spock在Mitchell差一步就踏出門外前出聲說：「我們艦長與Sarah Clemens談過，我假設他已告知她的安然無恙以緩解你的擔憂。」

Mitchell笑容未改，但他身上起了某種變化。「他告訴我了。」

Spock思考著Mitchell關於體制的解讀，以及它對他們全體所代表的意義──作為軍官、作為同伴、作為朋友、作為配偶、丈夫、妻子、連結伴侶……。Spock不能否認Mitchell所述說的邏輯，但單憑邏輯本身不能成就真理。

「我私下與她的連結伴侶談過話，」Spock看著Mithcell謹慎開口：「Sekar要我告知你由於讓她持續待在具潛在風險的環境是……不合邏輯的，如果你能接受邀請與他們重新熟識，他們二人均將十分欣悅。他們會於殖民星時間今年年末回到木衛二星（Europa）的家，並期待你於閒暇時盡早撥空光臨。」

Mitchell的目光在移開前閃爍：「他們人真不錯。」

「那麼於返程殖民星接回我父親時，我將代你同意他們的邀約。」Spock說。

Mitchell在他看似想重新考慮時僵直了好一會，才以似謔似諷的表情看向Spock點點頭：「是啊，就這麼辦吧。如果我們沒在打仗，我會找時間去的。」對Uhura上尉坐在艦長椅上的模樣給予欣賞的一瞥，Mitchell用足夠讓整個艦橋室都聽見的音量對Spock說：「跟Jimmy說我錯了，好嗎？我終於懂了他到底看上你哪裡。」

Spock頷首回應，假裝沒看見有人正試圖藏起笑容。

 

* * *

 

與將軍聯席會的面談是場徒勞無功的折磨活動，Spock充分意識到他所給出的答案沒有一樣能改變他們決意進行的方向。在回絕Nyota和McCoy醫官一同晚餐的邀約後，他留在聯席會分配的臨時宿舍裡冥想，等待忙碌的校園於晚間漸漸沉寂下來。

與James Kirk兩年的外派任務間所學到的隱蔽身形技巧，比學院教會他的遠遠要多。避開校園間負責安全巡邏的軍官簡直令人不安的輕易，Spock發現自己很快來到Pike漆黑一片的辦公室，憑記憶避開大型家具所在的位置、進入那間Pike上將偶爾會在工作到深夜時小憩用的個室。

「你知道，」Pike上將出聲，他正舒適地坐在小沙發上，伸手可及的角落裡塞了張椅子。「如果五年又六天前有人跟我說，有一天我會藐視星聯艦隊，在夜深人靜時跟個瓦肯人陰謀密談、對著叛變罪名大拋媚眼，那我會認為他們的腦袋有問題。」

關上門，Spock坐到上將身邊示意給他的椅子上、接過遞給他的茶，離他上一次品嘗到非複製茶已經有很長一段時日了。

「當然，如果有人在五年又三天前這樣告訴我，我可能會考慮考慮它發生的可能性。」上將續道，從自己的杯子裡小啜一口。「那時Jimmy剛結束第一年課業要求的所有測試，順帶一說，他還要求能不能就趁還在考場，直接把一些第二年的課也考完算了，反正他也沒其他事可做。在那一個瞬間，我想人其實也不是那麼需要理智。」帶著微笑，上將把茶杯放下：「你認為他還活著。」

「我知道他還活著。」Spock沒有遲疑。

「聯席會不相信你，認為你正經受情感崩潰，對吧？」

Spock點頭；無疑Pike有權限調閱那場訊問。

「好吧。但他們仍然讓你去接Sarek大使？那表示你的演技比我曾稱讚過的還要高超……如果你想知道，他們自己倒是挺肯定他們成功說服了你不可能找回Jim、你現在能做的是讓他的死有其意義，像是一場附帶無數傷亡的星系級戰事。我敢擔保Jim還真想這樣被人記住。」往沙發一躺，Pike揉著他的額頭；Spock想他現在知道Jim是從哪邊學到這個特定習慣。「那麼告訴我除了靠那個連結去追蹤他，你還有更多辦法可用。不是我要懷疑你可能真的可以；在上週之後，我不確定還有什麼事能讓我驚訝了。」

「我們有。」

「那麼你知道他在誰手上？」上將被逗笑了。「你不知道，不然你就會用這個理由去拖住聯席會。所以如果我說錯了就講出來──你不知道誰抓了他、他在誰手上、他被關在哪裡、主事者的最終目的，甚至是為什麼要綁走他。」

「那並不正確，」Spock喝了一口茶。「我相信他會被帶走是為了啟動一連串本已暴露的行動──實際上，它成為了致使星聯宣佈開戰的催化劑。」

上將欲言又止，雙眼瞇細：「如果是你這麼說，那麼就不是絕對不可能，而且這些事件的確支持你的說法。我讀過Jim在太空站的事件報告，跟他得出的結論。當然沒人相信他，而且我們的獵戶座聯絡人上竄下跳著發誓那全是無稽之談。」

Spock驚訝地全身僵直：「他被告知了多少？」

「我想應該全都說了……他跟聯席會打了好幾年交道。當初還是他幫我們去協商、確保Gaila不被算在世代為奴法條範圍裡，所以如果她以後生了孩子，獵戶座人不能把他們當作自己的財產……」上將轉而低聲道：「Spock，你在想什麼？」

「我們奉命前往星聯三號基地時遭逢一場離子風暴，」Spock的聲音毫無起伏：「艦長在他身邊防衛條件最為脆弱的那刻被綁，而當時我們正好由於傳送需求不可能升起護罩，通訊系統也因為風暴而受損。若說只是巧合也並非不可能。」

「但你不這麼認為。」上將瞇起眼睛：「你覺得這不是巧合。」

「不是。」Spock把手邊的茶喝完。他的邏輯正受到影響，但他能安心交付接下來必行之事的唯一人選正是他堅持下去的全部理由。「依據邏輯研判，這些事件的發生的時機有可能只是偶然。」

「但？」

有那麼一會、苦澀的須臾片刻，Spock希望自己是人類，那樣的話某種程度而言應該會比現在更為簡單容易。「我們接收到來自Dar的訊息，那位Jim在太空站裡遇見的聯絡人。」

Pike聞言一振：「這消息沒有隻字片語出現在訊問或報告裡。」

「目前僅有四人知道該封訊息的來源以及內容，」Spock回答：「Dar發送了星聯三號基地是陷阱的警告信給Kirk艦長。」Uhura在返航總部途中利用離子風暴的輕微損害抹去那封訊息的痕跡，同時間Spock也在記住訊息內容以及加密特徵後，將它自系統內刪除。「Sulu曾連入三號基地的檔案記錄，自從星聯派人設點以來，該區一百一十七年間只出現過二次離子風暴。」

「你認為羅慕蘭人……已經擁有製造離子風暴的技術了？」

「失蹤的那五艘船也曾受到突如其來的離子風暴影響，由於它們都是氣象研究船，這項巧合就被忽略過去。它們的船員組成裡也未有人類或是來自星聯的創始成員行星……」

「Spock，」Pike的語調裡暗含警告。

「……而我現在獲悉， Jim建議撤換的那名獵戶座聯絡人曾被告知James Kirk正要開始搜尋那些失蹤的船隻。上將，這已不再是一個巧合，我們僅剩的疑問是幕後主謀者的真面目。」

「羅慕蘭人……」

「羅慕蘭人毋需綁架Jim來開啟戰端，他們只需跨越中立區便能輕易達成目的。」Spock直接回道。

「你是在指控星聯艦隊參與了劫持Jim的行動？」上將輕聲問道：「Spock先生，仔細想清楚再回答。」

Spock毫無猶疑地對上將軍的視線：「我不做沒有證據的指控，上將。」Spock冷冷答道：「但我將推測，由於Jim直言不諱的堅持、認為我們對帝國持續的漠不關心是短識之見，這般言論讓他在特定的部分艦隊成員裡極其不受歡迎……而相同的部分群體也試圖──雖說是失敗的嘗試──致使他在年度評鑑裡暫時被黜出指揮階層。同樣的群體也直言不諱地堅稱他的私人生活與指揮能力息息相關，其中更有一分子夥同聯席會中的激進派成員下令要用無數生命來血償Jim的綁架事件。」

Pike上將抬起頭：「Spock，我不總是同意聯席會的作法──你很清楚，也許比任何人都清楚──但他們裡頭不會有人做下這種事。我既不盲目也不天真，儘管他們有這樣那樣的短處，但聯席會是做不出來的。他們不會這樣對待Jim Kirk──不會對任何人如此、但 _ **特別**_ 是他──不會這樣對待George Kirk的孩子。」

「我已發現，」Spock則回應：「隨著歲月流逝，沒有什麼是不能被正當化的。」

「你在談的可是陰謀綁架及涉嫌謀害星聯艦長，Spock。」

「不，長官。我們在說的是：除掉星聯艦隊裡那個懷疑起是什麼讓五艘既無戰略優勢、亦無政治價值的小船成為攻擊目標，並正式要求艦隊仔細調查事件真相的唯一一人。」

Pike張口欲言、滿面脹紅，接著又停住、再度瞇起眼：「Spock，」他緩緩說道：「從證據來看能假定的是羅慕蘭人的確涉入此事，Jim的報告只不過確認了大家都已經知道的事實。」

Spock輕輕將杯子放到一邊：「是的。而我認為那可能就是問題的根源──我們先做出了羅慕蘭人攻擊那些船隻的假設，同樣還有Jim的綁架事件。儘管也有證據指向相反的結論，我們……用了錯誤的角度去判斷。」

「你不認為羅慕蘭人是幕後主使。」

「是的，我不認為。而我相信經由找回Jim，我將能證明這一點。」看著Pike上將，Spock靜待他臉上的紅潮消退。「上將？」

「先不論你的計畫是什麼……你能肯定你會成功？」

「不。我只肯定必須嘗試去做。」

「那麼你的組員們又怎麼想？他們知道內情嗎？」

Spock想起Mitchell艦長離開後，高層艦橋組員以及部門主管們聚集在大會議廳召開的會議，實際用到的時間比他預期的要短。「是的，他們很清楚。」

上將銳利的眼神柔和了些，最後他別開眼，疲憊地點點頭：「你需要我做些什麼？」

「我需要你在我們離開殖民星但未回返地球時，擋住聯席會試圖發出的命令。」

「逮捕你們的指令？」話語間有笑意閃動。

「不。是當羅慕蘭軍艦跨越中立區邊界時，星聯議會通過與羅慕蘭帝國間的開戰動議後，指示羅倫森艦隊開火的那道指令。動議不能被通過，指令也不能被下達。」

Pike上將看向他：「Spock……」

「一旦有人開響了第一槍，我們再有什麼動作也無濟於事──戰火必將燎原。」

上將轉而瞪向闇黑的窗外：「我把一生都奉獻給星聯。」字句在靜謐的室內流動。「Spock先生，如果你錯了，你將在高強度嚴密看管的監獄裡渡過還有老長老長的後半輩子，而且你會把 _ **企業號**_ 上的所有人都一起拽下水。」

「如果我錯了，」Spock站起身：「那麼星聯將不復續存，至少不是我們所認識的那一個，或是你相信總有一天會看到的那一個。Pike上將，感謝你撥冗與我會面。」

上將頷首：「那麼我推測你已經計劃好要怎麼拖延議會表決？你清楚我動不了那個。」

「是的，」Spock回答：「我有計劃。」

 

* * *

 

Uhura在傳送室與他會合，他還未踏下傳送平台，乘務員便瞄了Uhura一眼，將操作面板設定為閒置狀態後走出門外。接著一聲無法錯認的音效響起，確認隱私鎖已經啟動。

「在這裡？」

「我們增添了些新成員，」聽到Uhura的回答後Spock頷首，這點早在預料之中。「一位叫Jackson [2] 的上尉已經因應這次任務被臨時轉調到通訊部門來，就我瞭解，他似乎認為我不會再擔任通訊官，甚至是再待在 _ **企業號**_ 上。」她的嘴角略略彎出一道輕蔑的微笑。「這位Jackson看來腦袋不太靈光。」

「目前艦上狀態？」

「我們隨時可以出發。殖民星那邊也已經知道我們會過去，並聲稱大使將能配合這次突發行程，他們理解我們正在趕議會表決的最終時限。」

「做得好，上尉。」

門一開啟Uhura就看向她的資料板，沒有理會從他們身旁來往穿梭的船員們。「喔，另外Scott少校說引擎正以平常百分之一百二十的效能運轉中。」

「我必須要讚賞Scott少校的效率，」Spock答：「所有整備工作均已完成？」

「就等你指令了，中校。」Uhura在高速電梯門打開時歡聲答道。步入電梯，她對著陌生模樣的船員丟去一抹燦爛的微笑。「電腦，到艦橋室。」

 

* * *

 

進入γ班一小時後，Uhura出現在待命室門邊。

「上尉？」他才開口就止住──她身上穿的明顯並非制服，而深色髮絲也凌亂地纏繞在頸背上。「Nyota。」

「這時間好瓦肯人至少會假裝在睡，」她倚在門邊淡淡說道。「或者我們可以來談談，為什麼Rand告訴我自從Jim被綁走後，你們的房間再也沒人進去過。你來選吧。」

「我必須要準備……」

「你已經準備好了，」她馬上打斷、站直身子。「來吧。」

他們經過時γ班沒有人抬起頭看向他們，而Nyota一直保持沉默，即使高速電梯門關上、他不情願地命令電腦前往房間樓層時也仍舊如此。不出所料的是，她直接跟隨他步出電梯，陪著他沿著個室甲板的走道不發一語。

當他們抵達房門口，Nyota一臉循循善誘地等待著。

「Nyota，」他開口。

「不然就談談。」

咬緊牙根，Spock走進敞開的房門，不由自主掃視著房間。水舞雕塑仍然停留在避美而遠之的模樣，床腳邊是Jim就那樣扔在地板上的靴子。令人驚訝的是，Rand文書官並未移動房間裡的任何東西，他胸口突然湧現一股感激之情。

轉身面向她，他看見她微微笑了。「還記得我們的第二回任務嗎？Jim正無聊到抓狂，讓他帶領登陸外遣隊看似比讓他悶在待命室裡要安全點。然後，正如我們已經學會的教訓，他馬上就在安全小隊的保護下被劫持了──那人就是有這種天賦。」

「我當時派妳去協商釋放他的細節，」Spock停了一會才續道：「妳的報告的確提到協商過程遭遇困境，並且你們曾被短時間關押，妳跟Jim都極不情願談及那次任務的具體詳情。」

「那是有原因的。」走到衣櫃旁，她拉出二塊冥想毯後走回來，將桌子推抵到沙發邊。「Jim很擅長現學現賣當地方言──他也理應如此，畢竟我教過他方法。」她對他閃出一個微笑後蹲下身，鋪平第一塊毯子。「通用翻譯器出了些問題，Jim設法想補全它的不足。要長話短說的話：和平這個詞不是每次都會被翻成和平，於是他們以為Jim是去征伐他們的。」

Spock眨著眼：「為什麼你們沒有在報告裡提及此事？」

「因為探索者在某些語言裡也會被誤翻成殺人如麻的屠戮劊子手，或我猜是如此。於是在抵達的十分鐘後，我發現自己被關到跟Jim同間牢房裡，因為我們都對全宇宙犯下某種未知的罪行並將為此受審。」Nyota的嘴角微微抽動。「等他終於笑夠之後──那還真是花了好一段時間──我們把翻譯器拆解開，想看能不能找出問題究竟出在哪裡。Jim用我聽過的一些片語當作判斷基準重新編譯它，重設的轉換矩陣開始運行後，我們成功傳達了我們不是來征服他們的文明、也不是為了享樂來這裡殺光所有人。這也是為什麼我後來親自更新了艦上的翻譯器──我們依舊沒搞懂在什麼條件下它會相互援引古代克林貢方言跟銳吉利帝國語，但類似的問題沒再發生過。」她換個位置展開第二塊毯子、撫整著它的邊角。「Jim──總算有那麼一回──把談話的主導權交給我，然後只要等我們在傳統淨化儀式裡洗清被囚的污名，他們就放我們離開。」

她自己坐到其中一條毯子上，指示他坐上另一條。當Spock勉為其難地坐好後，Nyota將一隻手肘安放膝上，眼神裡透出幾分懊悔。

「我們當時被帶進一個房間，接著他們告訴我們要脫掉身上所有衣物，但是Jim──自我認識他以來，這麼一個總是在招搖炫耀自己天生好條件的人──卻變得極其猶豫畏縮起來。我想不出原因，直到我明白了那個房間實際上是一座競技場。淨化儀式是一場公眾共同參與的盛事，而Jim聽說了某個他不會喜歡的相關環節。我們兩個只差那麼一點就要被關回牢獄，然後Jim讓他們群體裡的其中一位跟他走到一旁談了談，幾分鐘後，他們告訴我可以自行離開了。

「我沒打算要拋下他，但他直接下令，我只能聽命行事。而他們只把我送出競技場外就放任不管，於是我利用側門繞了回去。」

Spock依稀感覺到內心深處有什麼在轟然作響，它模糊而遙遠。「他們精於運用全息影像科技。」

「也是星聯希望他們加入聯邦的原因，」Nyota的聲音逐漸變得冷硬：「他們不再對自身文明保持鑽研的精力，而是沉迷於特定類型的娛樂活動。他們對他施加了輕微的鎮定劑，接著把他拖放到場地正中央二把椅子的其中一把上，開啟了第一道程序。那儀器直接介入他的回憶；他從過去到現在的人生被他們重新拆分創作，加上一些戲劇性的……變化後，就成了他們編程全息影像用的一段段情節。」

Uhura闔上雙眼：「這些沒寫到報告裡是因為他根本不記得有這回事了，他們刪除了他腦袋裡自他們將我們帶出牢房之後的記憶。他們不知道我全看到了，而他永遠不會知道這段時間裡發生過的每一件事。在我們離開前，我問起既然恰逢其會，我們是否能見識見識他們的全息投影科技。我想他們覺得這樣很有趣，當他們在對Jim展示那張椅子、解說它的功用時，我從翻譯器裡取出晶片，在附近找到一個合適的端口安裝。然後我把通訊器故意掉在旁邊，再靜靜等著他們放我們回來。」

Spock緊繃地點頭：「那麼那些記憶……」

「他們沒能留住，」她的聲音冷漠無情：「當我們一回來、老骨頭帶Jim去醫務室後，我告訴Sulu既然我們正位處安全區域，那麼運行一次快速故障檢測是有必要的，讓他放下艦上護罩幾分鐘。那些人是優秀的全息系統編程者，但他們根本沒怎麼把心思放在資訊防護上。我找到他們存放娛樂資訊的資料庫，然後刪了它。」

「Nyota……」

「如果我寫在報告裡，」她輕聲道：「我們也能要求他們刪除那份記憶。但相對的星聯艦隊就必須介入協調，然後艦隊的安全部門會收到一份他們取自Jim的記憶拷貝作為評估參考，他們對他做出的行為很有可能會添加到他的個人檔案裡，那麼對星聯艦隊的軍官們來說，這件事就會變成眾人皆知的公開消息。」Nyota深吸一口氣：「他不記得了，但我記得。他永遠不需要知道他們對他的人生做了些什麼，還有強迫他重溫了些什麼──沒人有這個權力。」

「妳認為我會阻止妳的行動？」在靜寂似乎要延綿至永恆時，Spock終於問出口。現在回想起來，他已經能把任務結束那晚的前因後果給串連起來；她那看似靜不下來的精力與時而出現的沉思緘默，稍後晚間她邀請他進房，那夜他們錯失了晚餐。「在那種狀況下……」

「不、當然不是。」Nyota抬起頭：「並不像那樣。那時候……如果能夠抹去自己的記憶，我一定會做。把它告訴其他人，即使只說那麼一點……也像是做出了與他們等同的侵犯行為。」

Spock想起Pike上將曾提起，關於星聯艦隊面對Jim那屆學生時所生出的忌憚戒心：他們沒有人會忘記，在臨終的瓦肯面前，他們有多少同學死在那六艘船裡。星聯艦隊實際上比Spock過去曾猜測的更為敏銳；那天在 _ **企業號**_ 上，沒有人能真正毫髮未傷地全身而退。

Uhura點亮一根蠟燭，將它放到他們中間。「我們會在二十三個小時內抵達殖民星，」她說著邊吹熄了火柴，看向他的面容被一道模糊消散的白煙隔開。「Spock，我們很清楚我們在做什麼。那場會議上出席的人全都瞭解我們被要求了什麼、跟它所代表的意義，這是我們的選擇。」

Spock頷首：「我明白。」

「那好。」他看著她向後一靠，放鬆身上的每一塊肌肉。就像多年前當她還是個令他驚訝的學生時他所教給她的，過了這麼些年，她能讓他驚奇的依舊如此之多。

他越過那短短的距離伸向她的手，有力的手指立即包握住他。「妳的陪伴……是令人感激的。」最終他說。

她微笑著回望他：「我也愛你。現在快閉上眼吧，我們明天還有很多事得做。」

 

* * *

 

一艘星座級的星艦上會出現三種不同類型的傳送器：處理要求最為精密的人體傳送，由於必須連帶傳送可能帶在身上，構造更為特殊或是不穩定的任何物品；如此一來便需要更為複雜、附有專用儲存記憶體的緩存器，並且直連到曲速引擎以及第一還有第二動力管線。至於醫務室以及艦上的其他部門，則使用更小型、也沒那麼精密的版本，用在一些實驗室的日常工作上，或是運用在某些種類的遊戲裡作為娛樂用途。

第三種則是位於輪機部，專為對標準傳送室而言體積過大的材料或是設備使用。除了沒有在使用的船塢或是重型備件以外──它們只在緊急需求時才會啟用，否則平日是不開放的。控制這型傳送方式的的電腦系統遠較人體傳送用的要來得粗略許多，極罕見的狀況下它們會被用來撤離大量人群，屆時裝置會轉為連到主傳送室借用那裡更進階的系統。

然而就Spock所知，截至目前為止，沒人需要去試圖讓一個系統同時啟動二個傳送器。

「換句話說，」Mir [3] 少尉淡淡嘆了口氣，鱗狀的表皮因疲憊而暗沉。「我沒有理由認定它行不通……問題不在於傳送器的數量，而是一次傳送所需的動力。傳送器光是要啟動就會抽調大量的能源，而緩存器在待機時更是需要前者的三倍以上。一次讓兩個獨立的傳送器同時連線會是十分龐大的動力消耗，這還不算當我們開始要對被傳送的所有人儲存粒子模式以及再物質化──更別說所需的記憶體空間。」

Spock瞄了Scotty一眼：「我們有預備方案嗎？」

「有的。」Mir拿出一塊資料板給Spock：「在準備好再物質化他們之前，我們先不增加輪機部這邊傳送器的能源供應。」

Spock快速瀏覽過說明文件之後才看向Scott少校：「這可行嗎？」

「這有點像是一次從兩個位置傳送二個人到同一個傳送平台上的變化版，」Scott少校給了Mir一道讚許的眼神，Mir快速地低下頭來。「他在畢業上艦之後就跟傳送器一起工作了，這個理論聽起來很合理，而且模擬的結果也支持他。」

「解釋流程。」

Mir快速點點頭，在挺直身體的同時將雙手背在身後緊扣。「一直到緩存儲存完成為止，都跟我們使用傳送室將數人自不同場所傳送上來的方式一樣。這時輪機部的傳送器才連上線並指定移除某些特定粒子模式，再將他們物質化到輪機室裡。能源耗費會很龐大，但因為所用時間不到數秒，萬一動力保險設置被啟動，我們還是能在不危及過載引擎的前提下手動要求繼續執行。最糟的狀況是輪機室的傳送器停機，但粒子模式仍然被儲存在緩存器裡不被波及，只需保存到能安全將他們物質化到傳送室為止就好。總之人是最優先的，至於其他物品……我們可以先都存起來再說。傳送器的記憶空間夠大到不會讓粒子降解，而且我可以設定一個臨時鍊接到艦上的儲存核心作備份，以防萬一。」

Spock抬起眉毛：「你很有效率。」

Mir的鱗片微微亮了些：「謝謝誇獎，長官。」

「你何時能進行修改？」

「當艦隊丟過來的那些傻蛋們都滾出輪機部的時候，」Scott少校粗聲回道：「以臨時加入的船員而言，他們實在有夠見鬼的多話。」

「他們不在編制內，」Spock心不在焉地回答：「你們需要多少時間完成改裝？」

「十分鐘設定、十分鐘測試、十分鐘故障檢測排除，」Mir回答：「如果有需要的話，我能夠削減到總共二十五分，但以前沒人試過這種作法。模擬測試顯示可行，不過也沒有其他類似我們打算做的、可供比較的參考值，我們有的只有已知的理論基礎。」

「Scott先生，」Spock出聲：「我不認為你運作部門的方式有被質疑的必要，盡管將他們安排到你認為適任的崗位上。」

「那就假設空氣閘出了些小問題，」Scott少校的雙眼因思考而瞇細：「但我還有幾個主意能讓他們滾遠點。」

「一旦我們到達殖民星軌道，我們就需要遵照嚴密的流程行動，」Spock說：「如果這個方法失敗了，那麼我們將需要迅速反應。我個人傾向隱密行事，但如果事態證明不可為，那麼我也接受更為直接的手段。發現任何潛在變因都通知我，解散。」

在他們離開後，Spock回到艦橋室，意識到Jackson正盯著他接過Uhura原本坐著的艦長椅。「目前狀態？」

「我們還有二個小時就到殖民星，」Sulu立即答道：「殖民星在一小時前跟我們確認抵達時間，以及通知我們Sarek大使已經到場，並準備好在我們進入軌道時接受傳送。」Sulu停了好一會：「Jackson，你在那之後不是有收到第二封傳訊嗎？」

Jackson一頓：「喔、是的長官。我還沒有機會去確認它的內容，因為我們沒被通知要等待任何……」

「我不知道有第二封傳訊，上尉。」Uhura冷冷問道：「為什麼我沒有被告知？」

Jackson的表情變得充滿敵意，Spock好奇他自己是否有意識到他表現得如此明顯。「我還不熟悉艦上的規定，」Jackson語氣生硬：「但我曾以為 _ **企業號**_ 會遵循個人通訊法……」

「我以為你說了你還沒看過它，」Uhura邊回答邊將它調出來。過了一會，她轉向Spock：「是T'Sora寄來的，你希望將它轉到你的終端上嗎，中校？」

「是的，上尉。」轉回身，Spock看見Chekov對著Jackson的背影做了一個不愉快的鬼臉。有時候，要記起他還沒到達人生的第二十年並不困難。「Chekov，確認傳感器正常運作。離子風暴雖未造成嚴重損傷，但維修過的部件需要經常監看，直到確保沒有出現更進一步的故障。」Spock站起來瞄向Sulu。「Uhura跟我來，Sulu，艦橋交由你負責。」轉向 Jackson，Spock一直等到那細狹眼睛裡的敵意慢慢緩轉為不確定時才開口：「上尉，如果我們接收到更多通訊，我信任你將會通知我，不論你判定它們的優先順序為何？」

「是的，長官。」

「很好。當我們進入殖民星範圍時聯絡我。」Uhura緊跟他身後，Spock能感覺到Jackson看著他們走進高速電梯。毫無疑問他將嘗試監視他們的情況，還認為自己的舉動相當隱密。

對面板輸入了目的地後，Uhura冷酷的表情溶解成一個笑容：「他讀了那封訊息大概有三遍了，雖說我完全不知道他到底想找到什麼，不過至少他現在知道了T'Mana正展現出不尋常的聰慧來，而且已經可以在沒有協助的前提下自己翻身了。」

「那將使她在嬰兒發展階段位列前矛，」Spock觀察：「Jackson顯然並不知曉這對她掌握基礎運動技巧有何重大意義。」

「他的發展曲線八成很低，」Uhura回答：「Jackson每兩個小時就發一封加密傳訊給星聯艦隊，還刪掉了通訊記錄。我把它們都自核心儲存區回復再解密，最近一封是十分鐘前發的，所以我們在到達殖民星後還有九十分鐘的空檔，然後他們會開始等著看到下一封。」

Spock將這個變量加到他的計算裡。「時間上已經足夠。」

過了幾秒，Uhura看向他：「老骨頭想要在我們抵達前先跟Sorin說，他擔心時間不夠讓Melody準備好傳送下去。」

「我已將此事加入計算過的行程裡，McCoy醫官的擔憂並無必要。」

「擔憂是他的中間名，」Uhura在高速電梯門打開時挖苦道：「我告訴他，在他把自己搞到快癲癇前，午餐先來跟我們會合。」說著她的微笑便褪了色；Spock未曾獲知McCoy醫官在得知Jim失蹤前的反應為何，但他能輕易地推測出在談及此事時發生了什麼。「我們最好快點，」她續道：「我有預感這會是我們能悠閒享用的最後一餐。」

Spock想她很有可能是正確的。

 

* * *

 

截至目前為止，Sorin一直是個額外的變數。這差點就讓Spock考慮不多虛言搪塞、直接進行任務；原本 _ **企業號**_ 不只被派去接回Sarek大使，貝塔茲星的Oria Troi大使也在名單上，因此比起將Sorin留在政治情勢日益複雜的地球， _ **企業號**_ 直接帶他到貝塔茲會更為便宜。

其他病患已經盡數離艦──不得不如此，Spock想，但至少星聯艦隊醫學中心願意負起責任照顧，直到家人趕來接走他們──可是轉送Sorin的機會曾經寶貴得讓他們不能拒絕。他也不認為Sorin會拒絕放下身段去施壓；畢竟他跟星聯艦隊間簽的合約代價十分高昂，而且他的醫術能力世間罕有。

這樣安排行程很符合邏輯，但其實行動起來不算便捷，Spock發現在目前的特殊狀況下，他會將便捷的重要性置於邏輯之上。

距離到達殖民星還有一個小時，Spock來到醫務室，電腦已經告知他Sorin人正在醫療四號實驗室，McCoy醫官專門將那裡撥給他使用。眼周帶著濃重黑圈的McCoy醫官警惕地看著他，煩亂不安地重排著注射器、然後在制服上擦著手：「Spock。」

「醫官。」

「我要跟你一起去。」McCoy抬起下巴，滿佈血絲的眼睛看向Spock。

Spock抬起一邊眉毛。

「邏輯當然是個好東西，」McCoy醫官粗聲道：「但我是首席醫療官，而他歸我管轄；也許聽起來很諷刺，不過規章註明我人得到場，而我也想要過去。」

「我沒有脅迫Sorin治療師就範的意圖，」Spock滿懷好奇地應答。

McCoy醫官臉脹得通紅：「他在四號實驗室。讓我們把這事解決了。」

「很好。」當McCoy醫官跟上他的腳步並肩而行，Spock想著McCoy醫官到底認為稍晚會發生什麼狀況，需要他的在場才能處理。Sorin是瓦肯人；邏輯導向下的行動方案，結論不言自明。

然而，邏輯的推導結果也可能出錯。當Spock對他解釋緣由時，Sorin的視線只抬離過面前的終端一次。

「我將留下。」

Spock欲言又止：「Sorin治療師……」

「我理解你的擔憂，」Sorin帶著略為分心他顧的口氣應答：「但我會傾向Melody留在這裡。」

靠近門邊的McCoy醫官看起來不像應有的那樣驚訝；注意到醫官看著Sorin的眼神，Spock判斷他已經猜到Sorin照顧這位特殊病人的動機。「這場……探險……並未經由星聯艦隊授權……」

「Spock中校，」Sorin看向Spock，雙眼周遭依稀可見淡淡的橄欖綠：「你已經相當清楚地表示你們正在準備著手進行一項任務，恕我這般形容：直接違抗星聯艦隊──或可延伸至整個星際聯邦──所下達的指令。你並未使用叛亂這個字眼，但我懷疑這是由於星聯律法實際上針對這個詞所做出的定義還不夠明確。你的同僚們早已指出你天生對戲劇性的偏愛。我充分理解、也為自己以及Melody承擔任務背後伴生的潛在風險。」

「那決定，」Spock聲明：「並非邏輯之舉。」

「我設想，」Sorin回道，自他們相識以來，他的語調裡首次出現了幾乎能被稱作 _ **煩躁**_ 的情緒：「你準備著手進行、看似十分不理性的行動，是奠基於某種我並不知曉內情的邏輯模式。我全盤接受它，而你在經過理解之後也將接受我的邏輯：我不願回到殖民星將Melody安置到除我以外的照護之下。即便擁有監護權也不能讓我成為她的唯一守顧者，而這同時也正確證明了我的邏輯在事關她時便出現瑕疵。你適才的解釋與你的異議已為我理解，如果你嘗試達成的即為此事，那麼告知之責已盡。我們將會留下。」

McCoy醫官對Spock譏諷地懸高一邊眉峰：「我可能用得上他的忙，」他邊說著邊從門邊站直身體：「我有二個醫生要被轉派，而星聯艦隊根本沒打算再撥人給我。」

「Sorin治療師，如果你心意已決。」

Sorin很快地點點頭：「我是。若理由還不夠充分，那麼考慮到實際上我們都清楚，雖然你的連結伴侶還活著，但我們未能得知他的狀況。在他獲救後，你將需要一位心靈治療師去評估他的健康、甚至可能需要分派的治療工作。」Spock深思，這段話裡的邏輯不容辯駁。「中校，如果你的來意已告一段落，那麼我要求獨處。現行中的測試都具有時效性，若我被迫重新來過，那麼研究將會損失數日進度。」

「當然。」Spock跟在McCoy醫官身後走出實驗室，門在他們身後快速關上。他們一回到醫務室大廳，Spock便瞥向McCoy醫官：「你似乎並不驚訝。」

「你沒告訴我他愛上那女孩了，」McCoy醫官尖刻回刺。「有些事用不著被說出口；你就是知道它們有多真。在我們抵達貝塔茲那間安全完善的醫院、讓那邊的人全都迫不及待地巴住Sorin不放之前，你是沒辦法把他踹離這艘船的。事關他重視的某人時、這好傢伙絕不含糊亂來，宇宙只在他掛念的女孩存在時存在。」

Spock遲疑著；不確定該不該肯定那個臆測……

「我沒有要你同意我是對的；我知道我沒說錯。每天二十四個小時裡我就花了十八小時跟那人同處一室──即使瓦肯人也不會為了隨便哪個病人、單憑意志力長時間地一次又一次手動嘗試融合神經元細胞。」McCoy醫官在回到注射器旁時噴著鼻息。「為了讓你覺得好過一點，我問過他了。畢竟他是個瓦肯人；你們人民更吃直來直往這一套。」

「我明白了。」Spock看向那道實驗室的門少頃。「他目前有取得新進展嗎？」

McCoy臉上神情一變；嘆了口氣，他把二隻手肘都架到醫療床上，沮喪地看向Spock：「我不懂──我討厭這麼說，因為這裡可是我的醫務室、而我應該要 _ **懂**_ ──但他的技術已經超越我們所知的神經學跟心感治療相關領域了。我現在把話放在這：如果貝塔茲那邊能搞得清楚他到底在研究 _ **什麼──**_ 更別說是他的研究方法──那我會見鬼的大吃一驚。如果你想問的是這項研究能不能幫到Melody，那我倒回答得出來：可以，但我實在不曉得它實際能幫到多少，或是到底對她有啥好處。」

「請解釋。」

McCoy醫官嘆口氣：「就怕你會問。他──別問我他怎麼做到的，但他成功了，而且我確認過他的研究結果──推算出是什麼讓她醒不過來。那就跟我們擔心過、假使Jim沉淪在 _ **血熱狀態**_ （plak tow）醒不過來時一樣；她被堵在自己的腦袋裡某個地方，找不到清醒過來的路。」McCoy醫官疲憊地諷笑：「過程不同，結果一樣。而就我所瞭解的，一旦 _ **血熱**_ 拖到這一步，就無法可解了。從旁協助的話，身體還能勉強活著，但最好的結果也不過如此罷了。」

Spock頷首，視線朝向實驗室門口：「那的確……令人遺憾。」

「貝塔茲人專長在移情治療；他們是有幾項頗有前景的研究方向。如果那邊有解決方法，他會找到、我也會現在就告訴你。問題就在於──那裡是否有都還不確定。」

Spock再度點頭：「感謝你的說明。我曾疑惑……」

「Spock中校請至艦橋室。」通訊廣播傳來Uhura的聲音讓他們二人都愣住。「我們正接近殖民星。將進入環軌常規程序，高階艦橋成員請到艦橋室報到。」

McCoy醫官雙手支著床面站起身來，嘴邊的淺笑消退：「好吧。過會再見，中校。」

點頭同意後，Spock轉而走向門口，一道不甚熟悉的感覺在他內部奔騰擴展，讓他憶起Jim在戰鬥前常有的躁動不安。他想他能夠理解，為什麼Jim看似相當享受任務期間偶發的對峙爭鬥；這是種相當有意思的感受。

「Spock。」

Spock轉身看見McCoy醫官一臉不太確定地站在醫療床旁。

「我曉得這不邏輯，但是我們現在在做的也跟邏輯無關，所以祝好運。」他彎起一邊嘴角：「也不是說你相信運氣。不過你知道Jim會宰了你的，他總是想來場叛變行動，反抗體制這種事算是他的專門領域。」

Spock仔細思考了這句宣言：「我會在報告裡詳盡說明每一項細節，好讓他在回返時能享受間接的臨場轉述。」

McCoy醫官笑了，雙眼發亮：「他一定會。」

 

* * *

 

「長官，我們已經進入軌道。」Sulu上尉呼吸加重，視線飛快地在顯像螢幕以及他的操作檯間交錯。

「有消息進來，」Jackson說：「Sarek大使已經做好傳送準備，就等我們這邊通知。」

「很好。我會到傳送室見他。告訴他們預計三分鐘內傳送。Sulu上尉，艦橋交給你了。Uhura上尉，跟上我。」

Jackson皺了皺眉但沒多加評論，只看著他們走進高速電梯。Uhura在他身旁對電腦輸入甲板號，門打開時她撫平身上的制服，Evans及三名安全小隊隊員出現在門邊。

Uhura接過他遞來的相位槍，把它塞到制服裡，兩名隊員走進電梯站到她身側。「等會艦橋見，」她在門關上前隨手敬了個禮。

傳送室技師在看到他們出現時顯得相當緊繃：「他們準備好了，」他多此一舉地說道。Spock將雙手背至身後交扣。那名乘務員探向控制檯，開始啟動傳送程序。

Sarek大使以及他的一位副官倏地物質化現出身形，Spock向他父親頷首為禮，此時語音廣播裡傳來Scott少校的聲音：「艦上通訊系統八號結節出現過載現象，」他說：「我們正準備重啟系統，依我號令後、接下來五分鐘時間通訊無效，現在開始。」

Sarek大使皺起眉頭：「你們的通訊陣列出現問題？」

「響應這次任務時，修復上次離子風暴造成的損害過於倉促，」Spock回道：「請隨我來，我將為你們指出艙房方位。」

大使與他的副官跟著Spock來到通道上，安全人員在後。當他們行至高速電梯前，Spock抬手示意他父親以及其中一名安全人員進去。「中尉，帶大使到他的房間。」Spock面容平靜：「那麼大使，請恕我失陪，通訊系統無效期間我必須在艦橋室。」

Sarek的神情在高速電梯門關上時略有閃動。Evans上尉緊跟著他回到傳送室，他注意到船員臉上的滿足欣喜。「乘務員？」

「長官，成功了。每個人都安然無恙地抵達貨艙區。」

「非常好。」Spock打開他的通訊器，邊返回通道、邊聆聽著通訊器裡的靜默。當他再度回到高速電梯前，一聲表示確認的音效響起。「Sulu上尉、Uhura上尉，你們可以繼續了。」

 

* * *

 

考慮到當前情勢，Scott少校的心情看起來有些好過頭了，他在Spock環視面前這個繁忙的空間時滿面笑容。「中校！」連語調都高昂歡欣，他領著Spock經過一道力場外，本次三十名臨時分派上艦的船員中，就有二十二名才剛被關進去。他們無疑對身處的現狀感到憤慨不已，但Scott少校已經把力場設定成限制音波的流動傳輸。「長官，往這邊走。」

「你已完成改裝？」他們拐過轉角時Spock問起，叢聚座落的引擎組隨之出現在眼前。一群船員正緊密聚在曲速矩陣旁，被Scott少校強硬驅趕時才略略散開：「給他們一些空間！學著對客人禮貌點！」

當他們退後，Spock眨著眼看見Spock大使俯身面對某個陌生機件，Gaila上尉站在他身邊。「大使、上尉。我未知曉妳也在殖民星上。」

Gaila挺直身子，明亮愉快地敬了個禮：「長官，殖民星要求優先提供一位工程師，而當時Mitchell艦長正好距離最近。」她擺手比向大使那頭：「大使解說了隱形裝置的原理；我應該能夠完成安裝。」

「那個、上尉，」Scott少校愣了一下，皺起眉：「我沒聽到大使告訴了妳……」

「長官，獵戶座人跟羅慕蘭人開始做起生意的時候，比星聯知道這兩個種族的存在還早得多。」Gaila作答：「你想見識的話請便，說不定能學到點東西。」

「請繼續，上尉。」在Scott少校開始反駁前，Spock先行回應。Giala高興地點點頭，她撿起隱形裝置的組件，對著Scott少校下巴一抬，示意他跟上。大使站起身來，舉止以一個年紀剛進入第二個百年的人來說驚人的敏捷。「中校，」大使說：「生生不息、繁榮昌盛。」

「生生不息繁榮昌盛、大使。」環顧四周，Spock認出每個視線所及的工程師：「傳送室記錄顯示有三名個體連同隱形裝置傳送上艦，能請教……」

「喔、沒錯。」大使略略擺頭：「在看過你對那場離子風暴的報告後，我邀請了年輕的Torren加入我們的行列。」

Spock身體一僵：「大使……」

「Spock大使的說法……」一個聲音自引擎群的另一頭響起：「過於閃爍其詞。他是在我持續堅持參與之後，才同意將我納入計劃裡。」

Torren看起來跟他們上次見面時沒有兩樣，但Spock認為他的內在有一股先前未曾出現過的緊繃。「請解釋。」

「我私下閱覽過你們對星聯三號基地那場離子風暴的報告，瞭解到當時在風暴圈內曾出現機件故障。」Torren冷靜說道：「我能明確指出，那場風暴於基地該區域出現並非正常現象。同Spock大使分享過我的觀察結論後，他請我協助一個小型工程──我認出它是個非法製造的隱形裝置──確認是否有其它風暴出現、以及確保它的運作不會受到影響。由此我推導出你們正與大使合作尋找Kirk艦長以及T'Prina學員，於是說服他若要成功完成本次任務，我的存在價值無可估量。」

Spock對他的這番邏輯看不出疏漏，即使推動Torren選擇如此作為的動機裡，邏輯只佔很小一部分。「你的決心儘管合理，但並非是導因自你所述說的理由。」

「行使詭辯是由來已久的榮耀傳統，即如Surak昔日被問及時、亦會全面同意一般。」安放在引擎表面的手掌緊握，蒼白的指節上泛起淡綠。「我所給出的理由足夠邏輯，即使它們跟我要求參與這次行動的原因無關。」

逝者已矣，追究無益；Spock將焦點轉移到現實考量上。「你確認那場離子風暴並非自然產生？」

「我正在 _ **企業號**_ 上模擬測試我的推論，」Torren回答：「應該會在接下來的六十七點三分鐘內得到確認結果。」

「測試完成後通知我，」Spock示意談話結束。Torren略點點頭，回到位於曲速引擎另一端的工作站。Spock能感覺到站在身旁的大使投射過來的愉悅。「大使……」

「Uhura呼叫Spock中校，所有船員均已到齊。」

「收到。」Spock深吸一口氣：「我們晚些再談。」

「隨時靜候，中校。」

Evans跟在身後一副嚴防死守的模樣（Spock懷疑是Nyota的傑作），他們回到力場邊，心算確認被關押的船員們。「座標已設定為城外山區？」

「是的，長官。」Evans對負責輪機部傳送平台的少尉動了動下巴示意：「開始吧。」

看著這批船員在眼前消失，這場面讓人萌生出某種非邏輯的滿足感。有些人止住了怒罵的動作，那讓Spock認為他們應該明白了，沒有觀眾的抗議只是白費力氣。「Uhura上尉，」Spock在力場整個淨空後出聲：「航程設定為前往貝格蒙太空站，我下令後即刻出發。」

「了解，中校。」

Gaila上尉以及Scott少校正在完成安裝隱形裝置的作業；雖然比起Spock曾在被俘的羅慕蘭戰禽艦上所見到的，眼前這件的造型線條要遠遠流暢優美得多，但大致的形狀還算有些眼熟。Gaila上尉讀著三錄儀裡的指數，眉頭因專注而蹙起。「好吧，分析完成。」她略略轉頭向後方說：「我們可以開始了。」

「依我指示增加動力輸出，」Scott少校從主工作站出聲。輪機室地板傳來一陣像是震顫的低鳴，然後Spock能看見動力消耗讀數出現一個突然飆升的峰值後才穩定下來。「她現在精力滿滿蓄勢待發。好吧、上尉，輪到妳表現了。」

「我就愛這一刻。Sulu上尉，控好你手邊的舵……孩子們、你們就要親身見證歷史了。」加入在輪機室控制檯旁的Scott少校，Gaila鍵入一串指令，低鳴聲隨之增強，整個空間似乎都在抖動，接著一陣輕微的暈眩感後，倏地一切都平靜下來。「隱形裝置運行中。讀數顯示狀態已經穩定、場域也在維持作用。艦橋室，你們有辦法證實嗎？」

Nyota的聲音突然穿透整間輪機室。「通訊系統剛剛接收到，星聯大使館與瓦肯科學院之間的通訊量激增；殖民星的傳感器掃瞄不到我們的位置了。Spock中校……」

「我認為，」Spock說：「Gaila上尉，那回答了妳的疑問。Sulu上尉、帶我們前往貝格蒙太空站。」

「遵命、艦長。」

當引擎進入次光速，帶他們遠到脫離殖民星太陽的引力作用後，艦船便開始以曲速前進。Gaila自輪機室的控制面板後退開幾步，留給Scott少校一臉敬畏地上前檢視起讀數。

「女士先生們……還有各類生物組合……你們正有幸身處第一艘成功使用隱形裝置的聯邦星艦上，」她看著四周滿滿瞪大眼睛的工程師們歡聲說道。「讓我向你們致上祝賀，相當期待未來當我們被關到高強度看管的監獄星上時，還能一同重溫這歷史性的一刻。天知道我們還有沒有那個機會。」

Spock差點就嘆出氣來。「瞭解了，上尉。如果妳能跟我來，我將竭力解析需要妳登艦的原因。」

輕拍Scott少校的肩（Spock隱約對Scott少校在她身後的微笑感到不適），Gaila跟上他，笑容消融成某種完全不同的情緒。「Mitchell提過我們要去把Jim找回來，這就是任務目標？」

Spock頷首。

「我只要知道這個就夠了。現在告訴我你要我做什麼吧。」

 

* * *

 

「沒錯、這不對。」Gaila抵著終端機向後一滑，蹙眉看向 Uhura跟Spock。「這不是羅慕蘭人做的……至少不是來自他們的政府。」

「反對分子？」Uhura低頭眉間緊皺，看著她的資料板。

「也不是不可能，但他們裡頭沒人有作到這種地步的能力。」往椅背一靠，Gaila來回看著他們。「如果跟偷渡有關，那就是集團規模了。聯合組織不會直接出手，但絕對是它旗下的某間公司。你們解密途中會遇到困難是因為這個設計屬於私人獨有，而且它的加密特徵不在任何資料庫裡，只有聯邦安全部 [4] 在阿爾法記憶 [5] 那裡的資料庫才有備份，僅限紫外級權限查閱。」

Spock好奇地傾身向前：「Jim的蒐證記錄也曾上報給星聯艦隊安全部。」

「那麼我們面前所看到的這些，他們就應該跟我一樣清楚是什麼。畢竟，我給過他們這種加密算法；我的家族過去有十個世代都是他們的所有物。」Gaila嘴唇扭出道苦澀的曲線。「我需要進入核心儲存區，另外還要使用你們的輔導航電腦來解密。我很驚訝妳已經完成了這麼多。」她給了Uhura一抹讚揚的微笑。

Uhura略略別開眼；Spock想她大概正在臉紅。「這對我來說不算容易。」

「它本來應該是牢不可破的；再過兩週你們說不定都不需要我來了。解密完成後我會把密鑰上傳到獨立的安全系統裡；應該用不著我來告訴你們，艦隊真的不會高興你們持有它。」伸了個懶腰，Gaila上尉坐著滑離桌面：「那五艘船還有其他相同處，除了船員都是些獵戶座掠為己有的種族出身以外。這些船的引擎上也都裝有離子偵測儀的實驗機型……喔，現在你們應該能看出這些被針對的天候船有何重要性了？這種引擎世上只有十部，其中五部就裝在那些船上。」

「我未知曉離子偵測研究已經到了實驗試用階段。」Spock回答，想著他到底該不該驚訝。看來他需要在星聯學院尋找新的消息渠道。

「沒人知道，即使是那些天候船上的船長也不知道。每艘船上都專門派駐一位工程師去維護跟蒐集資料。」Gaila上尉聳聳肩。「我也是其中之一，被分到Dzel的船上。但他在一場星際競速時把自己的曲速引擎燒壞了，就為了證明他的那根屌比前頭在跑的走私犯要大得多。」

Spock的樣子反映出，他似乎忘記了Gaila上尉的措詞用語有多麼豐富多彩。「我明白了。」

「不管怎樣，」她續道：「我確認過Torren對離子風暴的模擬假說；他其實說到點子上了。不知怎麼做到的，某人發現了如何在星際間種下觸媒、製造出極度適宜離子風暴的環境。我還蠻肯定他們會很長一段時間不想將這個手法廣而告之。」

Spock深吸一口氣。答案並非他所預期，雖說邏輯已經指出這是必然的結論。「那會產生……」

「相當災難性的後果。」Gaila幫忙接完話，然後轉向Nyota：「第二件事，妳在找的那個羅慕蘭傢伙……他的身分是聯合組織的雇員。我把獵戶座三種通用方言全部拿來跟你的翻譯作比對：他使用的是第三種方言混雷木思星腔。聯合組織裡對得上號的有兩家企業，其中只有一家跟雷木思星有直接聯繫……據說他們似乎跟雷木思星上的某間小公司有交易往來，這間公司算是空殼公司──給獵戶座人為了在羅慕蘭帝國進行商業洽談時使用。所以說你們想知道幕後黑手是誰？這事如果不是聯合組織搞出來的話，我全身就一點也不綠。」

「那解釋了口音問題，」Nyota沉思：「我懷疑過翻譯的轉換矩陣是否正確。」

「妳都特地為了羅慕蘭方言去編程它了；我在懷疑妳的翻譯能力前會先懷疑他們的口語能力。」Gaila答道：「我唯一不確定的是為什麼會有佛瑞吉人涉入，但如果Jim跟他熟到能和他做交易，那多半就是答案：佛瑞吉人不跟陌生人打交道，其他不用多説。而且他們一般也不會寄什麼警告信；如果你們還沒查過他跟羅慕蘭人那邊的關聯……」

「Kirk艦長確認過，」Spock輕聲說。Nyota看向他。「Dar曾經跟聯合組織打過交道……經由仲介。」

「那應該就是你們要找的、說著獵戶座第三方言的某個羅慕蘭人。所以問題只剩下……」

「他們把Kirk艦長關押在哪裡，」Nyota說著瞄了Spock一眼：「我們應該在十三個小時內抵達貝格蒙太空站。」她欲言又止，碰了碰資料板，然後將它推向Spock：「我制定了到達後的計畫。」

Spock瞥向資料板，然後再看向Nyota，她聳聳肩、嘴角扭出個微笑：「那位艦長總是喜歡捨遠求近。Gaila，妳想演壞警察嗎？」

Gaila咧嘴一笑：「我等不及了。」

 

* * *

 

想要在貝格蒙展開調查，他們有著數種備案可行；雖說Spock傾向贏取他們的自願合作，但依據他的計算顯示，他們沒有空閒時間進行煞費苦心的勸說。

Spock帶著二十名安全人員傳送到地面，連同Evans上尉、Gaila上尉，以及Sulu上尉，他們直接在市場最為繁忙的時刻闖入。「在此依據星聯法令第16.2134.A條B3節，」Spock的聲音平靜和緩地傳了出去：「該太空站正面臨陰謀進行走私有感生物重罪的相關調查，所有星際交通及通訊手段在此期間全面禁止以待身家盤查。」

顧客們以令人滿意的高速慌忙蜂擁逃竄，紛紛奔向各自的船艦；Spock提醒自己要提交給Nyota的嘉獎申請，她對通用翻譯器出色的重新編程讓它能代理超過九十種聯邦或非聯邦所屬種族，以及至少七十種全然迥異的語系和方言，讓它們傳達起來是如此地清楚簡潔。

「我想，」Gaila在他耳邊悄悄低語，邊看向市集那道寬闊的雙開大門：「我們得到太空站管理者的注意了。」

Spock凝視正走向前來的太空站站長，一位瘦骨嶙峋的葛恩與安多利混血，經年在星聯律法與獨立勢力間圓滑游走；他利用身為星聯情報來源的優勢，成功地長時間維持住他在這個太空站裡的守法邊緣小活動不受監督。即使Spock不認同星聯總是對罪犯團夥的事業進取心視而不見，他也承認近日的事態變化已讓他更為明瞭背後的邏輯所在。「站長，」他說：「我遺憾我們在這種情況下會面。」

「Spock中校，」狹細的褐色雙眼好鬥地研究著Spock：「星聯通訊法已經很明確地規範了你跟你的船隻能採取什麼行動，如果你誤以為可以……」

「讓星聯安全部的人來的話，他們可就沒這麼和藹可親了。」Gaila突然出聲，走向前來、手隨意地在她的相位槍旁游移。「或是你打算開火？調查的授權等級可是紫外級，全面配合不得隱瞞。然後別再火大Jimmy破壞你的保全系統那事了。世上沒什麼是被設計或構思成他不能成功駭入的。遠比你聰明得多的人教過他該如何破解；我知道，因為我也曾是其中一員。而遠比你強得多的人，」她對著Spock得意地笑：「沒成功逮住他。」

站長遲疑了，他一臉警惕：「這位……Gaila上尉？」慢聲細語：「我沒聽說星聯安全部曾經……」

「叫你的手下退開，」Gaila上尉打斷他：「否則我們不怎麼介意直接接管這裡。沒錯，他是個瓦肯人，但他們人民這幾年過得不怎麼順遂，而他的連結伴侶還丟在外頭不曉得什麼地方，你懂我的意思吧？別讓大家都難做。」

那位站長猛眨著眼、勉為其難地退讓了：「你們想要什麼？」

「等發現的時候會通知你的。」Gaila回答：「現在滾去別的地方自己玩吧，叫你的人別擋路；我們需要你的話會喊你過來。」

一段長時間的僵持凝視後，站長連同他的保鑣一起撤離了。Spock若有所思地瞄向Gaila；Jim腦袋裡有許多跟Gaila上尉有關的記憶，其中曾有她突然以課後輔導之類的理由爽約。Jim就在一氣之下，利用艦隊系統的安防弱點，發現她跟星聯安全部之間的活動。「有趣。」

「做為艦隊成員僅存的獵戶座人──這種身分偶爾也能派上用場，」Gaila心不在焉地回道，直對著站長與他的手下離開的方向緊緊皺眉。「而當你是能準確翻譯加密獵戶座訊息的極少數人之一時，他們會給你夠高的機密權限，世道就是這麼瘋狂。中校，換你大顯身手了，我們從哪開始？」

「徹查系統以及找出Dar目前所在位置。」Spock說道：「檢視日誌檔案，找出還有誰在Jim上交報告給艦隊之後向這個太空站聯繫。」

「我賭很大可能是Avis幹的，星聯艦隊養的另一隻獵戶座小寵物。」她嘆息道：「我現在真的很需要Jim的那支檢碼器。」

Spock為那被觸發的回憶眨著眼，先將它在腦中歸檔留待日後回想：「我後悔沒有同意讓Jim備份一支給我。」Spock承認。

Gaila憤憤不平地看著他：「你知道我過去願意提供多少口活、就為了能拿到一支那玩意嗎？」她的表情從驚訝融為滿滿趣意：「你的技術一定 _ **很好**_ 。」轉身，她對著兩名安全人員彈了彈手指：「你們兩個，跟我來，別再傻盯著我的屁股瞧。」對Spock眨了個魅眼，她大步走向站長辦公室，Evans跟Sulu兩人看著她目瞪口呆。

「等她當上艦長，」Evans輕聲說道：「我會嫉妒她的屬下。」

Spock掃給他頗具魄力的一眼。「以β搜尋模式開始掃瞄，」Spock告訴他們：「室內空間大多安設有反掃瞄手段；我已經改裝你們手上的三錄儀，但只要有任何疑慮，即使是沒有生命徵象的位置也親自前去確認。」

「長官，你確定他人在這裡？」Sulu在旁存疑地斜看了Spock一眼。

「他在，」Spock平靜回道：「他已經沒有其他地方可去了。」

 

* * *

 

Spock曾經評估過，如果太空站站長沒有試圖把握機會反擊的話，那麼在星聯艦隊來到之前，他們會有六小時的空窗期。目前離他們位置最近的船隻是艘小型郵遞船，它派不上大用場；星聯艦隊會至少徵調一艘星座級以上的艦船過來。

進入第三個小時後，Gaila完成她對太空站電腦日誌檔的分析，回來報告評估結果：在Jim上交證據之後，星聯艦隊的某人向這裡發出聯絡訊息，太空站跟此名未知個體間還有過數次訊息來往，直到Jim被綁架的報告送到星聯艦隊總部時才停止。Gaila把通訊內容以及其它日誌檔載下來、傳送到艦上留給Uhura去解密。「以防萬一，」她告訴Spock：「我加上了幾個休眠干擾設置，避免我們離開之後發生了什麼有趣狀況。」

「妳不認為他們會檢查，長官？」其中一名安全人員好奇地問。

「可能會。但反正他們也找不到。」站起身，她往介面裡輸入了一道指令。「那會在接下來的十二個小時左右阻擋住他們的一切通訊──不能進也不給出。我發現Jim被綁走的那天Dar就在這裡；日誌檔確認了他從這裡送出那道警告訊息。我得承認，」她看著太空站那用零組件隨意組合而成的控制板說：「他們真的很注重隱私，日誌檔裡甚至不登錄位置，只有時間日期。不曉得他這裡一個標準年能吸引多少客源？」

他們自管理中心走出時，正好跟市場區的Sulu會合；從他的表情判斷，Spock推論出他們的任務成功完成。「你們已確認Dar的位置？」

「是的，長官。」Sulu高興說道：「Evans逮到他了，他不太高興，但真的很有說話的興致──就像根本不想閉上嘴巴那種，長官。但他想他知道那些人把艦長抓去哪裡了。」

「很好。」拿出他的通訊器，Spock呼叫艦上：「準備好依我指令傳送。」

「我們現在連綁票都幹？」Gaila十分歡快：「說真的，我以前都待錯船了。」

Spock漠視她的評論以及Sulu快速遮掩露出的白牙：「開始傳送。」

 

* * *

 

此時Jim先是花了一點時間在思考，遇見Spock之前，他其實不瞭解頭痛是什麼感覺。經過 _ **pon farr**_ 開始的三週後，每晚Jim都會再次學到這個詞嶄新刺激的另一面。等到Spock開始在一天結束時為他維持住心靈防禦，Jim的心靈才學著融合Spock的記憶以及精神聯繫的存在，這些都不是人類的腦袋生來就能處理適應的。

連續三週的神經掃瞄，每天兩次因為McCoy就是個天殺的虐待狂。遠遠超過Jim的容忍度，比起來這些掃瞄對神經系統學的教育意義還更大一些。他曾經萌生過近似病態的好奇心，緊緊盯著他跟Spock的掃瞄結果，觀察它們是怎麼逐漸趨向同步、直到重疊區域可說完全相同。老骨頭對此攤手表示放棄，並使用不特定但都很煩人的醫學手段威脅Jim永遠、永遠、別再膽敢做出這種事了。

那三個星期難過得感覺就像長達三年，在時常調整更動的值勤時間之後，隨即得與Spock一起冥想數個小時，好教導他要怎麼收拾他們原先造成的後果。性曾是、也始終是過程中的非凡救贖，它證明了，即使瓦肯人永無休止地嘗試控制他們所謂的原始本能──或之類的不管什麼，很明顯地當本能加上『幾近成婚』後，這種說詞都只是一通屁話。

頭痛症狀在那三週之後日漸消減，直到T'Prina登艦實習才又開始復發，還因此曉得了每天每秒築起防禦到底有多累人。

但所有的那些──包括二回相當嚴重的腦震盪── _ **沒有半分比得上**_ 現在這個狗屎症狀；Jim呻吟著，翻過身來探出床邊。他一點也不為此感到驕傲；不過Spock _ **現在**_ 通常已經幫他擋住這個，而且會拿些該死的鬆餅給他才對。這種痛法就像那樣的早晨。

「艦長？」

Jim頓住，T'Prina向來在工作時很有效率而且一絲不茍，但有些界線還是得要劃分清楚，他才剛醒人就這樣跑進他房間可不算什麼見鬼的職責所需。「T'Prina，」他才開口就馬上停下來撫按著前額。

他感覺不到Spock。

坐起身來，Jim強迫自己睜開眼，房間的景象慢慢漂進視線。這裡不是他的艙房，底下這張也不是他的床，而T'Prina正坐在床沿，看起來比Jim曾見過的任何一個穿著乾淨但皺巴巴醫院工作服的瓦肯人都要來得疲憊。

「等等。」深呼吸後，Jim再次閉上眼。星聯三號基地、Mitchell、傳送室、 _ **Jim……**_ 「我們在哪？」

「我不知道。」T'Prina回道；連聲音聽起來都相當疲倦。「我們在某顆行星上，但我沒有找到方法離開這個房間，所以我不能從視野範圍的星座分佈來判斷目前位置。」

「好吧。有多久了？」慢慢打開眼皮，畫面在眼前扭曲了一會之後才再度平復，頭痛開始緩和；然而，在他心靈深處的空洞一點也幫不上忙，Jim開始意識到驚惶從他的指尖開始瀰漫至全身。現在可不是恐慌的時候；現在正是 _ **典型**_ 的那種不該恐慌的時刻。

「根據體徵判斷，我懷疑我們被強制進入深層睡眠，粗估應該已經有二百一十六個標準時。」T'Prina表明：「另外冬眠復甦過程需要八到十八小時，因此我估算從我們被帶離 _ **企業號**_ 後，應該已經過了八到十二天。」

深層睡眠。Jim深吸一口氣，強迫自己的心跳慢下來，別表現得像是下個五分鐘就要直接中風似的；你怎麼能想得到，那些跟Spock一起進行的冥想練習會有用到的一天。「那還……挺怪。」

「我同意，艦長。」T'Prina冷靜地看著他：「他們沒有防備到我們會反擊。」

Jim眨著眼，但他現在想起來了……「他們大概有、三十人左右？」

「等到他們終於成功卸除我們的武器時，人員數量應已有所縮減。」T'Prina回答的聲音謹慎地不讓滿意之情傾洩而出。

「而且我們還活著，」Jim說著邊強迫自己專心，但Spock……應該要在。這不像他自心靈退出的那回；Jim那時至少還能感覺得到他，即使他小氣得不再跟同學分享。這次……「難不成…… _ **企業號**_ ……」

「我不認為他們打算對付艦上的人，」T'Prina說著，少頃，一隻手掌接近包覆住他的手腕。Jim為著那個觸碰而一顫，感覺到她── _ **她**_ ──他也記起這個了，在傳送平台的時候。 _ **原諒我的唐突；你適才為恐懼所乘。長途轉運的效應似乎也影響了你的精神。我未曾受過充分的專門訓練，但我並未感覺到你的連結有所破損。**_

「我在投射情緒？」Jim想提起點精神好築起防禦，但即使頭痛有所減弱，它依舊過度影響著他的專注力。「抱歉。」

「毋需致歉，」T'Prina挪開她的手答道：「聽見你的心聲相當能……安撫我。我的連結伴侶……由於我們還未正式結合，我感受得到他，但也若有似無。我們目前距離他們相當遙遠。」

Jim點點頭，要自己相信T'Prina說的話。Spock就在……那裡。某個地方，他沒事。大家都 _ **沒事**_ 。「好吧，那也算是個進展。」雖說不多，但至少把可能性從 _ **某個接近企業號的地方**_ 縮小到 _ **某個他媽的遠得嚇死人的地方**_ 。保持最高曲速航行五天──如果有船能做得到──那可是相當見鬼的遠。「所以說我們宰掉的那些是獵戶座人？還是說那只是我們在一廂情願？」

「確為獵戶座人，」T'Prina肯定：「看來他們似乎實際上與羅慕蘭人同夥。」

「是啊，不過我沒有那麼肯定。羅慕蘭人不會自找麻煩到綁架我，如果這招是為了在戰爭鳴起第一聲槍響；他們可以直接在巡弋中立區邊界時隨手在門邊抓一個。但是，如果想開啟戰端的另有他人，綁架我能創造奇蹟。」Jim搖搖頭：「這就是我一直遺漏的，根本不是羅慕蘭人在搞鬼。至少，不是他們的執權者。」

「你確定嗎？」

「這輩子沒什麼真的能確信的，但它對我至少跟死亡、還有每週的冥想夜一樣肯定存在。」Jim把雙腿甩離床邊，站起身，跟暈眩抵抗一陣子好得回平衡。「更大的問題是為什麼我們還活著；沒什麼藉口好到不把我們宰了、然後把屍體擺在某個顯眼又能怪罪到羅慕蘭人的地方。」

「當作交換用的籌碼？」Jim開始探索整間房間時T'Prina出聲問道，以一個監牢而言，這裡設備還挺不錯的，雖說沒有窗戶絕對是個大缺點。兩張床、一間盥洗室、一個衣櫃。Jim看著裡頭整齊掛起的醫院樣式全套工作服，感到自己似乎正脫離現實。接著關上衣櫃、轉而盯著床，花了幾秒掃視房間裡擺放的物品。Jim能聽見在灰泥牆後傳來電路運作的低鳴，但明面上看不到任何控制器或面板。

「我們在行星邊陲上？」Jim在T'Prina輕而易舉地一個動作將床鋪移開時問起。

「空氣不是來自船艦空氣清淨器的回收再利用，」T'Prina回道：「我們位處於一棟大型建築物裡，裡面設有離地面至少三層高的室內空間。」將床移回原位，她看著Jim用指尖循著牆邊的壁角板、找尋能夠拆開的縫隙。「這棟建築物大到需要內置環境控管系統，包含每六個小時就會運作一次的回收器。」

Jim抬起頭來：「所以要不就是這裡關了人山人海……」

「或是它裡頭設有多個實驗用場所，」T'Prina續道：「憑藉空氣品質，我懷疑是後者；而且把我們帶到人口眾多的場所並不符合邏輯。」

Jim嘆氣，結束他的搜尋並攤坐躺向牆邊。「目前沒什麼搆得上邏輯標準，但沒錯，且讓我們假設他們不會把我們丟進高密度住宅區裡。」

T'Prina倚在床側的姿態看起來並不舒適。「六小時三十五分鐘前有人供應食糧，」她說著看向門口：「我遺憾當時的行動不夠迅速，錯失捕獲並訊問綁匪的機會。」

Jim擺擺手：「我們會弄明白的。」雖說現在它已經成為一個頗具爭議的議題了。什麼樣的人會一邊想要開啟戰端，一邊綁來星聯艦長以及星聯艦隊學員，然後把他們關押起來提供吃住？「這一點也不合理，」Jim承認，立起膝蓋將手垂攏在上頭。「壞人通常很容易預測，那差不多是他們唯一的美德了──他們通常會創建一個好計劃、然後剩下的每個步驟都只是這計劃的變化版。當然，他們通常不會啟用最完美的版本，而是執行一堆失敗的版本，但至少共通原則還在。這些人讓我們活著是一點好處也沒有，星際聯邦又不搞談判交易那一套。」

「但也許他們相信Spock中校願意，」T'Prina突然毫無預警地出聲說道。

「那麼他們就不瞭解Spock，」Jim嗤笑：「他現在人應該在總部，正報告著我們手邊有的全部資訊──那些現在回想起來多半全盤皆錯的資訊。」

T'Prina走向門邊，看著一旁平滑的表面。「艦長，」她緩緩言道：「我相信控制開關的輸入面板就在牆的另一側。」

伸長脖子，Jim看準她視線所在的區域然後站起身，手掌撫過那片灰泥。要從這一端接觸到電路接線不是什麼難事，但眼前沒有可視介面，Jim沒辦法辨識出控制端的運算模組。「嗯呣。」

「如果我讓電路顯露出來……」

「我可以試試，」Jim皺著眉頭答道：「但我拿不出個通訊器、或天殺的，一部 _ **計算器**_ 也好，我好建立一個介面……」

T'Prina給了他一道緊張嚴肅的眼神，接著她轉過身去。「如果你能給我一分鐘，」她說道，聲音含混不清，Jim驚恐地看見那件工作褲就這麼落到地上。Jim趕緊咒罵著轉身迴避，死死瞪著米黃色的牆面。

「T'Prina，」Jim有點絕望地開口：「妳知道妳不能……我是說，不是妳 _ **不能**_ ，但我不認為我們的綁匪會……呃、有那個興致……」

「請轉回身來，Kirk艦長。」T'Prina答道。

深吸一口氣，Jim轉回身去，但T'Prina已經穿戴正常、拿出……「那是我的檢碼器嗎？」接過它，Jim將它翻轉在指掌間。「妳從哪……喔老天，笨問題，請不要回答……」

「當我們被擊暈時只有很短的時間，」T'Prina冷靜說著，但她顴骨位置的深棕肌膚底下，可以看見很不明顯的橄欖綠淺淺暈開。「我在失去意識之前把它藏了起來。當我醒來確認沒有被監視後，才發現他們在搜我身的時候不像原本假設的那樣……仔細。」

「以冷酷無情的綁匪而言，還真是驚人的正派。」Jim如此評論。「假如我早知道，想想我本來可以偷藏多少相位槍……順帶一提，這是個相當、相當淫穢下流的笑話。別告訴Spock我跟妳提了這個，不然我又會被說教要當孩子們的好榜樣。」

「我能辨識出笑點所在，艦長。」T'Prina以相當令人敬佩的沉著回道：「我已研習過人類身體結構，而且我能計算出相位槍的數量──如果你想要去……」

Jim突然往後貼到門上、爆出無法控制的吃吃傻笑。現在不是歇斯底里的好時候，他有點頭重腳輕地想。「T'Prina，妳會成為一名 _ **不可思議**_ 的海盜。當妳打算放棄循規蹈矩的正路時，只要叫我一聲，我會跟Spock好好談談的，就這麼說定了。」

「這不正是 _ **企業號**_ 教我走向的道路嗎？」T'Prina說著轉向牆壁。纖弱的拳頭經由計算好的角度一舉擊穿灰泥牆，俐落地分毫未動到底下的線路。「我一直希望能有機會告訴你……我理解你想要我學會的是什麼。」

Jim重重靠向門，看著她移開四方形狀邊留下的灰泥、露出一大團電路來。「妳會是個優秀卓越的宇航員，」最後Jim說：「但妳是瓦肯人，所以妳做什麼都會很棒。那不代表妳能走的路僅止於此。」

T'Prina靈敏仔細地移開灰泥讓纜線乾淨地顯露出來。「Spock中校也曾說過，我不該浪費能進一步理解星聯艦隊、以及艦隊軍官職責的機會。」她一邊回答一邊在工作褲上拍打灰塵。「我曾以為我不明白他的言下之意，但現在回想起來，我想他比我還要明瞭真正促使我接受在你船上實習的動機為何。」

接過她讓出的位置，Jim研究著電路上精巧的佈線，然後將檢碼器翻過來、打開底端的面板、滑推出裡頭纖長的銀色連接線，用手指將它們結合在一起。「話說有一回，有那麼個傢伙在酒吧裡，」Jim邊說邊伸手進去，小心地不去觸碰到曝露出來的電路，將連接線繞在前端上，再看向檢碼器上的顯示讀值。「他說我有天能當上一艦之長。」

Jim在視線邊角瞄到T'Prina點點頭；每個人都知道那個關於Pike上將、Kirk艦長、跟酒吧裡一場鬥毆的故事。看著自己的人生變成某種口耳相傳的佚聞總是讓人感覺古怪，它聽起來比實際上發生的過往要來得缺乏真實感；Jim到現在還能在憶及那一天時嚐到嘴裡的血沫味。Jim每當想起過去那個憤慨、痛苦的男孩，就會希望能夠帶他出去喝一杯，也或許打上一場爽架，再告訴他： _ **日子不會永遠如此，不會一直這樣。只要耐心等下去，我知道你討厭聽到這種話，因為我也討厭。但你會等來我們過去一直在尋找的，也是我們過去一直在期待的。**_

「然後有那麼個在學院聽證會上碰見的傢伙說：他很好奇，」Jim聽見自己說，邊啟動了檢碼器。「那人教會了我該怎麼當一艦之長。」

T'Prina輕輕吁出一口氣。

「還有著那麼一群組員，不論我要做什麼他們都堅持不肯離開，」Jim盯著那小小的螢幕。「他們讓我真正成為了一艦之長。」檢碼器歡快地響著提示音。「所以我要說的只有：那些傢伙最好把 _ **企業號**_ 交給Spock管，不然Nogura的屁股就要給我小心了。」

「他們會跟隨你到天涯海角，」T'Prina說著倚在他肩後，幾條黑色髮辮掃過他的頰邊。

「要他們同意我去的地方才算數，」Jim輕聲道：「哼嗯、這編碼真的挺外行的。我希望這裡不是什麼重要的研究設施。」

「我不相信他們會……對你在這裡感到滿意，」T'Prina回道。轉過頭，Jim看著T'Prina的視線十分壓抑，他並不喜歡這場對話的走向。

「他們不會高興，但遺憾的是，他們能做的也不多。」

「我懂了。」檢碼器的音效轉柔；它開始搜尋、比對電路模組，以及動力運作的時程規律。

「他們 _ **不會**_ 的。」Jim強迫自己把注意力轉回檢碼器上。它就快成功了。「那有違……我連 _ **數**_ 都數不清會違反幾條規章……」

「四百一十六條。」

「那就四百 _ **一十三**_ 條，卡達西貨船那次亂子根本不適用這種情況，」Jim氣餒地回擊：「星聯艦隊的軍官對這類事是有章程在的……還命名為：『別為了被偷走的軍官輕率行事』。我想應該有一條規章就這麼規定。」

檢碼器再度響起；那音效聽起來很是打擊信心。

「而且他們連我在哪裡都不清楚，」Jim續道，知道他現在在說服他自己。「我們也不知道我們在哪裡。」這真是超級、超級恐怖的想法；他害T'Prina一起掉到泥沼裡已經夠糟了，更別說如果連 _ **企業號**_ 都被扯進來。

「我懂了。」

「不要再說這句了！」檢碼器再度響起，Jim往下一掃，看見它找到一筆匹配，自動連線開始建立指令介面，給了他要逃出在不明星球上的不明建築時，一名陷入困境的星聯軍官所需的必要條件。他現在真的得訂一個好計劃了。

Jim解鎖門後，T'Prina在他身周繞著逡視門廊兩端。「目前安全，」她說道。Jim等到檢碼器將自己的執行碼成功潛入核心記憶體，然後將連接線拔除、把它們捲繞塞回原位空槽。在那串代碼被人發現前，這樣會比遠端遙控要來得有利。跟上她走進門廊，Jim看著淺黃色的牆面跟旁邊一扇扇沒有名牌的門。這場景讓氣氛更偏離綁架星聯艦隊成員的匪徒巢穴該有的樣子，而開始越來越像是某種 _ **商業**_ 用建築。Jim想著，這總比待在某座獵戶座奴隸營要來得好，但被關在一棟辦公大樓就是有哪邊感覺不對頭。

「我能借用？」她指向檢碼器詢問：「我想要設定一個信標指向頻率。」

Jim皺眉：「那要派上用場的話，除非有其他人待在接收範圍，而且認得它發射的語碼……」Jim停住。當初他們在太空站上被救後，T'Prina曾經將它的語碼特徵輸進 _ **企業號**_ 傳送室的電腦裡。「T'Prina，他們不可能……」

「Kirk艦長，我相信你錯了。」T'Prina輕按開啟信標指向功能，把它遞回給他。

「他們可是星聯艦隊的軍官……」

「是的，」當他們走到走廊上一個Ｔ字路口時，T'Prina開口說。看著兩邊通路，T'Prina一邊考慮一邊續道：「而且他們也──我確信你也會稱呼他們為海盜。」大而明亮的茶色眼睛看進他的眼裡：「我不是唯一一個被你教過這門課的人，艦長。」

 

* * *

 

「……得把你們都丟進軍事法庭，尤其是 _ **妳**_ 。」Jim在他們又走到一條毫無特徵的走道時甩出狠話。「竟然跳進被不明人物控制的傳送波裡……這種行為有何 _ **邏輯**_ 可言？哪門子星球能允許這種邏輯通用？瘋人星嗎？還有這裡又是哪門子的惡棍秘密總部？沒守衛、沒保全設備、沒電梯……」

「這確實讓人疑惑不解。」T'Prina同意。

「……他媽的連 _ **樓梯**_ 都看不到！還有幹他的這個吵死人的噪音，我再也不要含蓄著說話了。」

「你之前一直在含蓄？」T'Prina用學得頗像的驚訝回問。Jim走到離他們最近的輸入介面、扯開覆蓋其上的面板、曝露出的纜線被甩到電路板旁搖晃。

「T'Prina，妳的電腦技術等級是？」

「四級。」她回答著站到他身旁。「你想做……」

「我們來佔領這棟建築物。核心節點出現的時候告訴我，我來跟它親熱親熱。」

「他們不會注意到？」T'Prina問，但她仍舊接過檢碼器，注意著連結介面。

「當然會，但如果我們能控制整棟建築的所有功能，那不管他們有什麼舉動都得耗上一點時間。喔，看哪……全部功能都交由核心記憶控制；是要多傻才會不去把安防設置搞好一點，所以現在就會出現像這樣搞鬼的人。」

「這裡，」T'Prina說：「我已經鎖定根目錄登錄權限；你可以繼續。」

Jim冷冷地勾起微笑：「現在我們可算有了進展。核心功能、通行密鑰重置、建築示意圖……商業提案。」Jim眨著眼、快速瀏覽日誌檔案。「我不相信。」

「艦長？」T'Prina靠在他背後越過肩膀看去：「那些是獵戶座……」

「沒錯，謝謝妳的新聞快訊。這些是羅慕蘭跟獵戶座之間的航運契約；我們現在在一棟羅慕蘭的 _ **辦公大樓**_ 裡。這真是太丟我的臉了。」Jim鍵擊一份新的通行密鑰並鎖住系統。「現在這棟大樓是我的了。再過三扇門然後左轉就是樓梯，下到一樓那裡有著一個非常有用的主機登入終端。在所有……」

「艦長，」T'Prina打斷他、聲音發緊。「我感覺到數名個體出現在這層樓。」

Jim把檢碼器拉回來收進口袋裡。「那麼我們快點往相反方向衝吧，樓梯那邊沒問題？」

T'Prina凝神聽了一會，然後堅定頷首。「是的。」

「那就走吧。」

 

* * *

 

歷經近三年的艦長生涯，Jim藉由無數次被逮住、被綁票、被脅持、被莫名其妙開火攻擊的經驗中學到了非常寶貴的一課：如果誰想要你的命，他們會馬上行動；假使沒能立即下手，那一定有著該死的好理由。人們不會在綁了星聯艦隊軍官為質之後，還奢望他們乖乖留在原地待宰。

你不會在綁走二名軍官之後還不預防最糟的後果；深層睡眠這招大概是他們目前使過的主意裡頭唯一還行的一個，但過後卻又把他們叫醒。這根本一點也不 _ **合理**_ 。

發現他們到了一間滿載略顯眼熟機件的寬敞空間，Jim滿足地舒出一口氣。「伺服器、資料庫，有了這些世界就任我為所欲為……任我們為所欲為。去把終端打開然後抹掉所有人的通行權限，再把系統鎖死。」

「你不能？」

「Spock跟我的個人課程還沒到這一步，」跟她一起站在終端前，Jim帶著嘆息承認。「他不知道是美德永遠不嫌多還是怎麼的，顯然他自己 _ **被教懂**_ 如何在 _ **理論上**_ 掌控接管充滿漏洞的電腦系統就沒有任何問題；但他卻說，明知我真的會運用這些知識，就讓教學本身落入道德模糊地帶、禁不得質疑。」

「有意思。你未曾進入過他的記憶嗎？」

Jim欲言又止：「那……沒有那麼簡單。」藉由冥想，Jim能避開被過量的『Spock洪流』衝擊得迷失自我的風險，進而找出自己清楚要找的。但截至目前為止，探索Spock那極度完備詳盡的教育儲備還沒被提上日程。「我沒有那種程度的心靈組織力。Spock做得到──而且我告訴妳那感覺實在有夠怪──但除非讓他直接把我要找的東西提取出來，不然這類嘗試是在大海撈針。」

T'Prina的指尖拂略過面板：「我能夠完成鎖定以及安全權限的抹除，但若有人擁有比我還要高的電腦技術等級，那麼他們想突破就並不困難。雖說他們的保全設置不算完備，但我能確定此地的主事者或者團體擁有比我要高的等級。」

「他們會怎麼做？」

T'Prina舔舔唇、研究著畫面。「覆寫核心記憶體。而我不能徹底重置系統。」

「狗屎。」Jim看向門口，腦子裡不停轉著各種可行的替代方案，但都放棄了。「他們多久會成功？」

「自首次登入起算，十到十五分鐘。」

那點時間不太夠。Jim看著T'Prina，跟第二波來襲的恐慌交戰；他讓Sorin進來過，世界也沒有因此面臨末日。加上比起Sorin他更瞭解T'Prina，她同時還是他的同僚、他的組員，以及他的學員。他願意用生命來信任她；更甚之，他願意賭上他的船、他的組員、甚至Spock的生命來信任她，不帶任何疑慮或猶豫。「如果我們不知道自己在哪或該往哪走，那麼就算逃出去也沒有意義。我們需要更多資訊。Spock來就作得到嗎？」

T'Prina冷靜頷首。「十分輕易。」

好吧。Jim深吸一口氣：「我還沒有自己試過，」他開口、看向T'Prina：「我是個人類；我們不這樣思考。」

「你相信我嗎，艦長？」T'Prina茶色的雙眼小心地不透出任何情緒。

Jim緩緩點了頭，抓住她的手，將那纖長的指頭按向自己的太陽穴； _ **如果妳看到什麼牽扯到裸體或冰淇淋之類的畫面，就裝沒看見吧。**_ 「是啊。動手吧。」

 

* * *

 

Spock曾受教於瓦肯公認的權威──一位自瓦肯科學院畢業的男性，曾持續指導過上千名瓦肯學生，直到他的人生受召轉往聯邦、這個初具雛型而尚未落實的組織，它理想化的姿態體現在一位卓越非凡的女性身上，她靠著一場聽證會就改變了億萬人的生命軌跡，並改寫了星聯所承諾的自由定義。

至少，Spock實實在在地繼承了他的天賦奇才；如果有人因此懷疑起Amanda Grayson對她的瓦肯孩子有何貢獻，至少Jim從未做此想。Spock在父親的腳邊接受指導寫下了他的第一行指令；但他卻是在母親的身邊完成第一筆程式──為她開始起步、將加速星聯邁向統整之路的口譯矩陣加入次常式。

這是屬於Spock的過去：親密無間的家庭，他從中學到影響他最為深遠的課程。他的父親教導他理論、技巧、語言，還有讓Spock如海綿般不費力氣吸收、創建各類運算公式的純粹數學理論。但教導他如何運用這些知識的是Amanda。

等到Spock坐在另一位擁有母親這般才幹的卓越口語學家身旁，應該已經過了有二十年。正如他當年所學的一般，他耐心地教育她，每一行代碼都在進一步消除世間的語言藩籬，而他也從她身上學會了如何墜入情網。

這些人事物構組成Spock：將他的電腦技巧引領至無出其右境界的父親；影響還是孩子的他、讓他成為星聯艦隊有史以來最完美軍官的母親；以及那位女性，曾持續挑戰他，讓他不受過去的社會束縛侷限──不論自他在瓦肯科學院聽證會決定了未來走向後過了多久，他仍舊沒學會將它拋在腦後。

星聯艦隊只能為已經存在的原石拋光；這麼一個學生前無古人、應該也後無來者地遠遠凌駕他們所能教導的全部。那名重建了安全系統的學生；那名將設計之後建立每艘往無垠宇宙探索的星艦核心記憶其原始架構的軍官；那名將延續在母親起居室裡的習作、改進了通用翻譯器的語言學家；那名教會艦隊學員們如何掌控平衡軍官以及旅者的不同角色，好面對未被探索過的星系其各種奇觀異象的指導者。有一天，他將創建那個複雜的戰況模擬，讓上千名參與測試的學員一次又一次地相繼失敗……然後遇見一名學員，他寫了十三行指令，它們潛入那由星聯艦隊最為優秀的頭腦所創作的優雅又一絲不茍的算式、改變了他們二人的生命軌跡，除此之外也許還改變了聯邦的歷史軌跡。

電腦七級技術士的證書不只代表了現世所能達到的最高技術等級，也不僅彰顯了持有人的才華、成就，以及獨特。它也同時是為星聯所信賴的標誌、申明道德上絕不偏離且鄭重謹守公正的證明，即使承受最為嚴苛的壓力也絲毫不受影響的判斷力；以及清楚運作事物的最佳及錯誤時機、邏輯明晰的心智。某種角度來看這很合理：能夠瞭解接觸到星聯的核心機密；滿載阿爾法記憶、大量未見於世的資料檔，其中涵括星聯艦隊曾經探訪過的所有星球其歷史資料、自過去到現在甚至於未來的星艦設計圖稿、星聯的攻擊以及防備能力、人口平衡計畫、關於各個星球、世界、人民的諸多細節──他們的重要性、資源還有其它方方面面，也是這些方方面面組成了所謂的星際聯邦──很少人能被信賴到託付這等能用來摧毀他們的資訊。

有很多原因使得Jim從沒通過三級檢定，並不是由於他的技術被認定有甚瑕疵。

 _ **在這裡。**_ T'Prina小心保持著距離，不讓自己過於靠近Jim所發掘出來的記憶，只跟隨大致的方向尋找。Jim觸摸著它們，追溯那些技巧、任由關聯的記憶沖刷過他── _ **讓系統連線並輸入**_ **這個** _ **，**_ **修改** _ **那個值，**_ **剝離系統作者的獨家標記，轉而指定成你的。深入瞭解每一行指令、每一個特殊的個人習慣、每一個字符背後的所有意義，然後找到你能修改它的那一處，讓它成為你的所有物、讓它只認得你一人。**

他沒想到Sarek有這般浪漫情懷。

「喔，」Jim的呼吸在面板響著讓人沮喪的音效時加重──雖說他絕對有先預想到這種狀況，絕對有、絕對──指尖滑至剛熟悉起來的指令模式上。他在腦子裡建立了多維核心矩陣的圖面，一目瞭然又明亮清楚，然後才開始將它拆解。

「是的，」T'Prina吸氣：「艦長。他們開始了反制應變措施……」

Jim感覺到T'Prina加入擾敵，與此同時他尋找著核心，猶如許久前瓦肯科學院的小房間裡，Spock坐在某個終端機前，有條有理地依序摧毀整間教室裡每位學生的成果。Sarek這般說過：復仇本身並不邏輯，而Spock如此回答：但給予指導是符合邏輯的，這是一個邏輯要求他們體會的教訓。

在Jim真正瞭解到，這些他做來有如呼吸般自然的事，對別人來說其實很難辦到之前，他曾經屢屢潛入各式各樣五花八門的系統；而Spock在他父親第一次向他展示各類系統的原貌後，就經常像運用自己的身體一般將它們任憑心意輕鬆拆解。

_**艦長。** _

Jim在意識重返前，完成了重建矩陣；以保護阿爾法記憶資料庫的運算式覆寫他們的防護設置，所用的每一行指令都從完美無瑕的記憶裡抽出；提取資料庫、抹除通行權限、鎖住每一道門，以及輕鬆自在地控制住上百間實驗室、眨眼間隨手將六個大型隔間收歸己有。出於好奇，Jim調出了存貨明細，然後再度被眼前的現實重重衝擊。

「耶穌基督啊，」他喃喃著、雙眼大睜：「他們在這裡，全都在。」

「艦長？」T'Prina's的思緒撫刷過他，好確認他不是正要發瘋之類的。「艦長，誰……」

「船員們。」Jim把顯示畫面拉出來，瞪著眼前閃爍的冷凍睡眠裝置，喜懼參半的情緒凝成木然。「那些我們找不到的船員，他們全都在這。」

把已然門戶大開的資料庫搜尋工作交給T'Prina，Jim循著印在他腦袋裡的路徑走向有空氣流動的廊道，打開沉重的儲藏室大門，看著層層疊疊一箱箱深層睡眠中的船員；那些被一筆勾銷地忽略、還差點被遺忘的人們。

_**艦長，我們正位於雷木斯星。** _

她在腦袋裡說話的聲音讓Jim的步伐稍稍踉蹌了下，雖說他不覺得自己真的有資格去抱怨；但他終究還是向她要求了。 _ **妳這樣很……不給人心理準備。**_ 他停了停。 _ **這裡是聯合組織底下的一個空殼公司，對吧？**_

 _ **我相信是的。**_ T'Prina欲言又止。 _ **這裡沒有任何對外通訊要求增援，即使在我們控制了系統之前也沒有。**_

那還真是眼前發生的所有事裡頭最有意思的。Jim走到顯示螢幕前，把看到的數據先硬記到腦袋裡，然後才看向被整齊堆疊的有感生物，這些人象徵著戰爭或和平的分水嶺。

他的肩胛間出現一陣輕微的刺痛；Jim不需要 _ **艦長！有生命體正趨近你的位置！**_ 的警告，因為這真的沒什麼好驚訝的。轉回身，Jim看見門被打開，一名男性走進房間，再謹慎地將門關在身後。

濁綠色的雙眼和淡橄欖綠的面容、未經修整的黑髮，太過枯瘦的身體穿著太過寬大的實驗袍──這些都很容易過眼即忘；唯獨那道嗓音不會。「Kirk艦長。」

Jim點點頭。「那麼我想我當初還是該留在貝格蒙。」

羅慕蘭人扭了扭眉毛，雙臂向外展開，不見任何武器。「我猜想最終結果並無二致。相信現在是我們談談的時候，如果你沒有異議？」

「是啊，」Jim舒出口氣。「我想我們是該談談了。」

 

* * *

 

在一間空置的實驗室裡，T'Prina緊貼在他身邊，拒絕做出諸如坐下之類的大動作，毫無表情地瞪著齊坐在長椅上的三名羅慕蘭人。

一袋攏著衣物跟武器的包裹被推過桌面；Jim眨著眼，睨向他自己的相位槍，一副從沒見過它的模樣。「我想你的同伴如果武裝起來的話會變得輕鬆一點。」

Jim讓T'Prina把他們的武器收拾回來，確定它們沒問題之後她點了點頭：「艦長，它們沒有損壞。」

「那很……好。」他其實不太有把握。Jim把雙掌放到桌面上，研究著眼前的二男一女，這些顯然是關住他們的人穿著皺巴巴的實驗袍跟髒兮兮的衣服，看起來既疲憊又勞苦，就像Scotty連續三天彎著腰待在曲速引擎旁邊的模樣。雖說他相當自豪從不受表象影響胡亂猜測，但他就是不敢相信這三人會是幕後主使者。

「用你們的語言來說，我是Rayiyah [6] 技術士，Gilen科技公司的首席科學家。」熟悉的聲音說著，挖苦地看著Jim。「他們隸屬於我的科研小組：Irylli技術士與Dyoshi技術士。我們的專門領域是星際氣候研究調查，以及追蹤……」

Jim聞言身體不禁緊繃，感覺到事態終於落在了正確的軌道上：「像是離子風暴？」

Rayiyah的微笑加深了：「我就當做你已經見過我的作品，我們稱之為日種計畫。它還在研發階段……」

「但主事者不是羅慕蘭政權。」

Rayiyah止住不言，看著Jim一臉深思：「非常好、艦長。原先我們的目的是為了幫助防衛力量較弱的星系──獵戶座的主星群長期遭逢強力風暴的侵襲──研究偵測、最終希望能進而控制住離子風暴。未料實驗過程中出現了連帶效應。你可以想像當首次努力造成了全然相反的結果時，我們的驚訝之情。」Rayiyah的微笑滲進了些許苦意：「聯合組織不用多久就瞭解到這個發現的潛力；能在其他星系誘發、甚至可能操控離子風暴會是強勁的優勢。不幸的是，在測試期間，他們被迫中斷……」

「因為我們的星候研究船。但為什麼……」

Rayiyah看著他的眼裡懷帶好奇：「看得出星聯艦隊的政府作風與羅慕蘭並沒有什麼不同；那些船被捕獲是因為它們能夠發現聯合組織的行動。一場自然產生的離子風暴跟被誘發的在型態上非常不同； _ **愛因斯坦號**_ 送往星聯艦隊總部的一道被攔截的傳訊證明了，他們不知何故能夠偵測出相異之處，雖說他們並未──尚未──理解這個不同代表的意義。」

Jim往後一靠。「那項科技應該還沒進展到試驗階段……算了不重要，它當然已經到了，不然就不會演變成現在這種狀況。這些船會被盯上是因為它們都裝有實驗性離子偵測儀，對吧？五艘都是。」

「它們都有。而且如果你想知道，我預估它們的成果比發明它們的人預想的還更豐碩。它們不僅能偵測到離子風暴的形成；它們還能在二個標準日前就預先估算到。若能結合日種計畫，我相信它們將可能同時達到偵測、創造、控制，甚至偏轉離子風暴的行進方向。」

「那會是……」話才開頭T'Prina就住了口。抬頭看向她，Jim讀著她臉上的表情，想起Torren的理論──他的論文研究，還有他發表的方程式。這就是為什麼星聯能那麼快就將理論付諸實測：因為有Torren這樣一位重視實用的理論學家在。

Rayiyah接下來的話證實了這個想法。「我受命去找出離子偵測儀的發明來源。相當奇怪的是，有一份不起眼的論文，作者是瓦肯科學院的一名學生，論文內容似乎指出了星聯艦隊是怎麼能作出如此……耐人尋味的理論飛躍。」

Jim傾身向前，將Rayiyah的目光拉回來。「為什麼我還活著？為什麼他們也還活著？」

「因為我是個科學家，不是殺人犯。」Rayiyah說著、臉上的微笑跟著消逝。「為了我相信你已經知道的理由，一艘獵戶座巡航艦被派去劫持然後刺殺你。我自願參與他們的行動，協助製造離子風暴以遮掩他們的行蹤。」

Jim懷疑地瞪著那名瘦弱的科學家。「接著……發生了啥？你就這樣在他們成事之前把船搶了過來？」

「更正確來說，將船搶過來的是你以及這名學員。」Rayiyah回道：「當剩下的幾名倖存者好不容易將你們弄暈後，我跟我的科學家們在他們傷害你們之前先殺了他們。給你們醫療照護、讓你們二人都進入深層休眠，我們把你們帶到這裡好決定接下來該做何處置。我很遺憾不得不限制你們的行動；短期精神混亂是冬眠復甦相當知名的副作用之一，我們被迫緊急處置的方式更會提高這個可能性。於是將你們關起來直到過程結束、你們都恢復理性為止看似是較為明智的做法。」

那聽起來算是符合某種奇妙的歪理。「但那不能解釋為什麼你們不直接把我們丟到最近的星聯或同盟星球上、然後天殺的溜之大吉。」

Rayayah這次的微笑裡帶了些耐心。「因為神通廣大的聯合組織會就此寬弘仁慈地放過我們？不，我知道當我決定要避免你們的死亡，代表接下來我的生命即使能多過幾天，也沒有數週可活。」

「但你還是救了我們。」

Rayiyah略略頷首，緊握了放在桌上的雙手。「在此時此刻，獵戶座聯合組織沒有足夠強大的科技及軍事能力去挑戰羅慕蘭帝國或者星聯。萬一我們之間開啟了戰火，那麼這些優勢就不復存在。」Rayiyah對上他凝視的眼神，Jim覺得他在裡頭看見了一閃而逝的恐懼。「當日種計劃被發現可行之後，我被要求前往獵戶座主星，親自向聯合組織的代表們報告。我見識到……他們的真正面目。艦長，你得理解，羅慕蘭人並不厭棄奴隸制度。但我所見到的奴役與羅慕蘭人所知的全然不同。那不該被付諸現實、我的家園不能被……我不允許我的同胞……」Rayiyah的後話哽在喉頭，他別開了眼。

「是啊。」Jim想起了Gaila。她沒有提起過在獵戶座奴隸營的生活，但每晚都會夢到那些日子；他沒問，他也不需要。當她使用童年還在營裡的口音哀哀懇求時，那裡頭的粗礪與破碎已經將每件他想知道的細節表達得非常清楚。「如果你投奔星際艦隊……」

「不。」Rayiyah猛然抬頭：「我已有赴死的覺悟，但必須有其價值。如果我的生命能換來人民的存續，我會驕傲地迎向終點。被囚於星聯監獄或是悄然無聲的死去……」

「我們不會那樣對你。」

Rayiyah搖了搖頭：「你還太年輕了，Kirk艦長。」

「我真的不算。」Jim在桌沿交疊雙臂：「你找了我，如果你以為那……」

「我找了你，」Rayiyah平穩地說：「不是艦隊，也不是你們的聯邦，而是你。」

「為什麼？」Jim感覺到T'Prina在回應安撫他的挫敗。她的髖側輕碰著他的肩膀，試著想讓他平靜下來。「如果你沒聽說過我對與羅慕蘭帝國開戰的看法……」

「你總是暢所欲言地斷論戰爭難以避免。」Rayiyah打斷他，將雙手乾淨俐落地放在桌上交握：「你在你的族類裡真是相當新鮮罕有的直率。」

Jim真的不想把話題扯得那麼遠：「Rayiyah，你到底他媽的以為我能做到什麼？」

「無庸置疑：阻止這場戰爭。」Rayiyah以純然的訝異看向他：「那就是我為什麼找你，我所想有誤嗎？」

Jim舔了舔唇，感受著傳導到肩側、來自T'Prina的溫暖；手底下桌面的涼意；想起成千上百次與羅慕蘭交火時，他站在 _ **企業號**_ 的艦橋室裡，感受潛藏的可能性在指尖皮下低鳴躁動；想起每當他感覺自己徘徊在欲壑邊緣，想要脫口下達一道可能會改變他們星系未來的命令；以及每一個坐等這個衝動消逝，與機會擦身而過的瞬間。

Nero對他們所做的永遠不會被原諒或遺忘；星聯所受的傷從此再也不能恢復當初，這道深刻的傷疤一舉刺穿了他們的現在與可能的未來。對此Jim非常清楚，也許感受比大使還更加深刻，他見識到了從他們手中被奪走的真實遠景；他們太早被迫學習害怕為何物，如果Jim本應成為一名探索家，那麼現在的他會先是一名軍人，而且大概永遠都會是。當初每一位看著瓦肯滅亡的學員都將這個教訓刻進他們的骨血裡。

他看不見Pike看著星聯時對它油然而生的願景，也許永遠也不會；但那不代表他會因此停止嘗試。「不，」最終他粗聲答道：「你想的沒錯。」

 

* * *

 

T'Prina很不情願地跟著二名科學家離開，想辦法去籌組他們行動需要用到的物資。Jim沒有忽略Rayiyah一直想方設法要跟他獨處，但還是任其自然，讓Rayiyah帶著他回到貨艙區再度盯著那些睡著的軍官瞧，像是他們現在就非得這麼做不可。

門一關上，Jim睨向Rayiyah：「有屁快放。」

值得讚賞的是，Rayiyah並未多加遲疑。他挺直背，轉身朝向Jim，謹慎地維持面無表情。「在你跟T'Prina學員陷入深層睡眠前，我們掃瞄過你們，以防你們其實需要立即的醫療協助。」

Jim馬上知道了接下來要談的話題：「我猜這跟我現在的頭痛有關？」

「大腦皮質層裡出現了溢血現象，」Rayiyah直言：「我們已經在演變成永久損害前修復了一些內傷，然而，有些……異常狀況出現在你的神經……」

「我的超感中心，」Jim插話打斷；是啊，他早該預見了。「人類版的，差不多如此。你手上有掃瞄記錄？」

Rayiyah頷首，遞出他的資料板；Jim發現自己真的挺討厭所謂的便捷。打開它，Jim研究著掃瞄結果好一會，他已經知道該找些什麼，即使他其實並不真的瞭解那究竟代表啥玩意。「好吧，別跟T'Prina講。就把它放著直到我們回到星聯再說。」

Rayiyah欲言又止，接著迅速點點頭收回了資料板。「如果有什麼我……」

「一台醫療級合成儀，」Jim立即回道：「還有一間沒在用的實驗室。在回到我的艦船之前有幾樣東西能幫得上忙，我會需要你來翻譯……」

「自然。」Rayiyah朝門口作了個手勢：「只要你需要，艦長。」

 

* * *

 

冬眠復甦對人類的常見副作用之一是容易疲憊；Jim確認過電腦系統仍在封鎖狀態、而且進出通訊被嚴格限制後，才任由自己摔躺到他能找到的最近相對柔軟平面上，T'Prina將二把設定到擊殺檔的相位槍放到大腿上，因為Spock就是個瘋子，會教他們的學員做出這種事來。

他睡著前想的最後一件事是：他現在恨透瓦肯生理了；這種鳥事就不會發生在瓦肯人身上。

在他感覺到自己快清醒前已經過去了十三個小時，再過二小時之後T'Prina終於服從了直接命令，勉為其難地給他興奮劑讓他清醒過來。將無針注射器按到他的脖子上，她一直等到他張開眼睛才說：「我會同意這個作法只是因為我的估算結果也建議……」

「沒錯，我們時間不夠用了。」Jim喃喃回道，感覺溫暖沿著每根肌肉擴散伸展，腦袋驟然一片清明；他甚至可以假裝自己的頭痛沒有變得更糟。坐起身，Jim評估了一下身體狀況，決定他還能應付得過去。就算被Spock的指掌緊咬過的脖子還在腫脹著、單靠老骨頭的止痛藥才站得直，他也撐過了這種狗屎狀況、對著Nero窮追猛打。「好吧，我們需要一個計畫。」

「我已然考慮過我們手邊的可行方案，」T'Prina拿起一個資料板回答。Jim感覺到自己在接過來時笑了出來，低頭看向手邊整齊列出的物資清單，那比他本來希望的要少得多。這裡只不過是一棟辦公大樓，他邊提醒自己邊嘆了口氣；他們甚至連裂解槍也沒有。「如你所見，我們的資源有限……」

「是啊，但你知道人們有句俗話──逆境刺激創新、之類的。」Jim在瞄到艦船規格表時停住：「吭唔、我對這個型號的獵戶座巡航艦不熟。」

「我不認為聯邦裡有任何人會，」T'Prina直接回道：「傳送矩陣的標準設置裡有神經抑制劑、由獨立引擎供能，專用輔電腦核心操控、附有保留粒子模式的緩存區，可保障儲備至少七十二個標準時。它一次能傳送超過千名、一小時可連續傳送共計七萬名生命體，不需要另行更新置換動能供應。」

「哇喔。」Jim吹了個口哨，繼續往下瀏覽清單，在看到圖表的地方再次停住。「艙房採最低人數設置，但他們把大多數的空間都留給了貨艙區。」

「那個容積，」T'Prina說：「大約可以放下……」

「七千人或是相同數量的冷凍艙。」Jim抬起眼來，目光銳利。「曲速引擎加上間以十級曲速爆發極速的行進力、三倍強度的防護罩、還有一個非法隱形裝置。這是一艘奴隸船。正好是自從獵戶座人把活動範圍約束在自家星系跟行星後，總是上竄下跳著發誓他們沒有的東西。」

T'Prina頷首。

「好吧。」Jim強迫自己往下讀：「船的狀況不太好。」

「我已完整檢視過曲速核心，」T'Prina答，聽起來十分小心翼翼：「然而……」

「它還能飛嗎？」

「是的。我相信它將足夠維持結構完整性，直到我們回返星聯領空。然而、長官……」

「能像公家船裝裝樣子就夠好了。T'Prina……」

「艦長，」T'Prina插話，語調微微提高，是Jim目前印象裡T'Prina最接近發脾氣的一次。「我們沒有船員。」

是的沒錯，那在普通狀況下真的會是個問題。但現在狀況一點也不正常。「我們晚點再來煩惱這個。」Jim把資料板拍回她手上、站起身來。「Rayiyah在哪……」

「我預計你會想要使用那條巡航艦，」T'Prina小跑著跟上他走進通道:「他跟他的工作小組正在嘗試基礎維修。」

Jim對她得意地笑了:「非常好，學員。那麼，她叫什麼名字？」

T'Prina皺起眉頭：「她……」

「那艘船。」Jim在T'Prina引導他們走進另一條沒有任何標示的廊道時說。Jim希望他們現在的確是往船那邊去。「如果我要當她的艦長，那麼我真的得先曉得她的芳名。」

「喔。」T'Prina將資料板畫面往下滑動：「Kirk艦長，她的名字是 _ **瑣力號**_ （Soli），在獵戶座語裡，它的字義是指……」

他們來到一扇雙開大門前，Jim碰向掌紋鎖，看著門滑開，一個穴狀空間隨之出現在眼前。有艘船停在正中央，周遭的空間寬廣到顯得它如此嬌小。「 _ **瑣力**_ 是獵戶座三號行星最大奴隸營的名字，它的意思是『那些生來毫無價值的渣滓』。」

踱步到船邊，Jim將她從頭看到尾：金屬船殼的表面凹陷發黑；這艘船曾一度侵襲無數天真不帶疑心的世界，為他們的天空染上恐懼的顏色，僅僅數小時就把整個星球的人口帶離他們原本的家園。

「好吧，」Jim抱著雙臂：「來看看裡頭什麼樣。」

 

* * *

 

「這艘船狀況並不……理想。」他們探察艦上的室內設置時，T'Prina措辭委婉。她挺善良的，Jim還不知道她原來有副好心腸。正當她在漆黑逼仄的艦橋室運行系統檢測時，Jim拾起一台羅慕蘭三度儀，暗自希望他至少學過羅慕蘭書寫文字就好。

「人在屋簷下，不得不低頭。」Jim這般回答。想摸索出這些面板實際上都是做什麼用的。如果萬一發現，它外表長得像環境控制鈕，結果其實是顆自爆啟動鈕，那就會變成Jim的人生裡絕不想重返的十分鐘。「她會飛得好好的。」

「她的飛行能力足以支應，」Rayiyah在他們身後出聲道，他站在科學工作站旁，一副心事重重的模樣。自從他們走進這裡，Jim一直在留意場上那些羅慕蘭科學家，不論手上捧的是資料磁片、燒壞的電路板，還是新的介面模組，他們總是在經過他時做出那種半驚嚇半驚嘆的表情。這真的讓他納悶羅慕蘭帝國到底是怎麼形容星際聯邦的艦長。

「那麼，」Jim想要搞懂Rayiyah現在熔合在一起的面板是做什麼用的。「我們目前狀況還好嗎？」

「相當不好，Kirk艦長。」Rayiyah的頭抬也未抬。「然而，我評估在三小時後，我們將能把尚可維修的部分都整備完成。」

「這表示我們不會在外太空裡死於可怕的真空失壓？」

Rayiyah考慮答案的時間有點過長了。「不會立刻。」

太好了。Jim嘆息，手指輪流敲擊著面板的邊緣。「那聽起來還真鼓舞人心。」

「目前的資源僅夠我們抵達星聯疆界，」Rayiyah答：「我假設一旦進入疆域範圍，你將會聯繫上星聯艦隊，那就足夠了。」

Jim眨著眼，倒回剛剛聽到的前言。「我們？」

「我跟我的小組將會與你們同行。」Rayiyah說到一半，一位苗條迷人的女性走過來遞給他一塊資料板閱讀，還在Rayiyah把它遞回來之前瞥了Jim一眼。「在我制止刺殺你的行動時，就等同簽發了我們的死亡證書；這裡已無我們容身之地。」

「多少人？」

「我們有三十人。」

Jim開始懷疑有沒有一種症狀叫作『 _ **晚發性**_ 解凍精神失常』。「你們打算就這麼一起、去星際聯邦。」

「我告訴過你，聯合組織……」

「所以你們就把生命賭在開一艘彆腳的船去跟星聯投降上？」

「當然不是，」Rayiyah滿懷耐心地看著他：「我們是向你投降。」

Jim深吸一口氣，再讓它慢慢自齒間緩緩逸散，免得他落到忍不住做出些傻事的份上，像是開始亂吼亂叫之類的。「T'Prina，」他留下Rayiyah自個瘋著去。「妳能弄個訊號給 _ **企業號**_ 嗎？以防萬一他們真的打算集體參加軍事法庭？」

「還不行，艦長。」T'Prina的聲音聽起來有點緊繃。「在中立區與羅慕蘭指揮部之間有相當大量的通訊往返，我們的訊息有可能會被察覺。再加上，這樣遙遠的距離無法避免地會讓亞空間頻率的傳輸大幅衰減。」

Jim不太喜歡這個消息，這麼高密度的亞空間通訊往返大概是顯示現在的狀況被搞得多糟的最佳證據，毫無疑問。「妳能解譯出這些通訊的內容嗎？」

「只有很小一部分，艦長。他們回報在中立區邊界發現有船艦正在集結，」T'Prina猶豫了一會才道：「星聯船艦。」

「這時候不會有任何一艘星聯船艦在……」話音減弱，Jim計算起要召集羅倫森星系船艦的所需時間，然後他的胃下沉，如墜冰窖。「Rayiyah，引擎，還有多久會好？」

「數分內，Kirk艦長。」Rayiyah回答。T'Prina臉色蒼白地看向他，瞪大雙眼的模樣看似已經理解了是什麼讓Jim心頭像個節拍器一樣來回狂跳。他自始至終只想過會有投票表決，但從來沒考慮到，星聯艦隊會開始準備這場他們從未相信過會開打的仗。明明他們就這樣渾渾噩噩過了數年、數十年、甚至從 _ **凱文號**_ 被毀那天起，已經度過Jim人生這麼長的時日。他們竟然對表決結果、還有這次真的會有一戰如此確信。

Jim想起他總是對Spock吼叫著：如果真的就這麼打起來了，狀況說不定會好得多，看看，現在還真的。「T'Prina，我們拿到這個機構裡的資料庫沒？」

「是的，長官。」纖長的手指在面板邊收緊。「艦長……」

「啟動資料庫的自毀設置；我們不要留下任何沒打算留的。然後開始把那些冷凍睡眠艙傳送上來，確定他們安置妥當。」Jim轉向Rayiyah：「我們要來一場史上最短的航前檢測。你們這些人想加進來？那就趕緊動手吧，如果當羅慕蘭防禦陣型問起問題，有人知道說些什麼才能讓我們通過的話，就把他們叫來管通訊。羅慕蘭軍已經開始組織艦隊了嗎？」

T'Prina舔了舔唇：「從我能解密的部分來看，他們在召集戰禽艦來執行護送任務：重火力艦隊正往羅慕蘭邊境集結。」

幹。「Rayiyah，」Jim開口：「我們得動身了，啟動引擎。我們得 _ **現在**_ 就離開這裡。

 

* * *

 

這場會談不能永遠延宕下去；Spock前往 _ **企業號**_ 上富麗堂皇的大使艙房，想起Jim對該房間的全然厭惡── _ **好吧，我懂階級有其特權，但用得著裝三個複製儀嗎？還有專用的通訊線路？那顆頭是鍍了金嗎？是不是還要給他們侍從房、或是我的組員得來為他們跟前顧後地打雜？是我想法太市儈粗俗了？**_

那顆頭並沒有鍍了金，但Spock，想起他所見識過的許多將軍，並不認為這個想法太過異想天開。「Spock中校拜訪，」Spock告知電腦，耐心地等待著。讓他的父親久等並不邏輯，尤其他的現身已被特別要求（或可說是命令），但若涉及個人事項，那麼邏輯註定的失敗早已聞名。

勉強在禮節能允許的最久範圍裡，門及時打開了，Spock走進被完美精心維護的艙房。Spock曾經派Rand文書官前來探視他父親，儘管以她的職位，遠不需經手這樣的瑣事，但他知道她能理解緣由所在。隨著現今的船上成員，她的職務最常與Spock的交疊，而在去年過後，她已經致力學習了她能學到的所有關於副艦長的文化背景。以這點來看，至少他的父親能抱怨的已不剩多少。

門一關上，Spock即向他的父親頷首為禮：「生生不息繁榮昌盛，大使。」

「挖苦於你並不合宜，中校。」Sarek坐在極盡奢侈之能事的沙發上不偏不倚正正當中，毫無表情地看向Spock。「我假設你在此是為了解釋囚禁我的原因？如你所知，我必須前去舊金山。我不得不判斷你有理由──雖說是有缺陷的理由──希望推遲議會表決。」

「我有理由相信表決行動是建立在錯誤的假設上，」Spock冷靜答道，坐到他父親對面的椅子上，儘管他這時更想繼續站著。為簡單的心理暗示影響並不理性，但維持站姿能更為強調他們之間的不同立場。「我希望你在這裡的起居不會有任何不便，」Spock努力擺脫心裡隱約的尷尬：「你的缺席將確保表決不能順利完成。」

「如果你所指的是我並未身處禁閉室裡，那麼我看不出有多少差異。我應該將自己視為囚犯嗎，中校？」

對瓦肯人來說，Spock設想，星艦上一間舒適的套房跟監牢應該還是沒有太大的不同。「這是必要之舉，」Spock回答：「一旦任憑決議舉行將會引發災難，不論是對星聯或是帝國。羅慕蘭帝國沒有煽動這場戰爭；他們無需為那五艘船艦的失蹤負責，遑論Kirk艦長的劫持事件。」

Sarek表情一動未動。「你有證據支持這些主張？」

「是的，但若未見到Kirk艦長存活證實他自身被綁的真相，我不認為這個說詞會被……認同。」

「邏輯上……」

「大使，我想我們都清楚，邏輯與星聯議會並不常有所交集。」Spock對上他父親的視線。「殖民星上長老的行為已經證實了私利也能以邏輯外衣偽飾，那麼議會也能輕易為那些擁有重大影響力的人其觀點而倒向。」

Sarek的嘴角微微收緊。「而你能肯定說出你的行為全然合乎邏輯，一點不受周遭事態影響？」

「我不能。」Spock抓住他父親的目光不放。「但它是唯一可能正確的答案。」

「你的連結伴侶……」

「他是我的艦長，」Spock糾正。「也是我的連結伴侶。這一連串的事態不是單一起因的同類事件，但也不是毫無關聯。他還活著，而我作為星聯艦隊軍官以及連結伴侶的職責都需要他被尋回。否則就是抵觸我的本我本質，不論是以軍官而言，或是以瓦肯人而論。」

Sarek半晌沒有說話：「我希望看到你目前積累的證據。」

「我來此便是為了提供這些資料，大使。」

「我明白了。」大使點了點頭：「我本以為或許是我的兒子來探視他的父親。」

「軍官與人子的角色不可分割，」Spock小心地應答。「你們撫育我成長，而從你與我母親身上，我學到的第一課就是職責。」

Sarek同意頷首：「我們之間仍有許多未決之事，」他邊說著又落回那個正式星聯大使的姿態。「將證據傳到我的終端，我理解目前我將不能夠對星聯傳送任何訊息……」

「現今他們也不會直接接收，」Spock承認：「我不認為自這艘船上送出的訊息會被視為……毫無偏頗的公正意見。」

正式拘謹的表象破裂。「Spock，據我瞭解你們的行動並非授命而為……」

「正確。」也許這是家族傳統，去違抗邏輯跟自控；Spock憶起當他摧毀了同學們的成果後，在他父親書房裡發生過、非常類似現在的一刻。現在回想起來，他行為背後的邏輯相當值得質疑；雖說那並不代表其中就完全沒有邏輯存在。

「……而你曾被明確地命令過不要去採取現今的行動？」

「不，」Spock回答：「那將會需要披露我的意圖給星聯艦隊。避免直接的反對態度看來較為符合邏輯。」

「這是詭辯。」大使的態度就如同他提及復仇的不合邏輯時那般。

「這……我相信可被稱為『合理諉過』」

有那麼一秒，大使的臉上出現了某種非常近似惱火的神情；Spock假想那自我控制的微小破裂能被歸咎於諸如此時的環境條件。「你的邏輯……很有意思。」

「喔，我致上歉意；Jim將會使用更為口語的形容。我相信他會建議改用『別被逮到』。」

「那，」大使停頓了一會才續道：「聽起來會更加符合邏輯。」

「我亦常有相同看法。」站起身，Spock頷首：「Rand文書官將會給你連接到我們資料庫的終端權限。不需要由我來要求你不能試圖超越已被建立的參數。你有能力……」

「我不會這樣做。」同樣站起身，大使舉起一隻手：「生生不息繁榮昌盛，願你的努力證明成功。」

「我確信如此。」

在離開大使艙房後，Spock聯絡Rand文書官調整大使終端權限，然後前往艦橋室。Dar曾說過如果Rayiyah技士能夠接管那艘船──看來很有可能，他們注意到有超過正常數量的獵戶座船艦前往中立區，雖說他們辯稱是要尋找某物──他們會去雷木思星。

Spock曾一度評估他們越過中立區邊界的機率，僅只略略強過宇宙終結的可能性。 [7] 然而，在擁有功能完善、而且某種程度來說科技甚至更為先進的隱形裝置後，成功機率理應更高。

然而，可能存在的羅倫森艦隊，的確讓他們的機會蒙上疑雲。

 

* * *

 

「我們將於一點八三二個標準日後抵達中立區邊界及星聯領空。」T'Prina坐在領航工作站前說道；Jim點點頭，他正待在艦長椅裡──他坐過最荒謬的玩意，長得像王座但不知怎的少了些品味──左右環視他的小小艦橋室，並看向現今顯然是、乍看之下還頗像樣的、一批組員，如果你瞇起眼睛瞧的話。

嚴格來說， _ **瑣力號**_ 的船員並不算是全然不符資格──羅慕蘭人有兵役制度，所以這群科學家們至少知道自己在操作的是什麼功能、又該怎麼運作，以這點來說他們其實比Jim還強得多。但是他們不是出身自星聯艦隊；一名學院畢業生永遠會是名軍隊軍官，即便他們也許從未踏足過一艘星艦。他能隨便抓十名艦隊實驗室裡的科學家、把他們丟到艦隊裡的差不多隨便一艘船上，還能相當確定他們如果不是完美勝任他們的職責，至少也能貫徹它。

當然，他們駕駛的會是 _ **艦隊船隻**_ ，而不是一艘獵戶座奴隸船，而Jim真的沒辦法靠它抵禦任何人，當船員們只能腦子一片空白地瞪著操作面板看，做不到他們應該要做得到的任何一件事。而且還有間不是貨艙區的貨艙區，即使Jim一直在腦袋裡這樣稱呼它，因為『奴隸場』這種詞會讓他全身不對勁。意識到有五百多一點的星聯艦隊軍官被冷凍起來關在他們之中沒有任何幫助。這一點也不邏輯，Jim知道，但當曉得這不只是一艘天殺的獵戶座船時，邏輯一點也派不上用場──這可是一艘奴隸船，從製造出來的那日就注定要捕撈獨立行星人口，作為補充獵戶座母星奴隸營的貨源之用。

一開始他讓Rayiyah分派工作，但很快就發現理論上頭頭是道不代表實行起來也同等厲害。那二名工程師剛剛緊盯著環境控制儀器瞧（老實說Jim很驚訝它們還能作動；即使他的檢碼器根本搞不懂那一團亂是怎麼天殺的在運作），當那名他先前見過的女性Leesa技士──雖說是名天體學家卻待在輪機面板前──她至少看似理解了現在真的不是在進行什麼有趣的理論實驗──諸如誰能用接近絕對最小值的二鋰成功運轉曲速引擎──而是無論如何，要讓它們 _ **一直運轉不能停**_ 。

既然羅慕蘭人明顯已經挺習慣獵戶座人來來去去，他們要跨越中立區不應該會出現什麼問題，這Jim打算先收在腦海裡留待日後再調查。他們已經知道這兩者之間私下有往來，關係有點類似結盟。而且他們至少應該已經知道這艘是奴隸船。任由一個獵戶座奴隸商人在他們的領空以及中立區輕鬆往返相安無事，足夠一次讓大批星聯艦隊的將軍們睡不安枕了。

「艦長。」T'Prina輕聲喊道。Jim給了她一道警告的眼神，然後褐色的眼睛閃動著低垂，給了他機會讓步還能假裝保住他的尊嚴。

「到待命室去，」他說著站起來，用習慣性的偏執瞄向艦橋上他實際已經下放指揮權的羅慕蘭人們。說真的，即使現在要上演極端牽強附會的羅慕蘭陰謀戲碼，結局是某種怪異的、過度複雜糾結的劇末高潮，Jim也看不出他們要如何在一艘他們用盡全力才免於 _ **死在開放的外太空正當中**_ 的船上完成這個陰謀。「Rayiyah，艦橋交給你了。有狀況通知我。」

因為被他打斷要單靠運氣才能順利完成的焊接電路板作業，Rayiyah給了個略微被打擾的表情。其他人裡有少數給出個Jim暫時判斷為同意的點頭動作，心不甘情不願地，Jim走向門口，鼓起勇氣走進房間。

這船剩下的預算也許不太多，但花在艦長休息區的裝潢費用絕對毫無保留；Jim看著那張昂貴的香木大桌，還有比起現今技術也不遑多讓的終端，概略能看出有多少人願意為奢侈買單。角落有張華麗到誇張的沙發，Jim就這麼走向前去，跌進那豪華舒適的長毛絨椅墊好抵消T'Prina拋過來的瞪視。「解凍效應，我懂。再幾個小時就得再來上一針。為什麼瓦肯人從沒有這種麻煩？如果妳敢說是由於生理上的卓越，我真的會把妳丟進氣密艙。我有這個權力，只要我找到氣密艙在哪裡。」

T'Prina蹲踞到他身前：「你的防禦已經不再起效。」

看吧，他真的不需要知道，即使他差不多已經曉得了。「T'Prina……」

「自從我們醒來後你就一直在讀取羅慕蘭人的思緒，」T'Prina直接打斷；那不是個問句。「範圍約略以你為中心往外十英呎，但還在增長。它現在不受你的意志控制，就像你經歷過的第一次。」然後輕微地指責、模樣十足十瓦肯：「你已經知道了。」

「我的羅慕蘭語沒那麼好，」他承認。即使他們最好的翻譯矩陣能完勝羅慕蘭語，他們的會話還是太過他媽的輕鬆了。「妳是怎麼知道……」

「我連進過你的醫療記錄並閱讀了Sorin治療師的結論。」

在某種層面上──法律跟道德二種都考慮──這行為實在問題頗大，但Jim想這對現在的他們大概已經算是小意思了。「妳用了檢碼器，對吧？」

T'Prina舐了舐唇。「那是……」Jim擺擺手掐掉她的話。「艦長……」

「所以妳清楚我現在的狀況。」

T'Prina草草點頭：「我沒有像Spock中校的能力為你張起防禦、擋住你開始投射跟接受的活動思維。但假如有其必要，我可以強化艦橋機能、盡量減少艦橋上所需人力好舒緩你的感知流量──雖說羅慕蘭人與瓦肯人已經走向不同的改革道路，我們之間的相似性還是讓你的心靈足以從類似之處判讀他們──這麼做應該能延長你的心靈穩定。」

Jim總是懷疑不管力道多大的否認，瓦肯人都有辦法充耳不聞。「第一次發生的時候，我像無頭蒼蠅一樣不清楚發生了什麼事，」他平平答道：「這一次……」

「這一次，你正在指揮一艘能毀滅行星的船，」T'Prina簡單答道：「而且在這裡，如果你真的叫他們去毀滅一顆行星，除了我以外沒有人會曉得要阻止你。而我不相信現今這些船員會選擇聽我的話。」

手伸向她的雙肩，Jim將她拉坐到地板上，一隻手滑到她的髖側直到他的指尖拂過那把相位槍。對上她的眼，Jim抓住她的手然後按到槍柄上，確認她確確實實接收到他想傳達的訊息。「這一次，」他柔聲道：「我知道情況會怎麼演變。這就是為什麼妳帶著槍而我沒有。」

T'Prina全身僵直：「艦長……」

「我還記得當 _ **血熱狀態**_ 快要來臨時會有的感覺，」Jim續道，在她的手想抽開時更加緊握。「我知道當它開始後我的腦袋會是什麼樣子，而我知道當它那樣結束後我的腦袋還剩下什麼。我從Spock的記憶中感受過他讀到的Melody。那不算活著，而且不該讓Spock……」Jim揮開Sorin的模樣；那不會是Spock。「我有權要求這麼做。」

「我不認為……」

「妳做得到。那就是我一直想要告訴妳的。妳會成為一個非凡的軍官。但在今天，妳必須像個艦長一樣思考。而這就是個開始。」伸進自己的口袋，他拿出檢碼器然後放到她的手心裡握住。「幫我收好它。上一次這事發生的時候，我還有能力闖進 _ **企業號**_ 。」

「艦長……」

「現在沒有多少路可走，」在她能說下去前Jim搶先道：「我們至少還有一到二天，我得做的只需要讓這艘船撐到星聯，好讓他們曉得事實真相。剩下的交給妳來就好，如果事態發展如我所想。」

T'Prina的手指地輕顫著包握住檢碼器，然後傾首看向他：「艦長，這就是你想出來的計劃？」

「不算個好計劃。」Jim同意，她的防禦完美得讓他一點思緒都搜括不到；這大概是自從一切開始後，他人生中唯一一次為此感到遺憾：「T'Prina……」

「當我們抵達星聯疆界……」她止住不言，眨了眨眼，然後站起身來，以他從未看過的方式踉蹌了一下。「你不相信我們有足夠的時間。」

「我不能寄望時間，」Jim直言以告；這有點見鬼的似曾相識，像從前在那顆天殺的行星上與Spock的對話再重演一次。「妳或我都不能。而且如果我對這艘船來說是個隱患，那妳 _ **不能**_ 冒這個險。必須要讓星際艦隊知道……」

「……這裡的狀況。」T'Prina在她接收被投射過來的記憶時呼息加重。向他更近了一步、目光飄遠，她續道：「接著你說：有時你……有時你要接受損失……」

「然後離開這個該死的地方，」Jim舔了舔唇，抓住了在那行星上的最後一個記憶，Spock支撐著他，體內充滿了全然的信念，像是Jim能做到任何一件事，包括延後他自己的死亡。「那就是我們該做的。」

「不，那不是。」一隻手掌驟然鎖住他的肩，將他釘進沙發裡，一邊膝蓋陷進他的髖側旁。在他搞清楚她想做什麼之前，她的另一隻手掌包握住他的下頦。「這才是我們該做的。」

「T'Prina……」

「我相信，」她邊說著，指尖按著他的皮膚、喚醒每一根神經。「Spock中校會這樣解釋我們該做的：這才是作弊的最佳場合。」

過了一會Jim才意識到她在做什麼，指尖滑至定位、停留在每個感知點上。「我的心靈，」隨著她的呼息。「進入你的心靈。我的思緒連接你的思緒。」

她的心靈這次一點也不輕柔，他整個像是頭下腳上被推進硬石堆裡。「T'Prina……」

他的喉頭跟要說的話被一隻纖細的前臂緊緊壓制。「我的心靈進入你的心靈，」她重覆，額抵著額，她的意念環夾著他，如同一把鉗子，逡巡摸索著能進去的道路。「我的思緒……」 _ **連接你的思緒。讓我進去，Kirk艦長，讓我進去。**_

_**T'Prina……** _

_**讓、我、進、去。我沒有受過心靈治療師的訓練，沒有辦法像他們一樣。請讓我。我的心靈進入你的心靈，我的思緒……** _

Jim可以感受到她的絕望；身為瓦肯人，只要她想，她能直接闖入，他感覺得到是什麼讓她寧可克制住。Jim看進她毫無掩飾的褐色雙目，然後想著……

_**我相信妳。** _

_**……連接你的思緒。** _

不同於Sorin的謹慎精準或是Spock熟稔撫觸，那時跟在Jim腦袋的自家裡一樣；現在推擠進來的意念粗暴而絕望，那整齊條理的心靈如同目標明確的剃刀般搜尋、集中、收窄，然後銳利的專注突然靜止。他感受到有些東西像是絲線般被拉扯著，被纖細的指尖搓捻纏繞成精美的網，然後T'Prina的話語響徹他的心靈，聽起來一點也不像她原本的聲音。

 _ **這是我們得做的，**_ 她說著。在這裡他感受到的她，比過去他曾期許要從她身上挖掘到的更為豐沛；無法定義，而她也毫無隱瞞，不會在這裡。 _ **我們守護星聯對抗那些來侵擾她、阻止她成長的一切。我們守護我們的船、我們的船員、我們自己人。**_

他的腦袋裡有什麼繃緊了，像是吉他在調試著弦音。Jim趔趄著將手伸向她；她抓住將它放到臉上、伸展他的每根指頭然後置於她頰邊與額前的柔軟肌膚上，在連接擴展時呼出一口顫慄的氣息。

 _ **我不能替你擋住即將到來的，**_ 她說著。 _ **但我能夠為你分攤減半；在事發時穩定住你的心靈。**_

這就是她想要做的。 _ **不准……**_ 像是這麼說就能見鬼地阻止她似的。

 _ **為了保護你的組員，幾乎沒有事是你不會去做的，**_ 她續道，把那些絲線更收緊了些……Jim想著他的腦袋到底還保不保得住，被這麼多的她佔據在這裡，還既無情又殘忍不肯罷休。 _ **所以我也如此。不論你到哪裡，我義無反顧只有追隨。即使以為已經無力自保，你仍會為了保住我而繼續戰鬥。你不會被受其所乘，你不會讓它吞噬你。不然它會連我一起吞噬。**_

一陣長時間的扭轉後，有根絃被拉得過緊，接著一切都逬發開來；Jim發現自己癱軟在沙發椅背上，面對著天花板氣喘噓噓，T'Prina亂糟糟地躺倒他大腿上，呼出的氣息一路溫暖到他的領口。

頭開始痛了，但說實在的，Jim也沒期待過它會減輕。「我要關妳禁閉一整年，」Jim在感覺到她坐起身時碎碎唸道。朦朧的視野中，他看見她移到沙發上，一隻手按著額側，眉間的皮膚皺起一道淺淺的紋路。「 _ **他媽**_ 的又怎……」

她好奇地抬起頭：「Kirk艦長，我對你從無厭憎之情。為何你總作此想？」

 _ **神**_ 啊救救他吧。「別再看了！學員、我們 _ **搞砸**_ 了。現在 _ **不是**_ 時候去……」

「也許，」她嚴肅說道，在挺直背時甩動了一下筋骨。「但不太可能。這段時間你的運作能力將會有效倍增，甚至會是原先的三倍。身為瓦肯人，我能讓你的精神保持集中……」

Jim真想要掐住她的脖子，這主意真的越來越吸引人了。

「──並穩定維繫住你的自我崩解，」她續道，邊冷靜地將幾根掉到臉邊的髮辮順到原位。「我相信那將會變得更有效率……」

「妳明知道我們活不過這回。」

T'Prina看著他。「你不是對Spock中校說過？你……當你對他提及有關 _ **小林丸號**_ ……」

「妳怎麼什麼不好挑，偏偏 ** _天殺的_** 挑出 _ **那個記憶**_ 來看？」

「它一直在那裡，」她輕碰著他的太陽穴。「你的本質。你永遠不會更改的、以及你選擇成為的自我。你說過，當絕無成功可能時、當沒有選擇時……」

「……只有等你停止努力時，你才會失敗；只有當你相信沒有勝算，才會必輸無疑。在那之前……」Jim止住不言，想說的話如梗在喉，那是他倚以建業、存續，也許甚至是一場感情聯繫的起源。「在你放棄之前……」

「在你放棄之前，永遠都有勝算。」她頷首後放下手。「此時此地正是我們證實它的絕佳場合，沒有事是不可能達成的。」

「為什麼？」

T'Prina全身一僵。少頃，她將雙手置於膝上、深吸一口氣。

 _ **你是我的艦長，**_ 她的思緒讀起來謹慎而清晰。 _ **而且你是我的朋友。**_ 茶色的雙眼對上他。「你能理解嗎？」

Jim把頭往沙發上一躺。真是砸到不能再砸了。「是啊，我可以。」

 

* * *

 

把T'Prina打發到艦橋室，免得萬一想要宰了她的殘存欲望掙扎著贏過疲憊，Jim走向那張華麗的木桌，打開終端、調出他們先前下載的資料庫。潛藏在官方的書面語言下，有著所有他們需要瞭解的、關於羅慕蘭與獵戶座間的來往進展。更重要的是，它不容辯駁地證明了，獵戶座人才是導致星際聯邦與羅慕蘭帝國間持續升級敵意的背後主使。

「電腦、鎖住門，只有我的聲音才能解鎖。」Jim用獵戶座主要方言說著。Jim深吸一口氣，變換螢幕調出船艦防衛方案，開始為跨越邊界作準備、創建一系列的戰術應變指令。Chekov跟Sulu都不在他身邊，意味著在需要的時候他只能靠電腦去理解他的指揮意圖。

是啊，最好這次會圓滿收場，Jim想著，開始鍵入第一條指令串，讓Spock的知識引領他直接寫進核心記憶體，這樣能盡量縮短電腦的反應時間，雖說如此一來系統穩定性會有所犧牲，但若他們面臨任一方對他們射擊的險境、卻沒辦法立刻逃離火線時，系統穩定度大概不會是任何人最關心的問題了。這一次接觸Spock留下的記憶更為輕易，但Jim提醒自己，假如他開始高談闊論起邏輯，記得給自己來上一槍──那會讓Spock太過得意。

記得呼吸，他在心裡重覆。這次要不就是以死收場、要不就是趕到Spock能見著他的距離裡，他開始考慮在現在這個時間點，他能勉強接受哪一項。

他讓電腦在背景執行壓縮程式、讓他們手邊有的全部資料被壓成單個可傳輸大小；優先於所有事項，它必須要被交出去給某人閱覽並派上用場──完完整整不受損傷地送達──他現在可沒有一個Uhura或者Spock來幫他善後了。

調出通訊日誌檔，Jim通讀完T'Prina跟她的職務代理人所登錄的內容；他的羅慕蘭語水準頗不怎麼樣，但嘿、畢竟心靈崩潰也有其方便的副作用在，若換在其它時候，他現在的閱讀能力好到足以引發不安了。Avis[8]過去幾年太過勤於連絡了些，他忙著在星聯跟羅慕蘭之間兩頭交好，進行各項緩慢但確實所有進展的可疑舉動；Nero的存在必定被視為天賜良機，而那些關於宇宙時空異變的說法，並沒有移走壓在每個人心裡那沉重的 _ **羅慕蘭**_ 因子，Jim承認，甚至包括他自己也是。

他花了二個小時建立出一套可行的攻防指令組合方案，而這邊所指的可行，他的意思是足以在戰場上保住小命超過五分鐘。前往艦橋室，Jim在熟稔控制列時把它上載到驅動武器的記憶體裡。雖說攻擊的部分還不夠好，但他們也不必全然只顧著防禦。支援護盾的動力足不足夠還很難說，但從外表的配置來看，他們把護盾的能源直接跟引擎掛上勾；所以也許在他們的曲速跟次光速引擎都沒得用之後，還是能在可說是各種武力的攻擊底下撐上好一會，至少直到環境控制裝置失效。如果護盾的狀態能再更好一些，Jim想，他們說不定真的有機會。

「艦長，」T'Prina的視線沒從她的操控檯移開：「我正在執行船艦整體運作的最終診斷評估，好定位出最有可能造成系統失效的部件。」

「然後變更動力輸送路徑？好吧。那照這個優先順序：通訊、環境控制、防禦、攻擊、引擎動力。」

「通訊？」T'Prina看向他；他用不著聽也知道她在想什麼。她也許是對的；Jim不願去想也許他正一頭撞進死局，但他過去的勝率也從未同這次一般。

而且那樣感覺一點也不對；Jim深吸口氣，逼迫自己思考。實事求是於他從未有用武之地；那現在又何必來這一套？聯邦重犯不會某天醒來就突然能指揮一艘星艦，而且他挺肯定沒誰會像他一樣睡到個瓦肯人，永遠不可能。

「好吧，」他瞪著操作面板。一切都要看他們會在邊境遇到什麼，但光是想像，如果獵戶座人到現在還沒猜到他還活著，那他們就比最近行動所表現出來的要傻得多。「通訊、防御、攻擊，還有嘿，我不知道妳怎麼樣，但我不必靠氧氣就能呼吸。」

T'Prina為著這份三心二意瞇起眼來，但那也沒有藏住眼裡的解脫之情。「艦長……」

「繼續妳的診斷評估。Rayiyah，」Jim轉身面對看起來愣住的羅慕蘭人。「既然我們有時間，那麼得來練習練習。讓你的人到辦公室跟我會面，一起來聽重點匯總。」

「重點……匯總？」

Jim點點頭，開始估算剩下的時間。大概比一天半要多一點。「沒錯。我得教你們該怎麼應對交戰。別擺那種臉；我一天到晚都在手把手訓練艦隊學員們。我在戰術課上表現優異， **而且** 我還擊敗了無懈可擊的學員模擬絕境戰況試題。雖說那得作點弊，用艦長術語來說就是『有創意的解決手段』」

「艦長，你指導過學院學員共三次。」T'Prina坐在椅子裡轉過身，多餘地補充著不必要的資訊。說不定她終於學到了幽默感的價值所在；這一定要告訴Spock，而Jim到時會笑到不行。「但那些教學非常具有教育意義。」

「艦長，」Rayiyah開口，瞪大了雙眼。Jim聳聳肩，伸手抓向他的手臂，不忘跟T'Prina說：「除了正在負責不讓引擎爆炸的人以外，把全員都叫上來。我想我知道該怎麼來上這堂課了。會很好玩的，或者至少，不會全都那麼無聊。」

T'Prina嚴正頷首：「是的，艦長。」同時Rayiyah睨著Jim繼續說：「艦長，我們有聽聞過你的瘋狂事蹟，我本來並不相信它們。」

「沒錯，大家都不信。」將他輕推進門，Jim露出二排白牙：「坐下來好好放鬆，你正要在一個標準日裡上完名叫《你也做得到──如何避免死在太空正當中》的半年課程。」

瞄向舵台，Jim出於習慣確認他們的航線，瞪著上頭標示出來的數字。靠前俯身，他調出他們的航程規劃。

「艦長？」T'Prina在Jim開始輸入時問：「我們要改變航線？」

「是啊。」Jim繪製出新訂路線，看著那條發光的曲線直直朝向羅倫森艦隊跟越發蓬勃茁壯的羅慕蘭軍艦之間。「航線改往座標一一三八九，標號五三六。」

T'Prina微微蹙眉：「那將會帶我們到……」

「我有看到，沒錯。」手掌仍舊懸在最終變更確認畫面上，他瞪著那組數字。「T'Prina，妳相信直覺嗎？」

T'Prina從旁切進來：「確認變更。」她說著輸入最終確認碼，然後將手收回。「直覺，」她語氣堅定：「並不邏輯。」

Jim的嘴角抽動：「但我們還是照做？」

T'Prina對著舵檯露出略略有負重任的表情：「看起來，」她回答：「我們的確是。」

振作起來，Jim甩甩頭：「艦橋交給妳了，T'Prina學員。我去找那些羅慕蘭人，教他們怎麼避免死亡。」

 

* * *

 

「我們距離中立區邊境還有十八小時，」在Spock走進艦橋室時，Nyota自艦長椅裡站起身對他說：「傳感器顯示艦隊已在組建中。」

「相當迅速，」Spock回應，希望星聯不要丟棄了它往常一貫對邊境事件的懶散呆滯作風。「無疑我們也能假設，帝國那側已在組織具有隱形能力的船隊。」

「可能。」她滿懷思慮地看向他。「我已經篩到二封寄往羅倫森艦隊那邊某人的加密傳訊，通知他們表決仍持續延宕。他們真的不想在沒有瓦肯的支持下行動。」

「那並不讓人訝異。」而在現今情勢下，這點相當有用。坐到位置上，Spock憶起他仍處於冥思長考的父親──不知是對兒子不合邏輯的行為，或是對獵戶座的背信棄義，亦或二者皆有；畢竟Sarek行事一向很有效率。「目前狀況？」

「按原訂路線，一切正常。就是有大批獵戶座船隻不斷在進進出出，」她續道：「所以我判斷Dar所說、關於Rayiyah佔領了那艘船的消息是對的。」

「Dar對於協助我們有著不尋常的渴望，」Spock評論他的觀察。與Dar的談話後──恐怕需要相當豐富的創意背書才能將其認定為審問──Spock從他的說詞中得到了某個特定印象：Jim似乎在過去的交易中欠了Dar部分商品未還，讓Spock非常想要Jim好好向他解釋、連細節也不許放過。「Sulu上尉，我們目前方向是朝？」

「航向五四三九八、標號六二。」Sulu上尉回覆。

「放到主螢幕上。」

中央主螢幕跳出畫面，Spock研究著他們在三維太空裡的二維航程示意圖。羅倫森艦隊的位置相當顯眼，它們離中立區邊界不到五十光年遠，就跟最近一次他們所察知的獵戶座船隻位置相同。依狀況判斷，Spock想著他們在星聯背後私自使用非法隱形裝置有多長時日；其獲取管道已昭然若揭。

當前軌道顯示當他們跨越邊境時，將遠遠超出羅倫森艦隊能掃瞄到的最大範圍。「更改我們的航線，朝一一三八九、標號五三六前進。」

Sulu轉身，愣愣道：「長官，那會讓我們恰好踩在羅倫森艦隊的火力範圍內。」

「我很清楚，上尉。」

少頃，Sulu上尉才轉回身朝往操舵檯：「更改航向，」他說著輸入了新座標：「長官，航程已修改。」

「當我們接近攻擊距離時通知我，」Spock自艦長椅立起身。他能感受到Nyota隨著他走向待命室；當門關上後，他轉身面對她，預備聽到她的反對意見。

然而奇怪的是，她只是靜靜佇立，眉頭微蹙。

「上尉？」

「你有你的原因才會想要停到那裡──羅慕蘭軍艦自中立區越境時的可能現身點，跟現今羅倫森艦隊駐防處正中間。」

Spock考慮著他的答案；要說有著足夠邏輯的理由會是言過其實。但他的心中相當確信。「是的。」

他等著她要求詳加說明，但恰恰相反，她的表情轉為思索。「中校，」然後她開口、定定看著Spock：「我需要終端機來確認一件事。」

出於好奇，Spock傾向桌邊將終端機螢幕轉過來。Uhura的手支在那光滑的金屬表面上，出聲道：「電腦，顯示我們的目前航向，並將臨近區域所有已確認船隻都標記出來。再加上依艦隊位置推測得來的羅慕蘭軍艦潛在方位。」

黃色線條閃動著劃過整個螢幕標示出航線。Uhura瞪著它、伸出手，指尖從他們的終點座標滑向中立區，那邊有一團代表羅慕蘭軍艦的綠色亮點。「你給出的航線是絕對座標，而非相對位置。」Nyota心煩意亂道：「我們只有過一次在曲速行進時直接改向絕對座標，那次我們全都見鬼地確定目的地空無一物。但這不是你的風格，就這麼簡單。只除了現在，既然你沒有因為覺得自己瘋了而跑到醫務室檢查……」

Spoock思索片刻才道：「上尉，妳相信直覺嗎？」

Nyota看向他，表情若有所思：「直覺，」她把語調拉平到Spock懷疑她在拙劣地模仿他的說話方式；不知是否Jim曾教唆她這樣做。「並不合乎邏輯。」

「這確為實。」

「但我們還是要照做。」她再次靠往終端機：「電腦，繪製出從雷木思星到 _ **企業號**_ 的那個目的座標之間，抵達時間預估誤差值在三至八個標準時內的每一條可行路徑。」

在他們眼前，螢幕閃爍著出現讓人眼花的五顏六色，線與線不斷出現又消失，地圖比例尺縮小到把雷木思星也帶進畫面裡。Spock研究著每一條線路，看著電腦不停創建又刪除，重新估計分配著機率，然後伸出手，觸碰一條細到幾乎看不清的紅線，上頭標示著：估算可行機率百分之十二。「這一條。」

電腦看似遲疑了一瞬才將路線加粗，顏色在螢幕上變得更加濃豔；Spock能在心靈裡清楚地將它準確描繪出來，就像組成這條線的每一個點都是他自己的決定一般。不帶絲毫刻意，他點向線上距離中立區邊界十六小時的某處。「在這裡。」Spock說道，不知為何感到喘不過氣來；沒有任何邏輯能說明緣由。「他就在這裡。」

「真是個混帳。」Nyota呼吸急促，她的嘴唇彎出一道受驚的微笑。「當然了。他偷了一艘船，他當然做得出來。」

Spock深深吸進一口氣，強迫自己冷靜下來。「也許並不是由他指揮……」

Nyota指尖顫顫點向螢幕上他們的目的地。「直直飛向對峙的羅慕蘭軍艦跟羅倫森艦隊正當中？你還認識誰會以為那是個 **好** 主意？還有哪裡有這種人？從以前到現在？」

「不。」Spock同意，喉頭發緊。

Nyota的肩倚向他，有那麼一秒，他能感受到她放下重擔，一股目眩的衝擊讓他不能抵擋或忽視，只能共同分擔。

「好吧，」她終於開了口，看向他的雙眼迸發著光芒：「看來我們最好弄清楚他的計畫。」Spock聞言慢慢騰騰地退開一步，但Nyota只是笑著輕輕捏了他的胳膊才直起身。「請求准許通知艦橋成員在一小時內召開會議？」

費了一些時間字句才脫離口中成型：「允許請求。」

 

* * *

 

「我們正接近中立區邊界，」T'Prina自操舵檯邊開口道。Rayiyah在輪機工作站旁觀察著顯示的讀數，在它逼近安全界限值時開始表現出緊張不安的跡象。「Rayiyah，毋需驚惶。」她分心安撫他：「曲速引擎在誤差允許範圍內仍能正常運作。」

Rayiyah猛然抬頭，一臉驚嚇；在他能開始思考發問前，Jim自座椅裡轉過來，引開他的注意力：「去跟輪機室的Leesa做確認，看她怎麼說。」他用命令讓他分心。通訊工作站旁的Elris值得尊敬地無視他們的對話，她全身心都專注在聽取亞空間來往的各類訊號上；她不比Uhura，但她在判斷哪些東西值得留心、哪些不值得上頭相當靈光。

他站起身走向舵檯，研究思索他們的路線。「我們會在跨越邊界、接近羅倫森艦隊之前跳出曲速，」Jim說：「通訊系統在隱形期間不能使用，所以我們必須在接近其中任一艘戰艦範圍時就盡快解除隱形狀態。如果他們乖乖照章辦事──妳也知道，這可是那個羅倫森艦隊，如果能省事，他們會盡量不去獨立思考──他們會質問，然後我們表明身份，他們就會發現我還活著，我們再把整艘船交出去……」

「聽來相當直接簡潔。」T'Prina從旁瞄了他一眼：「然而你看起來並不確信能成功。」

「莫非定律。」Jim跳回他的座位上，皺眉看向主顯示螢幕：「如果表面看起來很容易，那麼實做則不然；如果似乎會出什麼差錯，那麼結果絕對要更糟；如果現況順利，那麼就是故意誘騙你的陷阱，所以等到一切都不對時妳根本沒有心理準備。」

「人類，」T'Prina觀察後評論：「有著奇特的信仰觀點。」

「不，我只不過是經歷過太多次任務了。」Jim垮塌在椅子裡嘆息。Rayiyah糟透了的恐慌症正衝擊著他最後一根完好的神經。

「你已經載入多種戰術應變方案，」T'Prina應答著看向舵檯電腦：「我不明白……」

「是啊。」

「但你在想的不是那些。」T'Prina的語氣聽來相當困惑：「你在想著某些秘密。」

Jim偏向一邊的頭抬起、瞇細的目光掃了過來。她縮了一縮，但眼神沒有動搖。

「T'Prina，」Jim一字一句慢慢說著：「在我接到指令前往星聯三號基地前，那場『回想起來一點也不湊巧』的離子風暴。」

T'Prina張了張嘴，但還是閉口未多加評論。「哦。」

「沒錯。」Jim看著主螢幕上因曲速行進而顯得扭曲的群星景象。「那就是我在擔心的。」

在他們身後，Rayiyah結束與Leesa含混的低聲對談，投射出謹慎小心的情緒走近艦長椅：「Kirk艦長……」

「感覺好些了？」Jim問起、頭往後一擺看向Rayiyah：「聽著，我知道你很擔心……」

「我想問……」

「艦長，我們正準備穿過中立區邊境。」T'Prina毫無起伏的聲音響起。「傳感器顯示有十三艘星聯戰艦佇留在離疆界邊緣十三光年外。」

「亞空間頻道有什麼消息嗎？」Jim問向Elris。看起來因為被呼喚名字而吃了一驚，她猛然搖頭，雙手緊張地在面板上方揮舞著。「T'Prina，妳能確認……」

「我已確認，艦長。所有船艦均維持亞空間頻道通訊靜默狀態，而且我也偵測不到任何表明艦隊裡正進行船對船內部通訊的線索。」

「完全沒有？」

T'Prina梗著頸子，帶點淡淡的怒意看向他：「我核實過讀數二次，艦長。」

「保持航向，然後在到達他們與邊界之間時退出曲速。Rayiyah，通知其他組員我們要離開曲速了。會有些顛簸；我們沒有足夠的動力去緩衝震盪。」

「是，艦長。」轉身面對操舵檯，T'Prina集中精神帶著他們越過邊境，這時Jim調出傳感器掃瞄報告，將它與通訊系統的讀數相互對照。那些船艦看起來再正常也不過；Jim注意到有幾艘穿梭艇悠閒散漫地在統治者號(the Monarch)、挑戰者號(the Challenger)、還有愛爾茲埃克斯吾艾宜因提號 [9]（the Lzxynt）間迂迴往返，Jim懷疑不論他輸多少賭債給Uhura，他永遠沒辦法將最後那艘的名字的發音讀出來。

「我們已經通過邊界線，」T'Prina說：「準備五秒後離開曲速，四、三、二、一。」

船體晃動時Jim將自己固定在控制台邊；Rayiyah踉蹌了下，帶著點像是被冒犯了的表情抬起頭、回到座位上。「艦長，」他邊喊著邊瞄了Elris一眼。「每個人都回報負責區域沒有出現機件故障。」

那還真是奇蹟，Jim漫不經心地想著，T'Prina這時靈巧調動船艦進入次光速，纖長手指專業地在控制面板上飛躍。「Elris，再確認一次亞空間頻率，好嗎？」

「是的，艦長。」Elris服從地應答。Jim發現他自己正睨向主螢幕上的艦隊，穿梭艇的行進方式……說到這個，天殺的為什麼穿梭艇要那樣移動？

「艦長，」Elris出聲：「我找不到任何跡象……」

「為什麼都要準備開戰了，他們還把穿梭艇派出來到處晃？」Jim緩緩擠出每一個字。T'Prina猛然驚得一顫，Jim轉身向Rayiyah問：「Rayiyah，當你們誘發離子風暴時……通訊系統會被干擾到什麼程度？」

Rayiyah皺緊眉頭，看向他手邊的讀值：「通訊通常最先受到影響，」他答道：「Kirk艦長， _ **企業號**_ 的表現讓我們相當訝異。一般船艦通常要花上數小時才能重建內部通訊，更別說連上對外的亞空間頻道。」

Jim閉眼思索，感受到T'Prina在升起警覺。是啊，他們當時很快就修好了，畢竟只是場小型風暴；沒道理不讓Scotty拿Torren的方程式來試著玩。「Elris，去把 **除了** 亞空間頻道以外的所有通訊頻率都試過一遍；重點放在視線所及的鄰近範圍……他們在把那些穿梭艇當成天殺的驅逐艦在用。」

「艦長？」

「他們被製造出來的離子風暴攻擊？」Jim說著，想從資料庫裡找出這一帶過去的歷史氣候記錄；操他媽的獵戶座人，顧著把電腦動力都耗在奴役上，也不願挪一點點來做基礎地域調查？「但這裡甚至沒有可用的天體類型……」

「天體的類型，」Rayiyah說：「無關緊要。」

Jim坐在椅子裡轉了半圈過來：「隨便一種星體你們都能用來啟動離子風暴？你在開玩笑嗎？」

Rayiyah沒有開玩笑，Jim現在也沒有那種餘裕。「為什麼他們會想要阻礙通訊功能？」T'Prina問道，她正在重新分配動力給傳感器、讓他能看得更遠。

「也許他們以為表決結果不會對開戰有利。」Jim心煩意亂地回答：「聽著，從技術層面來看，他們想要的不過是讓二邊有船向著邊界另一頭開火，他們甚至不一定需要先出手；他們也能隨便射擊一艘羅慕蘭巡航艦，接下來放任自流就好。這樣的戰爭名不正言不順，但等到真的開打後，沒人會在乎這個，也許他們就是不耐煩等了，想試試在沒有外來因素的協助下直接將場面升級。我不知道事實如何，我也不在乎。我們得做的是想辦法跟艦隊聯絡上。」

「在沒關閉隱形裝置前……」

「對啦，那我猜得到，謝謝。」往椅背一靠，Jim想對現在到底該怎麼做找出個頭緒來。任Spock來也寫不出比現在更絕的絕境了，Jim不確定有誰能駭進大宇宙裡作弊。

「我們可以嘗試前往某顆星聯行星，」T'Prina語帶懷疑地說：「我正在評估曲速引擎的狀態，但艦長……」另一頭Rayiyah的慌亂情緒把他鬧得快要耳聾。

Jim搓了搓臉，Rayiyah跟Leesa還在持續交談，似乎仍瘋狂執拗於曲速引擎會突發失效的多種可能性，那聽起來讓人一點也提不起信心。

「……我不認為我們能再航行多遠，」T'Prina還在繼續說：「使用最高曲速成功來到這裡已經超越我們最樂觀的預估，這條船的引擎原被設計為單次爆發極速……」

「是啊，到目的地、把當地人民全抓起來變奴隸、再直接打道回府，不多閒晃。這部分我瞭。」瞪向彼方的艦隊船隻，Jim在腦海裡翻閱規章裡關於戰艦行動程序的每條每款，調出其總綱概要好提醒自己：當那些船裡頭有誰決定先打再說時，他有多快會小命不保。得到 _ **企業號**_ 前，他的夏季指揮訓練被經過某種程度的刪刪減減，根據星聯艦隊的說法，因為急需讓新上任的軍官們盡快投入到宇宙裡執行任務；Jim曾乖乖點頭同意，從未因缺少介紹星聯戰艦的基本功能而唧唧歪歪。他不需要什麼課程來教他這些船艦能被用來摧毀星系，他也不需要誰來告訴他：除非踏過聯席會那一大群將軍的屍體，不然星聯艦隊不會讓他掌控任何一艘戰艦。

但話說回來，他們可是星聯艦隊。即使是現在，被交戰守則條條款款束縛的他們也不會在對手沒有挑釁前就先行開火，而且只要Jim願意，他的姿態可以放得非常低。「T'Prina，把我們帶到 _ **塔塞斯號**_ （the Tarsus）的呼叫範圍內，」他走回艦長椅前坐下，深深吸氣。「然後取消隱形。」

「艦長？」

Jim用力吐出一口氣。「照做。」

 

* * *

 

「我不知道，」越過剛接過通訊工作不久的軍官肩上，Nyota蹙眉觀察：「所有的亞空間頻道通訊突然全都消失了。」

Spock瞄向Chekov，他正皺著眉研究傳感器提供的畫面。「少尉？」

「我沒有找到任何不尋常的狀況，長官。」Chekov的眉頭仍舊沒有打開：「亞空間是有些干擾在，但沒有嚴重到會影響通訊的程度。」

「他們在通訊靜默？」Nyota讓資歷尚淺的通訊官放輕鬆，遣他回科學工作站，一隻手搭到操作台上。「不是沒有先例，但……」

「沒有足夠合理的理由封鎖住所有通訊。」Chekov少尉瞄向Spock：「他們根本沒有打算隱藏自己。」

「繼續掃瞄。」Spock回應：「凡有絲毫異常現象一律記錄下來，不論看起來多麼微不足道。」

Sulu的手指驟然停下：「中校，一艘獵戶座船隻突然在我們這側的中立區解除隱形。」

Uhura走到舵檯旁：「上尉，把影像放到主螢幕上。能辨識出身分嗎？」

「搜尋比對中。」Chekov對著操作面板皺了好一會眉，才抬頭瞇眼看向螢幕上的那艘船：「這種外型結構並不常見；然而……」

「這是艘獵戶座F級巡航艦，」Spock開口回答。意識到三雙眼睛齊齊望著他，Spock的視線自手上的資料板抬起：「運奴船。」

Uhura張口想說些什麼，但又猛然閉上嘴，回頭盯著螢幕。「注意艦隊戰艦的動力變化。我要知道他們什麼時候開始蓄能。那艘獵戶座船的護盾能力如何？」

「不是頂佳，但足以讓他們扛住不小的火力。」Sulu上尉邊研究著Chekov少尉那邊的讀數邊應答。「我這邊看到一些不尋常的動力分配，還有很多修繕補強的痕跡。這船受過不少打擊，曲速動力的讀數也接近最小值；看起來它曾經一度無法航行。」

「符合邏輯。」Spock低語；有個幾乎感覺不到，捉摸不定的存在。「嘗試呼叫他們。」

「馬上試。」Uhura應下，她走回通訊工作站，確認過畫面上的讀值後皺起眉頭：「亞空間出現通訊干擾，」她慢慢說道：「我以前見過這種數值。Torren及Gaila上尉，立即前來艦橋室報到。」

Spock對上她的目光：「離子風暴？」

「中校！」Sulu突然出聲：「剛剛有另一艘獵戶座船解除隱形了，它正要對那艘巡航艦進行攔截。」

「進入紅色警戒。」Spock放下資料板，極力忽略手上隱約的震顫。「改為攔截航線，航向那艘巡航艦與新出現的獵戶座船隻之間。Uhura上尉，繼續嘗試呼叫那艘巡航艦以及這裡全部的艦隊船隻，使用所有頻道。」

「是的，長官。」Sulu應答，聽起來有點困惑。「設定攔截航線。」

「那些戰艦的動力消耗指數開始上升，」Chekov少尉屏住氣息。「已經連接武器系統。第二艘獵戶座船準備要開火了，中校……」

「我知道了，Chekov少尉。」Spock答道：「啟動相位砲。當我們進入射擊範圍，瞄準第二艘獵戶座船。」

Chekov少尉轉過身來：「中校？」

「我相信，」Spock緩緩說道：「Kirk艦長會感激我們的援手。」

 

* * *

 

「那艘獵戶座船開火了。」T'Prina坐在操舵台前，低沉單一的語調如同機械般，話音未落他們便被擊中。抓緊椅側的扶手，Jim微帶被背叛的眼神死死瞪著中央主螢幕。大宇宙總是愛這般給他試練。

「開始規避移動跟還擊。」他說：「妳找出另一艘船了嗎？」

「遠距傳感器的效能正逐漸遞減，準確性存疑，」T'Prina回答：「所謂的第二艘船有可能不過是誤判……」

「我們總能懷抱希望。」Jim揉著前額：「好吧小朋友們，我們要來開始玩一個非常有趣的遊戲，叫大難臨頭死命逃。T'Prina，我來掌舵；妳去負責攻擊，把他們全都炸上天。」

T'Prina用訝異的目光掃了他一眼，但還是聽命移動了位置。接過她的座位，Jim調出第一個交戰程式來執行。「Rayiyah，護盾交給你負責，盡量讓我們活得好好的。」

「是，長官。」

「星聯船艦正在啟動攻擊系統，」T'Prina插話：「他們尚未試圖鎖定目標。」

「他們正在為現在發生的狀況想破腦袋，」Jim心不在焉地回答。要不是他們的船就像出了廢棄回收廠之後又被重重砸到二回似的，那艘獵戶座船也算不上什麼嚴重的威脅；那船的駕駛員顯然缺乏創意，船長就Jim來看也普普通通。船身因為一次擦過右舷的攻擊而震盪；Jim抓緊舵檯邊然後堅定地轉換航道，同時還盡量不忽略艦隊那邊的動力變化。

「獵戶座人已將光子魚雷對準我們的右舷船首，」T'Prina說：「Rayiyah，加強護盾……」

「就算我們把手邊所有動力都調過去，護盾還是禁不起一次直接命中。繼續規避動作……來看看我能不能讓 _ **仙女座號**_ （the Andromeda）幫我們擋著，光子魚雷對它而言就跟早餐沒兩樣。」

T'Prina斜瞄了他一眼：「艦長……」

「他們的護盾比我們見鬼的要好多了，而且那裡還有一大批艦船在。我可不會為了刮花他們的烤漆就哭天喊地。」駕著船來個大迴轉；Jim在船身搖晃時縮了一下；這船不能完全照他想要的行動。就連次光速引擎都開始像要給自己放個長假。自仙女座號下方穿過，Jim強行轉了個九十度彎，感覺像是連自己的骨頭也被折了，但……

「鎖定解除，」T'Prina的語氣裡帶著淡淡的緩解。Jim不禁咧嘴一笑；他也不認為獵戶座人會甘冒擊中艦隊船隻的風險。

「拜託告訴我通訊能用了。」

「還不行，長官。」Elris答覆：「仍在嘗試抵償亞空間干擾。」

「如果誰現在送我一艘驅逐艇，殺人放火我都幹。」Jim再度轉彎回頭，跟艦隊保持距離免得被視作有攻擊意圖。除非受到直接威脅，否則艦隊不會介入這場看似獵戶座的自家內鬥；Jim不太肯定那種習慣在這個時候算不算得上優點。「繼續試……媽的。」

船身再度因為被擊中而劇烈晃動；這次來的是相位砲，但相位砲已經很夠受了。「Rayiyah，護盾狀況？」

「右舷護盾剩百分之十八，」Rayiyah試著讓自己聽起來冷靜平穩，不過相當失敗。「左舷百分之七十八……」

另一波攻擊襲捲而來；Elris與Rayiyah雙雙失去平衡，跌到地上時口裡連連咒罵著羅慕蘭髒話，Jim邊想把它們都記到腦子裡，邊讓船往後繞過艦隊轉往中立區。

「進行還擊，」T'Prina出聲：「他們的護盾還有百分之七十二。」

「好極了。」鬆出口氣，Jim讓船拐了個彎。「啟動光子魚雷然後對著他們砸，我不在乎妳 _ **朝哪打**_ 。」

「正在鎖定，」T'Prina的目光閃向顯示螢幕：「射擊。」

「右舷護盾剩百分之十，正嘗試……」

「他們啟動了光子魚雷，」T'Prina道。Jim瞄一眼次光速引擎的動力曲線，向椅背一靠，看了看Rayiyah。那男人猛然抬起頭，雙眼大睜。

_**Rayiyah** **，是時候進行Ｂ計劃了。現在。** _

Rayiyah匆匆點著頭，Jim走過去抓住T'Prina的肩膀，把她拉離舵檯。「嘿、小鬼頭？需要妳看過來一下。」

「艦長？」Jim從他的襯衣裡取出無針注射器，抵住她的喉嚨。「什麼……」

「就像妳也說過的，」他說著將她交到Rayiyah準備好的懷抱裡。「這才是作弊的最佳場合。Elris，打開全艦廣播。」Elris慢慢點頭。「大夥，執行Ｂ計劃的時候到了。全員到貨艙區報到，自己挑一台冷凍艙。五分鐘內全體撤離，所以你們最好都給我用跑的。」對著Elris點點頭，Jim重新調整護盾動力分配，把他們所剩的能源全都調向貨艙區。「從現在開始。」

Elris站起身，她不確定地掃了Rayiyah一眼，才協助他帶著T'Prina走向高速電梯。當門一關上，Jim看著面前的回饋讀數，關掉生命維持與通訊系統，將T'Prina原先設定的動力分配全改為導向次光速引擎跟護盾。現在不用顧慮會燒壞引擎，他能把這艘船的最後一點本事全搾出來。

「好吧，」感覺到頭痛又回來跟他重聚，眼前的螢幕開始晃得讓人想吐；也對，他記得這個。沒了性愛元素，它比之前出場那次還更讓人不快，這多半說明了什麼。「來大幹一場吧。」

 

* * *

 

「艦長的護盾只剩百分之十，」Chekov直截了當地說：「他們無法承受下一次攻擊。」

「他一直在讓船移動，」Sulu語帶佩服：「還不曉得獵戶座船的機動性也能這麼高。」

Spock頷首，看著Jim船上的動力消耗曲線。「次光速引擎開始過熱，」他說：「預估故障時間……六分鐘。」

「我們距離有八分鐘遠，」Sulu說：「能在七分鐘內趕到……拜託，艦長。」他喃喃低語：「只要再給我一點時間。」

「通訊頻道依舊一片混亂，」Torren以及Gaila研究著Uhura那邊的讀數時，她問：「離子風暴的緣故？」

「是的。然而他們無法再創造出另一個來。」Torren的眼睛因思考而瞇細：「如果妳能讓我登入通訊系統，我認為也許有方式可以抵償干擾信號。」

「那就做吧。」站起身，Uhura走到Spock身旁，一隻手輕搭在艦長椅的椅背上：「Chekov，那些艦隊船隻現在狀態？」

「武器均啟動上線並供能，但他們仍保持不干預態度。」Chekov調出另一個畫面：「中校，艦長現在的航向看起來似乎是朝艦隊飛。」

「想讓他們保護他？」Gaila問，她正站在Torren身側看向主螢幕。「除非受到直接威脅，不然他們會選擇撤離……」

Spock看著那艘小船看似停到 _ **仙女座號**_ 下方，逐漸進入相對靜止狀態。「中校，他正……他放下了護盾。」

Spock站起來：「掃瞄那艘船的周邊區域。」

「掃瞄……」Sulu將傳感器範圍收窄，集中到太空中那塊小小區域上：「那裡有……貨艙區的門是打開的……長官，那是維生艙。我現在進行計數。」

Uhura聞言一振：「船員組成有？」

「二十五人……那邊有五百八十三個維生艙，」Sulu皺著眉頭說：「他們怎麼有那麼多人……」

「失蹤的船員，」Uhura呼吸越發急促：「要多久我們才能進入那艘獵戶座船的範圍裡？」

「再五分鐘，」Sulu堅定答道。他們看著它逐漸接近Jim的船。「他在為那些維生艙擋住獵戶座人。」

「他相信艦隊裡會有船把他們收繳回來，」Spock回答：「或是強迫那艘獵戶座船為了摧毀他們冒險向艦隊開火。」

「沒有命令艦隊不會採取任何行動。」Uhura聲音冷硬：「Sulu， _ **現在**_ 就讓我們飛到艦長跟那艘獵戶座船中間。」

「再四分鐘。」

「動力分配被改動了，」Chekov說：「他在把所有能源都轉到護盾上。」

「不出所料。」

「那艘獵戶座船隻使用光子魚雷鎖定，」Chekov續道：「射擊……直接命中。護盾失效了。」

 

* * *

 

在把自己拉回舵椅上時Jim晃了晃腦袋，一陣痛苦導致的肌肉抽搐讓他摸向額頭，手因為沾到血而滑開。他真的應該抓得更緊一點。

「把那些冷凍艙接過去，」Jim對著艦隊說：「就只要……把他們接走。或至少一副如臨大敵地把他們都包圍起來，我不在乎你們怎麼來。」

視線比他想要的更為模糊，但反正都到了這個時候，讀數已經不會給他什麼有用的資訊。動力，沒了。次光速引擎，苟延殘喘。而且他很肯定T'Prina正安全地睡著，所以他跟清醒神志間眉來眼去的日子已經快要落幕。「這就是為什麼我可以自言自語，瘋子們有這個權利。」

「我同意，」Rayiyah平靜回道；有那麼一秒，Jim充滿希望地認為自己大概幻聽了。但並不是；Rayiyah正坐到他身旁穩住船，像個有自殺傾向的傻子──很明顯地在Jim沒注意到時他真的變成了這種人。「然而，在我們初相識時，我早已推導出你神志並不清醒的結論。」 

「所以……不是幻覺。」Jim深吸口氣。「你知道，這裡大概再過一分鐘就要爆炸了。」 

「也許能有二分鐘。」Rayiyah在舵檯前輸入了某些指令。「我已經將剩下的所有動力導向護盾以及脈衝引擎，讓我們能停留在獵戶座船隻與冷凍艙之間。」 

「哼嗯。」Jim斜眼一瞄，想讓那些讀數回到焦距裡，但沒成功。「好吧。所以我們會在二分鐘內掛掉？」 

「我懷抱能延長到三分鐘的希望，」Rayiyah溫和回道。不該對此翻白眼的；頭痛變得越發明顯，而且有那麼一秒，整間艦橋室看似變得那般眼熟。他的組員、他的艦橋、還有他那 **火冒三丈** 的民事伴侶，那人正對Jim沒辦法好好收拾他造成的殘局而變得更火大了。Jim想著他能不能把遺囑改成將Spock留給Uhura。也許他們會用他的名字來給第一個孩子命名。 

 _ **你沒有你以為的那樣有趣，Jim。**_  

他……絕對幻聽了。「艦隊現在有什麼行動？」 

Rayiyah遲疑半晌：「現狀沒有任何改變。」 

Jim張開眼：「你知道我能讀你的心吧？都這時候，應該也瞞不住了。」 

「我知道。」Rayiyah在調整航向時仍舊保持平靜：「他們正試圖撤離。」 

真是天殺 _ **婊子**_ 養的。「幹。」Jim試著想起曲速核心目前的狀態如何。如果裡頭還有點料在，他們可以誘發連鎖反應，只要那艘獵戶座船靠得夠近，他們就能把自己變成一顆不穩定的危險爆彈。這麼做保不住記憶核心跟資料庫，但他能承受這種程度的損失，只要能替那些維生艙換取時間。「把自爆功能打開，」Jim在艦橋室的景象再度搖擺不定時嘶聲下令：「這個範圍應該夠把他們也拖下水。」 

_**Jim** **，離開始自爆還有多少時間？** _

Rayiyah確認指令，然後Jim躺回椅背，讓自己舒適地享受眼前 _ **企業號**_ 艦橋室的幻象。那邊Uhura似乎快把Sulu的脖子給勒住（不是新鮮事），Chekov看起來十分認真專注（也不是新鮮事）還有……坐在通訊區工作站的是Torren。哼呣。

「已被獵戶座船鎖定，」Rayiyah平和地說：「自爆系統啟動。」Jim隨意瞄了一眼數字。 ** _再二分鐘_ 。**

「太好了。」Jim雙眼瞇細，站起身皺眉看著Torren，再轉身看向Uhura：「你知道，上一回我沒有出現過什麼好幻覺。它們就只是些山跟鐘還有可怕的死法，像是被銳利的冷兵器劃過或是被扼住頸子窒息，全都不怎麼樣。我一直想知道，見鬼的誰會以為在婚禮會場上進行 _ **勒喉儀式**_ 是合宜的流程？」

Jim能感受到Rayiyah銳利的掃視。「別理我。」他在瞄到顯示螢幕時嘆息。艦隊正在當個徹頭徹尾的婊子、它們緩慢但穩定地遠離。「好吧，」他強迫自己振作，然後專注在操作面板上。「他們會好好的，」他告訴自己：「這法子能奏效。」

「獵戶座船準備開火。」

面前的顯示螢幕依舊不是他該看到的畫面，然後讓他驚訝的是，他看見他的船乍然出現在眼前，又小又破，卻是唯一一樣擋在獵戶座船跟那些維生艙之間的屏障。「當那艘獵戶座船沒了，艦隊會回來檢查那些維生艙。」

「通訊……」Rayiyah欲言又止。

「別擔心，」Jim看著螢幕慢慢變黑。「T'Prina打開了我那支檢碼器的信標指向頻率。他們會好好的，他們會回家。」

_**Jim** **。** _

Jim想要專心在他的艦橋上……如果他得死，那他要張大眼睛好好看著，他媽的……但景象再次融解轉換，Nyota的手指握住了他的手臂。 _ **我正在這裡試著死得好看些。**_

_**那麼你自詡為何？一種文學譬喻形象、包含了不時地昏迷以及與匪徒……** _

Jim嗤笑。 _ **Spock _ **，**_**_ _ **我又不是攝政時期的女主角。**_

 _ **恰恰相反，**_ Spock答道，在那冷靜的目光裡，有隱約的愉悅遠遠地投射過來。 _ **這一回，我相信你正是。**_

  

* * *

  

Sulu從沒遇過有哪種星艦危急機動調遣動作是他不愛的；Spock感覺到Jim的意識正在滑開，然後收緊這脆弱的連繫。「有一天，Jim，」他低語：「你必須引介這類有趣文學體裁的經典作品給我。」

幾乎像是毫不費力， _ **企業號**_ 游進巡航艦與獵戶座船隻間，用船尾護盾直接承受光子魚雷的衝擊；Spock抓著椅臂以穩住身體。

「啟動光子魚雷還擊，」Spock說：「輪機室，準備自獵戶座巡航艦進行單次大量傳送；對象為五百八十三個維生艙以及二名人型生命體，依我號令後開始。」

「我們得放下護盾，」Uhura心煩意亂地說道，邊靠向Torren的肩後：「有效果嗎？」

「快完成了，上尉。」Torren的聲音緊繃。

「艦隊停下來了，」Chekov語帶擔憂：「他們在掃瞄我們。」

「他們身負有關 _**企業號** _ 指令的可能性有多高？」Uhura煞有其事地說。「Torren，給我們些 _**進展** _ 。」

「光子魚雷鎖定，獵戶座船正嘗試規避，」Sulu說：「射擊。」

「解除護盾。Scott少校，以Kirk艦長的檢碼器信號為基準，考慮飄浮狀態的誤差值，將五公里範圍內的所有東西都傳送回來。一號傳送室，將艦長以及另一名個體自巡航艦內傳送回來。自毀程序將在不到一分鐘內倒數完畢。」

主螢幕上可以見到那艘獵戶座船因為直接命中而震動，但Spock的全部心神都放在那艘巡航艦上，鎖定在他對Jim心靈的緊握上。

「傳送系統啟動，」一號傳送室報告，Scott少校說：「粒子模式已鎖定，現在開始傳送。」

「McCoy醫官及Sorin治療師，到一號傳送室報到以備緊急醫療協助。艦長正出現重度腦溢血。」

「馬上到。」

「 _**仙女座號** _ 對準鎖定我們了，」Sulu說：「武器已供能。」

Spock將艦橋動態全都排除在心靈之外，專注感受著Jim的粒子模式迸散以及收回的緩慢瞬間，然後他才被後怕的餘波襲擊淹沒……接著粒子在傳送室裡重新結合，Jim現身癱倒在平台上。「Scott少校……」

「全都接到了。」Scott少校報告，同時一號傳送室宣布他們已經救回艦長跟他的同伴，另外還有：「Spock中校，那個跟著Kirk艦長的羅慕蘭人想跟你說話，他說是緊急狀況。」

Spock點頭：「乘務員，把他轉接過來。」

「Spock中校？」男人的聲音相當耳熟；Spock看到Uhura因為認出那個聲音而身體一震。「我們需要那艘船上的資料核心。這是艦長命令，它能解釋……」

Spock瞥向Sulu。

「還有二十秒，簡單得很。Scotty，哪間貨艙區還空著？」

「四號，」Scott少校答道，聽起來滿懷疑慮：「你想要……」

「準備好傳送電腦核心……就是現在。」

通訊工作區邊的Torren突然轉身：「成功了。中校……」

「站起來，」Uhura命令，將他推離座位然後坐下。「星聯船艦，我是星艦 _**企業號** _ 的Uhura上尉。請勿開火，我重覆，請勿開火。」

在嘈雜但奇異地單調的背景雜音後，一道語音自通訊系統傳出：「 _**企業號** _ ，責令你們立即投降……」

Gaila碰了碰Uhura的肩膀。Uhura猶豫了下，接著頷首後移，讓Gaila來回答。

「我是星聯艦隊總參謀部的Gaila上尉。依星聯艦隊安全部命令， ** _企業_ 號**全員待在原艦拘禁不必離艦關押，授權等級紫外級。」Gaila對上Uhura的眼睛：「直接向聯邦議會聯繫確認，並通知Pike上將我們有獵戶座對聯邦的攻擊意圖、以及五艘失蹤星聯實驗船隻的資訊。Kirk艦長和T'Prina學員已被救回，而且會在被允許返回總部時盡快報告。」

一陣困惑的寂靜後。「請重覆授權等級， _**企業號** _ 。」

「授權等級為紫外級。我們會等待確認。」

 

* * *

 

他靠近時，McCoy醫官正等在星聯艦隊醫學總部外的大門旁。爬滿血絲的藍色眼睛下頭、濃重的黑眼圈像是瘀青一般，即便事實上Jim現在已經不再直接歸他負責治療，McCoy醫官仍舊堅持參與療程的每個方方面面。考慮到當下的情勢，Spock決定認為這是符合邏輯之舉。「Spock。」

「McCoy醫官。」

挺直背，McCoy醫官頭朝大廳而非院區的方向擺了擺。「來吧。」

「McCoy醫官……」

「我得跟你談談。」McCoy醫官放慢了語速，就像他並不確定Spock聽不聽得懂他說的每一個字。「我很 _ **低調**_ 了。」

遲疑了片刻，Spock點點頭，跟McCoy沿大廳深入到另一個向外的出入口，通往來醫學總部的訪客偶爾會使用的小花園。McCoy醫官走到並列的石頭長椅旁選了一張落座，他揉揉疲憊的臉，看起來比先前在艦上那最初的瘋狂數日還要蒼老了幾歲。當時他與Sorin將Jim放進冷凍睡眠艙修復創傷，然後努力穩定讓他的傷勢不再惡化。T'Prina在稍晚解除冷凍休眠後也承受了相同的創傷症狀。

「Sorin認為T'Prina今天稍晚就能恢復意識。」McCoy醫官說：「Torren剛剛結束了睡眠自療，而且她的心電圖指數顯示在數小時前已經進入快速動眼期的沉睡狀態。看來她會沒事的，那時冷凍冬眠及時扼止了內出血，而且我們在她解凍期間就修補好大多數創傷。Sorin覺得她之所以會昏迷這麼久，大半是由於瓦肯人遇到冷凍冬眠的應激生理反應；你們不容易進入冬眠，一旦倒下了，睡得越久就醒得越慢。」

雙手置於後背，Spock點點頭，知道這只是McCoy醫官的開場白。

「Jim的體徵依舊穩定。」垮下肩膀的McCoy醫官像是無法與他對視。「但腦部掃瞄結果沒有變化，他的昏迷指數跟 Melody相同。」

「有其它因素讓你重申明知我已然熟知的資訊。」

「我有。Pike將軍想要拔管。」

「不。」

McCoy醫官抬起頭，他藍色的眼睛變得銳利：「Spock……」

「損傷在運用Sorin的腦組織再生技術後已經得到修正，」Spock斷然答道：「我能感受到Jim仍舊……存在，他並未死亡。」

「還這麼想的只剩你一個。」McCoy醫官冷冷回嘲。「而且還有幾名瓦肯治療師願意出面舉報，指稱以你現今情緒狀態所產生的見解並不理性。」

「他們錯了。」

McCoy醫官偏著頭問：「你能肯定？」

Spock隱約覺得身體裡有什麼正在推倒他這數週以來精心構築的平靜；它感覺起來像是憤怒。「我很確定。」

「即使心靈感應治療師也同意這個結論？說他已經腦死亡？說你必須得殺了他？」

連自己也驚訝的是，Spock突然意識到他正逼近McCoy醫官，而阻止他做出……某種舉動的唯一事實只是因為：他是McCoy醫官，Jim最親近的友人。「他們並不正確，」Spock的聲音低沉有力。「他還活著，而且將會痊癒。」

McCoy醫官臉上好鬥的神情消逝無蹤，他轉而鬆了口氣。「那好。如果你敢說出別的什麼話來，我將不得不去申請緊急監護宣告，但因為你是註記在冊的配偶，那鬼玩意要辦起來會相當棘手。」坐在石椅上雙手交握，他在門打開時轉頭朝那邊看去：「妳遲到了。」

Nyota走下階梯對著他們微笑：「抱歉Leonard。Gaila去找了我一趟；她在醫學總部有朋友在，那人想預先警告我。」

「那丫頭到處都有朋友，」McCoy醫官說著往旁移了移，讓她能坐到他身邊。「妳跟她說了什麼？」

「我說我們正在著手進行。」看向Spock時她的笑容減弱。「他們會在這週稍後跟你談話，一旦T'Prina醒過來後大概也會；Gaila給我提了個醒，所以我叫Leonard趁安全部安排好約你會談前先找到你。」

「我感謝妳。」思慮片刻後，Spock坐到和他們平行的另一張長椅上。「Sorin治療師已經為我聯繫上貝塔茲。他提議待他與Melody去那間醫院時也帶Jim同行，並承諾直到我加入他們前先代我照顧他。」

但那要等上多久，Spock並不確定；星聯艦隊各分部在過去一週接連進行多次私下偵查，而Rayiyah技術士與他的組員自首日起就閉口緘默拒絕溝通，只堅稱必須見到Jim本人。既然這目前是不可能的，那些面談便變得……起碼可以用很不愉快來形容。

像是跟上他的思緒，Uhura回道：「Gaila也想讓我們曉得，若是缺少Rayiyah的證詞，我們會有一些麻煩要應付。即使拿到了資料庫核心，他們也需要不少功夫去翻譯裡頭的內容，能流利使用羅慕蘭跟獵戶座方言來正確翻譯它的人並不多。那些失蹤救回的船員們根本不清楚狀況；甚至裡頭的大多數人連被攻擊過的事都記不得了。」

「長期冬眠常會造成逆行性失憶，被冷凍進入深層睡眠的時間越長、失憶的比例就越高，」McCoy醫官說：「過陣子他們說不定還是能想起更多事來，但那些記憶的內容並不可靠，反正也有可能記憶要過上數年時間才慢慢回來。」

「他們現在也不信任讓我或Gaila來翻譯，」Nyota帶著諷笑補充。「然而，Sarek大使在戰事表決上投了否決票，他的理由是有足夠證據表明、原先認定羅慕蘭人有侵略意圖的結論如今正確性存疑，看起來議會也打算同意他的看法，只不過他們的心情並不怎麼好。」

這讓 _ **企業號**_ 的全體成員落入一個潛在的尷尬政治處境，Kirk艦長被綁的事實不容辯駁；他無疑也確實與失蹤船隻的成員一同歸來。不過即使有Rayiyah的初始證詞揭露獵戶座涉嫌其中，但該為此負責的主體至今仍未全然明朗化。 _ **企業號**_ 組員們的行動依舊被放大檢視討論；有說法認為應當召開全程軍事法庭來審判，目前看起來有很大可能會實現。那些一力支持召開的聲音似乎能被特定到某群曾主張與帝國交戰的人們身上。

「有人跟Rayiyah談過，」Nyota柔聲道；Spock聞言驚訝地挺直了背。「我不知道他們說了些什麼，但他真的被狠狠地嚇慘了，天殺的他本已經夠緊張不安。他的證詞先前已被認定頗為可疑，而現在的他在這裡除了Jim以外誰也不信。」

「合乎邏輯。」Spock應道，而McCoy醫官悶悶不樂地點頭同意。事實上，Rayiyah有充分的理由不去信任星聯艦隊，這也是為了自保。Rayiyah跟他的部屬被移送上 _ **仙女座號**_ 轉交回星艦總部前，Spock從與他們在 _ **企業號**_ 上第一次、也是唯一一次會談中瞭解到，Kirk艦長曾經應許保障他在星聯艦隊的人身安全；除他之外，Rayiyah已經沒有其他人選能付予信任。

「如果他們願意放你再去跟他談談，」Nyota無奈回道：「我覺得他會開口。他也要求過要見你一面，但隨著對 _ **企業號**_ 上每個成員的調查開始，別說談話、我們甚至不能 _ **看看他**_ 現在怎麼樣了，即使Gaila也不行。連Mitchell都被他們抓緊時間調派去出深空任務。」

在成為一個被政治操弄的活生生範例後，沒人能夠低調行事；現在Spock回想起來，他們也沒這個必要。目前他們只不過是靠Pike上將的影響力才免於被軍事法庭審判，但Jim維持昏迷狀態越久，他們就越不可能躲過這一關。

「如果我們能讓他願意 _ **說話**_ ，」McCoy醫官猛然站起，踱步到花園另一頭。「答案全都在Rayiyah身上；那個產生離子風暴的計劃是他提出的，而且在攻擊那些船艦時他至少有二次在場，再加上綁架Jim的那回。他在這裡沒有別人可以信任，天知道在他被抓到 _ **仙女座號**_ 後有誰對他做了什麼。他們也不相信他，但如果讓他們見識到他是怎麼製造離子風暴的，那麼他們就不得不買帳。」

Nyota的表情霎時一變。「有人能見到他。」Nyota的語調緩慢，盯著門口全神貫注：「 _ **企業號**_ 上就有這麼個人，一個他會願意相信的人，畢竟，她自始至終一直都在。」

McCoy醫官停下腳步，藍色雙眼瞇細，Spock站起身來，想著為何他不曾考慮過這個可行選項。「你適才提起T'Prina會在數小時內清醒。」

「Sorin的說法是五個小時，他從來沒出錯過。」McCoy醫官回答後，突然轉身面朝門口：「你們兩個，去別的什麼地方做點別的什麼事，選那種會被人注意到的場合；別在她醒過來時待在這裡，就交給我來處理。」

「你也被禁止見她，」Nyota說：「所有 _ **企業號**_ 成員都被限制……」

「不是我去。」McCoy醫官的聲音帶著一絲淡淡的喜悅：「Sorin去。他是她記錄上的治療師，多虧他們在指定醫師名單上加進心靈治療師。Jim也在他被綁之前申請更動了他的檔案，因為發生在殖民星上的事……」

「那好。」Nyota跟著站起身，她抓住Spock的胳膊：「我們去找Pike上將，帶他跟Gaila去市裡吃晚餐，也許可以去那家Magoo's。」

「那是間星聯艦隊相關人員時常光顧的酒吧，」Spock慢吞吞地應道：「然而，他們的炸洋蔥圈被認為被過度誇大了其美味程度。」

McCoy醫官小跑上石階，中途只迅速回頭甩給他們一個不馴的笑容：「孩子們、玩得開心點。我們再聯絡。」

 

* * *

 

Pike上將的臉黑得像是打算爭取孩子的監護權，Gaila睨了他一眼，才把最後一個洋蔥圈撈走。不以為然地翻了個白眼，那位將軍舉起啤酒，將他的注意力轉向在座的其他同伴：「你知道，當你提到晚餐，我還以為你指的是不那麼容易想起工作的地方。」他的目光閃向附近的大批學員與軍官。即使都做平民打扮，他們還是很容易被區分出來；軍官們會在發現Pike後避開他們這一桌；學員們則是全然無視他們的存在。

「我喜歡這裡，」Gaila表態，她將手上的洋蔥圈浸到她點的其中一個佐料小缽裡，那調料醬呈亮橘紅色，嚐起來帶有淡淡的甜味。據她所說是安多利那邊的佳餚。Nyota由於它對人類消化系統的影響一直避而不吃，她更喜歡某道古地球的日式菜餚，那對Spock的味覺來說太過嗆辣，另外還有一盤源自非洲合眾國的鹹味拌菜，她在還是學生時曾介紹給Spock過。這道料理他承認也相當符合他的喜好。

「你們在偷偷謀畫著什麼，」Pike上將的表情無怨無驚：「Nyota，把那籃薯條遞給我。」

「也許我們只是想花點時間跟我們最愛的導師相處。」Nyota如此應著，在將籃子遞過去前自己先拿了一根。「自上回我們有機會聚一聚以來也有一陣子了。」

Pike將軍僅只揚起眉、禮貌地微微表露出他根本不信這話，他接過Gaila遞給他的蕃茄醬：「所以跟T'Prina學員會在今天醒來的事一點關係也沒有？」他柔聲問：「不、不用給我確認；如果你們的打算是希望她能打破他的沉默，這想法不錯，做得好。」

「她做得到，」Spock回答，女服務生送來一道蔬菜盤，他伸手拿了一片krupenta [10] 。「我假定你屆時將會旁觀？」

「他們跟他的每次正式談話我都在場。」Pike將軍說，在場沒有人忽略他淡淡地在 _ **正式**_ 上加強了語氣。「Spock，不是我要懷疑，T'Prina學員的確相當適合──畢竟她是個瓦肯人──但……」

「她清楚她的行動能有何作為。」Spock回應，而Nyota點頭同意。

「眾所週知她連結伴侶的家族觀點更傾向備戰，」Pike將軍解釋的聲音低得不會傳出桌子的範圍。「而且在星聯艦隊，她通常對殖民星的官方態度以及政策抱有同理心……」

Nyota傾身向前：「那個針對Grayson判例例外條款的抗議請願……聯邦議會已經定下聆聽主要發言人聲明的傳召日期嗎？」

Pike將軍聞言蹙眉思索：「還沒有；申請人聲稱該發言人因醫療緣故暫時不能到場……」頓住，雙眼大睜：「是T'Prina？」

「沒錯。」

Pike上將低低吹了聲哨：「當你們准許她的實習申請時我還以為你們瘋了。她的家族在瓦肯是極端保守派；她來申請加入艦隊只不過是由於長老們對年輕人的大力鼓動，想憑藉更多瓦肯人進入艦隊以維持他們在聯邦的政治影響力。我至少能說，我對現在的她非常驚訝。」

Spock拿起一顆圓滾滾的紅蕃茄：「我一點也不。」

Pike將軍對他們全體展開一個被逗樂的神情：「你們都不。」

「都不。」Nyota在她撿起一片krupenta時嘴角一勾：「她碰上了Jim。」

 

* * *

 

McCoy醫官隨著Pike上將離開，回到將軍位於市裡的公寓，為了Spock設想中、充滿各種合成酒精混合飲品的一晚，以及他們明面上承認的棋局對奕。當他們回到星聯艦隊軍官宿舍時，他猶豫了片刻，轉身面對Nyota：「如果妳晚間已經有了其它計劃，我能理解……」

「我本來正想問你願不願意指導我之前教過我的進階冥想技巧，」Nyota回道：「但看來我不需要找這個藉口。」

Spock無法否認自身內在湧現的解脫之情。「我……感謝妳。」

Nyota在她輸入大樓的密碼時依舊保持微笑：「我很高興你覺得自己能問。而且我也的確需要幫助；我大概每專注十五分鐘就會中斷，這真的讓人越來越沮喪。」

當他們步入Spock的房間後，她找出冥想毯以及那個Spock偶爾用來專注心神用的小火缽。席地正座，她抬起頭，面容微傾。「你真的想問Leonard的事、是吧？」

愣住的Spock差點將火缽的溫度設定過高；Nyota笑出聲來，在Spock坐下調整姿勢時一手支在身後地上、上身後傾。

「你可以直接問，」她臉上的笑意未減：「我發誓我不會認定你在妒火中燒。」

Spock欲言又止；有一部分是因為，他承認心底確實或多或少存在、並感覺到所謂的旺盛妒意。看著火缽另一邊的她，他看到她表現出與興味同等份量的理解。

「我瞭解你，你懂的。」她說，就像罕見的幾次機會裡與她精神融合時所表現出的那樣，她彷彿毫不費力地跟上他的思緒走向。「那不要緊。你知道，我對你跟Jim的關係也不是全然無動於衷。」

他不曾如此設想過；他也不確定這時感到安心是否合宜。「我很……為妳高興，如果妳與McCoy醫官……」

「我們因為各自最好的朋友那些搞笑舉動而心有慼慼越走越近，」她輕聲道：「彼此同感的次數可稱不上少，鑒於你們二個總是不缺新的花樣讓我們瞧。」

Spock沒有露出微笑，但心裡有一部分的他想要這麼做。

「他是個好男人，」一時間她看起來變得陌生許多，唇邊泛起秘不可宣的微笑。「不，應該說……他很傑出。我不知道我們現在算是什麼關係，甚至以後會怎麼樣，但我喜歡我們現在的狀態。這很……不一樣。」她的視線再度落到他身上。「他不是我跟你之所以成不了的原因。他對當時的我們沒有造成任何影響，在你跟Jim在一起之後好一陣子，我們才決定要試試看比朋友更進一步會如何發展。」

Spock吸了口氣：「我不認為妳曾……」

「不。我是指，我們之所以走不下去，不是因為你是瓦肯人。而我知道你曾經這麼懷疑過，我只是不知道該怎麼解釋。」

「妳不必覺得需要對我解釋。」

倏地，她將火缽推至一旁，伸向他的手；他訝異地讓她攢住。

「不是因為我想要跟人類在一起，」她的音調平靜鎮定：「也不是因為我知道你那時就對Jim有感覺；這些事不曾對我跟你之間的關係構成實際上的威脅。你現在也知道了我對你還有感情在，你不會問出口，這就是為什麼我現在告訴你。永遠不要認為是你的種族、甚或你這個人不被我所接受。瓦肯人的方式跟人類大相逕庭，這我很清楚。我們人類沒辦法從瞬間的精神融合來判別彼此是否適合對方，我們不得不從相處中慢慢察覺。而且我認為我們兩個最終都明白我們成不了的；我喊停是因為我們都值得去找到一位能夠相互契合的對象。你只不過是……走在我的前頭罷了。」

不能夠將想說的話清楚地訴諸於口，Spock收緊掌中Nyota的手。「明日，」最後他緩緩言道：「若能得到妳的陪伴，我會十分感激；我向瓦肯大使館尋求諮商。」她露出理解的神情。「我將需要我父親的協助。」

「沒問題。」她收回手，轉而探向那個火缽，然後以淘氣的微笑看向他：「還有一件事，」她傾身向前，目光專注：「告訴我Jim是不是嫉妒過，至少該有那麼點吧。」

「我不認為透露Jim的個人感情是適宜的。」

「那，」Nyota的嘴角上勾：「可算不上是否認。」

Spock考慮過後回答：「是的，那不算。」

 

* * *

 

三天後在結束清晨冥想返回房間的路上，Spock見到一名星聯艦隊學員在他的房門前等待。

「Spock中校，」那名學員在Spock靠近時出聲問候，一臉激動；連他的觸角看起來都在顫抖：「Komack [11] 上將以及Pike上將命你立即前去報到。請隨我來。」

那倒是出乎意料。「很好，學員。你是否已久候多時？」

「他們聯絡你的房間沒有得到回應，於是我自告奮勇。」那位學員繼續說：「中校，Ddgrr [12] 學員向您問好。」

Spock記得這個名字；他是Jim帶的進階戰鬥課裡的學生，一位非常年輕的德涅比安（Denebian）三年級生。

當他們離開個人宿舍、途經建築間的綠色庭園時，Spock享受著學生及教員相對稀少的晨間環境；每當他身處公共場所、成為群眾暗中矚目的焦點時，不論如何都不是什麼特別具啟發性的經驗。

「請求允許……」學員猶豫了下：「嗯呣，我不確定該用哪個詞……問問題、我猜？」

「當然。」Spock猜想他已經知道了問題會是什麼。

「Kirk艦長還好嗎？」

「依舊昏迷未醒，但他目前狀況穩定。」Spock思索片刻後才續道：「Sorin治療師正在照看他，並極力研究尋求能喚醒他的方法。」

那名學員吞了吞口水，雖說Spock並不能肯定；德涅比安人的生理特徵有時候很不明確，而且他們沒有符合一般人型生物定義的唾線構造，甚至可說連所謂的喉嚨都不具備。「有一些……傳言……說他不能再……」

「他的傷情很嚴重，」Spock回應：「但Sorin治療師相信他能保證進一步的治療方式有其效果。」

那個男孩安靜了幾秒鐘；Spock不需要讀他的心思也知道他想問什麼。

「他還活著，」Spock輕聲道：「而且他將會醒來。」

幾不可察地，Ddgrr學員放鬆了身體。「謝謝，」他深呼吸，沒有抬起頭。「我……最近太多風言風語了。」

「的確。」

「太多了。」Ddgrr加重的語氣淡到幾乎聽不出來，Spock忍不住全心注意起他接下來說的話。「你清楚這類事是怎麼發展的：每個人嘴裡都在傳著最新消息，但沒有人知道源頭從哪來。」

「我仍記得我就學時的學院景象，」Spock不由自主地好奇起來：「總是……很難分辨出事實與臆測的差別。」

「而且有時候，人們會自己再捏造一個完全不一樣的版本。」Ddgrr話鋒一轉：「我……我們有很多人都支持Kirk艦長，中校。」

Spock看著那名一臉認真的學員，忽略心頭淡淡的痛楚。「謝謝你，學員。」

他們走上階梯，Ddgrr在接近門口時停下腳步。「T'Prina學員也在裡頭，我只確定這件事。」Ddgrr學員打開門，二名星聯艦隊的安全官走近前來。「Komack挺不高興的，但Pike上將說無論如何先把你叫過來。祝好運，中校。」

 

* * *

 

Ddgrr學員是正確的；Komack極度不悅而且沒有打算掩藏他的情緒。有時Spock會驚訝他能如此迅速晉升至將軍階──這人在待人接物上並不八面玲瓏。

而Pike上將令人敬佩地完美控制住他的面部表情；只有眼底的笑意顯露了他的心情。「Spock中校，」他略略在他的職銜上加重語氣。「感謝你在這麼大清早前來加入我們。」

「我為沒能更早回覆致上歉意；先前我在庭園裡進行冥想。」Spock邊回答邊對二人行禮。「我能幫上什麼忙？」

「T'Prina學員堅稱規章註明她的直屬長官必須到場參與，」Komack直說：「既然Kirk那邊沒辦法，那就你了。」

「T'Prina學員是位堪稱模範的軍官，」Spock溫和應道：「她現在在？」

「她跟Sorin一起在裡頭，還有她的連結伴侶也在。」Komack的姆指向左方的會議室一比。「看起來她以為她能讓Rayiyah開口說話，而且希望你能旁觀。在這種狀況下，Spock，我肯定你會同意我也得在場。」

「我們倆個都會在。」Pike上將在Komack繼續說下去前滑順插話道，他坐在一張小桌後，座椅一轉示意門口：「如果你沒問題的話，Spock？」

當T'Prina看到他出現時，透露出的解脫之情幾乎凝成實體；她的心靈防禦依舊相當薄弱。Spock毫不訝異Sorin治療師也在一旁；不論救回Kirk艦長時他是否在企業號上，他都會堅持在旁看護T'Prina，星聯艦隊沒有立場拒絕身為記錄上專屬醫師的他。也無疑他會堅持身為她連結伴侶的Torren得在一旁陪伴並協助他，也許也為了讓她近期因孤獨而損傷的心靈感受到伴侶心智的親近熟悉感。

「學員、治療師、Torren，」Spock輪流向每一個人致意。「據我瞭解你們將試圖與Rayiyah談話。」

「是我，中校。」她的表現沒有叛離她的個人想法，而這必定得罪了Komack。「我曾在他與Kirk艦長的談判現場。我預測應能說服他與星聯艦隊合作。」

Komack的表情越形尖刻：「那麼想必妳十分能言善道，學員。準備好了就去吧，我沒有一整天可以浪費在這裡。」

「Sorin治療師能同行嗎？」

「不行，連妳的連結伴侶也不行。」Komack指向觀察窗：「我們會一直在這裡看著，就讓兩名安全官跟妳一起……」

「那麼我寧可獨自行動，將軍。」在Pike上將極不明顯地搖了搖頭後，T'Prina便如此回道。如果Spock不是一直在盯著沒有移開視線，他大概永遠不會發現這個動作，以及她略向他的目光。「假使Rayiyah技術士感受到的威脅越少，那麼他也許會越願意提供資訊。」

「不要緊；他們可以跟我們一起在這裡盯著，如果妳遇到任何麻煩他們再進去。」Pike上將在Komack能回應前搶先道。T'Prina對他們倆人嚴正頷首後，才提起她的椅子走向一名安全官替她打開的門。Spock靠近窗口，同Pike上將一起看著她在桌前坐下，放了一塊資料板在她面前桌上。

「將Rayiyah技術士帶進來。」Komack經由通訊器吩咐，然後也走到了窗邊。「由該學員要求及Pike上將核准，沒有安全官隨行。」

另一道通往觀察室的門打開時，Pike上將掩住了臉上的假笑，接著Rayiyah技術士獨自走了進來。他看起來比Spock曾預估的更為疲憊，穿著星聯艦隊的標準連身服，雙手雙腳各銬上了一套束具。Spock毫不懷疑他身上應該也被安裝了追蹤器。

Rayiyah看到T'Prina後眨著眼睛，突然間他用羅慕蘭口語快速問了一個問題。通用翻譯器只掙扎地翻出了T'Prina，然後是Kirk艦長的名字，但T'Prina使用了標準語來回答他：「Rayiyah技術士，他仍昏迷不醒，但狀況穩定。我在要求這場會談的一小時前去觀察了他。我代表我自己感謝你的詢問。星聯艦隊醫學總部已聲稱除非出現意外的併發症狀，否則我將能在三天內出院。」

「翻譯器是出了什麼見鬼的狀況？」Komack喃喃問道。

Spock回答他：「核心矩陣裡提供的羅慕蘭語尚未完備，且Rayiyah技術士適才使用的是較不正式的羅慕蘭方言。」

「他之前說的話我們聽起來沒有障礙。」Komack瞪著T'Prina的後腦勺：「她又怎麼能聽得懂？」

「她與他共處了數日，」Spock回答：「身為瓦肯人，她的記憶力十分完美，而且她原已適應了他會使用的羅慕蘭方言詞彙。」

「呣嗯。」

幾乎像是能夠聽見他們的對話般，T'Prina開口說道：「技術士，如果可以，請為我的上級轉為使用羅慕蘭官方口語來溝通。翻譯器的轉換矩陣尚未更新至雷木思星方言用語，不過據我猜想Uhura上尉應已開始進行更新工作。」

「好吧。」在桌上雙手交握，他的目光先是朝向觀察窗的方位，然後才又轉往T'Prina：「學員，妳能理解我在見到Kirk艦長本人前會有的謹言慎行。」

「我能。這就是為什麼我要求見你。雖說區區一名學員提供不了與Kirk艦長先前所應許的同等保障。然而作為瓦肯殖民星的公民，我做得到。我已被授權成為瓦肯殖民星Spock大使的代言人，他願意延續Kirk艦長對你提供的保證。」

Rayiyah的視線閃向觀察窗：「Kirk艦長的連結伴侶？」

「不是，雖說他們氏族相同。」T'Prina輕巧答過：「由於他妻子的分娩日已近在眼前，他們目前正啟程前來地球，打算在星聯艦隊醫學總部觀察照看第二個孩子的誕生。他提供救援協助、為你向星聯艦隊及聯邦議會發言。」T'Prina將一塊資料板推過桌面：「瓦肯長老們已經指派他擔崗成為所有自羅慕蘭投奔至星聯的叛逃者的聯繫窗口，握有為那些向我們尋求協助的人提供庇護的權利。三小時前，聯邦議會瓦肯代表Sarek大使已引介並通過議會動議，承認Spock大使就任身處星聯領域的羅慕蘭公民其星聯官方代表。」

Komack猛眨著眼，驚得整個身體不由自主前傾：「見鬼的她怎麼能做到這些？她醒來才不過三天！」

將雙手反鎖背後，Spock在Rayiyah一臉奇妙地讀著資料板裡的內容時壓抑住自己表情上的任何變化。

「這是我認為Kirk艦長會為了你而做到的，」T'Prina續道：「我承接代理他的作法──假使他的連結伴侶近日沒有被限制接觸你以及你的同僚，那麼他也會有相同行動。」T'Prina在收回資料板時停頓了一會：「如果你希望，我能在Spock大使抵達與你親面溝通前先代他行事。」

Rayiyah慢慢點著頭：「是的，我願意……甚至更想要妳來幫忙，T'Prina學員。謝謝妳。」

T'Prina再度將資料板滑過桌面：「那麼請在這處表明你接受我代表Spock大使，並通過我接受瓦肯長老授權Spock大使提供的協助。如此一來我將可在你未來的每次會訪裡出席，不論會面對象是星聯裡的哪位成員，任何你需要我的時候我都能出現。」

Rayiyah若有所思地研究著她，對上她的視線後唸唸有詞了一些不能被翻譯器解讀的話。T'Prina略傾了傾她的頭，Rayiyah將手指按到螢幕上，表示同意後將資料板還給她。

「現在我希望在經過你同意後，能讓Komack上將與Pike上將加入我們的會談。如果你能像對我一樣向他們解釋擄獲那五艘星聯艦隊實驗船、以及綁架我與Kirk艦長時所發生的相關事件詳情，那將能加速庇護申請的進程。」

Rayiyah緊張地舔了舔唇，目光閃爍不定地飄向觀察窗：「妳……相信他們？」

「Pike上將是Kirk艦長與Spock中校的導師，也是訓練他們成為星聯艦隊軍官的引路人，沒有比他更有能力且正直的人選了。」T'Prina語畢，靜候Rayiyah下定決心，沒有顯現出任何不耐煩的跡象。

「會……會有安全官在旁邊嗎？」

T'Prina沒有因為這個疑問所隱含的所有可能性而表露絲毫動搖。「規定他們必須在場，但具體人選能被要求更換。如果你信任我，我會將此要求轉述給Komack將軍獲得許可，請他要求他們顧及你的意願。你希望我這樣做嗎？」

「是的，拜託。」Rayiyah的身體幾乎因為鬆一口氣而垮下：「謝謝妳，學員。」

「如果你能原諒我暫時離席，我將去轉述你的需求給Komack上將，我知道你清楚觀察窗就在這個房間的右側；我會前去那裡，而直到我回來前你會單獨待在房間裡。」

Rayiyah遲疑了一陣子，但還是點頭同意。T'Prina嚴肅地從座位裡退後、起身，然後走向門口。Komack示意安全官開門，當她走近前來，她看向Komack上將說：「如果對Rayiyah的請求沒有異議……」

「學員，」讓Spock驚訝的是，Komack向T'Prina微笑道：「我一點意見也沒有。士官，關上門，叫每個人都給我待在外頭，直到我叫你們進來為止。知道了嗎？」

極為不顯眼地，Spock認為他看見了那個士官在同意時臉上的不滿。

「你可以離開了。」Komack隨意續道：「我們在能被接受的軍官露臉前都沒事。」

「上將，」那名男性抗議：「我接到的指示是……」

「既然你人都在這了，那替我通知你的上級長官，晚點我要跟他談談。」Komack邊說著邊自窗前移步，讓T'Prina能從觀察窗清楚看到房間裡的Rayiyah。「士官，這是命令。」

「是的，長官。」門在他走出後關上。Komack將軍走到安全官平時使用的小桌前轉身，兩手支在桌邊，身體往後一靠。「好吧，中校，你現在得到我的注意了，除非不得已你不會去找Sarek。」他的目光掃向T'Prina，看起來頗為愉快。「真會說話，但我知道事實上妳過去三天幾乎都在昏睡，而且Spock大使在一個月內不會過來。」

「他在我們說話這時正在路上。」回話的是Spock，讓T'Prina省下一番掩飾的功夫。「瓦肯長老們同意為Rayiyah提供庇護，我相信這正是Kirk艦長希望我能協助、而Spock大使替我實現的事。」

「同一氏族，吭？」Komack的笑容轉陰。「你們給了他們什麼？別說你們沒做任何交易；Rayiyah可是羅慕蘭人，沒可能他們會說都不說就同意。」

沒有必要虛言搪塞；Komack夠聰明到能將所有線索連繫起來，他只需要走星聯艦隊的關係網問一問即可。「T'Prina學員撤銷了她對Grayson判例例外條款的抗議請願。」Spock解答，他可以聽見身側的Pike將軍輕聲驚呼。「而我也已同意不採取進一步反對它的行動，也不會鼓動他人做出相同行為，或是為目前的例外條款提供任何激進的修改形式。」

讓Spock安心的是，Komack將軍沒有再多加評論，而是將注意力轉向T'Prina：「妳要怎樣的安全官？」

「除 _ **企業號**_ 、以及已畢業並分派至各艦服役的少數幾名學員以外，我並未熟識其他安全相關人員。」T'Prina謹慎地不把視線轉往Spock的方向：「將軍，你有任何建議人選嗎？」

Komack上將的目光射向Spock的肩後牆上。「事實上這裡有二名軍官在等著他們的下一次任務分派，現在想想，他們接下來恰巧要被派到 _ **企業號**_ 上。同意他們轉任請求的不正是你嗎，Spock？」

Spock無言頷首。

「這對他們來說也會是不錯的體驗。有任何異議嗎，學員？」

T'Prina瞄了Spock一眼尋求同意，然後才點點頭：「沒有異議，將軍。謝謝你在此事上的協助。」

「妳確定妳準備好了嗎？」他語帶同情地說：「妳其實還在接受治療，而且妳也不是外交官。」

「Kirk艦長也不是，將軍。」T'Prina回應：「能被允許盡力保障他的意圖得以完成是我的榮幸。」

Komack下巴對著門口抬了抬：「學員，進去陪我們的羅慕蘭傢伙等新的安全官來。人都到了之後我會通知妳們，然後我們就開始正式面詢。」

「好的，將軍。」敬了個禮，T'Prina走向Sorin治療師為她打開的門。

Komack看向Spock：「我需要跟Spock中校單獨談話。放心，Sorin治療師；不會太久，而且我們會在這盯著確定她好好的，就算她突然癲癇發作什麼的也來得及。」

當房間淨空後，Komack嘆了口氣：「我們得談談。」

「我明白這不代表 _ **企業號**_ 罔顧指令前去營救Kirk艦長的控訴罪名得以解除。」

「他娘的的確沒有。」Komack瞪了一眼以表示他的觀點：「但是，這事關George Kirk與Winona Kirk中校之間最小的孩子。如果走到軍事審判的地步，星聯艦隊就得在全體聯邦面前辯解為什麼我們不願意追蹤那個男人的下落──那個Nero第一批犧牲者的兒子，他本人還制止了Nero毀滅聯邦。我們還想把他那失去了整個母星與母親的男朋友關進監獄，就因為他想去救他回來。不僅如此，他們還順手救了一大群被我們漠視不理的星聯公民、讓他們得以回家，並成功阻止了該死的一場大戰。要我說，星聯艦隊輸定了。」

這番言論是正確的；誠實以對不是他面對星聯艦隊的將軍們時通常會有的待遇。

「也不是說這會對我有什麼影響。」Komack續道：「我這人從不鳥什麼政治考量。我會更愛直接叫停、用手上牌面見真章；很有可能你跟其他組員頂多被降級處分，甚至說不定會直接獲判無罪。如果社會大眾在審判期間對艦隊有了怨言，那麼現在那些叫著喊著要開軍事法庭的人很快就會轉向善待你們，而且我非常清楚支持 _ **企業號**_ 的那些人已經充分運用這個角度著手進行了。」

「將軍，」Spock開口：「我不會試圖去影響……」

將軍比出手勢打斷他的後話、翻了個白眼。「Spock，少來這套。沒錯，你自己不會行動；但你也不需要。你有很多朋友，而且到目前為止在艦隊裡的經歷仍舊毫無瑕疵。你跟Jim這二年不只在艦隊、也在聯邦打出了不小的名聲。」Komack的表情變得既惱怒又感慨：「我承認；我也不想當那個得面對Kirk中校的人，告訴她我們軍法審判了她兒子的組員，就因為他們把他救回來，還阻止了戰爭。她現在雖說正在深空執行探勘任務；但那女人可是比Jim更不愛循規蹈矩，這已經很能說明狀況了。瞧，Spock，你完全不需要去讓輿論轉向；Winona只要拿著張George的照片出現在聯邦的每一個公開頻道，大談她那從小就失去父親、長大後還打敗了Nero的可憐兒子，光這樣就夠瞧了。」

「上將……」

「你，給我閉嘴。你似乎挺能言善辯，那就來看看你要怎麼跟將軍來討價還價。」Komack抱起雙臂：「你要把你所有提到我們的獵戶座伙伴的證詞全都修掉──包括提到他是個雙面間諜、而且可能要為Kirk艦長被劫一案負責的事。這些資訊永遠不能被公開；我會把提及的相關資訊逐條加密。」

Spock聞言繃緊身體：「我不能這麼做，將軍。」

「你不得不。因為我已經做了。」Komack的表情絲毫未改：「你會去簽署經過修改的證詞，而且同意全然放棄追究。就像這事從來沒發生過一樣。」

「恕我嚴正拒絕，將軍。」

「是啊，你是會這麼反應。」Komack從桌邊站直，站到Spock身旁看著另一個房間裡的Rayiyah跟T'Prina。「所以你願意犧牲整船的組員就為了捍衛你根本不可能證實的事，還連帶葬送了你唯一能憑恃來指責星聯艦隊或星際聯邦的身份立場。」

Spock深深吸氣，再緩緩將氣吐出。「星聯艦隊裡有某人為獵戶座聯合組織工作。他們利用我們與他們的聯繫劫掠了五艘聯邦船隻，並企圖謀刺Kirk艦長以開啟戰端。我不能……」

「你必須。」Komack上將回得直接了當：「你不喜歡？那就給我咬牙忍住，因為你證明不了。如果你做得到，那我現在就不會站在這裡、有失身份地跟你合議作偽證。你懂我的意思嗎，中校？Pike將軍也同意我；在我們今天把跟Rayiyah的這事了結之後，你儘可以去跟他談，但他告訴你的話跟現在沒有兩樣。你們沒有實證，即使萬一曾經有過那麼些證據，現在也早就消失了，跟著我們那位獵戶座間諜一起。」

Spock眨著眼：「你認為他是被謀害以掩蓋……」

「我沒說過那種話。」Komack眼睛仍直盯著T'Prina：「我的意思是，沒有證據證明有人向獵戶座通敵，而我也是這麼向聯席會報告的。」Komack向他瞄了一眼：「為了些你沒有權限得知詳情的理由，我也被任命要查看星聯艦隊安全部的聯絡人與已知對聯邦有敵意種族會面的監視影像。從現在開始，星聯艦隊安全部歸我管轄，包括Gaila上尉也是其中一員，多虧她的好運氣。他們先前對她很是不滿。」

「我明白了。」Spock看著Rayiyah與T'Prina交談時積極的模樣。

「你知道，我今天要忙的事不只這件。Green [13] 上將決定是時候退休了，而且為了某些原因，我要負責籌辦他的送別會。」

Spock轉頭看向Komack將軍的側臉，不可置信。「我從未得知Green上將曾計畫退休。他的晉升才剛滿五年，而且身體相當健康。」

「工作壓力太大。」Komack將軍不以為意地回道：「他大半人生都在組織裡服役，他想是時候去嘗試新東西了。」

也許他之前誤認了；Komack的缺乏圓滑可能是特意為之。

「去我的辦公室；我的助理正在為我的新職務統整打點。他會準備好資料板給你簽署。我們明天就能把調查流程結了，然後趁船在全面修整時讓組員們放個假。」

Komack停了一會，才近乎隨意地加上：「我想Green可能會高興看到Phillips [14] 來參加歡送會。你還記得他吧？我查過了，他的金氏世界紀錄第六年了還沒被超越。以前我總覺得他跟Green有不少共通之處。現在去把Pike跟其他人叫進來，我可沒有一整天能耗在這裡。」

「是的，將軍。」Spock不由自主地應下，將門緊緊關在身後。Pike上將的詢問目光明確無誤地對上他：「Komack上將要求我到他的辦公室進行一些……文書工作。我將在完成後回歸。」

Pike上將安心地躺靠到座椅上，雙眼無疑地因放鬆而閉起了一會。「我們會等你的，中校。」

 

* * *

 

當夜Sorin治療師在星聯醫學總部的大門前跟他會合，揮著手要他進門，這時間早已拒絕大多數的訪客探視。他們在前往高速電梯時與不少醫護人員錯身而過，進去後Sorin輸入收容重病傷患的樓層通行碼。

當門關上後，Sorin治療師出聲說道：「我已經收到Astrei醫院的通知，他們很願意接Kirk艦長過去。你應該也已經收到相同訊息，以及為了讓我以監護人及醫師的雙重身份照看你的連結伴侶需要填寫的同意授權書。你已回信了嗎？」

「我本計畫於今晚回覆。」Spock答道：「然而你的傳訊顯示我似乎必須立即前來。」

「是的。」當高速電梯停下，Sorin治療師輸入第二道密碼，讓他們能走出電梯進到接待區櫃檯前。執班護士抬起眼瞄過來，目光閃向Sorin治療師的證件，然後再看向Spock。「Sorin治療師、Spock中校，」她招呼道，並因為Spock的軍階給他敬了一個稍作變化的禮。「有什麼我能幫到你們的嗎？」

「保護我們探視Kirk艦長時的隱私。」Sorin治療師回道：「請將任何需要我的狀況都轉交值班醫師處理，不論有任何理由我們都不想被打擾。」

「好的，治療師。」

經過她的工作站，Sorin治療師帶著Spock沿著熟悉的路線前往Jim位於建築物一角的病房。房間有寬敞的窗戶讓人可以領略俯瞰這一帶的風景，並能引進外面的自然光線；在這個時間，窗戶已經被簾子覆蓋。Sorin打開燈光，並示意Spock在關上門啟動隱私鎖後坐下。

「Jim的症狀有變嗎？」他問著看向Jim，一臉蒼白地躺在床上動也不動。Spock能感受到他的內部並沒有任何不同，而且一旁顯示的讀數也跟在星聯醫療總部的這二週一樣毫無變化。

「沒有，但我已……」Sorin治療師欲言又止，看起來不同尋常地情緒激動。「我決定在我分析完手邊蒐集的所有關於Melody的症狀、以及再次確認過還在殖民星上的其他病人資料前先不與你接觸。我現在相信有辦法能夠讓Kirk艦長回復意識。」

Spock精神為之一振：「如何辦到？」

「一直以來我推測之所以不能喚醒Melody的原因，是由於她的心靈無法適應沒有連結的存在，而且沒有連結，她的意識就不能夠在損傷過後再度連上身體。Kirk艦長的症狀雖說相似，但他的連結依舊活躍。」

「我們已經試過精神融合，」Spock艱難地開口；先前曾有過數度嘗試，而且不全是在Sorin治療師在旁時，亦或在他知情下。

「我們嘗試時只有你與他融合，我只有在旁協助加強你們融合的強度，就像通常在治療連結伴侶們時那樣。」Sorin回答：「這一次，我將與你一起參與融合過程，以你們的連結作為指引，帶著你循著正確的路徑進到他內部去尋找。你不是受過心靈探索訓練的侍僧；但我是。試想你自己在沒有光線的地方茫然搜索，真正安全的路卻僅止一條；我將為你們雙方點亮具現那條道路。我相信他近期的狀況肇因於心靈無法找到正確的路回歸；藉由我的協助，他將能發現你的存在，進而讓你引領他的心靈回歸現實世界。」

「還有什麼需要預備嗎？」

「沒有。我已預先清空日常的夜間行程……」

「我準備好了。」轉向病床，Spock看著Jim沒有表情的面容，髮絲以一種他自己看到一定會痛恨的模樣整齊向後梳整好。

指尖輕柔地碰著他的臉，撫按每一個感知點，讓Sorin的聲音沖刷過他。「我的心靈進入你的心靈。我的思緒……」

_**……連接你的思緒。** _

幾乎是眨眼間，Spock就感覺到Sorin的心靈加入他，比先前更為下潛到只有連結伴侶會抵達的深處。在Sorin安靜地引導下，Spock伸向Jim的靈魂領域，毫不費力地觸碰著那無知無覺的閃爍星火，然後沿著他們的連結鍊逐漸深入。Spock隱隱意識到Sorin在帶領著他；若有人問起，Spock會將這種感覺形容成：像是朝著遠方太陽落下的那處、在Gol高原上踽踽前行，蒼穹群星被平日難得一見的雲朵堆聚遮蔽，接著千年一度的春日暴雨重重墜臨大地。此時假如無人指引，在砂漠裡很容易就會迷失方向；然而即便當地深具經驗的居民留下標記、提點沿途最為安全無虞的路徑，在那些非荒漠原生氏族的旅者眼中這些警示等同不曾存在。

如同慣闖砂漠的專業獵人般，Sorin帶著他走進Jim的心靈，踏上只有他能辨認的路途。這條路比Spock嘗試走過的要更加迂迴崎嶇，但Jim的存在隨著深入而越發明亮。終於第一次，Spock感受到了若有似無又令人驚喜、對他的到來有所察覺的感知。

語言在這裡沒有意義，但是有道微弱且不確信的疑惑朝他而來，Spock回以投射出溫暖以及歡迎，試著想要捕獲Jim一心一意的專注，避免在他們更形相近時他可能採取的閃躲。

Sorin將他們的前進速度放得更慢，專心在那處光亮上，它代表了Jim現在以及未來永恆不變的一切。現在已經比他自己原先走到的要更為深入，然而Jim看起來似乎仍離他不可思議地遙遠，就像他們實際上並不比站在他的病床邊看著他更近。

那道光芒不斷地變換著位置，感覺到他們的存在萌發出興趣，然後在飄近他們時轉為好奇。Spock遏止住自己想直接抓住它的衝動，雖說它感覺起來彷彿近在眼前唾手可得；但這不是什麼能被強迫留住的東西。

然後，震撼了他的， _ **我認得你。**_

那道光芒向內蜷縮、倏地消失在原地；Spock不能自已地被恐慌淹沒，想要掙脫Sorin追上前，但卻被Sorin強而有力的心靈鎖在路邊、拒絕讓他逃脫。投射給他 _ **耐心**_ ，將他們的心靈黏合得更緊。

 _ **Jim**_ Spock絕望地念著，在黑暗中不停找尋。有那麼一刻，他腦海裡Jim通常佔據的那處空無一物── _ **空無一物**_ ──他不敢想像能再容忍這般被掏空的虛無多久，即使再多一秒也做不到。比起毫無所獲地回歸現實，他寧願迷失在這裡尋找Jim。他寧願……

_**你。** _

那不是Sorin。

_**我認得你。** _

他們停下腳步，被無邊的闇黑圍繞，靜靜等待著。然後Spock幾乎開始懷疑是不是他跟Sorin的心靈由於過度期盼而創造出那個聲音來。虛妄似乎每分每秒都在膨脹，但現在Spock能忽略他自己的悲傷帶來的刻骨痛楚，轉而全心專注在環繞他們身邊的黑暗本身，尋覓著其中是否藏有一閃而逝的火光、代表著Jim存在的微弱痕跡。

霎時間，它又閃動地出現在他們幾乎一蹴可幾的地方，不過剎那，他幾乎可以看見Jim就站在那裡，一會懷疑一會好奇地凝視著他們，就像他在望著沒有聯邦船隻標記過的廣袤深空、或是沒有任何人見識過的陌生星域，亦或他等著耗費畢生去探究的浩瀚宇宙時那樣。

_**跟我來。** _

Jim的猜疑心加重了，但他的好奇心也是。Spock向他展示著 _ **企業號**_ 、充滿組員的艦橋、他的家人──將他自己以及Jim過去的記憶全丟出來，引誘著Jim生出與個人情感無關的興趣跟上他們，像是那些記憶全然屬於他人一般。

_**這是你。** _

將那些記憶掃到一旁，Jim的注意力聚焦到Spock身上，一個疑問在他們之間成形。 _ **你為什麼在這？**_

Spock猶疑著，思索再屏棄了千種不同的答案，好找出能真正回答Jim的那一個。 _ **來找你。**_

_**為什麼？** _

這個問題完全不需要思考。 _ **因為你在這裡。**_

Jim小心地思慮著這個答案，忽隱忽現地穿過那些丟給他的記憶，然後他的焦點再度轉回Spock身上，努力尋找著某些Spock無法解譯的東西。幾乎可說是若有所思地，Jim緩緩飄近前來，在一臂之遙搖擺不定；Spock使盡全力才沒有伸手抓住他，現在還不行。

輕如蛛絲的微弱撫觸貼上了他的心靈，隨之而來的是他們連結在一起的意識邊緣，在他和他之間低低鳴動。Jim停下來，困惑與好奇在他心裡彼此交錯追逐，然後Spock發現他憶起了第一次碰觸Jim的心靈那回；即使 _ **pon farr**_ 導致的瘋狂也不能削弱他在那裡發現的光芒，以及發覺自己長期以來早已知悉卻始終否認的感情。

Spock感覺到非常像是他們獨處時Jim的微笑般的某種情緒，舒適而不設防，用著Spock永遠做不到的方式充滿感情地對他開放。 _ **你追尋我而來。**_

Spock想著他們自從相會後的人生也能被總結成這幾個字。 _ **我會追隨你到天涯海角。**_

像是大笑的情緒在Jim說話時震盪著他的表面。 ** _那麼，我想這次換我來追著你跑了。_**

緩慢而小心翼翼地，Spock舉起手探向他，而Jim好整以暇地任憑他抓住，輕鬆地就像他正指揮一艘船艦駛入未知深空，輕鬆地就像他正被傳送到某個不明行星的表面上，輕鬆地就像他們連結時他第一次打開他的心靈；Jim從不害怕他所不瞭解的事物。

_**我相信你。Spock，讓我見識你的能耐。** _

 

* * *

 

Spock感覺到Sorin在遠處拉扯撤離；更遙遠的地方，他意識到他正回到自己的身體裡、然後開始抵抗，他不願放棄他終於追尋到、Jim心靈的溫暖。

 _ **不。**_ Sorin有力的心靈強迫他回返；逐步地他感覺到被肉體包覆圍繞，它厚重笨拙地以物質世界層層疊疊隔開他與Jim，直到他的雙眼倏然大睜，倒下的額頭抵在蓋住Jim溫暖髖部的床單上，每塊肌肉都在叫囂著疼痛。

抬起頭，Spock眨著眼將這個世界納入視野，看見有光線從被掩住的窗戶陰影間悄悄溜進房裡；他的時間感告訴他自他們開始嘗試後已過了十二個小時。

Sorin的手指從他臉上鬆開，精神融合餘留的連接絲線自此消逝；在彷彿已持續永恆的時日裡第一次，Spock感覺在自己的心靈裡如此孤寂。

「Spock，」Sorin在Spock奮力振作時開口。恐懼正在剝離殘留的最後一絲自控。「Spock，平靜你自己。他進入睡眠了。」

監視體徵的螢幕畫面上出現了一個突兀的高峰；Spock木然地辨識出Jim正處於快速動眼期的沉眠中。他強迫自己冷靜下來，用盡記事以前就逐漸習得的每一分控制力，專注他的內在直到一切都回歸靜止。Jim睡眠中的喃喃心聲滲進他的心靈底部，熟稔而自在。在很長一段時間裡，Spock只是讓自己去單純感覺著它，許久後才張開眼看向Sorin。

「我能感受到他。他將在四小時後醒來。」

Sorin贊同地頷首。少了自己未經控制的情感洪流分心，Spock現在能看出這一夜在Sorin臉上刻下的心神耗盡痕跡；深色的眼珠佈滿血絲，眼袋部位的皮膚染上了如同新傷的綠色瘀痕，而且他的舉止變得緩慢而精準，每一個動作都像是經過百般思量後才做出的挑戰。

「角落有張簡易折疊床，」Sorin開口說道；雖然他的語調平平無奇，Spock還是能聽出他聲音中的疲倦以及對這一夜成果的滿足感。「你無法在回到房間前保持意識清醒；我建議你在這裡休息。我會留下指示讓你在這不受打擾，你的連結伴侶也需要你在旁陪伴。」

Spock不認為他能夠走到高速電梯那麼遠；即使那張簡易床感覺也不像是他可以輕易抵達的距離。「我感謝你，Sorin治療師。」最終Spock說。

「我將在值班室休息，並留下Kirk艦長醒來時就喚醒我的指示。」

Sorin只留到找來護士吩咐、Spock找到那張簡易床時就開門離去；Spock在他聽到門再度關上的聲音前就陷入熟睡。

 

* * *

 

Spock在Jim的心靈開始有動靜時清醒，伴著螢幕顯示Jim醒來時的嘀嘀輕響翻身坐起。

等到Spock碰到Jim床邊的椅子時，那藍色的眼睛眨動著睜開，然後就煩躁地微微瞇細。「Spock，」他喚道，聲音威脅般地低語：「把那天殺的玩意 _ **關掉**_ 。」

抓過那隻虛弱地按在床單上、明顯準備要嘗試掌控現況的手，Spock等到Jim轉過頭來、數週裡第一次看向自己。「我會找來一位護士、指示她降低音量，Jim。」

Jim的嘴角扭出一個淡淡的勾，輕輕回捏Spock握住他的手指，然後他的表情轉化成困惑：「你在……你是在微笑嗎？」虛弱地，Jim抽出他的手，指尖笨拙地碰上Spock的臉。再次攢住他的手，Spock穩住它，感覺到Jim心靈裡充滿了沒問出口的問題：「說真的。發生了……什麼事？」

「想念你的存在， _ **t'hy'la**_ 。」Spock深呼吸：「如此而已，你需要休息。」

Jim對他投射著疑慮，手指抽出時拂擦過Spock的手才將眼睛完全閉上：「哪都、別去。」

Spock點點頭，將他們的指與指勾纏成結、安放床間：「我所欲往者，別無他處。」

 

* * *

 

接下來二天Jim不斷睡睡醒醒、間隔時長時短；McCoy醫官跟Spock保證這是正常狀況，Spock卻從Jim每一次清醒時分的思緒模式裡分析、懷疑其中有部分是為了逃避每次清醒時就會出現的醫護人員巡房檢查以及測試。在與McCoy醫官分享這個判斷後，那位醫生掛上沒辦法的惱怒表情瞪向Jim睡著的身體，Spock猜想這代表同意他的意思。

到了第三天，Jim被准許能有三位訪客，每一位都被嚴格限制會面十分鐘，過程由一旁有著銳利眼神的護士監看，她會留意Jim的體力是否負荷過重的每條可疑線索，一但發現徵兆，就會噓聲將訪客趕出病房，然後強制要求Jim必須躺下休息。她那淬了毒的瞪視告訴Spock她也想要這麼對付他，但規章以及Sorin治療師都不給她這個機會。Jim在與Pike進行極其詳盡的通訊談話、從中跟進星聯艦隊的最近舉動時，她站在床尾邊射來不滿，Spock看著他一副刀槍不入的模樣感到心滿意足。

她領著Scott少校走出房間，門在她身後關上，Jim在床裡翻了個身，伸出手拍了旁邊的資料板一下關掉它。「Spock，把我弄出去。」

Spock忍住不去嘆氣：「Jim……」

Jim移開手；資料板的螢幕中央上方出現了他的檢碼器，Spock拾起它看著上頭的小巧螢幕；介面已經被設定成配合星聯艦隊醫學總部使用的系統：「你來選。」

思忖少頃，Spock收起檢碼器，將資料板留在他的座椅上站起身：「我將與值班護士表示你希望不被打擾地睡眠，三分鐘後，南側急診室出口將會被解鎖並停止供能。進到樓梯間裡原地等待。」

Jim笑了：「連到醫療傳送室的是第三螢幕，我在你讀東西的時候就在這裡把那邊的監視畫面設成重覆播放了。Munroe [15] 根本沒注意到。」Jim皺起眉：「Chapel的話就會。」

「Chapel非常瞭解你。」將檢碼器放進口袋，Spock在開門前將燈光轉暗。「別遲到。」

當Spock將門小心關在身後、直朝護士工作站而去時，Jim對他送去一道心靈式的假笑。「Kirk艦長表示他需要休息，」Spock通知Monroe少校，她是專門負責照顧Jim的護士。聞言她臉上流露出一連串的表情變化，顯示出對自己正確判斷Jim體力極限的滿意，以及Spock終於認同只有把Jim隔離起來才能讓他好好安心休養的喜悅。「他聲稱近期的睡眠品質並不確實；我認為若能在他睡醒前保持安靜不去打擾會是最佳處置。」

「我現在就把指令發出去。」Munroe少校高興得似乎都想發出呼嚕聲了，自面識以來她第一次看起來如此愉悅：「三個小時內不會有巡房人員去打擾他。」

那是極其珍貴的消息；Spock自行前往高速電梯，耐心地等待直到抵達一樓，並對沿途遇見的醫護人員頷首為禮。他走出寬敞的大門右轉，Spock快速走向連接訪客休憩花園的出入口、拿出檢碼器，輸入花園的座標然後下達傳送指令。

Jim在Spock幾天前曾佔據過的長椅上物質化現出身形，好奇地看看左右直到他找到Spock。因為獲得自由空氣而展現的笑容顯得有些瘋狂，Jim在Spock靠近時顫顫起身，馬上被扶住拉進懷裡進行一場驚人的激烈熱吻，一直持續到他有限的體力強迫他在倒下前坐回長椅上為止。

「如果我們能到更隱密點的……」

「那麼你會很快睡著。」Spock回答，抵著Jim的身體穩住他、免得他再更累到自己。Jim的雙眼瞇細，但他沒有對這個狀態發出什麼怨言，只是對著自己身上的醫院睡衣以及他還記得在離開房間前套上的外袍皺眉。「你的身體每一日都更強壯一些。」

「相對的每一秒都更無聊一些。」嘆了口氣，Jim靠著他，視線飄向花園裡的景色：「以前還在學院的時候我曾經在這裡把老骨頭灌得爛醉。」

「我不認為星聯艦隊還有多少地方不曾配合過你對酒醉的嘗試。」Spock應道，忽略事實上Jim也曾在這裡與幾位情人約會，並且從未抗議此地的缺乏隱私。

Jim偏過頭來，勝利地笑了。「孩子們總是會幹些瘋狂的傻事。」

「你畢業以來至今未超過三年。」

「這年頭孩子們長得很快的。」Jim一臉正經地挖苦道。「我到底還得被關在醫學總部多久？Munroe表現得像是我連自己吃個飯都會耗盡力氣，她沒辦法肯定我會不會就這麼過勞死，所以得賠上我的下半輩子才能逃離她的魔掌似的。」

Spock考量後回道：「如果你的狀況持續好轉，我認為Sorin治療師將會同意在二週內讓你出院。」

「二天。」

「十一日。」

「七天，出院轉由我的連結伴侶來監護，讓他直接照看，不論是從星聯艦隊關於民事伴侶的規章，還是從瓦肯婚姻來看都可行。而且你要知道你現在手上的那塊不是 _ **我的**_ 檢碼器，而是我要Scotty今天過來看我前從我房間拿的。順帶一提，那是給你的禮物、紀念日或生日或其它什麼日子都好，祝快樂。」

Spock將它再拿出來研究；外殼相同，但再仔細察看後，它缺少了一些經常使用產生的細小刮痕。「有趣。」

「不用問我的去哪了；如果你一週後沒有扛著Munroe對我們兩個的怒視、幫我簽出院同意書，那麼你到時就會知道了。」

將檢碼器放到一邊，Spock想Sorin治療師應該不難被說服。「好。」

Jim腦子裡繞著滿足的念頭，然後才坐直身，把手撐在石頭長椅邊好能仔細盯著Spock瞧，他的笑容消轉成一臉認真：「在把T'Prina弄昏跟我被傳離 _ **瑣力號**_ 之後我只知道些大概狀況，告訴我還發生了些什麼。」

也許他早該預期Jim不同尋常的溫馴日子即將告一段落。「的確有……許多事發生。」他承認。

「我們還剩多少時間？」

「離醫生前去檢查你的狀況大約還有二小時三十五分鐘二十八秒。」

抓住Spock的手，Jim靠得更近，將它放到自己臉上：「那你最好現在就給我看，這樣你才能趕在我們回去前幫我補充整合。」

「你尚未強健到足以……」

「我可是星聯艦隊的艦長，」Jim這般回答：「足夠強壯是我的工作要求之一，我需要瞭解真相。」

即使Spock已經將手指緩慢放到定點，他依舊無法下定決心：「Jim……」

「Spock，」燦藍眼睛對上他的視線：「讓我看。」

Jim的心靈在接觸的瞬間就向他打開：「我的心靈進入你的心靈，」Spock呼息加重，無法隱藏被Jim的心智圍繞時油然而生的愉悅喜樂：「我的思緒連接你的思緒。」

 _ **啊，**_ 在Spock開始顯現那些記憶前，Jim的心聲不禁脫口而出，手指與Spock一一交錯纏繞。 _ **我也想念這個。**_

 

* * *

 

Valdes [16] 醫生看來似乎是相信了Jim對他自己比平常更為粗重的呼吸、以及臉上淡淡紅潮的解釋。

「……然後Spock進門時正好來得及幫我躺回床上。」Jim天真無邪地繼續說著：「所以我已經能成功不靠外力自己走到盥洗室再走回來了。不論哪個地方的小朋友們都會眼紅我學到的新技巧。」

Enrique Valdez醫生成為星聯艦隊醫學總部的主管、擁有准將頭銜已有十個年頭，他聞言在資料板上做了註記。身長遠超過六英尺的Valdez醫生在一群主要組成為人類的醫護人員裡顯得鶴立雞群，即使與大多數的其它種族同行相比，看起來也要高出許多。從他臉上那深綠膚色也無法掩蓋的微微血色、以及自頸後綁好的馬尾逃脫的幾撮黑髮來判斷，Spock懷疑今晚原本值班的並不是他，而且他才剛剛趕到院區。「看來從盥洗室回來似乎還是有點辛苦，我會指示護士讓你自行走動，再派個在這裡的人協助你走回床邊。」

Jim在Valdez醫生完成檢查時假裝對這個決定不情不願地勉強同意。「好吧，首先，你的康復速度比Sorin治療師以及McCoy醫官預計的要略微快些。請繼續保持下去；有瓶非常棒的威士忌正等著被我贏到手。再來，我會放鬆你的膳食限制；盡量點你想吃的，能吃多少就吃多少。你現在的體重離讓我開心的程度還遠得很，需要再多胖點回來。至於第三件事，」Valdez停下，一個突如其來的趣意顯現在他微笑的嘴角。「下一次你想不經同意就偷跑出去玩，記得把腳擦乾淨，或是穿上拖鞋，回來時再把它們回收掉。」

Jim雙眼大睜，馬上把床單掀了，他站起身，抬起一隻腳、一臉被背叛地看著上頭幾乎看不見的塵土微痕。「吭嗯。」

Valdez醫生給了Spock一個笑容才關上他的資料板。「我也會指示把你移去一樓病房；你的體徵已經足夠強健，不需要待在重症加護病房進行常態監測。而且那裡有個窗戶，會比使用傳送要更方便。」

Jim瞇起眼：「好吧，我輸了。你到底是怎麼發現的？因為你知道嗎，你根本就沒有 ** _在看_** 我的腳。」

「直覺、對你名聲的瞭解，以及最重要的，Scotty收到你給他的訊息時，他正跟我還有一些同事在城裡享受夜晚。」

Jim嘆氣，倒回枕頭上。「他真的得明白他的酒量沒有他以為的那樣好。」

「他也不信我的話。」Valez醫生心有慼慼地回道，隨手把資料板塞進他的醫師袍。「我建議你好好休息一下，這樣明天你才有體力換房間。祝好眠，Kirk艦長、Spock中校。」

在Valdez醫生離開後，Jim的精力似乎也離他而去。翻身側躺，Jim看著Spock幾分鐘，藍色的眼睛裡寫滿了不悅、對自己不在時所發生的一切：「今晚陪我睡。」

Spock研究著那張狹窄的醫院病床好一會：「如果我們將這張床移往牆邊會更為可行。」

Jim坐起身，把被單掀到床尾：「我喜歡你的想法，我去鎖門。」 

 

* * *

 

Jim執拗地回絕了每位訪客的探視申請；Nyota嫌麻煩乾脆直接不請自來。這讓Jim認為都是Spock的錯，因為怪到他頭上最為方便。Jim醒來後的第五日，T'Prina學員靜靜等在他緊閉的房門外。剛從醫學總部出院的她身著緋紅學員制服，儀表完美無可挑剔。但比起在 _ **企業號**_ 實習期間藍色科學官制服的模樣，這般的她奇異地顯得陌生許多；雖說已經康復，但看來她尚未補回過去二週因昏迷流失的體重，如果他看得更仔細點，那雙嚴肅的茶色眼眸週圍還新添了一圈凹痕。

「中校，」她站起身來出聲致意；在她行禮前，Spock揮手讓她坐回原位。跟著他瞄向房門的視線，她接著說：「我伴隨Spock大使前來探視Kirk艦長，他言道艦長在囿於醫療院所期間給出邀請的可能性極低，那麼未經受邀逕自來訪才是正確做法。」她停下：「我發現他的論點相當合理。」

最後再瞄了關上的房門一眼，Spock坐到她身邊：「妳看起來很好，學員。」

「我很好，中校。」她回答：「有Torren協助我進行復健，T'Sora也提供她的住所給我們、以利在新學期前靜養促進傷口癒合。」

「距離秋季開課還有三個月，」Spock問：「妳與Torren在那之前都不考慮回家？」

T'Prina的身體微微緊繃了些：「Torren的家族並不……認同他的生涯規劃以及他想追尋的道路。他感覺到與他們爭辯是無用之舉丶並且打算留在這裡。」

如果他不像現在這麼瞭解她，他會錯失或辨識不出那轉瞬即逝、也許能被稱作內疚的情緒：「他們的異議不僅限於此。」

「不只。」T'Prina的視線緊盯著接待區櫃檯：「由於Torren的『時刻』尚未到來，他們……希望Torren能打破與我的連結，進而尋求更為適配的鍊接對象。」

那個答案，是他未曾預料的。雖說此舉不是前所未聞，但分離已有連結的伴侶亦非常態，即使他們尚未渡過那個『時刻』、是實行分離最為有效的時期。「你們的家族已相互交好了數個世代，你們的結合是自出生那刻即確定的安排。」

「他們發現我籌組過Grayson判例殖民星例外條款的延宕履行請願。」T'Prina的語調毫無起伏。「經過長談後，他們仍舊沒有接受我的邏輯，由於我是我氏族裡的最後一員，我不能為Torren以及他的氏族帶來任何益處。他們認為他們無法接受這些情況。」

「他們何以會發現？」就連Pike上將原本也不清楚誰是計畫負責人。

T'Prina抬起頭，下巴抬起的角度隱約暗示了她的反抗及蔑視：「我告訴了他們。」

「我明白了。」現在回想起來，Spock一點也不感到驚訝；也許他早已推導出這個結果。

「我告知他們我雖已撤銷對議會的請願，但這不代表我的意圖──在長老們面前質疑此種與我們全體人民背道而馳的事宜、並要求殖民星同意為其舉行公開投票──有任何改變。中校，我必須感謝你同Sarek大使談判時在細節上的低調處置。我假設你已知曉：若我不能再在聯邦法庭面前抗辯，那麼我會寄望尋求其他途徑繼續追究，而你確保我能有機會去實現。」

「學員，我估算過妳會尋找其他管道達成目標。這是我認為妳最有可能選擇的方式。」

她猛地點點頭、臉轉向另一邊。Spock在旁耐心等待，感受到她一時間混亂的思維。

然後她娓娓道來：「他們問我，當我的家族過去始終支持分離劣等種族，緣何我卻選擇站在外來者那方、允許混血種玷污我們的人民。而除了這是獨一無二的 _ **cthia**_ (真實的邏輯)對我的要求以外，我想不到其他答案；但他們不認為他們能夠接受。」

門正好在Spock欲深入詢問詳情時打開；幾乎是立刻，T'Prina站直了身體，雙手正式地置於背後緊握：「大使。請問Kirk艦長願意招待訪客了嗎？」

「喔給我閉嘴，」裡頭傳來Jim的聲音：「妳只需要坐在那邊擺出那副堅忍不拔的瓦肯臉，等到每個人都覺得對妳不起後，他們就會又一次搶走我的布丁配給了。」

大使聞言沒有露出微笑，但在他退到一旁時周遭感覺得到淡淡趣意：「學員，那代表『是的』。」

Spock跟著她走進病房，坐到Jim床邊他曾留下資料板的椅子上。Jim臉上略略泛著紅暈，看起來比自清醒後Spock所見過任何時候的他都要更為生氣蓬勃。面前的Jim坐在床緣雙腿交疊，正用資料板讀著擺在身前被單上新的一系列資料磁片。嘆了口氣，他睨向Spock：「別又來了。你們全忘記現在離我上次 _ **掛掉**_ 才不過幾天嗎？」

「屢見則不鮮，臨畏怖之境亦不以為異。」大使在關起房門時說道。T'Prina背挺得直直地站在床腳邊，看著Jim將資料板擺到一旁、用瞇細的眼睛盯著她瞧。

「妳、」他對著T'Prina說：「真是個招人恨的大麻煩。」

「Kirk艦長，我想你承諾過要讓我接受軍事審判。」T'Prina應道：「雖說你正處於醫囑休養而無法親自辦理手續，我相信Spock中校能在你方便時召開一場。」

Jim靠躺到枕頭上：「這種瓦肯人跟他們動不動就想進軍事法庭的癡狂究竟是怎麼回事？」

T'Prina明智地沒有對此發表意見，但她向床邊小心地更進一步，取出制服口袋裡的資料板。「既然如此，艦長，我有一個要求。」

臉上的表情轉為好奇，Jim傾身向前接過那塊資料板、瞄到螢幕上的畫面後僵住。眨著眼掃過T'Prina，他開始仔細地閱讀內容。當他再度抬起頭來，他臉上有些東西，是Spock自從貝格蒙太空站事件後；在殖民星上他們的發現後；在即便Pike上將曾讓Jim想去相信、卻被自己最憤世嫉俗的部分又一次證明正確後再也未曾看到過的。

「為什麼？」許久後他出聲問道，捏著資料板邊緣的手指緊到泛白。

T'Prina的背挺得更直，像是早已等著被問起這個問題：「曾經，」她說：「我遇見一個人，他告訴我我能指揮一艘星艦，那麼試驗他的論點是否正確是符合邏輯的。我理解由於你並非學院教員，你不能成為我的導師。但你曾經告訴我有關那個你在酒吧遇見某人的故事。當我接近他告知我的請求時，他給了我他的許可。」

Jim目光深邃地點了點頭。

「當他也問了我相同的問題，我告知他這是 _ **cthia**_ （真實的邏輯）對我的要求；我想追隨星聯艦隊兩位最了不起的軍官腳步。」

像是乍然清醒過來，Jim低下頭重新看起資料板裡的內容。緩緩捲動畫面，看著上頭宣稱改換主修項目的申請書，以及Spock與Pike上將的推薦函，還有她的新課表，手停下來時眉頭打了個結：「教妳指揮學新手需知的是Richards……沒錯，Spock，我曉得那堂課本來該叫什麼名字，別想糾正我。」把資料板遞回給她，他點點頭：「他的課無聊得很，去買本好參考書，妳會用得上的。」

「據我瞭解你將在 _ **企業號**_ 上教導指揮學基礎入門。」T'Prina說著將資料板塞進她的襯衣裡。

Jim瞪了Spock一眼：「我是這麼聽說的。」

「我理解你尚未有足夠時間準備課程教材，當你開始預備時，我希望能充當聽眾。」

「我講的課沒那麼棒。」Jim警惕地開口。

T'Prina搖搖頭，髖側輕倚在Jim的病床旁：「不，你是。」瞥向門口，她續道：「我相信應於午餐時分再討論此節，Spock大使已有先見之明提出我們全體在此用餐的要求，只要你也同意，Kirk艦長。」

Jim搖了搖頭、嘴邊泛起一絲笑容，霎時間，Spock能從中看出Jim其實仍如此年輕，這樣的他一直被星聯艦隊軍官以及 _ **企業號**_ 艦長的身份掩蓋起來。「告訴Torren他現在能進來了。」Jim在胸前抱起雙臂，做出不屑一顧的偽裝姿態。「不像你們，他懂禮貌。他在樓上Sorin那裡、對吧？」

T'Prina頷首走向門邊；當她打開房門時，Jim又開口道：「對了小鬼頭，為了將來記住我這句話：Torren沒有做出任何選擇，這麼說像是他可能會去挑中妳以外的其他人。思考得更邏輯些吧，好嗎？因為很明顯的，這種假設根本不會成真。」

向前的步伐被凍在原地，T'Prina愣愣回道：「你怎麼會……」

「什麼事都逃不過我的法眼，萬一有什麼是我不知道的，我會自己去找出答案。現在去把妳的小男友叫來──好啦，連結伴侶。妳知道嗎，妳們瓦肯人真是莫名其妙──然後告訴他，他有五分鐘能拿我的檢碼器去研究，好讓他幫妳做個新的。我發現了他在盯著它流口水……呃，就像瓦肯人通常會對著任何閃閃發光的科技產品那種流法。他是個很不錯的工程師，我想他能弄清楚它的運作原理，還有記得動作快點，我快餓斃了。」

看起來有些茫茫然，T'Prina走出房間，將門關在身後。Spock大使看著Jim露出一種若有似無的隱密微笑，而Spock想也許，他對此沒有任何反感。「我必須回到Rayiyah那裡，」他說著，一隻手置於Jim腰側床間。「但T'Sora與我將於晚餐時分加入你們。」

Jim板著臉，一臉痛苦地低頭瞄著身上的病人袍：「我有得選嗎？」

「不，你沒有。」在Spock對他頷首後，大使也離開了房間，然後Spock發現他與Jim再度獨處。片刻過後，Jim嘆了口氣，轉頭看向Spock：「好吧，所以我沒想到會這樣，但我敢打賭你有。」

「我有。」

Jim瞇細了眼睛：「這就是那種瓦肯人愛使的、讓他們看起來一副全知全能神鬼莫測的把戲。我對天發誓，你們人民在遇到我們的那一刻起就發明了這個，就因為人類被這種態度刺激得渾身抽搐的模樣看起來會很有趣。」然而幾分鐘後，他微微笑了，嘴角緩慢而淘氣地勾起。

Spock頓住：「你需要……」

把資料磁片全推到一旁，Jim的手撐著床緣，上身前傾靠近，蜻蜓點水般吻了他一下。當他用得意的表情後退時，Spock撫著他的唇：「Jim？」

「就只是，你知道，」Jim瞇細的眼睛直瞪著Spock身後的窗戶：「因為你選中我。」

喔。Spock放下他的資料板站起來；Jim驚訝地退開少許空間，讓Spock能坐上床邊。撫過他臉上的每一個感知點，他感覺到Jim在指尖下戰慄。「那將意味著我有選擇其他人的可能性， _ **t'hy'la**_ ，但事實上並沒有。」

Jim舔了舔唇，向門掃了短暫而猜測的一眼，然後以掌捧住Spock的下頦：「我愛你、你知道的。」在他能有所回應前，Jim吻上他。這一次，嚐起來一點也不短暫或輕柔。「想在他們回來前親熱一下嗎？」Jim在吞沒他可能會有的抗議後喘息著問。

Spock已經不確定他能否想起原本的異議為何。

 

* * *

 

第二天中午在星聯醫學總部大門外，當Spock發現Nyota正等著他時，他一點也不訝異。Jim那突如其來又令人費解、想要數小時不被打擾地進行冥想的宣言，無論何時聽來都缺乏可信。Jim很快便放棄說服Spock，轉而用枕頭扔向他的腦部大喊：「Spock，滾出去待上幾個小時、跟非醫界相關人士聊聊其它跟治療無關的話題。我發誓我不會因為你沒把醒著的每分每秒都花在看我呼吸，就哭濕枕頭哀嘆你再也不愛我了，好嗎？離我 _ **遠一點**_ 。」

「我是第二道防線。」Nyota抓住他的上臂，拉著他走向通往前庭的大門。「不吃完晚餐我不會讓你回去的，艦長命令。」

「他也向我暗示了相同論點。」第二顆枕頭迅速補上與第一顆相同的位置，這讓Spock認為是Jim正在快速恢復體力的實證。「我不確定……」

Nyota翻了個白眼：「Leonard會在午餐時過去看他，以防這其實是Jim想溜出去的某種特殊新招；他處理得來的。那麼，今天下午有Tai Nagu [17] 博士的講座，講題是文化隔離下的相應方言演變。」她續道：「我在去學院唸書前在跟Tai學過非人型種族間的語言變遷，自那以來我們一直保持聯繫。」

「她已自天津四星（Deneb）歸來？」

「她休膩了離校研究假（sabbatical），星聯艦隊抓住了這個機會。」Nyota答：「講座結束之後有場招待會，我們二個都受邀出席。」

「我期待屆時的引介。」Spock回答；Nagu博士曾顛覆了語言學理論的許多組成要素，脫胎自她對那些語言發展不去倚賴口語元素而進化的有感生物研究成果；如那些溝通全然仰賴生理現象的微妙變化，其中可能包括體表顏色、軀幹溫度、氣味、觸感、以及肢體動作等等。星聯艦隊學院的語言學系為能擁有二名她教過的學生而自豪，那二位在學院就讀的大半學生生涯都在她底下研習。「我還未有機會閱覽她最新一期的論文……」

「別擔心，」在他們抵達站台、等著下一班大眾運輸進城時，Nyota答道。Spock在心裡確認時刻表。「我帶了份拷貝，等會你可以在我們吃飯時看，或者……」

「你可以直接問我，Spock中校。」

愣愣地，Spock瞄向Nyota看著她緩緩勾起嘴角漾出勝利的笑臉，然後才轉而注視Nagu博士。她圓而光滑的面容在點頭招呼亮出大大的微笑時泛開波紋。兩頰上各二條的淡淡疤痕是被L'T:k'm星人劃上的，他們是一種性別未經分化的非人型種族，外型長得有些像地球的條蟲。那個傳統的藍色印痕鮮艷到將膚色襯顯得近似深黑。每一道疤可被辨識為一階學者成就；四道等同宣告她被於該行星佔有一席之地的數個家族認可為高等學者的證明，這等成就獨特到即使L'T:k'm人自己都很少能夠達到。由於她的工作經常需要與衛生習性可能和人類相當不同的各類種族相處，她長年來慣於將頭髮全數剃除；然而在地球休息期間，她會讓頭髮長個幾吋，再修剪成突顯出她高額頭與銳利褐色眼瞳的造型。

「Nagu博士，」Spock出聲招呼，費了些力氣控制住他的熱切。「十分榮幸能與妳面識。」

「我也深感榮幸，Spock中校。」她優雅地微微傾首。「在 _ **企業號**_ 停泊後Nyota聯絡上我，於是我想這恰好是接受星聯艦隊講座邀約的好時機。」

「我期待聆賞妳對嗅覺溝通裡語言模式變遷的闡述，」Spock在大眾運輸抵達時說：「通用翻譯器近期的核心編程升級也檢閱參照了妳的理論。」

「原來如此，雖說不能與Amanda相比、她在編程核心矩陣時闡釋非口語傳播語言的運用上擁有非同一般的天資，」車門打開時Nagu博士答道。接著她將通用語轉為瓦肯官方語，臉上的微笑隨之褪色：「吾與爾同悲，Spock中校。多年來她是我珍貴的同僚以及親密的好友，她的離去不論對語言學界以及星際聯邦而言都是無可計量的損失。」

Spock頷首應承，控制住慣常浮現的痛楚。「她的論文以及研究材料已移交給我保存管理，並將其開放給所有感興趣的學術機構。我十分樂意提供給妳一份私人備份以協助妳進行後續研究。」Spock猶疑片刻後才又續道：「我也持有她所有的私人通信。」

Nagu博士視線移開了好一會。「我研究時的環境條件常使得我無法保留私人通訊內容，即使對象是珍重的友人也一樣。我沒有權利要求你……」

「妳毋需要求。」

當Nagu博士的視線再度看向他時，只有眼裡的晶瑩閃光洩露了她的情緒。「謝謝你，中校。」

「不必為邏輯道謝。她談到妳時總是帶著充沛的敬佩與感情；據我瞭解，我開始擔任星聯艦隊學院指導者的那年，妳在瓦肯科學院以客座講師的身份停留了二個季度。」

「你的雙親邀請我於居留期間與他們同住，」Nagu博士應道，體貼地任其轉換話題：「當時我的瓦肯語已經生疏了不少；你母親在第一週時幫我很多。」她微笑著做出一個簌簌發抖的動作。「那四天過得就像重唸了四年大學，那還是在她想起我需要加強精通沙漠氏族方言 _ **之前**_ 的事。」

「她是如何使妳獲得學習機會？」Spock好奇地問起：「我年歲尚幼時母親曾與沙漠氏族同處六個月，但他們起初並不歡迎她的存在。」

「她用了 _ **相當**_ 老式的方法：直截源頭。我們在他們的狩獵季節時過去，整整五天都住在沙漠帳篷裡。」她的笑容加深：「我賭她沒跟你說過，是吧？」

「是，她未曾在通信中提及此事。」

「這也是有原因的。」Nagu博士高興地說著：「我會在晚餐時與你分享。Nyota親愛的，妳也應該一起來聽聽；關鍵的觸發點是妳當時寫的論文，關於當代通用翻譯器矩陣極限所在的那篇。」

Nyota一臉驚愕地看向Spock：「你把我在 _ **一年級**_ 時寫的論文寄給你母親看？」

Spock正要張口回應時，大眾運輸正好停下：「我相信我們到站了。」他鬆了一口氣：「Nyota、Nagu博士……」

「別擔心，我們等吃飯時再討論，」Nyota的雙眼瞇細了一下、才勾住Nagu博士的手臂：「我真的真的很想聽聽前因後果。」

 

* * *

 

講座與招待會以相當驚人的速度結束了，緊接著Nagu博士邀請他們與Pike上將一同晚餐，還有幾位Spock教過的學生也急切地想把握機會見到聯邦史上最傳奇的外星語言家。等到Spock陪Nyota走回她的房間，已近午夜時分；心裡一跳，他對沒有想起Jim的時間怎麼能過得如此快突生疑慮。

「別這樣，」Nyota在房門打開時突然出聲：「跟我說你今天過得不快樂。」

Spock欲言又止。

「那就對了。回去看看Jim，上床睡覺，然後明天告訴他今天發生的事。」抱起雙臂，Nyota帶著淺笑倚在門邊。「Leonard跟我會在中午時過去，記得連我們的餐一起點了。明天傍晚，你跟我要和Scotty還有Torren參加工程實驗機型論壇，然後跟T'Prina晚餐，同時間Pike上將和Chekov會跟Jim補充更新最近的艦隊八卦。我們都知道Jim不希望被人見到他還在接受治療時的虛弱模樣；但他得去越過這道坎。你們像先前那般隔離排外、或是讓他利用你擋住與其他人的往來交流都不是什麼好現象，我們已經放手不管夠久了。」

「我想妳是對的，」Spock在思考片刻後回答；Jim入睡的心靈還在他的心底滿足地嘟噥。「這是個愉快的夜晚，Nyota。」

「謝謝你願意過來，」她輕聲道，轉過身：「中午，Spock！也別讓他又假裝睡著了。」

Spock自行進入醫學中心時，四週一片寂靜無聲，穿過遠方那道入口，就能通往不再需要持續監看、或是臨近出院的病患病房。一樓的病房比Jim先前在重症監護時待的房間要大一些，設備通用的臥室裡還附有內容受限的複製機，好鼓勵Jim繼續增加他原先流失的體重。

床被推靠在牆邊，即使在沉睡中，Jim依舊在身側讓出一個明顯留給某人的空間。Jim在Spock靠近時醒來了一小會，嘟囔低語道：「老骨頭說我得常跟其他小朋友玩。」Jim打著呵欠倚到他的肩上。

「你今日過得愉快嗎？」

Jim的思緒令人訝異地渲染上快樂的顏色，隨之而來的是關於下午的模糊回憶，他與McCoy醫官、T'Prina學員以及Torren在午後的院區花園聚會，接下來在小憩後，與Sulu上尉及其雙親會面，二位都是Jim兄長Sam Kirk博士的長年同事及友人。他們一起和Spock大使還有T'Sora一起在醫院的餐廳享用遲來的晚餐。 _ **他們終於讓我穿著褲子見客了。真是我一天裡最亮的閃光點。你呢？**_

Spock為他展示了今日一行的縮減版本。並安靜地應承他明日會給出更為詳實的敘述。 _ **Nagu？真棒，我一直想要見見她，她認識你母親、是吧？**_

 _ **是的。**_ 把遮住Jim眼睛的髮絲撥開，知道他極其渴望去修剪它，但Spock發現這些增長的部分奇特地吸引著他。 _ **也許她會在這週與我們共進晚餐。據我瞭解為回應今晚所引發的人潮，她已經同意接下來二週進行一系列講座。她表達過想跟你面識的欲望，如果你也有相同意願。**_

Jim猶豫了一會睜開，自尊與好奇在眼底裡交戰一番後才點點頭：「好啊，只是……能讓我穿制服嗎？我可不要披著睡袍去見Nagu博士。」

「你理應知曉她較你年長六旬有餘，而且她更為偏好女性伴侶。」Spock含著趣意道：「且須謹記，在可預見的未來裡，你的枕邊已無多餘空間。」

Jim假笑，眼皮慢慢地闔上。 _ **是啊，好吧，看看也不會少塊肉。你知道的，我一向對語言學者們情有獨鍾。**_ 調整好姿勢準備入睡，Jim不忘低聲補充：「好啦，最近只對其中一個。」

 

* * *

 

儘管針對 _ **企業號**_ 先前行動的正式審訊日期已近，星聯艦隊仍舊持續近乎隨機地輪流徵訊當中多名船員。隨著Uhura上尉提供的知情入伍船員名單（雖說那是原本由Jim下令，為了擺脫冗長的指令鍊限制而設，好讓資淺軍官以及沒有任職的一般船員從此不會認為跟上級長官溝通既複雜又嚇人），船員們的名字被一一單獨挑出、每一位的談話內容摘要定期匯報，這些都由Uhura來統整、分析，然後上交給Jim以及Spock。

Valdez醫師，在諮詢過Sorin治療師與McCoy醫官後，曾勉強同意Jim的症狀已經康復到足以接受星聯艦隊安全部的訊問。讓Spock疑惑不解的是，不論從哪個角度來看，Komack上將的新職務都需要參與問詢，但當場他那著名的缺乏圓滑性格卻幫了Jim的大忙。

Rayiyah偶然間研發成功的日種計劃被星聯艦隊的各部門極度矚目；在Spock大使抵達地球、並與妻子在艦隊醫學總部附近入住後，他迅速地在Rayiyah面前建立起其瓦肯權威，故而他相當順利地讓Rayiyah相信他不會面臨被處決的危機、或是被引渡回羅慕蘭帝國。

「說到這個，」Jim假裝根本沒看見餐點裡也有蔬菜：「為什麼帝國 _ **還沒**_ 聯繫我們、要求把他們的人民送回去？他們的間諜網絡不可能無能到漏掉這件事。又不是說之前那場小小衝突有多 _ **低調**_ 。」

Nyota不顧Jim的抗議，巧妙地挪開某位護士從菜單更廣泛的學院餐廳帶給他的櫻桃餡餅、直指那道蘆筍燉洋薊。「先把那道吃完。」她在Jim怒目相視時從碗裡挑出一顆飽滿的櫻桃吃掉：「他們也許早有了動作，不代表我們就能聽到消息。」

「來自羅慕蘭帝國的官方接觸會列入公開的正式記錄，」回答的是Spock，Jim趁機快速又缺乏享受地想在Nyota對餡餅造成重大損失前，把他碗裡的蔬菜先吃得一乾二淨。「而我也同意；雖說他們也許確實已對星聯艦隊發出私下連繫，他們也不會錯失藉由Rayiyah存在的機會指控我們綁架……」

「嘿！」Jim粗魯地匆忙咽下，Nyora對他這般慘不忍睹的餐桌禮儀皺起眉頭：「身為被綁的一……」

「……或是唆使羅慕蘭平民作出偽證，」Spock一副Jim根本沒開口說話的模樣續道。「他們會在過去與我們休戰協議的權利條款範圍內，至少要求見Rayiyah一面──而我們多半也會被要求提供機會──不論是為了確定他確實自願變節、或是要指控他叛離帝國。」

「我們從Rayiyah的資料庫裡取得的那些檔案，也許是讓他們閉嘴的一大動力，」Jim將空盤推到一邊、搶回他的甜點。「目前翻譯了多少？」

「有Rayiyah以及Spock大使協助，我們已經有了百分之三十的粗略譯文；連細節都完善的話得等上好幾年，但就現狀來看它是相當有趣的讀物。如果有人對他們通風報信，那應該足夠讓他們保持沉默好一陣子。」Jim遞給Nyota又一顆櫻桃作為她辛勤工作的犒賞。「謝了。無論如何，聯合組織正在運用他們的絕對話語權來彌補漏洞；每位聯合組織代表背後的大型企業都在對聯邦的說法表示抗議，聲稱他們一點也不清楚情況。只除了一間。」把櫻桃丟進嘴裡，她揚起一邊眉：「由於他們某艘巡航艦出現不幸的導航系統故障，那間公司的總部以及所在的城市大半被這場意外摧毀，每位記錄上的雇員都遇難身亡了。」

待在角落的McCoy醫官聞言從正在閱讀的資料板中抬起頭來，表情嚴峻：「還真是相當了不起的導航失誤。」

「相當。」Nyota溫聲續道：「他們也要求歸還他們的艦船……」

「那是我的船。」Jim嚼著滿嘴餡餅出聲，把他的湯匙揮向Spock：「我不在乎艦隊怎麼說；我堂堂正正地偷走了它。也不是說除了資料庫跟太空灰塵以外，它還剩下什麼有用的東西。」

「你究竟要拿一艘奴隸船作什麼用？」McCoy醫官放下資料板問道。

「重點是，我對一艘奴隸船什麼 _ **不能**_ 做，算起來還真不太多。然而，我不想讓 _ **企業號**_ 吃醋，所以我願意把那些資料庫交給星聯艦隊工程部去處理。天曉得在大規模人群傳送技術方面，那些傳送器的配置究竟領先我們多少曲速年。」找出最後一小顆櫻桃，Jim將碗放到一旁環視起房間：「你知道，我們都在休假，我還傷重垂危，但我們還是在開工作會議。只不過這次有吃的。我喜歡這個進展。記得等我們出航的時候提醒我把這條加進去。」

「附議。」McCoy醫官自發跟上，他哀嘆地站直身：「緊接著還得再去開一場，然後在美麗的夜晚享受一場非常無聊……」

Nyota清了清喉嚨。

「……的 _ **實驗性**_ 演出，由一個跨種族舞蹈劇團表演，以瓦肯改革前期的戰鬥姿態重新詮釋經典劇碼天鵝湖。差不多就是當你主修人文教育時會遇到的狀況。」對著Nyota不自然地笑，McCoy醫官停在Jim的床邊，略略對旁邊的儀器螢幕掃了一眼。「狀況還不錯，Jim。我會在離開前去一趟Valdez辦公室，看我們能不能在明天讓你假釋出獄。」

「嫁給我吧。」

「哈、免了。我聽過在 _ **koon-ut kal-if-fee**_ 時挑戰者會有什麼下場，敬謝不敏。」在對Spock點點頭、再向Nyota微笑後，McCoy醫官離開了房間，門在他身後關上前還聽得見他喊某個護士的聲音。

坐在Jim床腳旁座椅上的Nyota一臉不情願地站起來：「我也最好該出發了，還得去盯緊 _ **企業號**_ 通訊陣列的更新進度……」

Jim聞言明顯一縮；這類事從沒有順順利利了結過，尤其每當Nyota看見她的面板被搞了什麼新的犯罪花招之後，那些工程師就別想安全過關。

「……而且我還想在晚餐前把通用翻譯矩陣的一些更動弄完。」臀側壓到床邊，Nyota平板地直視Jim：「說起這個你應該也很清楚，自從那次Atkins [18] 准將與二鋰水晶的混戰事件後，你就被嚴禁對 _ **企業號**_ 的維修方式指手畫腳。所以你去決定休假地點吧，我會都安排好的。」

Jim躺回他的枕頭上，嘆著氣，伸直原本交疊的雙腿：「就因為我在病休什麼樂子都不能有，不代表你們其他人也得……」

「好啦，給我閉嘴。我們都得去，所以忍著點吧。」站直身子，她在走向門口時掃了一眼Spock：「別忘了我們明天晚上要跟Scotty還有他的組員晚餐、討論輪機室的更新內容，之後我們還得將餘留的人事問題確立清楚。我想在離開前解決掉；別想讓我在放假時還得工作。」

「有時候，」Jim對著空氣說：「我真想知道你們為什麼還願意留我在身邊。」

「因為你長得養眼。」Nyota皮笑肉不笑：「明天見，Jim。」

門在她離開後關上，Jim伸出手來：「現在去把裝修期間的藍圖拿來給我，如果她想警告我不准插手，那狀況一定很糟。」

Spock放棄爭論地拿出磁片，Jim接過來安進資料板裡。「我確信不會如先前Atkins准將授權的不幸變更那般嚴重。」

「是啊，他們每次都這麼說。」躺在枕頭裡調整好姿勢，Jim從資料板邊沿看向Spock：「你想傳送上去確保他們不會再把我的椅子換掉嗎？」

Spock瞥向窗外；他曾希望能在今天查驗艦上核心記憶體的更動。「Pike上將已安排今天與我們會面……」

Jim吐出一口沮喪的長氣：「我記得，他要來講上回將軍會議批准的最新規章更動，你應該早就都記住了。去吧；沒必要讓我們兩個都把三小時耗在這裡無聊到想自殺。」

「你確定嗎？」

Jim難以置信地看著他：「讓我們再一次回想 _ **為什麼**_ 我會被禁止上艦？就是為了死守我那張天殺的椅子。」Jim咧嘴笑著拾起資料板，對Spock擺擺手揮向門口：「連我的份一起好好玩吧，天曉得我還有沒有機會了。」

 

* * *

 

第一次出現的警示感若有似無，溫和到正在嘗試搞懂科學工作站更新內容的Spock幾乎忽略了它。這些更新似乎並未遵循任何已知的邏輯標準，彷彿在抵觸被任何擁有發達大腦皮層與對稱姆指的物種使用。在熱情到令人不安的工程師正努力解說新介面優點的同時，一波突然聚焦的銳利憤怒佔走了他全心的注意力。

「請讓你的上級長官將完整闡述這些變更理由的報告遞交給我，」Spock打斷那名少尉的侃侃而談：「你可以離開了，Singh [19] 少尉。」

不去理會那名少尉臉上的錯愕，Spock走向在通訊工作站的Nyota，她才剛把整個站台拆到只剩線路跟資料磁碟。「我們還未能與星際艦隊通訊？」

「還不行。」讓他不解的是，她蹲在座位旁的地板上，看起來正狠狠咬著牙，新面板被拆分回最原始的零件模樣。她抬起頭來，為在他臉上觀察到的結果皺起眉頭：「該死的、這事急嗎？面板被改得一團糟，我不曉得什麼時候能再讓它們動起來。他們還沒把穿梭艇開回來？」

「不，」Spock在Nyota站起來、無能為力地看著通訊面板時答道：「妳毋需費心……」

「到底怎麼了？」

Spock欲言又止：「他似乎在……生氣。」

「他在跟Pike上將開會不是？聽取年度規章訓誡？」在Spock回應前，Nyota抓住旁邊路過的船員：「去幫我找負責這個站台的人，告訴他們我要它在一小時內回到原本那個沒被瘋整過的樣子，聽懂了嗎？去吧。」

乘務員不出意料地快速離開，繞過高速電梯從檢修出入口轉往J氏管。Nyota閉上眼，雙手緊握成拳：「他們又把高速電梯弄壞了，該死的。」

「妳多半是正確的，」Spock同意；Jim的心靈已經安穩入睡，考慮到適才過量的憤怒，這進展令人驚訝。「他已經睡著。」

「但通訊問題還是得解決。」煩躁地踹了通訊面板一腳，她大步跨過它，環視施工中的艦橋室一圈後嘆道：「我們先出去吧，然後我要給他們一個教訓、再把他們全都關進禁閉室。如果我們現在就走，我們還有時間在晚餐前先去確保Jim不會只吃了蛋糕。」

「高速電梯目前無法使用。」Spock評論，轉而凝視J氏管。

「我還爬得動。」Nyota冷冷答道：「輔控室那裡的緊急傳送器會一直開著，距離十層……唔嗯。在學院時我的最佳記錄是十四分鐘，你呢？」

「八分四十六點三九八秒。」

Nyota挑釁地抬高眉峰：「那就來試試我們能不能打破那個記錄。」

 

* * *

 

Spock的注意力持續被Jim心靈的沉眠低語佔據；這其實不合邏輯，但在過去數週的一連串事件後，Spock設想他很自然地會對Jim的狀況異常敏感。當他們抵達輔控室甲板（Nyota確認時間後愉快道：「十分鐘，還不壞。」然後：「一路上竟然都沒有光源，提醒我要找個人吼一下沒有緊急照明的事。」）Nyota鬆了口氣舉目四顧著安靜的廊道：「我都快學會愛上這份安靜了，走這邊。」

沒花多久他們就來到了緊急傳送器旁，Nyota走向控制站台，滿意地發現它們還沒有被更新過，然後打開系統啟動動力循環：「給我一分鐘，」她在Spock走上傳送平台時說：「我在考慮去南美渡假，或者如果Valdez同意讓Jim離開地球的話、我們也可以去Risa行星。」她把兩隻手肘都撐在控制列面板上。「總之挑個熱帶地區。你覺得呢？」

「我們上一回的假期要與極大量的雪為伍。」Spock在思考片刻後回道：「那相當……具挑戰性。」

「沒錯。別讓Jim挑休假地點，永遠不要。我早該猜到的。」瞄了一眼讀數，Nyota嘆了口氣。「我總是想要學著……好吧，該死的又怎麼？」後退少許，她在面板上輸入了一序列指令，眉間卻越發緊促：「動力突然耗盡，然後又重新開始循環。」

「讓我看看，」站到她身邊，Spock調出分析記錄：「系統被重置了。」

「Uhura呼叫……」Nyota停止呼叫，連聲低低咒罵，Spock裝作沒有聽見。「通訊系統掛了。好吧，這算是什麼 _ **鬼狀況**_ ？」

「這不算罕見，」Spock說著蹲跪下身將站台的面板移開：「我未曾想到要將我的工具組帶……」

「我帶了。」蹲到他身旁，她從靴子裡抽出一個皮製小袋，將它放在他們中間地板上攤開來：「專為通訊工作站設計，如此一來我可以在艦橋上進行不關機緊急維修，傳送工作站的話應該勉強還能派上用場。」

「它們已經足夠使用。」Spock邊撿起一隻小型切割器邊研究著眼前的動力控制迴路。Jim的心靈沉進了一場驚人的深層睡眠，他的心靈絮語微弱到幾乎無法辨明。「將動力重導至……」Spock頓住；Jim的存在稀釋成若有似無的微光。「Jim……」

Uhura的手指略過他的腕間，將切割器收到一旁：「怎麼了？」

「他正陷入昏迷。」Spock木然回道：「我不明白；原先沒有任何顯示皮質層衰竭退化的跡象……」

「好吧，需要我來處理嗎？」Nyota的聲音打斷他的出神；費了些力氣，Spock聚焦到她臉上。

「不。」轉身面對被拆開的面板，Spock快速做出調整。「注意工作台，告訴我這次動力是否沒有損耗即完成循環。」

「我正在看。」站起身，她的膝側撫慰似地輕碰他的肩：「目前動力百分之二十，上升中。」

動力循環似乎異常緩慢，雖說Spock清楚不再準確的是自己的時間感。依現在的距離無法以心靈聯繫上Jim，而且目前狀況未明，試圖去聯繫他並不明智。即便如此，他也需要咬緊牙根才能不去嘗試。

「循環穩定了，上傳送平台。現在只能傳送到太空站裡的傳送室，但我們能從那裡緊急傳送到醫療中心。而且那裡可能有消息，只不過連絡不上我們。」伸手下探，把她的工具組捲好塞回靴子裡。「快去。」

Spock在Nyota輸入指令時站到平台定位上，她在熟悉的低鳴響起時正好趕得及站到他身邊。幾乎是霎時間，他們就被逐漸現形的太空站內部景象包圍，一位看起來相當詫異的技術士走近傳送平台。

「你們怎麼……」

「你、」Nyota冷酷的聲音銳利如刀：「給我找出是哪個天殺的傢伙關掉緊急傳送器，然後把他們直接交到Pike手上。只要船上有生命跡象在，輔控室就不該關閉。Atkins准將人在哪？」

「她在……往那邊走。」技術士吶吶答道，指向門口：「指揮中心裡……」

「回你崗位上。Uhura呼叫通訊部，有接獲任何給Spock中校的訊息嗎？」先他一步走出門口，她細細傾聽手上通訊器傳達的內容。「聯絡星聯艦隊醫學總部，向McCoy醫官尋求關於James Kirk艦長的最新情況。請他立刻進行身體檢查然後通知我們結果。Uhura退出通話。」將通訊器塞到口袋裡，她遲疑了一會才向左轉：「星聯艦隊醫學總部那裡沒有報告。」她呼吸急促：「他還沒恢復意識？」

「是的。」

「你說過他本來很生氣，突然間就睡著了。」她邊數著門邊說：「我們到了，Spock？」

Spock對她點點頭，在她輸入她的個人代碼時深吸一口氣，等待被獲准進入。不到數秒，門打開了，讓他們能走進這個不算寬闊、相對顯得擁擠的太空站指揮中心。

「Spock中校，Uhura上尉。」Atkins准將的語調冷靜而高傲，看著他們的眼神裡毫不遮掩她的不悅。「有什麼問題嗎？」

「有數個，准將。」Spock答道：「我們目前需要使用緊急傳送到醫療中心。」

「Spock中校，我們核實過星聯艦隊那邊沒有任何訊息傳來。」Atkins准將的應答毫無溫度：「Uhura上尉，妳的訊息會經由星聯艦隊中轉，然後再轉發給醫療……」

「妳能允許我直接聯繫醫療總部嗎？轉發會耗掉一定時間，我不確定……」

「如果那裡真有問題，」Atkins准將打斷她的後話：「我很肯定他們會聯繫你們。規章註明所有訊息都得經由星聯艦隊通訊總部中轉。我很歡迎你們在餐廳等待回覆。」

「准將，」Spock出聲，費了點力氣平穩他的語調。「儘管未有通訊傳來，實際上Kirk艦長的狀況已急速惡化。我需要……」

「Spock中校，」Atkins准將臉上帶著居高臨下的謙遜微笑：「我理解你正因為Kirk艦長近日的傷情擔心不已，我能跟你擔保，如果真的發生緊急狀況，我們會被告知的。收到回覆後我會再聯繫在餐廳的你們。Renfield [20] 先生，請護送中校跟上尉前往餐廳。」她的微笑在Renfield少尉走近他們後消逝無蹤。「在你們等待的期間，請不要客氣、儘管享受我們的熱情招待。」

Spock抓住Nyota的手腕，知曉她正極度危險地臨近犯上邊緣。「我感謝妳，准將。」Spock語氣單調地回道。「我保證會對Pike上將提及妳的合作態度。」轉身走向門口，Renfield少尉緊緊跟在身後，Spock感覺到Nyota仔細地在心裡描繪出Atkins准將在那場二鋰事件被發現時的形象畫面。

現在回想起來，Spock情願認定Jim當時的行為出於正當。

 

* * *

 

等到一名少尉前來尋找他們時已過去了將近一個小時；出乎Spock意料，他們直接被帶進傳送室：「Pike上將授權你們直接傳送到星聯艦隊醫學總部，」他在他們站到傳送平台就定位時解釋道。Atkins准將的缺席也就毫不讓人訝異了。「傳送。」

McCoy醫官、Valdez醫師，還有三名星聯艦隊安全部成員在醫學中心的傳送平台上等著他們：「Jim不見了。」McCoy醫官開門見山道，跟上他們的步伐。「我們已經在各病房逐一進行搜索，但目前為止，沒人記得有什麼事發生。」

「已經推導出他被帶走的時間？」Spock在他們來到接待區時問道，Pike上將還有另外幾名安全部成員已經征用了櫃檯等在那裡。「上將。」

「中校。我在離開辦公室前收到訊息通知我取消與Jim的會面。」Pike面帶寒霜地看著他：「那是我最後一次聽到他的消息。」

Spock回想起他第一次感受到的危急跡象：「Jim在二小時又十分鐘前第一次表現出不安，接著在一分鐘後出現憤怒。然後他的心靈突然進入第四期深睡階段。」他說著，知曉他身旁有位上尉正在做筆記。「再四十五分鐘後，他陷入昏迷。」

「聽起來跟被使用鎮靜劑施行醫學誘導昏迷的反應一致，」McCoy醫官提出，掃過Jim最後的讀數。「我不排除腦外傷的可能性，但在自然狀況下他不太可能會那麼快就直衝第四階深睡。監視儀器過去兩天的記錄也沒有顯現出腦功能有任何型態的不穩定。」

「根據醫護人員的說法，在Spock離開後，沒有人見到有誰進入或離開那個房間。」Uhura接過Pike上將遞給她的資料板：「所以我們現在要考慮被傳送離開的可能性？」

想起Jim的檢碼器，Spock無視Pike上將的問詢大步離開接待區。研究著Jim的那張病床，被單被推擠到床腳，Spock翻轉旁邊其中一個顯示器，在面板上發現被拆開過造成的淺淺刮痕。小心翼翼地，他撬開它然後拿出Jim的檢碼器。

當他回到接待區，Nyota皺起臉。「檢碼器還在房間裡，」Spock說著，手握緊它：「如果Jim當時打算離開……」

「他會帶著它走，沒錯。」Pike上將看向安全人員：「去確認防護罩阻隔由病房直接傳送出去的原始設定沒被竄改。我知道你檢查過了；再查一次。」轉向Spock，Pike上將重重吐出一口氣：「我們確認過外部的監視畫面，Jim沒有爬窗出去。說到那個……」

「Jim不會完全沒跟我們聯絡就離開。」目光從資料板抬起的Nyota回答，她對上Pike上將狐疑的目光。McCoy醫官也點頭同意，然後在他的通訊器輕響時抓起應答，轉身幾步遠離眾人。「我們瞭解他，將軍。如果他想溜出去，他會要我們其中一人去為他遮掩，我們也會答應幫他。」

「那我聽從妳的判斷。」Pike上將答：「Chekov跟Sulu正帶領安全人員逐層進行搜索；我們在徹查還有沒有其他病人失蹤。」

「Sorin治療師確認了所有來自殖民星的病人們都還在，」McCoy醫官說著闔上通訊器。「他遺憾不能幫助我們搜索，但他說那些病人們現在極度焦慮躁動，而且他們的投射反應有點強烈，所以他們已被挪到五樓去直到事態平息下來。那整層全被靜電屏蔽裝置包覆。」McCoy醫官向Pike上將解釋：「它可以屏蔽心靈感應。隨著搜索行動的進行，他們的精神防禦沒辦法很好地支撐住。」

「知道了。轉告他，等到情較為平靜之後我們會再提醒他一聲。」一名負責艦隊校區的安全官靠近將軍，悄聲說了些Spock不太能聽清的話。「告訴他們在我放話前，星聯艦隊保持全區封鎖。沒人能進也沒人能出。包括將軍階在內；誰有意見都叫他去跟Komack談，看看他們能一路告到多上層去。」

「Rayiyah技術士……」Spock被Pike上將的話裡深意穿透而過；他很驚訝自己一直沒有想起此節。

「Spock大使與三名安全官正在陪同他以及他的同僚們，而且每十五分鐘他們就會報告一次。」Pike上將回答後看向他們陷入沉思。「T'Prina學員跟Torren本來在瓦肯領事館，Sarek大使通知我已對他們採取了適當的保護措施。在了解更多情況前， _ **企業號**_ 的高層組員都安排人去保護。」

「我們需要一個地方跟上最新進展，」Nyota突然出聲道：「附近有房間可用嗎？」

Pike上將揮手招來他的助理：「幫他們找個房間。Spock……」他欲言又止，然後搖搖頭：「我們會找到他的。」

「我去幫你們補上進度，」McCoy醫官提議，Nyota的手指堪堪包住Spock的腕間。腦中一片空白，Spock隨著他們走進助理示意的房間，知道有安全官跟在身後。「告訴Chekov跟Sulu等他們那邊一結束就過來。嘿，Evans進來就好，好嗎？」他聽到Nyota說：「我們需要些隱私。」

「上尉……」

「Evans，帶上你的副官，但不能再多了。」她倏地降低音量。「Spock中校正處於嚴重衝擊。如果需要請示那就去問Pike。現在給我出去。」

門關上後，Spock坐到寬闊長桌旁的座位上，舉目四顧；顯然他們徵用了一樓休息室。Nyota跟McCoy在他左右落座。Nyota輕聲詢問：「有任何變化嗎？」Evans在房間裡來回逡巡，臉上的神情在冷酷與堅決間變幻不定。「任何……」

「沒有。一直沒再出現任何變化。」Spock抬起頭：「我認為……此時我的判斷能力被影響削弱。」

「我知道；那現在是我的工作。」往椅背一靠，她比劃手勢讓Evans挑張椅子坐下。「好吧，我們目前為止漏掉了什麼？」

「沒有。」Evans靜不下心地挪移身體。「當McCoy醫官發現Kirk艦長不見的時候我沒在當值，他呼叫我的第一小隊馬上到這裡報到。等我們把整個大樓都徹查過一遍之後，Pike過來接管了。上尉，我親自確認過防護罩。不可能有人能從病房進行直接傳送到外界去，更不要說這種舉動會把運行中的系統搞得一團亂，還會留下蛛絲馬跡。」

「萬事皆可能。」Spock出聲：「但的確，這個選項可行性較低。」

「我們把訊息送出去、到McCoy醫官接收到時，中間有四十五分鐘的空窗期，」Nyota斷然說道：「而且你提到他從深睡到進入昏迷中間也差不多四十五分鐘。再更之前他生氣過，但在他生氣以前……」

「Jim沒展現出任何種類的強烈情緒，」Spock答道，無法讓自己專注在任何事物上，只除了Jim那稀薄的意識，再度離他遙遠而不可及。被同僚的對談持續包圍，Spock閉上雙眼試圖尋回內在的重心；每一次嘗試都擦身而過，幾乎像是蓄意地主動迴避，他的專注隨之破裂。「現場沒有爭執的痕跡，」他費了極大的氣力才將話說出口：「若是有人搬動他，那被單……」

「會跟著他一起離開，」Nyota慢慢接上：「床單被擠到床腳邊；他從床上起來了──有人來訪，所以他以自己的意志起身迎接他們。」

「沒人見到他們離開，」McCoy醫官從自己的雙手裡抬起頭來，頭髮被撥得雜亂。「聽著，試著在這事上頭相信我：Jim一直被常態監看著，而且我所謂的常態還包含當他一時興起玩弄小花招跑出去玩的時候。那些監視器是我自己裝上的；我清楚每一次他離開那個該死房間的時間跟他去的地點。他沒有穿上鞋子跟衣服或帶上他的檢碼器；他沒有想到要離開院區。」

Spock瞬間感覺到有什麼東西變化了；像是眩暈發作般，整個房間震動起來，Spock張口欲言，但話卻梗在他的喉頭。他只能眨著眼看向Nyota，她靠近他、褐色的雙眼大睜。「Jim。」

踉踉蹌蹌站起身，如果不是早被Nyota扶住，他大概會直接跌倒在地。「在哪？」

很近。他看向門口，想著他究竟能不能走出這短短幾步路。「他在……」

門外傳來的對話聲越來越響，McCoy醫官也站了起來，但Evans揮退他，給他們一道長長的注視以提醒他們：身為安全部門負責人，他的每一個行動都在確保他們不會失去另一個 _ **企業號**_ 指揮層成員──再一次。他靠近時門正好打開，一名看起來滿面驚狂的少尉脫口而出：「Spock中校、Uhura上尉，他……Kirk艦長回來了。」

接待區的整個空間目前處於尚在控制下的混亂狀態，但由於身旁有Nyota與McCoy醫官陪伴，Spock才能在缺少清晰行動意識的前提下渾渾噩噩穿過人群。進到Jim的小小房間，幾名醫生與護士正來回穿梭在不再空無一人的病床旁，Spock瞥到一眼Jim帶著淡淡紅暈的臉龐，瞄向監視螢幕，他正處於正常的快速動眼期睡眠。

「讓開，」McCoy咆哮著，醫官單憑意志就把圍繞在Jim旁邊的眾人推趕開。Valdez醫師抬起頭，然後同意地迅速點頭讓他通過。Spock眨眼猶疑著，他眼角的視線邊陲似乎泛著奇異的模糊光暈。映現出Sorin治療師與一名身穿護士工作服的眼熟女性正走向門口，他們的步伐緩慢；她趔趄了下，他看見Sorin扶住她，一邊手臂環住她瘦削的腰身。當她抬起頭時，Spock瞥到那張瘦弱空洞的臉、蒼白的黃色皮膚以及一掠而逝的釉色藍眼。 _ **Melody？**_

Sorin停下腳步，微微轉頭看向他。一時整個房間裡圍繞著他們的似乎只剩寂靜。那個男人臉上的冷漠維持了許久，然後他細薄的嘴唇彎起一道陌生而奇特的微笑。

_**我相當佩服，Spock中校。看來我確保你的缺席是正確選擇。我相信我欠你以及Kirk艦長一份感激之債。先去看望你的連結伴侶，餘事就留待歲月決斷。** _

「……Spock、Spock？」Nyota的聲音將他拉回現實，Spock眨眼看著面前空無一物的景象，好一會後才轉身面對她。「Spock，你還好嗎？」

「是的。」回頭再看了一眼，Spock振作起來，隨著她手上堅定的施力向前移動。McCoy醫官正在旁邊等著，然後Spock耐心地聽Valdez醫師向他們保證Kirk艦長目前處於正常睡眠，他的血液裡檢查出一種複雜成份，曾被用在重大傷患身上以誘導化學昏迷；另外他的大腦枕葉出現了新的再生現象……

「再生，」Spock看向McCoy醫官。「有人對他施行手術？」

「他們進行了腦神經細胞再生，跟我們先前所做、Sorin發明的術式手法以及位置相同。」McCoy醫官表情緊繃：「目前我沒發現任何損傷。看起來……」McCoy醫官猶豫著，像是他在跟某個不再堅實的想法對抗。「施行的人是個專家，不管那人是誰；他們都很瞭解要在哪邊進行，還有必要的每個步驟。」

Spock想起Sorin；那股思緒並沒有隨時間削弱，在McCoy醫官向他展示眼熟的掃瞄結果時，它劇烈得幾乎要衝出他的腦袋。「自從進入正常睡眠後，他開始持續地在被動接收附近的思維；他的感知中心現在活躍到快把整張掃瞄圖都點滿了。以防萬一，我們會把他轉移到樓上的靜電屏蔽房，直到他清醒過來。」

「可以。」Spock說著給予同意。McCoy醫官以及Valdez醫師開始指揮醫療人員，Spock任由Uhura上尉帶他回到Pike上將面前：「上將……」

「不清楚，」Pike上將惡狠狠說道，輪流掃了三個獨立的資料板一眼，一旁幾名看起來緊張不安的安全官正在努力稀釋自己的存在感。「Valdez醫師那時在跟我談話，轉身向其中一名護士問問題，然後他離開去了房間。就看到Jim這樣出現在 _ **那裡**_ ，像是從沒離開過。Valdez說當他們發現他時他才剛進入正常睡眠。」Pike上將停下來、轉向通訊器：「我 ** _現在_** 就要看到前四個小時發生過的每一件事、還有它們的每一條日誌記錄。我不在乎內容也許不過是有隻耗子跑進地下室，只要有點可疑的每件事我都要了解前因後果。快去。」

「是、長官。」通訊器另一端的聲音緊張應道。

轉身面對他們，Pike上將嘆了口氣：「這事還沒完。我想最好還是……」

「我們會留在Kirk艦長身邊，」Nyota堅定應道：「Evans跟他的小隊可以負責安全保護。」

看起來放鬆了些，Pike上將點點頭：「我會跟Valdez說、讓他把那層樓淨空……」

「房間就行，」Nyota澄清，看起來挺驚訝的。「怎麼，難不成你以為現在還會有人讓他離開視線範圍嗎？這都第二回了。那層樓有四間給家庭使用的套房……我們用其中一間就好。」

Pike上將看向他的一名隨扈：「去跟Valdez說。」他說著招手揮向那一大群醫療人員才又道：「我們會需要對你們兩個……你們全體做訊問。」上將看起來幾乎像是滿懷歉意：「越快越……」

Nyota答道：「我們會更希望在這裡進行，」她遲了一些補上。「當然以你方便為主，長官。你能通知T'Prina學員以及Spock大使……」

「已經在做了。」Pike上將看著Spock好一會：「而且我有預感，如果我不放你們去樓上，你們會直接用闖的。去吧。」

Spock快速點點頭，不能掩飾他的解脫之情；Jim的睡眠開始出現了壓力現象。「感謝你、上將。」他勉力跟著Nyota說道。當他們走到高速電梯前，Harrison [21] 少尉突然追上來。

「Evans上尉以及他的兩名隊員已經待在艦長身邊。」他說著越過他們啟動電梯：「我需要確保你們二位在找到房間前，不會如空氣般無聲無息地煙消雲散。」

「如果換個時間說這話，」Harrison示意他們走進電梯時，Nyota的語氣帶著些低沉：「會被聽的人當作杞人憂天。」

門關上後Harrison嚴肅地點點頭：「現在不同了。」

 

* * *

 

過了十四個小時後，Jim才清醒過來；他眨著眼對上Spock的目光，頭倒回枕頭上。「我、煩、透、了老是被藥倒。你簡直不能想像。」

「我必須同意，」顧及房間裡還有其他使用者正在睡眠，Spock柔聲回道：「似乎過度頻繁了。」幾分鐘後，Spock才意識到他一直全身緊繃盯著Jim不放。「你目前讀數正常；看起來你並未受傷。」

「一點也不奇怪。」Jim緩緩坐起身，看著整個房間好一陣子：「他跑了，對吧？」

Spock蹙起眉；奇異的暈眩感又回來了，他感覺到自己的手指下意識地攢緊被單，那薄薄的織物在他想起時被拉扯得變了形，回憶清晰得彷彿重回那一刻，Sorin與那名女性── _ **Melody**_ 離開了醫院。「是Sorin治療師。」

Jim疲憊地點頭：「是啊，」然後又說：「先別喊安全人員進來。」

Spock並未有這個打算；Sorin治療師不會遺留任何變數，現在讓Jim去回答問題沒有任何益處。

Jim猶疑著，沒有看他：「我只是……在他們開始問問題前需要幾分鐘時間。你看到他了？他在顧慮……就跟他平常有所顧慮時一個樣，我猜是。他說你曾……」Jim的前額因思考而浮現紋路。「這很難跟個瓦肯人說，尤其是跟你。」

想起Sorin跟Melody是怎麼消失的，以及他有多輕易就忘記曾見到他們，Spock懷疑事實於他還能再變得多困難。「我看見他們二人，」Spock悄聲答道：「他喚醒了Melody。」

Jim吐出一口氣，再次躺回床上。「是啊，那差不多就是目的所在，至少一切沒有白費。」

「他索取你的協助。」

Jim點點頭，雙眼緊閉：「他……他在你把我拉回來時想出辦法了，」Jim的呼息加重。「跟親近程度有關。而他不……不夠親近，不是她需要的那種。但我是。至少，我現在是了。他利用我去把她拉回來。她在他移殖了細胞後認出我。」Jim戰慄著：「那……那很複雜。」

「你理應休息。」Spock向他伸出手。然而，當被他的指尖觸及時，Jim退縮了，他猛地閃開，藍色眼睛大睜，自從他們在一起之後第一次，他表現出害怕；Spock愣住，胸口發緊。

「不是因為你，」Jim說著，在他抽身離開前抓住他的手。「抱歉，只是……上一次有人靠近我的臉時，那真的不是什麼愉快的經歷。」

藉由連結，Spock能感覺到Jim殘留的驚惶，隨之追溯其源。僅只猶疑了片刻，Jim便點頭同意，然後Spock找出相關的記憶；未經精神融合所看到的記憶模糊不清，不能輕易得知來龍去脈以連結所有線索，但這樣已經足夠。「他強迫你與他精神融合，為了追尋到她。」

Jim疲倦地點點頭。「他說他能……能點亮路徑還是什麼的，但我才是唯一一個能找到她的人。她會認出我，然後我就能帶她回來。」Jim別開視線：「她很不穩定；她已經在那裡待了太久。當他明白……」Jim咬著牙、表情緊繃，Spock想要退開。「不、別……別走。我做得到。」

「你不需要。」

Jim搖著頭：「不，我需要。只是……」舔了舔唇，Jim再次嘗試：「她……我不知道該怎麼形容，但我沒辦法逃開。因為她再也不想要孤零一人了，她想要我留下陪她，有那麼一瞬……」Jim抽了口氣，監視儀器反應了一個急遽上升的心率跟血壓值；小心翼翼地，Spock舒緩著Jim以及那些記憶間的緊繃，在開始壓抑那些因回想而產生的恐懼時感覺到他放鬆戒備、同意他的干預，直到這些記憶幾乎像是全然發生在他人身上為止。

「謝了。」Jim喘息著開始放鬆：「那場再生手術在她身上就跟其他病患一樣起了作用；她很堅強。Sorin……Sorin讓我待到一旁，接著他們……」Jim顫抖起來：「他跟她連結了，為了不讓她走。然後她放開我，我覺得……她再也不能神志清醒了。他不在乎這個，他只是想要她。」

Spock頷首，感覺Jim的呼吸正慢慢平復回他原本該有的頻率。

「然後他……接下來我還記得的，就是在你這裡醒來。」Jim翻了個身改為側枕：「你說過他是天賦覺者，而且受過心靈修練。我真的覺得你應該要仔細解釋一下那到底代表什麼意思。我們幾個人就這樣走過接待區，而我甚至……我根本沒想到要問問題、甚至不會好奇為什麼沒人注意到我們，我還直直撞到了某個護士身上。」

Spock吐出一口氣：「那不是我們通常會談論的事，」Spock輕聲答道：「他所使用的技巧……它們只能被那些將終生奉獻給純粹邏輯的人運用。當他離開Gol高原後，他理應不能再……」

Spock停下來，讓Sorin所做所為背後代表的意義沖刷過他。侍僧們不可能知道他離開Gol高原後依舊據有那些知識。那些發現純然邏輯遠非他們所能企及的失敗者，從未被允許帶走那些一般瓦肯人禁止接觸的訓練成果。

「他媽的。」Jim的手指拂略過他的、將其攢緊收進手心裡：「自從遇到他之後，他一直在耍著我們團團轉，對吧？」

Spock想起Sorin，他是那麼輕易就接過照顧他兄弟前連結伴侶的權利，無人多加質疑他的行為。 _ **「你不曾這般假設，他人也與你相同。這對我來說有利。」**_ 再生技術儘管還在理論階段、卻如此輕易地被同意施行在病人身上。 _ **「我對其他治療師所作的簡報相當完備，其論點的邏輯能說服他們。」**_ 沒有人猜到他如此在乎Melody的動機，即使現在回想起來，任何人看到那些例證時都應該能輕易看出。 _ **「不得不說，如果不是那個Sorin，我會對這個巧合有些聯想。」**_ 他曾謹慎小心地巧妙提出自己能幫助Jim建立精神防禦，如此他就能直接觀察他們的連結。 _ **「在指導期間，同Spock中校研究你們的連結即能幫我發現協助Melody的新方法。」**_ 他們的醫療檔案對他全面開放；他還讓自己被新添為Jim的指定心靈治療師，如此一來他就等同擁有接觸Jim心靈的授權；而當Jim的心靈待在他們無法企及的遙遠深處，在那段度日如年的日子後，他引領協助Spock找回了Jim……

_**「我總是準備周詳，中校。」** _

接著他想起McCoy醫官說過的話： _ **「宇宙只在他掛念的女孩存在時存在。」**_

「是的，」Spock木然地說、直直看進Jim的眼底：「他的確是。」

Jim吐出一口氣，捏了捏Spock的手指後坐起來：「我們該把Pike叫來，然後快點把這事解決了。」Spock能聽見他言下之義： _ **讓我們離開這裡，哪裡都好……只要不是這裡。**_

Spock點點頭，鬆開Jim的手、拿起通訊器。「Nyota會馬上安排好。」

 _ **那好。**_ 在Spock開通安全線路連繫Pike上將時，Jim閉上了雙眼。

 

* * *

 

####  **尾聲：**

Jim總覺得已經極盡所能去將他的『腦袋放空』習性發揚光大，地點設在沙灘讓這事變得更加容易。閉上眼，他感覺到瓶子在沙上滾動，不想為了非常棒的酒精放棄現在懶洋洋的姿勢，雖說那酒確實很棒，甚至可說是人間極品，因為那瓶是從老骨頭那裡偷來的，他不曉得這玩意被偷了，也就不可能讓他不準喝，說實在的這讓它的滋味更加美妙。

他背後沒聽見任何行進間踩過沙粒的聲響，但Spock偷偷摸摸的技巧已臻化境，而且早在他開始從沙灘另一頭走過來時，Jim就能從他心靈裡的柔和響動感覺到他的動靜。當Jim的指尖好不容易撥到瓶身邊緣，它就被某人撿了起來。

撐開眼皮，Jim對著Spock笑開了臉：「那樣太狡猾了。」

「我不認為McCoy醫官會高興發現你在同酒精為伍，Jim。」Spock答著坐到他身側，看向沒有標籤的瓶身。「這是什麼？」

「我咋知？不管是啥，喝起來味道都很不錯。」Jim對Spock的緊張兮兮竊笑不已。「那是阿爾法仙特理人（Alpha Centurian）自製佳釀；記得提醒我答應過Evans找到它就升職。」過了一會，Jim坐起身來，接過那瓶酒又喝了一些：「我以為Nagu的講座結束後你會跟老骨頭還有Uhura去晚餐。」

Spock用他的眉毛作出類似聳肩的動作，然後出乎Jim的意料，他伸出長臂拿過那瓶酒，謹慎地小啜一口：「我不認為我的缺席會被留意到。」

Jim看著波浪擊打到離他光著的雙腳不到幾公分的白沙上，不是第一次，他暢想著，Uhura究竟是勒索或乾脆暗殺了誰，才讓他們能在Risa行星的海濱小屋渡過假期。拯救宇宙不足以讓你得到享樂行星的門票，雖說托福他們的確享受了半價的酒水，老骨頭替他回絕了這項款待，但差不多剩下的其他人全都享受到了。

Jim還沒開始無聊──雖說他被限制去進行任何跟玩樂沾得上邊的活動──不過他想大概要不了多久就會了。除了休息跟放鬆以外無所事事的一整週聽起來很不錯，但這種除了思考什麼事都不能做的無限空閒時間從來吸引不了Jim，而需要好好靜下心去想的事實在太多。

「你知道我沒有真的恨你恨到想你死、才把你擋到外頭去，對吧？」

Spock默然了好一會，才將酒瓶放下：「我理解你選擇如此的理由。」

自從Jim被星聯艦隊醫學總部(勉為其難地)允許出院後頭一次，他放下他小心維持的防禦。費了些功夫才成功，他猜這算是個好兆頭：他在學著自動自發、不假思索就架起防禦，這也代表在不遠的將來，他終於能擺脫長達三小時的冥想時間。但他心裡見鬼的清楚，如果能選的話，他其實更想要那種一遇緊急狀況就自動觸發關機的能力。「Spock……」

他感覺得到Spock，微弱到幾不可察；除此以外囿於距離也感覺不到更多，於是有了另個第一次──他想念Spock心靈的感觸。現在讓他幾乎能夠忽略的低沉潛意識共鳴是不一樣的，而且他知道不論Spock說或沒說，這樣生活方式等同抵觸了瓦肯人的所有本質。

「Jim，我並不覺得自己……被遺棄。」Spock停下話頭，Jim讓自己再去感覺更多一點，足以感受到Spock還不能完全承認擁有的那些情緒。他感覺到了忿怒──雖說合情合理，Jim還是想就此退避──但這股怒氣完全不是朝他而發。「Sorin對你所做的……」

Jim必須要集中心神才能不再封閉自己；該是腦袋放空的時候了。「所以我們要來談。」過去多半也是如此，縱然Jim約略幻想過他們也許能靠性愛逃避談話，然後找個人去把他們房裡那個見鬼的半成品水舞雕塑弄好。說不定這也算是對他們感情的某種隱喻，不過他不能完全確定背後代表的意義為何。

「我們不是非談不可，」Spock說著交疊雙腿，只要他的背一點也沒挺得那麼該死的直，那模樣看起來還挺隨意悠然。「過去曾有過案例……像Sorin那般為了某些理由進行非自願的精神融合在瓦肯相當罕見，但一旦發生類似事件，引起的反應……」

「Spock……」

「對那些被強制心靈感應控制過的受害者而言，會認定更深層的心靈接觸令人厭惡並不奇怪，他們會進而尋求避免……」

「我們已經不是在談Sorin了，對吧？」

Spock平靜地看著他：「我們不是。」

Jim收起雙腿手臂抱膝，遠眺海水，感覺到要說的話就這麼含在嘴裡，它們因為長期被他否認且厭棄，如今嚐起來是如此苦澀。欺騙別人是一回事；欺騙自己只能說是在犯傻。「所以我現在是心靈感應者。」

他感覺得到身旁的Spock身體一僵。

「Sorin所做的……」Jim深吸一口氣：「他所做的事，如果我是……如果我不是，他是沒辦法得償所願的。」

「大使與我的作為是你體質改變的起源。」Spock平靜說：「Jim，我理解你這麼做的理由。即使結果是無意間造成，但那不能改變我們的行為才是肇因的事實。」片刻過後Spock才繼續，他的聲音甚至變得更為冷酷而不帶感情：「我聯絡了在殖民星球的T'Sai；她提供一個可行的解決方案。」

Jim轉過身來好瞪著Spock：「一個解決方案。」

「瓦肯治療師們學習過許多心靈感應上的特殊技巧。雖然很少使用，但還是有方法去……抑制感應。」

「你以前從沒提過還有這種法子。」

「那是因為，除非該個體不能或不願去練習如何控制能力，又或者當更深層的心靈接觸會對該個體造成過大傷害、不能冒險再將他們曝露在外界面前──此種技巧只在前述狀況下才得以使用。」Spock的視線一直沒從海面上挪開。「當它被運用後，成效將會徹底而完整；對被施行的人而言，他們再也無法讀到其他人的心聲，亦或被他人讀取其思維。」

Jim把話裡的隱義在腦子裡翻來覆去，聽出Spock沒說出口的部分；連結不可能在那樣的狀況下存續──在這種全面關閉的前提下。「所有人都會被關在我的腦袋外頭，包括你在內。」

「是的。」

「永遠。」

「該技術的效果不能輕易逆轉，」Spock答道：「並且成效……並不精準。這不是在未經深思前就貿然進行的解決方案，只在別無他法可想時。」

「在有些地方，我們會把這稱作離婚。」

Spock轉頭面對他：「不。」

「你的意思是你能跟我一起生活，即使你清楚你永遠不能再與我心靈相通？」

「是的。」Spock簡單答道：「如果那是你的選擇，我能做到。」像是那一點也不成問題。Jim躺回去，不禁想著，對一名瓦肯人來說這意味著什麼：與愛侶一同生活、維持著感情聯繫，卻有那麼一部份被永久剝離，它還是瓦肯婚姻的基石，本該如同呼吸一般自然存在。

Jim也不能確定這又代表了什麼：讓Spock為他付出如此的代價，但他想也許Spock就像Jim偶爾會有的那樣犯蠢。愛情就是會讓人幹出傻事來。

「事實上，我恨透了跟人賠笑臉。」Jim讓自己瞪著面前的海水，因為他的類比技巧爛透了。「我是說，你也知道我討厭。但我愛 _ **企業號**_ 。所以我還是去做外交──當然了，有你跟Uhura在背後盯著我──因為每件事都有其代價。」

「我不需要你勉強自己，」Spock答道，柔和但堅決。「有你在已經足夠……我所需要的永遠只有你本身。」

Jim緊閉上眼，有點希望他能乾脆聽信字面意義就好；看在老天的份上，這可是那個 _ **Spock**_ 。「外交是指心靈溝通。 _ **企業號**_ 是……是指連結那檔事。天啊，你的母親是位 _ **口譯家**_ ，見鬼的你是怎麼能沒搞懂 _ **事關我們感情的重要比喻**_ ？

「那會是……」這一次，Spock話裡的聲音一點也沒有經過控制。「因為那不是一個清楚的比喻。」

Jim在海灘巾上整個轉過身來，直直看進Spock眼底：「當你累了、當你心情不好、或是當你火大時，我會知道。沒錯，瓦肯人 _ **沒有**_ 這些情緒，我很高興知道事實上這屁話不是真的。我不會去……應該這麼說……」Jim停下來，想把要說的話說對。「我花了一整週什麼都不去聽，然後我明白了我其實並不喜歡。我是說，我其實討厭這樣。我討厭，但我必須去做，因為好吧，我不曉得你會想出這麼個法子來──你知道，我們兩個都太愛一竿子打翻，我們真的得好好改善這點──但我知道該來的總會來。我知道我必須去做，因為如果不能證明給你看，你永遠不會相信我。」

抓住Spock的手，Jim與他的手指交纏，這一次，放下防禦容易得多，知道是誰在另一邊等待他。「我不怕讓你進到我腦袋裡，」Jim知道Spock能感覺到話裡的絕對真實。「我永遠不會害怕你。」

已經過了一週，但現在感覺卻像是歷經了該死的 _ **一輩子**_ ，甚至比從雷木思星一路行來、他以為自己隨時會分崩離析時還久。Spock的思緒緊張兮兮地繞著他轉，像是站在篝火旁的獵人，努力在單純的想望與不確信之間搖擺拿捏一個適當的度，Jim早已非常擅長這類心靈感應的爛事，他在呼息之間打開自己的心靈、鎖起恐懼；在他面前的是Spock──他人生中從未有過可與其比擬的好事。

在第一下試探的碰觸後，一指思緒滑進他的心靈，Jim笑了：「現在我還想要求履行我的伴侶權益，」他說著將Spock推進被太陽曬暖的沙灘裡，舐吻著他的唇舌，重新驚異起瓦肯人更為熾熱的肌膚溫度，它就像是一個真的、 _ **真的**_ 非常棒的情色暗示。

「 _ **Nahp-hif-bi tu throks**_ ，」Jim喘息著，為他得到的反應笑出聲來。「沒錯，我有注意到你喜歡這個──給我你的思緒， _ **nahp-hif-bi tu throks, telsu**_ （連結之人）；給我你的 _ **全部**_ ， _ **kanok-vei tu tan-tor**_ ，你知道我現在甚至還會說瓦肯的遠古高力喀語（Ancient Golic），我一直在 _ **練習**_ ……」

「你的話太多了，Jim。」Spock回答，他的聲音裡帶著微不可察的震動，Jim再度親吻他，於純然感官的衝動底下顫抖，感覺Spock的心靈包圍纏繞穿越他的，那如此熟稔而令人懷念，當一切都楔合在一起的那瞬間， _ **終於**_ ，Jim還留有足夠的鎮定理智去褪下他的泳褲，以免某些東西被扯得支離破碎，然後任由他自己被完全吞沒。

有很多方法可以描述──聯邦不缺瓦肯情色文學的圖書收藏──但當面對現實，描述總是顯得相形見絀，性愛不過是一個更有效的方法去達到 _ **這個**_ ，它是某種介於完美的知覺與理解，以及獨一無二、源源不絕的性高潮。

Spock不是那種會想到要隨身攜帶性事用品的類型，除非他曾預先計劃好。但Jim對何時該脫光躺下辦事可是行家裡手；在他的短褲裡一番摸索，他挖出了潤滑液，淋滿手指然後跪立起身，運用指尖放鬆內部，並特意給Spock也感受到自己正隨之微微戰慄。展開笑容，他讓自己舒展得夠開、不至於冒上參觀Risa行星醫療設施的風險，然後解開Spock的制服長褲──說真的、Spock，你見鬼的在想什麼？現在可是放假期間──然後先用手掌裹著自己的硬挺擼了下才在Spock上方蹲低身體，一陣單純的清晰痛楚猛地襲來，讓他差點喘不過氣。

「操我，」Jim一隻手撐在沙地上：「我也會說聯邦標準語。」

Spock的雙手覆在他的臀上，如同箝子一般緊握，深深陷入單薄的肌理、幾欲入骨，這是另一個很棒的部分，甚至可說是 _ **最棒的部分**_ ，然後Jim提起再下沉，開始定下一種快速而瘋狂的節奏，像是能持續到永遠──只要他們能一直像這樣、只要感覺還是如此之對、只要他們都還這麼想要。膝蓋陷進沙裡，Jim閉上雙眼，抵擋Spock視覺上、同時還有精神上的雙重感官衝擊，慾念和溫暖以及瓦肯式的愛意、兇猛、捍衛以及痛楚混合成豐富的浪潮，像是以 _ **lirpa**_ 精純的鋒銳向邏輯以及理性一揮而過，如同褪下外皮一般將文明剝除。這就是為什麼瓦肯人將 _ **Koon-Ut**_ （婚姻之地）建立在遙遠的沙漠裡，為它披上儀式與秘密的外衣，參與者在除了赤裸的岩石以外空無一物的場所交合，蹭摩砂塵、揮灑熱氣與汗水，當一切合而為一、他們落入彼此懷間後，只留下純然的好奇。

它，它永遠不可能讓他退縮；它代表了過去所有可能的一切，也是他從未知曉能去希冀、遑論索求的事物；在擁有無限可能的宇宙裡，他永遠猜不到會有像Spock那樣的某人駐足入主其中。這值得為之而死，也值得為之而生；Spock在他身下火熱而光滑，翻身一轉，直到沙粒磨擦著他的背。他大口大口喘著氣，不在乎吸進的氧氣是否足夠呼吸。頭往後倒仰，他想起殖民星上從城市鳥瞰 _ **Koon-Ut**_ 的遙遠景象、那裡的中央石柱，聽見鐘聲還有他自己許下的承諾，期限直到被死亡奪去呼吸為止。每一個Spock想望的、還有那些他根本不知道能擁有的承諾；那種他會以艦隊軍官以及聯邦公民身份生活的人生，還有Pike想要相信的那個宇宙，不知怎麼地、幾無可能地，他信任Jim也能做得到。

在這裡，他做得到，他也會去做。「Spock，」Jim喘息著感覺笑意從某個無底的深處一一浮現。「 _ **telsu**_ （連結之人），我這操蛋人生的至愛，趕緊來幹，然後 _ **操我**_ 吧。」

他的髖關節永遠不會原諒他的，被彎折抵向他的胸口伸展開來，Spock俯近，像是要吞吃般地吮吸著他的口舌，瘀腫的嘴唇還嚐得到銅與鐵的味道，他們的內部被熱意拂掃而過，點燃了某種既邪惡又燦爛的東西。將手伸向前去，Jim讓指頭纏著Spock的髮絲，把他拉得更近，噬咬釋放他無法言說只能感受的能量，為得到的回應閉上他的雙眼，最終他們合而為一，在無垠的宇宙裡他們不再是二個個體，而是唯一，就如同無量本身，甚至更多。

高潮沒有 _ **來臨**_ ──而是直接將他翻捲淹沒，頭往後倒進沙裡，也許還喊出了聲，他媽的誰還在乎這個，而且Jim用盡了最後的力氣直到每一塊肌肉都放鬆得如同液化般癱軟，衝擊與亢奮，遠超過話語甚至思緒，只剩感覺。它似乎會持續到永遠，叫囂著要更多更多更多，而他都給得起，他能做到，他做得到任何事，任何事。

一段遠遠不夠的時間過後，Jim感覺到Spock開始移動；咕噥抱怨著，Jim隨他去，反正他現在舒適得像沒有骨頭一般，生不起抗議的力氣。他隱隱感覺被毛巾清理著，被擦拭過的感覺很好，這很公平；誰弄髒的就該誰去清，即使這個髒亂是因為高潮才有的。伸展身體，Jim當作沒感覺到瘀傷帶來的肌肉抽搐，還有長時間的親密行為帶來的肌肉疲勞，當Spock以優雅的疲倦姿態在他身邊躺下時，他張開眼睛滿足地笑了。

他們在回總部前還有二週，屆時他得在那裡待到 _ **企業號**_ 上所有改裝搞砸的地方都修整完畢，Uhura跟Spock才會讓他上艦，如果他夠瞭解聯席會（天啊他真的瞭解不是嗎），他們會有一段時間被分發去鳥不生蛋的地方做超級無聊的任務。一旦你拯救了聯邦，就準備無聊六個月吧：這可稱不上是能吸引新兵的招募口號。一個月後，他將站在一屋子的入伍士官面前、看著他們的臉，他會告訴他們：作為一位聯邦艦長、一名艦隊軍官、以及一個活著的人，什麼是他願意拿命去換的，又有什麼是讓他咬牙也要存活下來的。

_**有一回，我在酒吧碰見一個男人，他告訴我我能當上一艦之長，我信了他。當你們跟我一起上完這堂課，你們會知道你們也做得到。請把你們的教科書收起來，看是要燒掉或是怎樣都行，因為事情不會照上面寫的去發展。星聯艦隊不是你們以為的那樣，成為一名軍官也不會像你們曾經的想像。你們總有一天會改變這個星系，而一切都從這裡開始。** _

「你很安靜。」Spock觀察良久後說；Jim聞言轉過頭來、揚起眉。

「而你在抱怨。」

「我沒有抱怨，這僅只是一個觀察結果。」給出提醒Jim他是個瓦肯怪人的常態反應後，Spock坐起來，迅速俐落地穿上衣服，高效的姿態看起來別有一種火辣而不彆扭，即使這人露出跟性有關的瘀痕而且還頭髮亂翹。自覺十分優越，Jim抓過他的短褲然後抬起臀把它穿上，忍不住輕嘶了聲；喔，這感覺得跟著他好一陣子了。

Spock轉過身來，手裡握緊褲子和襯衣：「你需要……」

「天啊，別想把那句話說完。」站起身、Jim另一手探向海灘巾，用手臂把它揉捲成一團。「我們這週應該要開始蒐集上課用的教材。喔還有、得去要一台再生器。」

Spock因為他話裡的矛盾瞇細了眼：「你適才不是說……」

「喔、不是現在；在我跟你玩夠之前，總有一天我們會需要它的。」手抓住Spock，Jim把他拉進身前來親吻，有些沉迷在Spock溫暖的思緒裡，它們既困惑又有點被逗樂還有著無限的耐心，他終有一天會明白為什麼Jim會這麼難以捉摸。略略退後，Jim舔了下他的鼻尖才笑著後退：「你也來嗎，Spock先生？」

Spock若有所思地歪了歪頭，然後傾身隨著他立起，一路拂擦著他的手指，肩並肩直直走向前門門廊：「不論你欲往何處， _ **t'hy'la**_ 。」

 

 

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words count:109,144
> 
> 備註：  
> [1] 作者自創角色。  
> [2] 原型為TOS原作角色，出現於劇集Catspaw。  
> [3] 作者自創角色，葛恩人。  
> [4] Federation Security，負責聯邦境內犯罪跟警力分派，可以把它當FBI看。相對下文的Starfleet Security負責遏阻境外威脅以及犯罪活動。我想應該可以當作CIA……(咳)  
> [5] Memory Alpha，星聯最大綜合圖書資料館所在的行星別稱。  
> [6] 作者自創角色。包括下句提到的二位都是。  
> [7] 此處及下文有數處回憶終至千里的對話，為求閱看一致性，經譯者Marga同意後引用相關對話的部分，並在此感謝Marga 的譯文。  
> [8]作者自創角色，前文也提起過，是星聯在獵戶座的聯絡人。  
> [9]作者自創船名。沒有實際上的字義、Jim也說了唸它的名字有難度，所以暫時這樣翻。  
> [10] 應為作者自創外星蔬果名。  
> [11] TOS影集原作角色，在劇集《This Side of Paradise》、《Amok Time》中出場。  
> [12] 作者自創角色，德涅比安人。  
> [13] 作者自創角色。  
> [14] 作者自創角色，在終至千里時被提起過名字。  
> [15] 作者自創角色。  
> [16] 作者自創角色。  
> [17] 作者自創角色。  
> [18] 作者自創角色。  
> [19] TOS原作角色，輪機部軍官，在劇集《The Changeling》出場  
> [20] 作者自創角色。  
> [21] 前面也有出現， TOS影集原作角色，本文設定為Evans伴侶。


End file.
